My Answer is You
by Absolute Dwarf
Summary: Chapter 17 is up! [END] Akhir pencarian Chanyeol dan awal baru untuk Baekhyun. Good things come to those who wait, but better things come to those who work for it - Chanbaek, with Taehyung and other. Genderswitch! (GS) EXO, BTS, BAP here!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Answer is You**

**Author : ****Neoppuniya**

**Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung**

**Other Casts : Jung Daehyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Jimin dan akan bermunculan sesuai cerita.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, ****Fluff, ****Slice of Life**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : ****Cerita ini****hanya fiksi, murni dari ide saya. Genderswitch (GS), jadi tolong kalau tidak suka, tinggalkan fanfic ini. Terimakasih dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Introduction.**

"Gimana, Kak?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan mata bulat berbinar pada pria yang duduk di depannya. Pria yang tengah membolak balikkan lembaran di tangannya itu hanya menghela nafas lalu mendongakkan kepala. Sedikit melirik ke arah jendela ruangannya yang transparan, kemudian memandang perempuan di depannya.

"Kau tau kan Kyungsoo, aku cuma cinta kamu." Ucap pria itu kemudian meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

_Jepret!_

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara kamera. Disana ia melihat seorang pria dengan wajah _bete_ nan tampan -menurut Kyungsoo- sedang menggendong anak laki-laki di tangan kiri dan memegang ponsel di tangan kanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?" Tanya pria yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tau pria yang membawa anak itu akan masuk ruangannya saat melirik jendela tadi.

"Aku mau membuat berita, judulnya CEO One Broadcast Media yang dingin, berkharisma dan disiplin ternyata memiliki _sister complex_ akut." Jawab pria itu sinis sambil melirik tangan kedua orang di depannya yang masih bertautan. Kemudian ia menurunkan putranya dari gendongan.

"Oh sayang, sudah selesai pipisnya? Sini Jimin duduk sebelah Mama." Ucap Kyungsoo pada anak laki-laki imut itu sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Menurut, anak berusia 5 tahun itu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo lalu memeluk perut buncit mamanya. Jongin duduk di sebelah lain Kyungsoo. Pria yang duduk di hadapan mereka menghela nafas lagi lalu menyenderkan tubuh tingginya di sofa.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya Jongin pada istrinya. Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di meja dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin dengan semangat. Seketika wajah _bete_ Jongin tergantikan dengan ekspresi menahan tawa setelah melihat kertas yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo _please_, berhenti menyuruhku kencan buta lagi!" Ucap pria tinggi itu dengan sedikit merengek. Benar-benar _out of character_, kata Jongin dalam hati.

"Ayolah Kak, aku cuma meneruskan keinginan mendiang Mama. Lagipula apa salahnya sih datang dan temui wanita-wanita ini?" Kata Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Iya Kyungsoo benar, jangan mengurus perusahaan terus, bisa-bisa jadi perjaka tua _loh_ nanti. _Ngga_ malu sama adiknya yang bahkan mau punya dua anak ini?" Goda Jongin. Ia sengaja merangkul Kyungsoo dan ikut mengelus perut besar istrinya. Ah senang sekali dia mengerjai atasan sekaligus kakak iparnya ini.

"Hei, jangan bicara seolah aku _ngga_ laku dong. Yang benar saja, seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan harus pergi ke kencan buta, malasnya. Duh Kyung, kenapa sih kamu mau sama yang beginian?" Omel Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin. Dia iri, pastinya.

Oh akhirnya kita tahu siapa nama pria yang memiliki _sister complex_ tadi. Ya, dia Park Chanyeol. CEO One Broadcast Media yang luar biasa tampan namun belum laku –begitu julukan Jongin. One Media merupakan perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam bidang media telekomunikasi, dan kurang lebih 3 tahun belakangan mereka memperluas jaringan dengan mendirikan sebuah stasiun televisi yang diberi nama One Broadcast Media atau lebih dikenal OBM. Dan Park Chanyeol, seorang _broadcaster _berpengalaman, dipercaya menjadi CEO stasiun TV yang baru naik daun ini.

Sudah tampan, kaya, cerdas pula. Kurang apa _sih _sebenarnya Park Chanyeol ini? Kurang laku mungkin ya? Ah, hei jangan memihak Jongin. Kata itu telalu hina untuk si tampan Park Chanyeol. Ia lebih suka dijuluki 'terlalu pemilih', pemberian adiknya yang paling cantik, Kyungsoo. Begitulah, namanya juga _sister complex_. Biarkan saja. Kembali ke ruang kerja Chanyeol saja, _yuk_!

"Mama, ayo pulang. Jimin ngantuk." Akhirnya si bocah bantet -panggilan Chanyeol pada Jimin bila tidak ada Kyungsoo- itu bersuara.

"Oh? Mama juga lelah _sih_. Baiklah kalau begitu, Jimin beri salam dulu sama Paman Chanyeol." Mematuhi mamanya, Jimin berdiri lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Paman, Jimin pulang dulu yaa." Ucapnya dengan imut. Sesebalnya Chanyeol dengan Jongin –karena menurutnya telah merebut Kyungsoo darinya-, mana bisa ia menolak keimutan Jimin. Chanyeol menunjuk pipi kanannya sambil mensejajarkan diri dengan Jimin. Minta dicium gitu.

Setelah Chanyeol mendapat ciuman dari Jimin, Kyungsoo berdiri perlahan sambil mengelus perutnya. "Kami pulang dulu ya Kak. Tolong dipertimbangkan lagi lah, aku ngidam liat Kakak menikah _nih_."

Melotot, mata bulat Chanyeol semakin bulat. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya ini. "Mana ada orang hamil tua masih ngidam? Sudah jangan bicara aneh-aneh."

Jongin tertawa. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan meraih Jimin yang langsung terkulai imut di bahunya. Tak lupa ia merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo mesra sambil tersenyum nistah ke arah Chanyeol. "Kenapa Pak? Bapak CEO pengen yaa? Makanya cepet nikah, hahahaa!"

Dengan berjalan sedikit cepat, Jongin membawa istri dan anaknya keluar ruangan Chanyeol sebelum bosnya itu murka dan melemparinya dengan sepatu. Padahal Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya _sih_, setidaknya kalau ada Kyungsoo dan Jimin di sana.

Chanyeol beranjak menuju meja kerjanya. Membaca kertas berisi daftar wanita yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi. Melihatnya satu per satu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memejamkan mata.

"Menikah ya?" Gumamnya.

**Park Chanyeol, 29 tahun. Lajang.**

* * *

"Mama pulaaaaang!" Teriak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat gelap sebahu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Berhenti sebentar di depan rak sepatu lalu melepas sepatu higheelsnya yang menyiksa. Merasa tidak ada sahutan ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Mama pulang." Ia mengulangi kata-katanya karena merasa tidak digubris seseorang yang sedang asyik tertawa di depan TV.

"Oh? Selamat datang Mama." Akhirnya Baekhyun mendapat respon, walaupun yang merespon tetap fokus pada televisi.

Sebal karena merasa diacuhkan, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping putranya. Sedikit menubruk, lalu memeluk lelaki kecil itu. "Taetae nonton apa _sih_ sampai Mama _ngga_ disambut?"

"Bahahahahaaa!" Bukannya menjawab, anak yang dipanggil Taetae tadi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun jadi khawatir, kan? Jangan-jangan anaknya ada gangguan jiwa. Hush, apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna apa yang membuat putranya asyik sendiri. Di layar 21inch itu ia melihat Lee Kwangsoo terpeleset dan jatuh dengan nistahnya di kolam lumpur. Oh, Running Man, pantas saja. Begitu batin Baekhyun. Tidak terima putranya direbut Lee Kwangsoo, -menurut Baekhyun- ia menangkup wajah Taetae lalu menolehkan ke arahnya. Seketika ia menghujani wajah putranya dengan ciuman.

_Cup._ –ini di dahi

_Cup._ –di hidung

_Cup. Cup._ –di pipi kanan dan kiri

"Muuuuachh!" Yang ini di bibir. _Duh_, Baekhyun sudah seperti pedofil kan kalau begini?

"_Iiih_ apa _sih_ Mama bauuu! Sana sana jangan cium Taehyung!" Bocah 10 tahun itu mendorong mamanya yang tiba-tiba memberikan serangan seribu ciuman. Jurus itu lebih mengerikan dari derita seribu tahun milik Kakashi di Naruto, menurut Taehyung.

"Salah sendiri Mama dicuekin, _huh!_" Ujar Baekhyun sambil bersedekap, pura-pura ngambek.

"_Kan_ tadi Taehyung sudah bilang 'selamat datang mamaa' gitu. Mama jangan cium cium lagi _ah_ Taehyung kan sudah gede!" Protesnya sambil mengusap bekas ciuman Baekhyun di wajahnya.

"_Ih_ kata siapa gede? Kalau habis nonton film horor juga bobonya masih nyari mama."

"Tapi _kan ngga_ sering!"

"Kalau tengah malem kebelet pipis juga minta temenin mama."

"Sekarang sudah berani kok!"

"Minggu kemarin dikejar anjing, pulangnya sambil nangis terus peluk mama."

"Aaa mama! Jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa!" Taehyung cemberut, kehabisan kata-kata. Baekhyun merasa menang.

"_Iiih_ manisnya anak mamaa, ululuuu~" Baekhyun mulai lebay. Dicubitnya pipi Taehyung sampai si empunya teriak teriak.

"Twaehyung nggwa manwis, Twaehyung twampan kwaya papwaaaa!"

Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya mencubit pipi Taehyung. Walaupun tidak jelas, Baekhyun tahu Taehyung berkata apa. Dia bilang dia tampan seperti papanya. Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur, menutupi perubahan ekspresinya. Ia mengambil air dingin lalu menuangnya dalam gelas.

"Taetae sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolah?" Teriaknya dari dapur.

"Sudah, tadi Taehyung juga sudah bersih-bersih kamar, menata baju, sepatu, sama buku pelajaran." Jawab Taehyung dengan bangganya.

"Oh benarkah? Hebat sekali anak mama." Baekhyun menengguk air minumnya sampai habis kemudian keluar dapur dengan senyuman keibuan. Ia mengelus kepala Taehyung lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Mama mandi dulu _ya_, setelah ini masak lalu kita makan malam. Oke?"

"_Yes, Mam!_" Jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Meletakkan tasnya di meja, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hai _love_, aku pulang."

"Hari ini melelahkan seperti biasa, Taehyung juga manis seperti biasanya. Ah, Taehyung bilang tidak mau dipuji manis karena menurutnya ia tampan sepertimu. Manis sekali kan?" Baekhyun terdiam, seolah menanti jawaban. Menyadari sesuatu, ia lekas beranjak.

"_Ah_ apa yang kulakukan, Taehyung kelaparan di luar." Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sebuah foto besar berbingkai ukiran kayu indah di samping meja rias, yang sebelumnya ia ajak bicara. Foto dirinya dengan seorang pria memakai baju pengantin, tersenyum dan bergandengan mesra.

**Byun Baekhyun, 33 tahun. Janda.**

* * *

**Sorry for typo. ****I am beginner, so... m****ind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 First Met  
**

Hari Minggu, Chanyeol berniat bermalas-malasan saja di rumahnya. Walaupun masih lajang, dia sudah punya rumah sendiri. Investasi masa depan katanya. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan datang untuk mengurusnya sekaligus menghasut agar ia pergi kencan buta. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol akan diomeli Jongin karena selalu membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil, sibuk dengannya.

Karena itu pagi-pagi sekali, ia menyibukkan Jongin dengan tugas wawancara calon pengantin baru paling fenomenal tahun ini, si aktor tampan Oh Sehun dan penyanyi keturunan Cina Xi Luhan. Oh ya, Jongin bekerja sebagai reporter di OBM. Dan Chanyeol merasa menang untuk yang satu ini. Ah _sister complex_-nya benar-benar parah.

Memakai kaos hitam _sleeveless_, celana training abu-abu, rambut yang berantakan dan wajah sedikit kacau, Chanyeol muncul di ruang tamu dengan membawa secangkir kopi. Kalau seperti ini ia semakin mirip pria yang tidak laku, eh?

Chanyeol menyalakan televisi, mencari _channel_ OBM. Bersantai sambil memantau kinerja anak buah tidak ada yang melarang kan? Ya siapa yang mau melarang, Chanyeol kan sedang 'sendiri'.

Berjam-jam tetap pada posisi itu, ia melirik jam dinding. Hampir tengah hari, namun adik kecilnya yang cantik itu belum juga muncul. Padahal biasanya jam 9 pagi Kyungsoo sudah datang bersama Jimin. Lalu sekarang kemana mereka?

_Brak!_

Chanyeol kaget. Bukan karena suara pintu sebenarnya, tapi lebih ke wajah kusut Jongin yang muncul setelahnya.

"Pak, tolongin aku!" Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan Jimin -yang sedang digendongnya- pada Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Chanyeol yang masih cengo menerima Jimin begitu saja. Kenapa dengan orang ini, pikirnya.

"Kyungsoo mau melahirkan! Aku titip anakku!" Jongin mengusap kepala Jimin lalu tergesa-gesa keluar rumah Chanyeol. Si tuan rumah yang baru sadar perkataan Jongin itu membelalakkan matanya lalu mengejar adik iparnya sambil menggendong Jimin.

"Hey! Hey! Aku ikut ke rumah sakit! Bagaimana kalau adikkku kenapa-napa? Aku harus ada di sisinya! Aku mau lihat bayinya apakah imut seperti ibunya. Oh jangan sampai dia hitam sepertimu!" Cerocos Chanyeol. Jongin yang sudah sampai di depan mobilnya berhenti. Membalikkan badan lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan Chanyeol.

"Stop! Berhenti. Disitu. Saja. Tuan. Aku, kerumah sakit. Kau, disini. Bersama, putraku. Oke?" Kata Jongin perlahan sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Chanyeol bergantian. Sebenarnya _sih_ ia tidak masalah Chanyeol ikut kalau saja lima tahun lalu saat Jimin lahir, kakak iparnya itu tidak berteriak heboh mengalahkan teriakan Kyungsoo yang sedang melahirkan.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah kesini bukannya menemani Kyungsoo di rumah sakit?"

"Anda tidak ingat? Oh Sehun? Xi luhan? Di hari liburku yang indah?" Jongin menjawab sedikit kesal.

"Lalu-"

"Sssht!" Jongin meletakkan jari telunjukknya di bibir Chanyeol. _What the hell_ Jongin? Sekarang kalian nampak seperti pasangan homo yang sedang bertengkar. Oh dan ada Jimin disana, yang hanya memandang polos drama ayah dan pamannya!

"Ini permintaan khusus dari Kyungsoo. Jimin diberi tugas oleh Kyungsoo untuk menggantikannya menemanimu seharian ini. Masa kau mau mengacaukan tugas pertamanya Paman Park?" Setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol, secepat kilat Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari rumah Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melotot hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar dan Jimin yang perlahan menutupnya kembali dengan imut.

* * *

"Taetae? Jam berapa teman-temanmu akan datang?" Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur. Taehyung bilang teman-temannya akan berkunjung di Hari Minggu untuk kerja kelompok, jadi ia berencana membuatkan camilan untuk mereka.

"Jam tiga mungkin Ma." Sahut Taehyung dari ruang keluarga. Baekhyun melepas celemeknya lalu keluar dapur.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding. Jam 12 siang, masih banyak waktu pikirnya. "Mama ke supermarket sebentar ya, Taetae mau ikut?" Tanyanya saat melewati Taehyung.

"Tidak, Taehyung sedang malas gerak, hehe." Alasan saja, padahal sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mau ikut karena jalan ke supermarket melewati rumah Bibi Han, dimana terjadi tragedi Taehyung dikejar anjing sampai menangis.

"Ya sudah, Mama berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Sahut Taehyung.

Jarak supermarket dengan rumah Baekhyun tidak jauh sebenarnya, tapi kalau ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki kira-kira 20 menitan. Jauh ya? Makanya, Baekhyun memilih naik sepeda saja.

Hari itu supermarket cukup ramai, tapi tidak menyusutkan semangat ibu satu anak ini untuk berbelanja. Baekhyun berencana membuat puding rasa leci kesukaan Taehyung. Membayangkan putranya memuji masakannya saja membuat Baekhyun senyum sendiri.

"Baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya. Merasa terpanggil, Baekhyun menoleh. Mata sipitnya melebar melihat seorang pria yang sangat familiar berjalan menghampirinya dari arah kanan.

"Baekhyun, apa kabar?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum tampan.

* * *

"Paman?" Si bantet yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam melihat pamannya sibuk dengan ponselnya, akhirnya bersuara. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Ayo jalan-jalan ke taman kota! Jimin ingin memberi makan burung merpati." Pintanya pada Chanyeol.

"Mama tadi meminta Jimin untuk apa? Menemani Paman di rumah, _kan_?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Jimin cemberut, pipinya yang cubit-_able_ menggembung. "Tapi Jimin bosan, Paman tidak mengajak Jimin bermain. Paman cuma sibuk sendiri, nanti Jimin laporkan ke Mama!"

Si bantet ini pintar juga menakuti orang. Ia tahu kalau pamannya ini paling tidak sanggup dengan amukan Kyungsoo.

"Di sini juga banyak mainan. Itu ada _playstation_, ada PSP, laptop Paman juga tidak dipakai. Jimin main _game_ disana saja." Jujur Chanyeol itu kalau di hari libur malasnya memang keterlaluan. Berbeda sekali saat hari kerja.

"Tidak mau! Jimin maunya pergi ke taman! Kata Papa, bermain _game_ membuat Jimin jadi pemalas seperti Paman." Ucapnya dengan polos. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia harus mengomeli Jongin nanti, harus.

"Hhh.. Baiklah, Jimin tunggu di sini. Paman mandi dulu oke?" Jimin mengangguk semangat lalu berteriak kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keponakan pertamanya ini. Keimutannya benar-benar menurun dari Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo, sedari tadi ia menelepon Jongin tapi tidak ada jawaban. Benar-benar pria itu, kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo cinta mati dengannya, Chanyeol pasti sudah mencincangnya jauh-jauh hari. Tidak serius sih.

* * *

Baekhyun terkejut melihat siapa pria di hadapannya saat ini, tak lama kemudian ia berteriak heboh sampai menjadi pusat perhatian di supermarket.

"Kak Yongguk? Oh astaga! Aku baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Kemana saja Kakak selama ini?"

Tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian, Yongguk memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk segera membayar belanjaannya dan mencari tempat yang lebih privasi. Dan di sinilah sekarang mereka, di _cafe_ tepat di sebelah supermarket.

"Wah, suara lantangmu bahkan tidak berubah ya." Ucap Yongguk sambil terkikik.

"Eey, itu pujian pertama yang Kakak ucapkan setelah tujuh tahun _huh_?" Baekhyun mencibir, Yongguk semakin tergelak. "Bagaimana kabarmu Kak? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Aku? Aku sudah menemukan jawabanku sekarang. Setelah pergi dari rumah, banyak sekali hal yang bisa aku lakukan di luar sana. Kalau aku ceritakan semuanya, tidak akan selesai dalam sehari kau tahu. Intinya sekarang aku sudah menjadi komposer, seperti yang aku inginkan sejak dulu." Jawab Yongguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "lalu apakah Kakak sudah bertemu ayah dan ibu?" Baekhyun tahu, Yongguk adalah seorang pecinta kebebasan. Sedangkan orangtuanya menginginkan Yongguk menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan. Itulah sebabnya Yongguk melarikan diri dari rumah 7 tahun lalu. Saat-saat itu benar-benar kacau. Lebih baik tidak usah dibahas.

"Sudah, dan aku mendapat satu pukulan di pipi dari ayah. Hahahaaa!" Baekhyun ikut tertawa, ia tahu sekali sifat ayah mertuanya. "Baekhyun.." Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya mendengar Yongguk memanggilnya dengan serius. "Aku turut menyesal atas kejadian lima tahun lalu. Aku tidak ada di sana saat itu. Aku tahu kau pasti-"

"Kak," Baekhyun memotong ucapan Yongguk lalu tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud kakak iparnya ini, "tidak apa, kami bisa melewatinya." Yongguk tersenyum lembut melihat ketegaran Baekhyun. Pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Baekhyun bersyukur, setidaknya ini bisa sedikit merubah suasana.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku? Pasti dia sudah tumbuh besar sekali sekarang, berapa usianya?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Baru saja menginjak 10 tahun. Dia manis sekali sepertiku." Jawab Baekhyun narsis. "Kakak tidak ingin melihatnya? Mampirlah kerumah kami."

"Hahaha boleh, tapi tidak hari ini ya? Sebenarnya aku ada kencan, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat aku malah datang 1 jam lebih awal." Kata Yongguk malu-malu. Eheeey, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat kakak iparnya yang berwajah sangar, bersemu. Ia baru menyadari kalau jari manis tangan kanan Yongguk ada cincinnya.

"Kakak.. Kau, sudah menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Hihi, begitulah." Jawab Yongguk masih malu-malu.

"Hwaaaah! Luar biasa! Kapan kalian menikah? Kenapa tidak mengabari? Astaga! Jadi kau ada kencan dengan istrimu? Kau pikir kau umur berapa Kak pakai kencan-kencan segala?" Dan mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Yongguk kembali mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengontrol suaranya yang nyaring itu.

"Iya iya. Kami sudah menikah 5 tahun lalu. Tidak mengabari karena yah kau tahu sendiri. Iya sekarang kami ada kencan. Dan sekarang usiaku 37 tahun. Puas nona Byun?" Baekhyun terkikik. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Huh? Apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum jusnya.

"Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seorang pria atau bagaimana?" Yongguk merutuki mulutnya. Ia sendiri heran kenapa pertanyaan ini bisa keluar dari sekian banyak pertanyaan. "Ah, maksudku, ehm.. Kau tahu, ini sudah 5 tahun lamanya. Mungkin –"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak Kak, tidak ada. Aku hanya dekat dengan Taehyung, kalau dia sudah bisa dibilang pria. Hihi. Lagipula.." Yongguk hanya diam, ia menunggu Baekhyun meneruskan perkataannya. "..mana ada pria yang mau mendekati seorang janda yang sudah punya anak? Ahahaa"

"Kau tahu Baek? Istriku seorang janda, dan putranya akan masuk sekolah menengah pertama tahun ini." Ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "benarkah? Kau serius Kak?"

"Ya, dan aku mencintainya tanpa memandang statusnya sebagai seorang janda. See? Pria seperti itu ada."

"Whoaa! Kau berkali-kali mengejutkanku hari ini! Bang Yongguk memang luar biasa. Lalu dimana aku bisa menemukan seorang sepertimu?"

"Cari saja di bawah pohon. Please deh Baek, aku mencoba dramatis kau malah mengacaukannya." Baekhyun memang iseng, sama seperti adikknya, pikir Yongguk.

"Hahahaaa, iya iya." Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah dua siang. Ia keasyikan ngobrol dengan Yongguk sampai lupa waktu. Ia memukul dahinya pelan. "Astaga aku lupa! Kak, aku harus pulang. Maafkan aku, Taehyung menunggu di rumah."

"Oh? Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, tidak apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak perlu, nanti istrimu salah paham hahaha. Lagipula aku membawa sepeda kok." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkuk pada Yongguk. Kemudia memungut belanjaannya. "Sampai jumpa Kak, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Lain kali mampirlah kerumah, bawa istri dan anakmu oke?" Yongguk hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu keluar _cafe_, menuju parkiran sepeda.

* * *

"Paman beri aku rotinya! Ada banyak burung di sana!" Jimin melompat-lompat saking semangatnya. Ia tidak ingat kalau sekarang sang mama sedang berjuang melahirkan adiknya.

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mensesejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin. Ia menyobek kecil-kecil roti tawar yang ia bawa untuk diberikan pada burung merpati. Beberapa potongan ia berikan pada Jimin, sisanya dengan iseng ia masukkan ke saku belakang celana keponakannya itu.

Jimin berjalan perlahan menghampiri sekumpulan burung merpati lalu melemparkan remahan roti pada mereka. Burung-burung itu seketika merubungi area remahan roti. Jimin tampak senang sekali, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum sambil menampakkan gigi-gigi susunya. Chanyeol balas tersenyum, ia mengambil ponselnya bermaksud mengabadikan momennya dengan sang keponakan dan menguploadnya di instagram.

Jimin merasakan pantatnya dipatuk oleh sesuatu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kawanan burung merpati itu mendekatinya, beberapa sudah mulai melompat-lompat untuk menggapai bokongnya. Jimin berteriak, ia mengira burung-burung itu ingin melukainya, padahal mereka sedang mengincar potongan roti di saku belakang Jimin.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan tawa sambil tetap membidik kamera ponselnya ke arah Jimin yang terbirit-birit dikejar burung merpati. Lalu mengapload foto itu dengan _caption_ '_healing time'_ di instagram. Jahat sekali paman ini.

Selesai dengan urusan sosial medianya, Chanyeol berniat menjadi pahlawan. Tapi kemudian Jimin sudah tidak ada di tempatnya terakhir kali berada. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan kiri depan belakang, tapi bocah bantet itu tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Mati kau Chanyeol!" Umpatnya lalu berlari ke segala arah mencari Jimin.

* * *

Baekhyun menuntun sepedanya melewati taman sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari _cafe_. Pertemuannya dengan Yongguk sedikit membuka kenangan masa lalunya. Walau ia berkata baik-baik saja pada kakak iparnya itu, sebenarnya tidak. Lima tahun cukup berat baginya mengurus satu anak tanpa suami. Baekhyun yatim piatu, ia tak punya saudara lagi karena ia putri tunggal, begitu pula ayah ibunya. Keluarga yang ia miliki hanya Taehyung dan keluarga suaminya.

Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah diselingi suara tangis anak kecil. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang anak berlari sambil berteriak, "Jangan kejar Jimiin! Rotinya sudah habis! Jangan gigit Jimin huwaaa Papaaaa!"

_Bruk!_

Dan bocah itu tersungkur tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!" Tangis bocah itu semakin menjadi.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya lalu mengangkat Jimin dalam gendongannya. Ia sedikit heran mendapati potongan roti di saku belakang celana bocah ini. "Sudah sudah, cup cup, _ngga_ apa-apa, jangan menangis ya." Ia mengusap pipi Jimin yang penuh air mata campur debu dan ingus, lalu mendudukkannya di bangku terdekat.

"Huhuhuu.." Tangis Jimin belum juga reda.

"Mana yang sakit? Sudah yaa jangan menangis, hmm? Tidak ada yang luka kok, anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena terjatuh, anak lelaki harus kuat, ya?" Baekhyun berusaha menghibur sambil mengelus kepala Jimin, dan berhasil. Bocah itu tidak menangis lagi walau masih sesenggukan.

"Papa, hiks, juga bilang begitu. Hiks!" Jimin mengusap matanya.

"Benar _kan_? Makanya jangan menangis lagi ya? Ah, bibi punya jelly, adik kecil mau? Tapi jangan menangis lagi, bagaimana?" Jimin mengangguk imut. Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya lalu berjalan mengambil jelly di tas belanjanya di keranjang sepeda.

"Woah! Ini jelly spombob kesukaan Jimin! Terimakasih Bibi." Seru Jimin

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jadi namamu Jimin?" Jimin hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi rasa jeli favoritnya. Baekhyun gemas sekali, anak ini begitu imut. Baekhyun kan tidak kuat pada yang imut-imut. "Lalu tadi kenapa Jimin berlari sambil menangis? Dikejar apa?"

"Jimin tadi memberi makan burung dmerpati, semua rotinya sudah Jimin kasih ke burung merpati, tapi mereka minta lagi, pantat Jimin dipatuk-patuk." Adunya sambil mencebikkan bibir.

"Tentu saja pantat Jimin dipatuk, lihat di saku belakang celana Jimin ada potongan rotinya." Baekhyun mengambil beberapa remahan roti dari saku Jimin. "Lain kali jangan ditaruh sini rotinya ya sayang, biar tidak dikejar burung merpati lagi." Ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Tapi Jimin tidak menyimpan roti di sini tadi, tapi-"

"Jimin!" Suara _baritone_ terdengar sebelum Jimin meneruskan ucapannya. Baekhyun dan Jimin otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan berlari ke arah mereka.

Oh papanya sudah datang, pikir Baekhyun.

_To be continued.._

* * *

Hai, Neoppuniya di sini. Apakah ceritanya membosankan? Mohon maklum ya masih belajar, dan terimakasih untuk semua yang bersedia review ataupun yang hanya lewat saja.

Oh iya, untuk segi bahasa memang sengaja memakai panggilan bahasa Indonesia, bukan "oppa, umma, appa, hyung" dsb. Karena apa? Neoppuniya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, yang anti mainstream, selain itu jika menggunakan panggilan Korea, setidaknya akan banyak istilah lain yang juga harus diungkapkan dengan bahasa Korea. Neoppuniya tidak ingin sok tahu dengan menggunakan istilah-istilah Korea, itu saja. ^^

**Sorry for typo. Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Three Second  
**

Dulu, Jongin pernah bercerita pada Chanyeol kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo tiga detik setelah ia memandang wajahnya. Mata bulatnya yang jernih, hidung mancungnya yang indah, bibir tebalnya yang merah muda dan senyuman mautnya yang cantik. Jongin menyebutnya _love at first sight_. Chanyeol mencibirnya. Tidak ada yang namanya _love at first sight_, yang ada hanya terpesona sesaat. Dan Jongin kemudian mengutuknya agar menderita karena cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Katakanlah Chanyeol kualat sekarang. Ia menderita. Sudah sejam yang lalu ia dan Jimin meninggalkan taman. Sudah sejam yang lalu pula ia berpisah dengan gadis penolong keponakannya itu. Dan sekarang ia menderita, karena di tiga detik Chanyeol memandang wajah gadis itu, ia merasakan gejolak indah dalam dadanya. Dan lebih bodohnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu nama gadis itu.

**_Satu jam yang lalu._**

_"Jimin!" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri keponakannya yang hampir hilang. Dasar anaknya Jongin, di saat pamannya khawatir mencarinya bisa-bisanya ia malah duduk bersantai makan __jelly__, ditemani cewek pula. Jimin melambai-lambaikan tangannya ceria. _

_"Astaga kemana saja kau? Jangan __tiba-tiba hilang dong Jimin!" Chanyeol berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Jimin. Si kecil yang sebelumnya lupa akan keberadaan pamannya karena kehadiran jelly, langsung cemberut._

_"__Ehem-" Baekhyun bersuara sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Chanyeol menoleh. Entah matanya yang penuh efek CG, atau otaknya yang kreatif atau mungkin saja hatinya yang terlalu lama kosong __-__maaf-, ia melihat gadis itu bergerak slowmotion. _

_Satu, perlahan gadis itu menyelipkan rambut coklatnya yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya. _

_Dua, __gadis itu_ _mengerjapkan mata sipitnya. _

_Tiga, __gadis itu __tersenyum padanya. _

**_Tiga detik_**_, Chanyeol terpesona._

_"__Putra anda tadi mengatakan kalau ia dikejar burung merpati, kemudian terjatuh di depan saya. Dan, saya menemukan remahan roti di sakunya, saya rasa itu penyebabnya." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jimin yang kembali sibuk dengan jellynya, kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Dia sedikit menangis tadi, jadi saya memberinya jelly, kalau anda tidak keberatan." _

_Chanyeol tidak merespon. Tidak berkedip, tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Jimin memperhatikan kedua orang dewasa di depannya bergantian sambil mengunyah jelly. Baekhyun menoleh pada Jimin, Jimin hanya memandangnya polos. Kemudian ia kembali memandang pria di depannya yang tampak semakin aneh. Sudah tidak merespon, menatap seperti itu pula, Baekhyun heran juga sedikit risih sebenarnya. Memang ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Atau ia mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenal pria itu atau bagaimana?_

_Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pria itu. "Halo?" _

_Chanyeol masih belum merespon. Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia menjentikkan jari lentiknya lebih dekat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Tidak sopan sih, tapi yang penting berhasil. Pria tinggi itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali._

_"__Ah! Eh.. ehem.. Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chanyeol salah tingkah. Baekhyun semakin heran._

_"__Tidak, hanya tolong __lain kali __awasi putra anda dengan baik. Saya permisi." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, kemudian bergegas mengambil sepedanya. Sepertinya entah bagaimana ia merasa harus menghindar dari pria aneh itu secepatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jimin lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Bye Bye Jimin." _

_"__Bye byeeee!" Jimin balas melambai dengan ceria. Chanyeol mati gaya._

* * *

Chanyeol dan Jimin sekarang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Jongin tadi menelepon dengan hebohnya, sampai Chanyeol tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya. Beberapa kata yang ia tangkap adalah Kyungsoo, bayi dan laki-laki. Disitu ia simpulkan sendiri bahwa keponakannya laki-laki, lagi. Ia melirik Jimin yang tertidur di jok belakang khusus balita melalui spion, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan.

_"__Halo?" _

_Plakk! _

Chanyeol menampar pipinya. Bayangan gadis di taman melambaikan tangan muncul di otaknya. Aduh, Chanyeol sampai kepikiran terus. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengesampingkan bayangan cantik itu. Ia yakin hanya sekedar terpesona pada gadis itu. _Love at first sight_ itu tidak ada, Jongin sialan. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sampai di rumah sakit. Berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju ruangan Kyungsoo sambil menggendong Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia bisa melihat ayahnya dan ayah Jongin berbincang dari kejauhan.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Chanyeol pada dua pria yang lebih tua darinya. Ia sedikit kesusahan membungkuk karena menggendong Jimin.

"Oh selamat siang. Aduh aduh, cucuku, lihatlah dia, adiknya sudah lahir malah ditinggal tidur, ahaha." Ayah Jongin mendekat lalu mengelus kepala Jimin yang terkulai di pundak Chanyeol.

"Dia kelelahan setelah memberi makan burung merpati dan berlarian -dikejar burung merpati tepatnya- di taman, Pak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, bawa dia masuk. Kyungsoo tadi mencarinya. Bahkan sempat mengomel pada Jongin karena menitipkan Jimin padamu." Kata ayah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa Pa, Jimin tidak rewel kok." _Tapi sedikit menyusahkan_, imbuhnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Di sana ia melihat Ibu Jongin duduk di kursi sebelah kanan ranjang Kyungsoo sambil menggendong bayi mungil berbalut kain biru muda. Sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk menyandar pada Jongin di atas ranjang.

"Kakak!" Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan ceria walau wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit pada Ibu Jongin lalu tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Selamat ya cantik. Kamu luar biasa." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala adiknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Jongin memindahkan perlahan tubuh istrinya ke sandaran ranjang, kemudian mengambil alih Jimin dari Chanyeol. Ia merasa tak enak sudah merepotkan kakak iparnya ini.

"Eungh," Jimin terbangun saat merasa tubuhnya dipindahkan. Ia mengucek matanya sambil menguap kecil, kemudian mendongak menatap ayahnya.

"Hei, Kakak sudah bangun?" Tanya Jongin sambil senyum melihat wajah putra pertamanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Jimin mengangguk imut, kemudian tersadar akan panggilan baru dari ayahnya.

"Kok Jimin dipanggil kakak?" Tanyanya. Jongin membawanya ke seberang ranjang Kyungsoo. Mendekati nenek Jimin.

"Lihat siapa yang digendong nenek? Itu adiknya Jimin. Jadi sekarang Jimin seorang kakak." Jelas Jongin.

Jimin berbinar melihat bayi mungil di gendongan neneknya. Wajah mengantuknya seketika berubah ceria. "Whoaa adik bayiii! Whoaa adik sedang tidur ya, Pa? Jimin boleh cium?"

"Tidak sekarang sayang, adik bayi masih baru lahir jadi badannya masih lemah. Nanti kalau dia sudah lebih kuat, baru Jimin boleh cium, ya?" Sang nenek menjawab pertanyaan cucu pertamanya itu. Jimin mengangguk mantab. Jongin tersenyum lembut melihatnya, ia senang sekali mengetahui Jimin menerima adiknya. Biasanya anak seusia Jimin tidak akan mau punya adik, takut kalah saing.

"Namanya siapa Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping kiri ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kemudian beralih menatap suaminya. Mereka saling melempar senyum geli, sampai Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Jung..Kook? Kim Jungkook, bagus tidak? Papa yang memberinya nama, katanya biar mirip sama Kim Jongkook favoritnya di Running Man." Chanyeol menepok jidatnya. Ia ingat, ayahnya itu heboh sekali tiap menonton aksi Kim Jongkook di Running Man.

"Jungkookiee~ Jungkookieee~" Jimin bersenandung asal dengan nama sang adik sebagai liriknya. Berharap jika dipanggil, si bayi kecil akan membuka matanya.

"Jadi apa yang Kakak lakukan seharian ini tanpaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Jimin mengajakku memberi makan burung merpati di taman." Jawabnya.

"Apakah dia menyusahkan? Biasanya kalau ke taman, dia tidak bisa diam. Maafkan aku ya Kak, mengganggu hari liburmu." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa, Jimin anak yang penurut kok." _Cuma tadi sempat hilang saja_, imbuhnya lagi. Kyungsoo memandang kakaknya penuh arti, lalu saat ia mulai membuka mulut, Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Jangan membahas kencan buta lagi ya manis." Kata Chanyeol memperingatkan. Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Sensitif sekali kakakku ini, duh. Iya deh, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Tapi aku sudah punya dua anak sekarang jadi aku tidak bisa mengurusmu lagi _lho._" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Astaga Kyungsoo usiaku sudah 29 tahun!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Iya, 29 tahun, tinggal sendiri tanpa pembantu walaupun tidak bisa memasak, mencuci atau bahkan merapikan kamar." Kata Jongin.

"Aku bisa menyewa pembantu." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh istri Kak, bukan pembantu." Imbuh Jongin. Chanyeol memberinya _deathglare._

"Benarkah? Nak Chanyeol apa kau mau Ibu kenalkan dengan anak teman Ibu?" Ucap Ibu Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongin tergelak, Kyungsoo terkekeh, Chanyeol malu. Masih untung sih hanya ibu Jongin saja yang ada di ruangan, kalau sampai ayahnya dan ayah Jongin ada di sana, habislah dia jadi bahan pem_bully_an karena menjadi satu-satunya yang masih lajang.

Chanyeol menopang kepalanya di atas ranjang Kyungsoo, pura-pura depresi ceritanya. Kyungsoo membelai kepalanya lembut hingga ia memejamkan matanya. Dan wajah gadis cantik di taman itu kembali muncul.

* * *

"Mama pulang." Baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan mendapati Taehyung yang masih berada di sana menonton televisi.

"Selamat datang. Mama beli cemilan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak, mama akan membuat sendiri cemilannya. Oh ya Tae, apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajah mama?" Tanya Baekhyun balik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung.

"Aneh? Tidak ada yang aneh kok." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya juga, meneliti wajah mamanya.

_Cup!_ Baekhyun mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Taehyung.

"Aaaaa! Mama selalu begitu! Sudah kubilang jangan cium-cium lagi!" Taehyung melompat menjauhi mamanya sambil mengusap bibirnya. Baekhyun tertawa lalu melenggang ke dapur.

"Taetae?" Baekhyun berteriak dari dapur. Ruang tamu dan dapur bersebelahan, jadi suara Baekhyun terdengar jelas oleh Taehyung.

"Apa lagi?" Jawab Taehyung masih sewot.

"Eh kok judes? Mama mau membuat puding rasa leci _loh_, bantuin ya?"

Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya, waspada siapa tahu Baekhyun akan menggodanya lagi. "Beneran? Tapi ada syaratnya!"

Baekhyun yang sibuk menata belanjaannya menoleh pada Taehyung. "Sejak kapan Mama mengajarkan orang meminta tolong harus ada syaratnya sayang?"

"Habisnya Mama iseng, Taehyung ngga mau bantu kalau dicium-cium lagi." Jawabnya sambil cemberut. "Asal Mama _ngga_ cium-cium lagi, Taehyung mau bantu." Tambahnya.

"Itu karena Taetae menggemaskan. Baiklah Mama tidak akan cium-cium lagi, jadi Taetae mau bantu Mama kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. "Ah! Satu lagi! Mama jangan panggil pakai Taetae kalau nanti teman-teman Taehyung sudah datang! Panggil Tehyung saja, oke?"

"Loh kenapa? Kan itu panggilan kesayangan Mama." Baekhyun pura-pura sedih.

"Iyaa, tapi khusus kalau ada teman Taehyung, Mama panggilnya jangan Taetae! Nanti Taehyung digoda, terus di sekolah di panggil Taetae juga, tidak mau!" Jawabnya ngotot, tapi tetap imut di mata Baekhyun.

"Hh, baiklah tuan muda. Sekarang bantu Mama yaa. Sebelum teman-temanmu datang, pudingnya harus sudah masuk kulkas, oke?"

"Siap!" Jawab Taehyung. Dan kemudian dimulailah proyek membuat puding leci tanpa perdebatan lagi.

"Taetae?" Panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Taehyung, Ma." Protes Taehyung.

"Kan teman-temanmu belum datang." Balas Baekhyun. "Tadi Mama bertemu dengan Paman Yongguk di supermarket. Kau ingat dengannya?"

Taehyung menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas, mengingat-ingat. "Ehm, Paman Yongguk itu siapa ya Ma?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat ya, usiamu baru 3 tahun waktu itu. Dia pamanmu, kakaknya papa. Dia menanyakanmu tadi, sudah sebesar apa sekarang." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Kenapa tidak kesini saja?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Dia ada janji dengan orang lain, tapi katanya kapan-kapan akan kemari. Apa Taetae penasaran dengan paman?"

"Iya! Taehyung ingin lihat, apakah paman tampan juga seperti Papa? Hehe." Taehyung menjawab polos dengan diakhiri cengiran. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu melanjutkan memasak.

_Papamu yang paling tampan sayang_, batinnya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kelahiran Jungkook, jadi sudah seminggu pula Chanyeol menderita.

Yang pertama, reporter andalannya, Kim Jongin, meminta cuti mengurusi kepindahan rumahnya untuk kemudahan akses kerja sekaligus agar dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya.

Yang kedua, dorongan dari ayahnya untuk segera menikah. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol sudah lelah untuk yang satu ini.

Dan yang ketiga, gadis cantik di taman itu terus berlarian di pikirannya. Padahal sudah sebisa mungkin ia menyangkal bahwa ia hanya terpesona sesaat dengan gadis itu, tapi semakin disangkal, semakin jelas saja wajahnya di pikiran Chanyeol.

Ia duduk tampan di meja kerjanya. Tidak ada jadwal rapat atau apapun hari ini, jadi ia berencana berkunjung ke studio atau berkeliling kantornya, melihat-lihat kinerja karyawan secara langsung. Sambil menunggu Sekretaris Song menjemput, Chanyeol menonton berita yang ditayangkan OBM siang itu.

Topik yang diangkat adalah kenaikan tarif pajak tahun ini. Pro dan kontra timbul di sana sini. Banyak warga merasa terbebani, namun tidak sedikit pula yang mendukung. Beberapa warga juga diwawancara untuk menyuarakan opini mereka.

_"__Menurut saya tidak masalah jika pemerintah menaikkan tarif pajak, karena itu juga dapat meningkatkan pendapatan negara. Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika kenaikan tarif pajak diimbangi dengan fasilitas yang diberikan pada masyarakat. Saya percaya, jika itu dilakukan maka kebijakan ini akan lebih bisa diterima oleh masyarakat."_

Chanyeol ternganga dengan salah satu warga yang baru saja muncul di layar televisinya. Bukan, bukan karena jawabannya, tapi karena wajah itu. Seorang wanita yang tertulis namanya Byun Baekhyun di layar televisi. Wajah yang selama seminggu ini marathon di otaknya. Si gadis cantik penolong Jimin di taman!

Chanyeol secepat mungkin meraih gagang telepon di ruangannya lalu men_dial_ nomor resepsionis. "Tolong hubungi divisi _news_, katakan aku perlu bicara dengan kepala divisi dan reporter yang baru saja meliput isu kenaikan pajak satu menit lalu." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari seberang, Chanyeol menutup telponnya. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

_To be continued.._

* * *

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas review, fav dan follownya. Ini dia chapter 3, semoga menghibur. Ngga ngomong banyak, NP keburu mau pulang, takut dibegal. Chap 4 mungkin baru di post 2 minggu lagi. Semangat semuanyaa! Bye bye ^^

**Sorry for typo. Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 My Precious**

Kim Joonmyeon, adalah putra seorang pengusaha properti yang sukses. Hidupnya bisa dikatakan berlebihan, karena kata berkecukupan tidak sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan gaya hidupnya. Tipe seseorang yang tidak akan memikirkan _"nanti aku makan apa__?__"_ melainkan _"nanti aku makan di restoran mana__?__"._ Sebenarnya tanpa perlu bekerja pada orang lain, ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Tapi mottonya yang berbunyi _"jurnalistik merupakan panggilan hati"_, membuatnya sekarang berada di hadapan CEO One Broadcast Media yang dingin, berkharisma dan disiplin. Namun masih lajang. Ups.

Lima menit yang lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa sang CEO memanggilnya perihal berita kenaikan pajak. Joonmyeon kaget, tentu saja! Seorang CEO, memanggilnya ke ruangan! Dirinya, yang hanya seorang kepala divisi _news_ dipanggil Park Chanyeol ke ruangannya!

Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah dengan berita itu? Kenaikan pajak memang isu yang sedang hangat saat ini, kan? Ulasan yang dibuat reporternya juga tidak ada kesalahan menurutnya. Lalu kenapa Park Chanyeol memanggilnya? Apakah beliau ada masalah dengannya? Tapi apa? Seingatnya ia masih dipuji seorang karyawan yang loyal oleh Chanyeol. Tapi itu sudah setengah tahun berlalu.

Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba _positif thingking_ saja. Ia duduk canggung di depan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Mana reporternya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas di tangannya.

"Ehm dia sedang di perjalanan kembali setelah liputan, Pak." Jawab Joonmyeon. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan suasana kembali hening. Panjang umur, si reporter mengetuk pintu ruangan dan masuk setelah Chanyeol memberinya isyarat.

"Selamat siang, maaf saya baru datang Pak. Ehm, saya Yixing, reporter yang meliput kenaikan tarif pajak." Ucap gadis itu sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Yixing duduk di kursi samping Joonmyeon.

* * *

Chanyeol memandang dua orang di depannya bergantian dengan serius dan penuh selidik. Sebenarnya ekspresinya kontras sekali dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

_Kau sangat bodoh Chanyeol, kau terlalu gegabah._ _Sekarang apa yang harus kau katakan setelah dengan anehnya meminta kepala divisi news dan reporternya menghadap? Meminta mereka memberikan informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun begitu? Dan setelahnya kau pikir mereka tidak akan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh? _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ehem.." Ia berdeham untuk mengurangi kegugupannya sendiri. Joonmyeon yang tadinya menunduk, cepat-cepat memberikan atensinya pada sang atasan sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan polos. "Divisi _news_, bisa kalian jelaskan _Standar Operating Procedure_ kalian dalam memilih narasumber?" Tanya Chanyeol _to the point_. Ia memang terkenal sebagai orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Ah itu, yang kami utamakan adalah wajah dan penampilan, Pak. Karena semua siaran OBM berstandar _high definition_, jadi kami menyesuaikan dengan narasumbernya. Kami memilih mereka yang nampak bagus di kamera." Jawab Joonmyeon lancar. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu berikutnya?" Chanyeol menatap Yixing, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu yang menjawabnya.

"Kami mencari narasumber dengan total gender yang seimbang, tidak dominan pria atau wanita saja. Tapi itu disesuaikan juga dengan topik beritanya." Jawab Joonmyeon lagi. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Yixing.

"Kemudian?" Tanyanya lagi. Yixing mulai membuka mulutnya-

"Setelah itu kami akan menyeleksi jawaban mana yang pantas untuk ditayangkan dan mana yang tidak. Dan itu tergantung naskah reporter yang kemudian akan dieksekusi oleh editor." –Joonmyeon kembali menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Yixing menutup kembali mulutnya, kemudian nyengir sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Chanyeol dongkol. Ya iyalah, dia kan ingin Yixing yang menjawab. Siapa tahu bisa memancing informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun. Eeh, si Joonmyeon terus saja menyahut.

_Kau harus tetap tenang, Chanyeol._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oke, saya tertarik dengan masalah keseimbangan tadi. Menurut anda, kalau berita kenaikan pajak, apakah hanya kesetaraan gender saja yang dijadikan patokan dalam mencari narasumber?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, itu-" Joonmyeon kembali membuka mulutnya, namun gerakan tangan Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan kepala divisi _news_ itu.

"Yixing, saya mau dengar penjelasan dari anda." Chanyeol mempersilahkan satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu untuk membuka suara.

"A..ah iya." Yixing sedikit tergagap. Siapa yang tidak grogi diajak berbicara oleh seorang CEO tampan seperti Park Chanyeol? "Menurut saya, untuk kasus kenaikan pajak, kami juga membutuhkan narasumber yang beragam, dilihat dari latar belakang demografi contohnya. Seperti usia, pendidikan dan status ekonomi, Pak. Karena ini kan berdampak bagi seluruh masyarakat." Jawabnya lancar. Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sedikit bangga karena anak buahnya satu itu, selain cantik juga pintar. Eh, cantik? Ciee.

"Kalau begitu coba jelaskan keberagaman yang anda maksud itu dengan berita anda tadi." Perintah Chanyeol pada Yixing.

"Ehm.." Yixing mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja narasumbernya. Hari ini dia meliput tiga berita dengan tiga topik berbeda. Dan karena pada dasarnya Yixing sedikit pikun jadilah ia semakin tidak ingat siapa saja narasumbernya.

"Maaf Pak, saya lupa nama mereka." Yixing nyengir inosen, yang dibalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Joonmyeon yang melihat tanda bahaya akan menyerang reporter cantiknya, segera berbisik pada Yixing.

"Tidak usah nama, jelaskan saja latar belakang mereka." Ucapnya. Menangkap kata-kata atasannya, Yixing segera memberi penjelasan pada Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, saya mewawancarai empat orang, dua pria dan dua wanita. Yang pertama itu pria, seorang pegawai kantoran, usianya baru awal 30 dan dia masih lajang, jadi dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan kenaikan tarif pajak ini."

Chanyeol berdehem mendengar kata-kata lajang, dasar sensitif.

"Yang kedua juga pria, usianya hampir mencapai 50 tahun dan dia tidak bekerja. Sehari-hari ia hanya menjadi penjaga kolam pemancingan di dekat rumahnya. Jadi dia sedikit keberatan."

"Menjaga kolam pemancingan juga bekerja, Yixing." Sahut Chanyeol datar.

"Oh hehe, iya." Yixing nyengir lagi. "Yang ketiga, seorang wanita yang usianya masih di pertengahan 20. Seorang pekerja _part time_ di beberapa toko. Ia juga kontra dengan kebijakan ini karena menurutnya untuk membiayai hidupnya saja masih kurang." Chanyeol masih menyimak dengan baik.

"Ah! Yang terakhir saya ingat namanya, karena dia tetangga satu kompleks dengan saya, ehehe." Seru Yixing ceria. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun, usianya juga masih di awal 30-an."

_Gotcha!_ Chanyeol sekuat hati menahan senyumannya.

"Dia bekerja sebagai penyiar radio, tapi sebelumnya sempat menjadi konsultan keuangan. Saya rasa jawaban miliknya yang paling bagus. Dia mendukung asal pemerintah memberi fasilitas yang sesuai." Yixing mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman ber_dimple_ yang membuat Joonmyeon terkesima.

"Penyiar radio?" Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak penasaran dengan gadis itu. Sekali menemukan celah, ia akan terus menggali. Dan Yixing adalah cangkulnya kali ini.

"Iya, Kak Baekhyun penyiar radio lokal. El Dorado FM namanya." Jawab Yixing. Chanyeol semakin tidak kuat menahan senyum. _Ayolah, tahan, gali lagi,_ batinnya.

"Tidak pernah dengar radio itu. _Channel_ berapa?" pancing Chanyeol lagi.

"Ehm, maaf Pak saya lupa ehehehe. Tapi ada satu acara yang saya suka, judulnya Sharry, singkatan dari Sharing Memory. Di sana Kak Baekhyun akan membacakan cerita-cerita yang dikirim oleh pendengar. Dan ceritanya unik-unik, saya juga sering mengirim cerita _loh_, kadang juga malu sendiri kalau cerita saya-" Yixing menghentikan ocehannya karena Joonmyeon dengan sengaja menyenggol lengannya.

Dengan polosnya Yixing menoleh pada Joonmyeon, dan menampakkan ekspresi seolah bertanya ada apa. Joonmyeon memberikan berbagai macam isyarat dengan wajahnya, yang Yixing sendiri tidak paham apa artinya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol kembali berdehem. Kedua anak buahnya kembali fokus padanya. "Oke, saya cukup puas dengan percakapan kita kali ini. Terus tingkatkan kualitas kalian, yang buruk dibuang, yang masih kurang baik segera ditingkatkan dan yang sudah baik dipertahankan."

"Siap, Pak." Jawab Joonmyeon dan Yixing berbarengan.

"Yixing, ingatanmu ditingkatkan. Joonmyeon, awasi anak buahmu dengan baik." Chanyeol menunjuk Yixing dan Joonmyeon bergantian. "Oke, terimakasih. Silahkan kembali pada pekerjaan kalian." Joonmyeon dan Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membungkuk sebentar pada Chanyeol lalu keluar ruangan. Setelahnya, senyum Chanyeol pun merekah.

"Penyiar radio ya?" Ia meraih tablet pcnya, membuka halaman web dan segera mencari informasi El Dorado FM. Sedikit membaca profil radio itu, kemudian mengklik link daftar penyiar.

"Byun..Byun..Byun... Ah!" Chanyeol menemukan nama Byun Baekhyun di antara deretan nama penyiar. Radio ini walaupun lokal, penyiarnya cukup banyak juga, pikirnya. Segera ia membuka halaman Byun Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian muncul halaman baru dengan foto formal Byun Baekhyun terpampang jelas. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. Dengan berbinar, matanya membaca satu per satu keterangan di bawah foto.

"Wow! Beneran _nih_ usianya sudah 33 tahun? Bahkan wajahnya masih seimut Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol mulai bicara sendiri. Sepertinya ia mulai gila. Iya, gila karena cinta. Eaah.

* * *

"_Pendengar kami tercinta di manapun anda berada, pesan dari Nona Kim Hani tadi sekaligus mengakhiri Sharry hari ini. Daaaan, jangan lupa tetap kirimkan memory-memory anda di website kami, eldorado __dot com__. Saya Byun Baekhyun, selamat sore dan sampai jumpaaa._" Kemudian lagu Song Jie Eun berjudul Don't Look at Me Like That menutup siaran Baekhyun hari itu.

Baekhyun melepas headphonenya, menata beberapa lembar kertas di mejanya lalu keluar dari studio. "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membungkuk pada kru _master control room_ dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju meja kerjanya.

"Ehem.. Kak Baekhyun, malam ini ada acara tidak?" Seorang pria manis dengan malu-malu menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya menoleh pada juniornya itu.

"Oh, Hoseok? Ada apa?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu.. Ada kafe baru di dekat halte bus. Kalau tidak keberatan, mm.. Mau tidak.. kita mencobanya bersama?" Hoseok berkata gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ehem~ Ada yang dideketin brondong _nih_~" Sahut seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kerja penyiar. Gadis itu menaik turunkan alisnya pada Baekhyun, bermaksud menggoda.

Baekhyun memberi _deathglare_ pada gadis itu yang hanya dibalas cekikikan si tersangka. Baekhyun menatap Hoseok lalu tersenyum lembut, "maafkan aku Hoseok, tapi aku selalu pulang langsung setelah siaran." Jawabnya.

Hoseok tersenyum canggung, "a..ah tidak apa-apa kok. Hehe. Mungkin.. Mungkin lain kali?" Tanya Hoseok sedikit berharap.

"Boleh." Jawab Baekhyun. Hoseok tersenyum sambil bersorak dalam hati. "Ya sudah, aku balik dulu ya Hoseok, Youngjae. Semangat!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyonya yang membuat Hoseok blushing, kemudian pergi dari situ. Youngjae menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hoseok yang tidak berkedip menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang dia selalu pulang tepat waktu. Dia bahkan selalu menolak ajakanku untuk sekedar _ngopi_ di sebelah kantor. Kamu _sih ngga_ percaya." Cibir Youngjae.

Hoseok mengusap tengkuknya lagi, "memangnya kenapa sih Kak Baekhyun selalu pulang setelah siaran?" tanyanya.

"Ya karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan putranya sendirian di malam hari, Hoseok." Jawab Youngjae gemas.

"HAH?!" Teriak Hoseok yang syok. Youngjae menatapnya malas. "Ka..Kak Baekhyun su..sudah punya anak?" Youngjae hanya mengangguk malas.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu. Aku bahkan sempat salut padamu karena berani mendekati Kak Baekhyun." Jawab Youngjae. Hoseok menggeleng kuat.

"Kukira dia masih single! Wajahnya masih begitu muda, bahkan wajahmu lebih tua darinya, sumpah!" Dan Hoseok mendapat satu geplakan di kepala dari Youngjae.

* * *

Baekhyun sampai di halte bus, namun bus yang ditunggunya belum datang, jadi ia memilih duduk saja. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain ponsel saat sedang menunggu sesuatu, ia lebih suka mengamati sekitarnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah kafe di seberang jalan. Mungkin itu kafe yang dimaksud Hoseok tadi. Ah, ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah menolak ajakan juniornya itu, tapi Taehyung lebih penting dari apapun baginya.

"Dekorasinya _vintage_, manis sekali. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Taehyung kesana." Gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang ditunggunya datang. Baekhyun segera masuk, dan mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa. Namun kurang beruntung, jam pulang kerja seperti ini memang jarang sekali ada bangku kosong. Ia kemudian memilih berdiri sambil berpegangan pada _handle grip._

"Kak Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menunduk menatap gadis yang duduk tepat di depannya yang berdiri menyamping menghadap jendela.

"Yixing? Mau pulang? Tumben sekali masih sore sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

"Iyaa, hari ini bosku entah kenapa baik sekali, hihi. Sini duduk sini, Kak." Yixing menggeser duduknya lalu menepuk ruang kosong di bangkunya untuk Baekhyun. Sebangku berdua maksudnya.

"Aah, _ngga_ muat Yixing. _Ngga_ apa-apa aku berdiri saja." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Ih badan kurus begitu, muat _kok_. Sudah duduk sini saja." Yixing menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk berbagi kursi dengannya.

"Oh iya tadi Kakak masuk TV _loh_." Ucap Yixing. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Itu _loh_, yang wawancara soal kenaikan tarif pajak." Imbuhnya.

"Ooh, apa aku terlihat buruk di layar?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Hmm, buruk sekali! Sampai aku dipanggil CEO kami karenanya!" Goda Yixing.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sering-sering saja mewawancaraku, lumayan kan bisa ketemu CEO terus? Kan kamu sering kirim cerita ke Sharry kalau atasanmu itu tampan. Hmm? Hmm? " Balas Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Eey, Kakak _ngga_ asik. Digoda malah serang balik." Yixing manyun sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh. Selanjutnya sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada obrolan-obrolan tiada henti dari mereka. Mengingat yang satu penyiar radio dan satunya reporter televisi.

Matahari sudah terbenam saat Baekhyun dan Yixing turun dari bus. Jalanan sedikit macet karena ini hari Sabtu, dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti merutuk sepanjang perjalanan. Ia khawatir Taehyungnya kelaparan.

"Kak, santai saja ini baru jam enam. _Ngga_ usah lari-lari." Ucap Yixing saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan sangat cepat.

"Anakku kelaparan dan kamu suruh aku santai?" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Mau tidak mau Yixing jadi ikut berjalan cepat juga. Mereka sampai di komplek lima menit lebih cepat dari seharusnya, terimakasih pada Baekhyun.

"Yixing, kamu mau ikut makan malam dengan kami?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka pagar rumahnya.

Yixing menggeleng, "tidak Kak, aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku, hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing. Rumahnya dan rumah Yixing berjarak 2 rumah. Baekhyun ada di deratan selatan, Yixing di utara. Mereka saling kenal karena saat baru pindah rumah, Yixing datang ke rumahnya memberinya kue beras. Dan mereka langsung _klik_ karena sama-sama bekerja di media massa.

"Bye~ Salam buat Taehyung ya, Kak!" Sahut Yixing sambil membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Melepas _higheels_, dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Mama pulang, Taetae?" Teriaknya sambil memasuki ruang tamu. Tak nampak putranya di sana. Hanya beberapa buku pelajaran berserakan di meja. Ia mendengar gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi.

_Oh, di kamar mandi_. Batinnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di sofa, bermaksud merapikan buku-buku Taehyung. Tapi saat mengambil buku pertama, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Putranya akan mengomel jika ternyata tugasnya belum selesai dan ia seenaknya merapikan. Baekhyun meletakkan kembali buku itu di meja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah amplop putih meluncur manis di kakinya. Baekhyun memungutnya lalu membalikkan surat itu, mencoba mencari tahu apa isinya. Ia mendapati kop surat dari sekolah Taehyung di sana namun amplop itu belum terbuka. Itu tandanya Taehyung belum menyerahkan surat itu padanya. Dengan segera ia membuka amplop dan membaca isi surat itu.

* * *

_Perihal : Pekan Olahraga Keluarga_

_Kepada,_

_Wali Murid dari :_

_Nama : Jung Taehyung_

_Kelas : V B_

_Dalam rangka menyambut perayaan Pekan Olahraga Nasional 2015, kami akan mengadakan sebuah acara olahraga bertajuk "Show Family Spirit" yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa dan kedua orangtua mereka. Oleh karena itu, melalui surat ini kami mengharap kehadiran wali murid __pada : _

_Hari/Tanggal__: __Minggu/ __3 Mei 2015_

_Waktu : 07.30 - selesai_

_Tempat__: __Lapangan Outdoor Han-Guk Elementary School_

_dengan mengenakan baju olahraga senada dengan putra/i mereka. Demikian pemberitahuan dari kami, atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih._

* * *

_..yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa dan kedua orangtua mereka.._

**_..k_****_edua orangtua_**_mereka.__._

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Mama sudah pulang?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat mamanya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oh? Ah iya." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat putranya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang dibaca Baekhyun. Matanya melebar, lalu secepat kilat merebut kertas yang dipegang mamanya. Baekhyun kaget.

"Ma..Mama sudah baca?" Tanya Taehyung gugup. Ia membawa kertas itu ke belakang punggungnya.

"Huum." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran, lebih tepatnya pura-pura heran. Ia tahu jelas apa yang di pikirkan putranya. "Besok kita berburu baju olahraga yang senada, bagaimana?"

Taehyung, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun ke kedua kakinya. "Taehyung _ngga_ mau datang." Ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun serasa diremas-remas melihat kedua bola mata putranya berkaca-kaca. "Taetae lapar." Ucapnya parau.

Baekhyun tahu, saat Taehyung memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan Taetae, itu artinya ia sedang merajuk. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi sebelum Taehyung sendiri yang bercerita.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Mama akan memasak kari ayam malam ini." Baekhyun meraih wajah putranya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari putranya, Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur dengan mata yang juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

_To be continued.._

* * *

Selamat malaaaam! Saya sudah update chapter 4 nya~~ Maaf yaa ngaret karena tugas kuliah numpuk ditambah perubahan shift kerja, duh ya curhat. Tapi untunglah di Korea sana momen Chanbaek sepertinya mulai tumbuh kembali(?) dan itu semakin menguatkan saya, aahahaa.

Oh, tidak lupa ucapan terimakasih buat review, follow dan favoritenya. Itu juga faktor pendukung untuk cepat update, walau yah seminggu sekali. Mohon dimaklumi yaa #kabur :D

Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya :

baekhyeolo | .94 | nur991fah | beng beng max | sehunpou | GreenAradirachta | Prince Changsa | Hanbyeol267 | PrincePink | shinlophloph | kthk2 | MbemXiumin | Riho Kagura | Mokuji | ta | noersa | Re-Panda68 | neli amelia | knj12 | Song Haru | | nana | parklili | AnggyeEXOnBTS

Last, always sorry for typo. Mind to review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Second Met**

Dua pasang mata kucing sedang fokus menatap sepasang mata bulat bening dan polos. Tiap si pemilik mata bulat berkedip, maka kedua pemilik mata kucing akan terkagum-kagum.

_Hoaahm~_

"Whoaaa!" Seru kedua pemilik mata kucing kompak melihat aksi menggemaskan si mata bulat.

"Jimin pakai celanamu nak." Ucap sebuah suara lembut yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Papa, lihatlah Kookie kedip kedip lagi!" Seru salah seorang pemilik mata kucing yang tidak memakai celana.

"Papa, pakai bajumu." Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Yang dimaksud malah menoel-noel pipi si mungil yang disebut Kookie.

"Lucu sekali kan? Jimin dulu juga seperti ini _loh_." Ucap si pemilik mata kucing yang bertelanjang dada.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Begitulah tiap paginya. Selama seminggu pasca kelahiran Jungkook, suami dan putra pertamanya selalu heboh dengan si kecil. Katanya mau mengeksplorasi berbagai ekspresi Jungkook. Entahlah.

"Kim Jongin, Kim Jimin, kalian tidak mendengarku?" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Seketika kedua pemilik mata kucing itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si kecil dan mulai melaksanakan perintah sang ratu. Secepat kilat Jongin mengenakan kaosnya kemudian membantu Jimin memakai celana panjang -sebelumnya Jimin hanya memakai celana dalam.

"Jasa pindah rumah datang jam berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggendong Jungkook dari ranjang. Ia menyibak bagian kanan atas _bathrobe_nya lalu mulai memberi sarapan pada bayinya.

Jongin melirik jam dinding kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, menata rambut Jimin agar bisa berdiri. "Tiga puluh menit lagi mungkin." Jawabnya.

"Aw.. Aaah!" Kyungsoo menjerit pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Jongin menghampiri istrinya, diikuti si bantet di belakangnya.

"_Ngga_ apa-apa, lidah Kookie masih kasar jadi masih sedikit perih saat menyusui." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil meringis. Jimin memandang dada mamanya kemudian beralih pada adiknya dengan polos, sedangkan Jongin memandang dengan tidak polos. Hei hei..

"Lalu kita mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin berkedip-kedip, berusaha fokus. Dasar lelaki, huh. "Hmm, karena Kookie masih sangat kecil dan rentan, kita lebih baik tidak ke tempat aneh-aneh dulu-"

"Taman bermain!" Seru Jimin memotong perkataan papanya.

"_Ngga_ sayang, hari Minggu taman bermain sangat ramai. Dengar kata papa? Adik Kookie masih lemah. Hum?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencolek hidung Jimin. Jimin cemberut tapi tidak protes. Demi adiknya ia rela berkorban _kok_. Kakak yang hebat.

_Kruyuuk!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi aneh dari perut gembul Jimin. Sang pemilik kemudian meraba perutnya dengan imut. Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin juga.

"Kita pikirkan nanti setelah makan siang, Papa tahu sebuah kafe baru. Kita coba kesana dulu." Putus Jongin. Kyungsoo dan JImin mengangguk kompak.

"Kyungsoooo~ Princess Kyungsoo my love~ Where are you honey?" Tiba-tiba muncul satu lagi suara aneh dari arah luar kamar. Jongin memejamkan mata, lalu menepok dahinya agak keras. Kyungsoo tertawa geli sambil merapikan rambut suaminya dengan satu tangan.

"Temui dia dulu, tidakkah suamiku ini merindukannya?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Aku _ngga_ mau tahu, pokoknya kita harus terus mendesaknya untuk cepat menikah!" Omel Jongin sambil beranjak keluar kamar. Kyungsoo tertawa, suaminya yang merajuk sungguh menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Jongin mendapati kakak iparnya berdiri di dekat kulkas sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar pada Jongin. Yang diberi senyuman lebar hanya memandangnya datar.

"_Yahoo _adik iparku yang berbahagia!" Sapa Chanyeol heboh sambil menghampiri Jongin secepat kilat, mengingat langkah kakinya begitu lebar.

"Mau apa?" Jongin memblokadir kakak iparnya yang sepertinya ingin menerobos masuk kamar.

"Kangen Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol asal sambil berusaha menggapai gagang pintu.

"Kyungsoo masih menyusui, tunggu di kursi saja nanti juga dia keluar!" Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya menjauh dari pintu.

"Eey, kau kenapa? Aku kan kakaknya, dilihat olehku Kyungsoo tidak akan keberatan." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Aku yang keberatan!" Sewot Jongin. Ia mendudukkan Chanyeol dengan paksa di ruang tamu.

"Jadi pindahan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah anteng.

"Iya, ini nungguin jasa pindahannya. Ada apa Kakak kesini? Mau bantuin?" Tanya Jongin.

"Yap, aku mau bantuin. Bantu kalian menghabiskan waktu seharian sambil nunggu barang-barang ini dipindahkan ke rumah baru." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Jongin mengernyit. Apa maksudnya dengan membantu menghabiskan waktu seharian? Ia kan mau mengajak Kyungsoo dan anak-anaknya jalan-jalan. Masa..

"Benar! Aku akan ikut kalian jalan-jalaaaan!" Seru Chanyeol ceria.

Jongin melotot. Yang benar saja? Sebuah momen langka untuk bisa jalan-jalan bersama keluarga kecilnya, harus diikuti si penderita _sister complex_ satu ini?

"Aaargh why?!" Teriaknya tanpa sadar.

"Sssht! Sayang jangan teriak-teriak, Kookie baru tidur." Kyungsoo muncul dari kamar dengan Jungkook di gendongannya, dan Jimin berjalan di depannya. Ia sudah cantik sekarang dengan dress selutut warna tosca dan rambut sebahu yang dijepit di sisi kirinya.

"Sayaaang!" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Begitu ada di dekat istrinya, ia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan tangan kiri. "Kamu ngajak dia?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sibuk menciumi Jimin lalu mengangguk. "Kak Chanyeol kangen sama Jimin, dia bilang ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Tapi aku tahu kamu _ngga_ akan kasih ijin ya aku suruh ikut kita saja." Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Kan kita mau kencan hari iniiii!" Jongin gemas juga pada istrinya. Kan Chanyeol bisa bertemu Jimin besok-besok atau lusa atau kapanpun, tidak harus hari ini menurutnya.

"Kita cuma jalan-jalan sayang, kalau kencan ya cuma aku sama kamu." Kyungsoo mencolek hidung suaminya. Jongin menggembungkan pipi. Oh oh, Kyungsoo semakin gemas melihat suaminya ber_aegyo_.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan sebal, dan semakin sebal begitu melihat si jomblo itu dengan iseng mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

_Aku menang Jongin_. Begitulah kira-kira arti kedipan itu.

.

.

.

"Kita jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Jimin.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia pura-pura fokus ke jalanan. Padahal sebenarnya tidak mau menjawab karena masih ngambek.

"Kita belum merencanakannya Kak, yang jelas ke tempat yang aman untuk Kookie. Tapi sekarang kita makan siang dulu, ya kan sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hn." Jawab Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Hari terakhir cuti harus dinikmati _loh_ sebelum kembali terjebak di kantor. Hahahaa!" Goda Chanyeol.

"Gimana bisa nikmatin kalau diikuti om om jomblo gini." Gerutu Jongin.

"Kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_Ngga_, itu kita sudah sampai." Alih Jongin.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe bergaya _vintage_ bernama Vint Age. Konsep dekorasinya bagus, tapi norak sekali namanya, menurut Chanyeol.

Mereka memasuki kafe setelah dengan susah payah Jongin mencari tempat parkir yang tersisa. Mereka maklum karena ini hari Minggu, pasti ramai.

"Ugh! Sebentar aku ke toilet dulu, duh kenapa tiba-tiba perutku melilit begini." Chanyeol mengomel lalu berjalan keren ke arah pelayan dan menanyakan letak toilet. Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan -tangan kiri dipakai menggandeng Jimin-, malu sekali dia dengan tingkah kakak iparnya.

"Sayang, ini ramai sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, memang benar hampir semua tempat duduk sudah terisi. "Iya, apa kita cari tempat lain saja?" Tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"_Ngga_ usah, sudah repot-repot ke sini juga. Aku jalan ke sana dulu siapa tahu ada tempat duduk, kamu ke arah sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk dua arah berbeda.

"Jimin ikut mama!" Jimin melepas pegangan ayahnya lalu memeluk kaki Kyungsoo.

"Mama sama adik, Jimin ikut papa saja." Jongin mencoba meraih putranya, tapi Jimin sudah menarik-narik lengan mamanya ke arah yang tadi akan dituju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin lalu memberinya isyarat untuk membiarkan Jimin tetap bersamanya. Setelah Kyungsoo agak jauh, Jongin berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun senang sekali, mood putranya hari ini cukup bagus. Dan ia juga berhasil membujuk Taehyung untuk kencan dengannya ke kafe rekomendasi Hoseok. Setelah kejadian Taehyungnya hampir menangis kemarin, putranya itu jadi tidak banyak bicara. Baekyun tidak bisa tidur, semalaman ia hanya duduk di ranjang sambil memandangi potret pernikahannya. Dini hari ia menghampiri kamar putranya, memandangi betapa manisnya Taehyung saat tertidur pulas. Tanpa disadari ia pun tertidur di samping Taehyung dan memeluknya erat. Keesokan paginya Taehyung kembali seperti biasa, mengomel dengan imut. Karena saat Taehyung membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya dipeluk sang mama yang tersenyum geli menatapnya.

Kafe cukup ramai siang itu, beruntung sekali Baekhyun bisa mendapat tempat duduk, di pinggir jendela lagi. Baekhyun berpakaian santai, kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans, dipadukan dengan sneakers putih. Oh dan rambutnya ia gelung asal, menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di bagian sisi-sisi wajahnya. Baekhyun tampak sangat muda, bahkan saat berjalan dengan Taehyung, orang-orang mungkin akan menyangka mereka kakak adik.

Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung, anak itu tadi pamit ke kamar mandi untuk buang air besar. Lucu sekali ekspresinya yang menahan kentut. Baekhyun terkikik sendiri membayangkannya.

Sambil menunggu Taehyung dan pesanan mereka datang, seperti biasa ia mengamati sekitarnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Di sana ia bisa melihat halte bus yang tiap hari ia lewati.

"Kak Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara lembut mengalihkannya dari kegiatan mari-memandang-halte-bus-sampai-Taehyung-kembali. Saat Baekhyun menoleh, ia mendapati seorang wanita cantik menelengkan kepalanya, seolah memastikan wajah Baekhyun. "Ah benar! Kak Baekhyun!" Wanita cantik yang baru disadari Baekhyun sedang menggendong bayi itu berseru ceria.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Wanita di depannya nampak familiar, tapi ia lupa siapa namanya.

"Aku Kyungsoo! Park Kyungsoo, juniormu di klub paduan suara Dong-Ah Broadcasting College!" Ucapnya lagi sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanan di depan dada.

"Park Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berseru. "Ah! Kyungsoo! Astaga maafkan aku dan ingatanku yang payah ini! Duduklah! Eh, kamu sudah dapat tempat duduk belum?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu menggeleng. Ia menuruti Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kosong di depannya.

"Duduklah di sini dulu. Aku cuma pakai dua kursi kok. Kamu sama siapa? Oh lihat, ini anakmu? Lucu sekaliii! Laki-laki apa perempuan?" Cerocos Baekhyun sambil memandang Jungkook gemas.

"Kak Baekhyun tidak berubah ya? Tetap ceria, ahaha. Dia laki-laki, putra keduaku." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Berapa usianya? Kelihatannya masih kecil sekali." Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Masih seminggu, hihi. Kami sedang pindah rumah, jadi suamiku mengajak jalan-jalan daripada si kecil terganggu dengan suara berisik orang dari jasa pindahan yang mengangkut barang-barang kami." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Namanya siapa? Lalu yang pertama mana?" Lagi-lagi si penyiar radio itu bertanya.

"Kim Jungkook. Dan hei, kenapa Kakak malah menginterogasi bayiku? Kita bahkan belum saling menanyakan kabar." Protes Kyungsoo "Jimin sini sayang!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada putra pertamanya yang sedang memandangi akuarium di belakang Baekhyun.

"Eey, melihat pipimu begitu _chubby_ dan betapa gembulnya Jungkook masa aku harus tanya lagi bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun menoleh pada bocah yang dipanggil Kyungsoo. "Oh? Bukankah ini Jimin?"

"Iya tadi aku _kan_ memanggilnya Jimin. Dia putra pertamaku. Jimin perkenalkan ini Bibi Baekhyun, teman Mama. Beri salam, sayang." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hai, Bibi Baekhyun!" Sapa Jimin dengan ceria.

"Bukan, bukan! Aku pernah bertemu Jimin sebelumnya. Jimin ingat tidak sama bibi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jimin. Dan dibalas anggukan imut dari si kecil.

"Bibi yang _ngasih_ Jimin jelly di taman, Ma." Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya. Jimin memang pernah bercerita kalau ada bibi baik hati yang memberinya jelly di taman. Ia tidak menyangka kalau yang dimaksud Jimin adalah Baekhyun.

"Waah, dunia benar-benar sempit!" Seru Baekhyun. Melihat Jimin, ia jadi teringat dengan lelaki tinggi yang memandanginya dengan aneh.

_Jadi itu suami Kyungsoo?_ batin Baekhyun. "Aku bertemu Jimin dan seorang pria, kupikir itu suamimu. Lalu di mana dia?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengira yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Jongin, karena lelaki itu sering sekali mengajak Jimin ke taman. Jimin juga tidak menceritakan kapan ia bertemu Baekhyun, jadi ia tidak tahu jika yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah orang lain.

"Dia sedang mencari tempat duduk di sebelah sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk arah yang tadi dituju Jongin. "Oh itu dia!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Seorang pria sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya lelaki ini bukan lelaki yang ia temui bersama Jimin. Mereka memang sama-sama tinggi, tapi yang ini kulitnya lebih gelap dan badannya lebih berisi menurut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, memintanya segera mendekat. "Bagaimana? Ada tempat kosong?" Tanyanya. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah duduk di sini saja, kasihan istrimu pasti lelah. Toh dua kursi ini tidak aku pakai." Sahut Baekhyun.

Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, menoleh pada istrinya dengan ekspresi seolah bertanya 'siapa wanita ini?' Menangkap itu, Kyungsso memperkenalkannya pada Baekhyun. "Sayang, kenalkan ini Kak Baekhyun, senior kita di kampus dulu. Kak Baekhyun ini suamiku, Kim Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun. "Kim Jongin." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun masih berpikir tentang pria yang ditemuinya di taman. Tapi, ah ia tak mau ambil pusing, mungkin yang di taman itu saudaranya atau temannya Kyungsoo. Ia menjabat tangan Jongin kemudian tersenyum, "Byun Baekhyun. Ah, kamu anak klub fotografi yang selalu menunggui Kyungsoo di depan ruang paduan suara, ya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ceria. Jongin duduk di kursi samping Kyungsso sambil menaikkan Jimin ke pangkuannya. Itu cerita lama, saat ia masih gencar-gencarnya melakukan pendekatan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kok tahu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya karenamu Kyungsoo selalu ingin pulang cepat-cepat tiap ada latihan. _Ngga_ nyangka _deh_ hubungan kalian sukses begini." Goda Baekhyun.

"Kapan aku seperti itu, Kak?" Sangkal Kyungsoo yang pipinya mulai memerah. Jongin menaik turunkan aslisnya pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas cubitan halus pada lengannya. "Kakak bersama Kak Daehyun?" Kyungsoo dengan asal membuka topik pembicaraan baru, mencoba mengalihkan mereka dari kegiatan menggoda dirinya.

Dulu saat Kyungsoo menjadi mahasiswa baru di Dong-Ah Broadcasting College, ia mendaftar klub paduan suara karena ia suka menyanyi. Dan di sana ia bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih bersuara merdu, namanya Byun Baekhyun dan Jung Daehyun. Hyun _couple _julukannya. Kedua mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu sudah bertunangan dan setahu Kyungsoo mereka akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah.

"Tidak aku bersama putraku." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Menyadari keterkejutan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berbicara lagi. "Dia sedang ke toilet."

.

.

.

"Aduh kenapa _ngga_ ada yang keluar sih dari toilet? Sudah _ngga_ kuaat!" Omel Taehyung dalam hati. Ia sudah mengantri sejak 5 menit yang lalu namun dari keempat bilik toilet itu masih belum ada tanda-tanda penghuninya akan keluar. Kasihanilah bocah ini.

_Zraaash! _Tombol penyiram toilet telah dipencet.

Taehyung berbinar, salah satu dari empat penghuni bilik itu akan keluar dan ia bisa segera menuntaskan segala rasa yang menyiksa ini. Ia berdiri menyandar pada tembok sambil memperhatikan keempat bilik itu. Bilik pertama, yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk toilet terbuka. Seorang bibi keluar dengan wajah penuh kelegaan.

Taehyung yang berdiri di depan bilik keempat, berjalan menghampiri toilet kosong itu dengan terburu-buru.

Tiga langkah lagi.

Dua..

Sa-

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya mendapati seorang paman yang sangat tinggi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam toilet incarannya dan cepat-cepat mengunci dari dalam. Hei! Paman itu apa tidak tahu kata mengantri? Taehyung sudah di sini sejak lima menit yang lalu dan dia yang baru datang, begitu saja masuk ke toilet!

"Hei! Paman! Buka pintunya! Antri dong! Aku di sini duluan!" Omel Taehyung sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu bilik satu itu.

"Maaf nak, sudah di ujung tanduk!" Sahut suara berat itu dari dalam.

"Aku juga samaaaa!" Teriak Taehyung yang semakin tidak tahan dengan rasa melilit di perutnya. Dua menit berada di tengah ratapannya yang mengenaskan, ketiga penghuni bilik lainnya keluar hampir bersamaan dan dengan secepat kilat Taehyung masuk ke bilik kedua.

Di tengah proses buang air, Taehyung mendengar suara siraman air di toilet sebelah kanannya. Ia mendengus, itu pasti paman tinggi menyebalkan tadi. Kesal sekali Taehyung saat mengingatnya.

Taehyung selesai 5 menit kemudian. Ia meninggalkan toilet dengan wajah berseri-seri. Segera ia menghampiri mamanya. Dalam perjalanan ke mejanya, Taehyung sesekali menoleh dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Waah, benar-benar ramai kafe ini." Gumamnya.

Ia sedikit heran ketika melihat mejanya dan sang mama juga ikut penuh. Ada dua orang, lelaki dan perempuan yang duduk di hadapan mamanya. Ia sampai di mejanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Matanya melotot, ketika melihat seseorang duduk di samping sang mama. Di kursinya! Dan itu adalah si paman menyebalkan!

.

.

.

_Lima menit sebelum Taehyung datang.._

Chanyeol keluar toilet dengan lega. Sepertinya kemarin malam ia makan terlalu banyak dan belum sempat buang air besar. Alhasil semuanya menumpuk dan mendesak untuk segera dikeluarkan.

Sambil berjalan, ia menelpon adiknya. Karena tadi terburu-buru, ia jadi tak tahu dimana Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk. Kyungsoo bilang, dari pintu masuk berjalan ke arah kanan. Itu artinya mereka ada di arah timur. Sedangkan toilet di arah barat laut, jadilah ia memutar lewat utara.

"Meja dekat akuarium." Gumam Chanyeol mengingat instruksi adiknya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Jongin memangku Jimin. Kursi di depan mereka kosong, namun anehnya ada seorang gadis duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sedikit heran, tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja mereka. Nanti juga tahu, batinnya.

Kyungsoo yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya, maksudnya menyadari dan menyambutnya. Karena Jongin sudah melihatnya dari kejauhan tapi lelaki itu diam saja. Mungkin masih sebal.

"Maafkan aku, udah _ngga_ bisa ditahan." Chanyeol nyengir pada Kyungsoo. Segera ia menduduki kursi di depan Jongin. Tidak sadar jika seseorang memandanginya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Loh?" Baekhyun reflek menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu, menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya membelalak. Gadis itu! Gadis cantik di taman! Gadis yang membuatnya berdebar-debar di tiga detik ia memandangnya! Gadis yang membuatnya kepikiran terus! Gadis yang- cukup. Pokoknya gadis itu. Byun Baekhyun ada di hadapannya!

Chanyeol _blank_, sampai ia tak sadar kalau mulutnya menganga. Ia tampak sangat tidak keren.

"Kalian kenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang pertama memutus kontak mata mereka lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah tidak, dia..?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Takut ia salah menebak orang.

"Kakakku, Park Chanyeol." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Kak, kenalkan seniorku di kampus dulu, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena tidak jelas mendengar kata-kata kakaknya.

"Ah, ehm maksudku.. Aku, kita pernah bertemu, sepertinya?" Chanyeol dengan gagap bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, di taman bersama Jimin. Aku memberinya jelly karena ia tak berhenti menangis. Dia terja-" belum sempat Baekhyun menuntaskan pengakuannya, Chanyeol memutusnya dengan suara tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahaahhahaa. Iya ehehe, terimakasih untuk waktu itu." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang memandangnya curiga.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Awalnya aku mengira dia suamimu begitu tahu kalian ada hubungannya dengan Jimin. Hehe."

"Oh, oh tentu bukan! Kau salah paham! Aku masih lajang!" Seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin serempak memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya polos sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak percaya melihat Chanyeol begitu blak-blakan mengakui statusnya.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Chanyeol kembali membuka mulut. "Mm, maksudku, Jongin. Dia suami Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu nyengir lagi.

Jongin menganga, baru kali ini kakak iparnya itu mengakui dirinya sebagai suami Kyungsoo di depan orang asing! Biasanya Chanyeol akan mengaku-ngaku sebagai suami Kyungsoo. Aneh! Ini sangat aneh! Jongin harus mencari tahu tentang ini. Wartawan kok dilawan.

"Oh, maafkan aku kalau sudah salah paham." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya agar tetap terlihat tenang. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati secepat ini. Dan orang-orang di sekitarnya-lah yang mewujudkannya. Pertama Jimin, lalu Yixing, sekarang Kyungsoo. Kebetulan macam apa ini? Atau mereka memang jodoh? Aaah, membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol ingin berteriak. Duh, jaga _image_ dulu lah yaa.

Chanyeol dengan malu-malu melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kafe, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat Chanyeol ingin bertanya, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Putramu belum kelihatan, Kak?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian kembali celingukan.

Chanyeol yang menyimak dengan seksama dan dalam tempo selambat-lambatnya mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Apa? Putranya? **PUTRA?!**

Dengan sedikit kaku, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menatap Kyungsoo. "Ini sudah 15 menit sejak dia pamit ke toilet, apa aku menyusulnya saja? Aku takut anakku kenapa-kenapa."

Apa dia bilang? Anakku? **ANAK?!**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN GADIS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHTNYA SUDAH PUNYA ANAK?!**

Belum selesai acara terkejutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lengkingan Baekhyun.

"Taetae! Astaga kenapa lama sekali sayang? Mama kan khawatir!" Omel Baekhyun. Dengan ekspresi super _blank_, Chanyeol menoleh pada seseorang yang dipanggil Baekhyun dengan Taetae itu. Syoknya bertambah saat mendapati anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu memandang kesal dirinya.

"Paman yang tadi nyerobot antrian toilet kan!? Gara-gara Paman ini Ma, Taehyung jadi lama di toilet!" Omel bocah itu pada Chanyeol yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Sekarang malah nyerobot tempat duduk Taehyung! Apa sih maunya Paman?"

Oh, rasanya Chanyeol ingin pura-pura mati saja.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

* * *

Saya update subuh~ Hoho, selamat pagi semuanya!

Saya mau menyampaikan beberapa hal, di antaranya adalah berikut ini (cie resmi) :

\- Untuk bahasa, memang saya sengaja memakai bahasa baku dan bahasa santai. Kenapa? Cerita ini kan genrenya _slice of life_, kehidupan sehari-hari, jadi bayangkan saja, kita berbicara dengan orang asing atau orang yang kita segani, pasti menggunakan bahasa baku untuk kesopanan. Berbeda jika kita bicara dengan teman dekat atau keluarga. Bukan berarti kita tidak menghormati teman-teman atau keluarga kita, tapi memakai bahasa baku untuk percakapan dengan orang-orang dekat bukanlah _style_ saya. Hahahaa~~

\- Cerita ini memang fokusnya chanbaek, jadi kalau ada couple lain, mereka tidak akan membuat moment terlalu sering. Tapi saya tetap berusaha memunculkannya kok, apalagi kaisoo. :3

\- Itu aja sih kali ini~

Terimakasih banyak untuk :

**baekhyeolo | .94 | nur991fah | beng beng max | sehunpou | GreenAradirachta | Prince Changsa | Hanbyeol267 | PrincePink | shinlophloph | kthk2 | MbemXiumin | Riho Kagura | Mokuji | ta | noersa | Re-Panda68 | neli amelia | knj12 | Song Haru | | nana | parklili | AnggyeEXOnBTS****| tetangga jimin | baekkiepyon | LeeEunin | ShinJiWoo920202 | narsih556 | yyaswda | chankkuma**

Jangan bosan dengan segala ke-_typo_-an saya, dan jangan jenuh untuk mereview yaa. Terimakasih, semangat Hari Senin! ^^9


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ****What Should I do?**

Baekhyun melirik ke kiri, nampak Taehyung dengan lahap menyantap makan siangnya. Pesanan mereka sudah datang 5 menit lalu, disusul dengan pesanan Kyungsoo sekeluarga 3 menit setelahnya. Baekhyun kemudian menggerakkan matanya ke arah kanan, pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu juga sedang fokus pada hidangannya.

Setelah adegan Taehyung marah-marah pada paman menyebalkan -julukan Taehyung, Baekhyun berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu hanya menjawab "tidak apa, aku yang salah" sambil tersenyum canggung padanya. Seorang _waitress_ mengambilkan satu kursi untuk Taehyung dan meletakkannya di samping Chanyeol. Tapi karena sepertinya _mood_ Taehyung sedang buruk, Baekhyun memintanya duduk di samping jendela saja, menjauhkannya dari si paman menyebalkan. Dan begitulah akhirnya Baekhyun kini duduk di antara keduanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati kedua mata kucing Jongin memandangnya. Baekhyun gugup, takut ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol. Dengan buru-buru ia menundukkan kepala dan memandang kimbapnya.

_Eh? Ngapain juga aku harus grogi?_ Batinnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak sadar, Jongin sedang memandanginya dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman iseng.

"Aaa..?" Jongin menyodorkan sepotong kimbap pada Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu belum juga makan dari tadi karena kedua tangannya sibuk. Satu tangan untuk menyangga Jungkook –Kyungsoo memakai alat bantu gendong jadi ia hanya perlu menyangga kepala Jungkook dengan lengan kirinya- dan satunya menyuapi Jimin. Bocah 5 tahun itu sedang dalam mode manja pada mamanya, jadi walaupun duduk di pangkuan sang papa, badannya menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya. Menggigit kecil kimbap yang diberikan suaminya. Ia memang memesan kimbap seperti Baekhyun.

Jongin mengelap sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Padahal sih tidak ada apa-apa, Jongin hanya mencoba mengetes sesuatu. Ia sedikit melirik kakak iparnya, lalu menyeringai tipis. Kakak iparnya itu meliriknya sekilas namun segera kembali makan.

_Jadi begitu._ Batin Jongin.

"Kak Baekhyun, kenapa tidak kau kenalkan putramu pada kami?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang masih sensitif dengan kata-kata "PUTRA BAEKHYUN", hanya sedikit menggerakkan telinga lebarnya.

"Ah iya, namanya Jung Taehyung. Manis kan?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan ceria. "Taehyung?" Baekhyun memanggil putranya yang begitu fokus pada jajangmyeon.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menghadap sang mama. "Hn?" Sahutnya. Jimin terkekeh melihat pipi Taehyung belepotan saus kacang.

"Aduh, berapa umurmu, makan saja masih belepotan. Ini yang namanya lelaki dewasa hm? Lihat, Jimin saja sampai tertawa." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelap noda di pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak protes diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mamanya, yang ada ia malah nyengir ke Jimin yang masih terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

"Kak Chanyeol juga belepotan tuh. Ngga sadar usia ya? Atau minta dilap juga?" Ucap Jongin ceplas ceplos.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak. Jongin ngakak -dalam hati. Buru-buru Baekhyun menyodorkan air mineral pada Chanyeol dan diterima begitu saja. Melihat Chanyeol begitu tersiksa dengan batuknya, reflek Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lelaki itu.

"Pelan-pelan." Ujar Baekhyun kalem.

Taehyung merengut tidak suka. Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas tatapan bertanya-tanya oleh istrinya itu.

"Wah, kalau seperti ini kita seperti dua pasang keluarga sedang makan siang bersama ya? Aku, Kyungsoo dan anak-anak kami. Dan kalian dengan Taehyung." Kata Jongin sambil memeluk Jimin gemas.

"TIDAK!" Seru dua suara laki-laki dengan nada berbeda. Satu, Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit serak karena batuk. Dua, Taehyung dengan suara cemprengnya yang tertahan jajangmyeon.

Chanyeol segera berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, yang diverbalkan dengan kata "maaf merepotkan", dan wanita cantik itu hanya mengangguk. Taehyung yang tidak rela mamanya peduli pada si paman menyebalkan segera menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

Chanyeol memberi _deathglare_ pada Jongin. Yang dituju malah mengerjap sok polos.

"Aaah, kalau seperti itu kalian lebih mirip ayah dan anak yang sedang bertengkar, dan mamanya duduk di tengah untuk mendamaikan suasana." Godanya lagi.

Seseorang tolong tahan Chanyeol untuk tidak mencekik Jongin sekarang juga-

"Oh! Kak Yixing!" -dan Taehyung melakukannya. Anak itu berseru sambil menunjuk sebuah layar televisi yang berada di dinding yang berjarak 2 meja dari meja mereka. Vint Age memang meletakkan beberapa layar televisi di titik-titik strategis kafe untuk menghibur pengunjung. Mendengar suara Taehyung, otomatis semua mata di meja nomor lima itu menoleh ke layar -kecuali si kecil Jungkook tentunya.

_Oh, soft news ini tayang juga,_ ucap Jongin dalam hati. Yixing adalah salah satu reporter juniornya. Masih baru di media televisi, jadi sering kali melakukan kesalahan dan Jongin adalah orang pertama yang akan mengomelinya sebelum ia sendiri mendapat omelah dari Joonmyeon.

"Wah dia reportase." Ucap Baekhyun riang.

_"__S__aat ini saya sedang berada diiii... Fundom Paaaaark! Bisa__anda lihat di belakang saya, nampak sebuah wahana wisata __baru __yang __tentunya __cocok untuk memacu adrenalin__anda__. __Namanya Tornado Blast! Untuk menaiki __Tornado Blast__ini, ada __standar __minimal __usia dan tinggi badan __yang harus dicapai. Selain itu wahana ini __memiliki __double belt yang tentunya menjamin keamanan penumpangnya. Mau tahu lebih detail? Ikuti saya!"_ Yixing berjalan membelakangi kamera menuju wahana yang baru ia kenalkan. Setelah wahana sejenis _roller coaster_ itu berjalan, yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan Yixing diiringi lagu The Great Escape dari Boys Like Girls.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yixing lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan. Ia sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang masih fokus pada layar televisi dan berdoa agar bosnya itu tidak menyadari kesalahan Yixing.

"Anak itu, reportasenya masih saja kental dengan bahasa radio." Gumam Baekhyun yang ternyata didengar Chanyeol. Pria itu menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya pada Baekhyun. Menyadari itu, Baekhyun segera tersenyum.

"Maksudnya dengan bahasa radio?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah itu, karena sebelum dia pindah ke OBM, Yixing pernah menjadi penyiar radio jadi kurasa cara dia menyampaikan pesan masih seperti di radio, bukannya televisi."

Jongin pucat. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu tentang itu, mereka sama-sama pernah menempuh pendidikan broadcasting bukan?

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu letak kesalahan dari reportase Yixing, ia hanya tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Tapi mendengar Baekhyun berbicara, lelaki itu seolah ketagihan mendengar suaranya.

"Ehm, kok kamu tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh? Aah, bukan apa-apa _sih_, aku juga bekerja di radio soalnya." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit malu-malu.

"Oh ya? Keren dong?" Seru Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut dan kagum yang berlebihan. "Radio mana?"

"Eldorado FM, cuma radio lokal kok." Ucap Baekhyun merendah.

"Itu _loh_ Kak, radio yang ada siaran curhatnya kesukaanku. _Ngga_ taunya penyiarnya Kak Baekhyun, hihi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan riang, tadi ia sedikit mewawancara Baekhyun saat Chanyeol masih di toilet. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sok inosen, padahal dia sudah tahu sih. Pencitraan.

"Lalu kesalahan reporter tadi di mananya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Jongin makin gugup.

"Oh itu, di bagian awal dia berkata '_bisa __anda lihat di belakang saya, nampak sebuah wahana wisata__bla bla bla'_. Secara teknis itu adalah gaya bahasa untuk radio yang tidak ada visualnya. Nah kalau di televisi yang sebuah media audio visual, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi dengan 'bisa anda lihat di belakang saya'. Logikanya, penonton tentu bisa melihat sendiri tanpa harus dijelaskan, bukan begitu?" Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk angguk paham sambil melirik Jongin yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Iya, benar juga ya. Gadis di TV tadi, kenalanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "ya, dia tetangga kami. _Heroine_-nya Taehyung. Ahahaa.." Ia tersenyum lebar sampai _eye smile_nya muncul.

Duh, hati Chanyeol lemah sama yang beginian neng~

"Semoga saja bosnya tidak melihat, nanti Yixing bisa kena marah lagi." Imbuh Baekhyun, kemudian menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih asyik menonton televisi sambil makan jajangmyeon.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin lagi, "ya, semoga atasannya tidak melihat." Ucapnya penuh arti. Jongin nyengir pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kan media TV banyak sekali diminati, kenapa tidak mencoba bekerja di sana?" Chanyeol yang masih ingin ngobrol dengan Baekhyun, iseng-iseng melanjutkan sesi wawancaranya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Peminat jurnalisme radio sudah berkurang, aku tidak mau semakin menguranginya, ahaha." Canda Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Di TV kan kebanyakan gajinya lebih besar." Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ini bukan soal gajinya, tapi waktu. Kalau bekerja di TV artinya aku digaji besar tapi tidak memiliki waktu untuk keluargaku, maka itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan untuk wanita seusiaku yang sudah memiliki anak." Jawabnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung.

Chanyeol terdiam. Kata-kata Baekhyun itu sangat janggal. Kalau ia begitu mengutamakan keluarganya, kenapa ia tidak berhenti bekerja saja dan membiarkan suaminya yang menafkahi? Chanyeol ingin bertanya tapi diurungkannya, sepertinya entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membahas sesuatu menyangkut suami Baekhyun. Cemburu mungkin. Eh? Apa?

.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jimin dan Jungkook –yang masih tertidur pulas di gendongan Kyungsoo- sudah duduk tenang di mobil Jongin. Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo menawari Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama, karena ternyata rumah mereka searah. Tapi ibu satu anak itu menolaknya dengan ramah karena masih ingin jalan-jalan katanya. Mereka berpisah setelah Taehyung dengan canggung meminta maaf pada Chanyeol atas sikapnya yang kurang sopan. Chanyeol juga meminta maaf pada Taehyung dan sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, ia membayar semua pesanan di meja mereka. Setelah perdebatan cukup lama dengan Baekhyun soal bayar membayar, akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa itu juga sebagai bentuk ucapan terimakasih karena bersedia berbagi kursi dengan keluarganya.

Chanyeol duduk di jok belakang lagi, ia memangku Jimin yang sudah tertidur karena kekenyangan.

"Kak? Kita mau kemana, kau ada ide?" Tanya Jongin sambil sedikit melirik Chanyeol di belakang dari kaca spion. Chanyeol tidak merespon.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakaknya itu memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya dia tidur." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit tidak percaya. Sepulang dari kafe, kakaknya jadi sedikit lesu. Kalau analisisnya benar, kemungkinan besar kakak iparnya itu sedang patah hati. Analisis apa?

Yang pertama, saat pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun di kafe tadi, caranya terkejut bukan mengekspresikan "oh? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu gadis ini." tapi lebih ke "astaga! Kenapa gadis ini bisa ada di sini?".

Kedua, saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai kakak kelasnya di kampus, Chanyeol menggumam "aku tahu", yang masih bisa didengar Jongin. Juga segala kegugupannya di depan Baekhyun. Oh dan jangan lupa bagaimana ia dengan frontalnya mengakui statusnya yang masih lajang itu. Hahaha, konyol sekali!

Ketiga, ekspresi syok seakan saham perusahaan runtuh saat Baekhyun memanggil Taehyung sebagai putranya.

Keempat, saat Jongin dengan mesranya menyuapi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bahkan tidak protes atau mencibir Jongin, padahal biasanya Chanyeol akan mengomel habis-habisan jika melihat adegan romatis Jongin-Kyungsoo di depan matanya.

Dan yang terakhir, yang paling jelas menurut Jongin adalah cara Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Begitu kagum dan terpesona. Kakak iparnya itu tidak pernah menatap wanita seintens itu bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Itu sih kira-kira isi analisis Jongin. Kalau digabungkan dari pengakuan Baekhyun juga, berarti mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan hari ini yang kedua kalinya. Itu artinya kakak iparnya yang jomblo itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dong sama Baekhyun? Hore! Karma _does exist!_ Jongin jadi kepikiran, sebenarnya ia bakat jadi detektif atau dukun?

Tapi sayangnya, yang Chanyeol tahu wanita itu sudah dimiliki pria lain dan bahkan punya seorang putra. Kalau jadi Chanyeol, mungkin istilah yang cocok adalah kalah sebelum berperang. Sungguh mengenaskan. Padahal Chanyeol hanya tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia masih sibuk di toilet saat Kyungsoo bertanya tentang suami Baekhyun.

_"__Kalau memang analisisku benar, mungkin informasi yang satu ini membantu. Siapa tahu bisa bikin Kak Chanyeol berjuang untuk lulus dari status single lalu berhenti mengusik Kyungsooku tiap minggu."_ batin Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Baekhyun hebat ya, benar-benar mandiri sebagai single parent." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh sambil mengangguk mantab.

"Iya, bayangkan! Mereka ditinggal saat Taehyung masih lima tahun. Itu kan masih seusia Jimin, sayang! Apalagi Kak Baekhyun sudah _ngga_ punya orangtua. Aku _ngga_ bayangin seumpama aku ada di posisinya." Oceh Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-geleng heboh.

"Ya jangan dibayangin dong, kamu mau suamimu yang _one of a kind_ ini meninggal?" Protes Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Eiiy, kan cuma umpama. Ditinggal dinas luar kota saja aku sudah mengomel apalagi seperti itu. Jangan yaaa~" Rajuk Kyungsoo sambil mencubit bibir Jongin yang masih mengerucut. Kemudian yang muncul setelahnya hanya rayuan-rayuan gombal dari Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya. Ia terpaksa berhenti mengikuti sang adik tersayang karena Jongin bilang mereka akan ke rumah papanya sampai sore. _Hell_, dia tidak mau diceramahi Tuan Park yang jahil itu hari ini. Chanyeol kan, lagi galau. Jadi ia meminta Jongin menurunkannya di rumahnya saja.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi dan mengganti channel secara acak. Walaupun matanya memandang televisi tapi pikirannya kesana kemari.

Hari ini seharusnya jadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol. Ia bisa jalan-jalan bersama Kyungsoo yang cantik dan kedua balitanya yang lucu-lucu serta berhasil membuat Jongin kesal. Bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun sang pujaan hati tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis –atau yang sekarang lebih pantas disebut wanita- itu seorang janda beranak satu.

Ya, Chanyeol mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di mobil tadi. Ia berkali-kali dibuat terkejut oleh wanita itu. Dia yang tiba-tiba semeja dengan Baekhyun, mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah punya anak dan yang terakhir fakta Baekhyun seorang janda, sudah 5 tahun pula. Tidak heran kenapa wanita itu begitu mementingkan momen bersama sang putra daripada bekerja dengan gaji besar.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol pernah melakukan –tepatnya dipaksa- kencan buta dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang janda beranak satu. Saat itu mereka janji makan siang bersama di dekat kantor OBM. Gadis itu datang dengan dandanannya yang heboh, make up tebal dan baju yang sebenarnya lebih cocok dipakai ke pesta pernikahan daripada makan siang menurut Chanyeol. Cantik sih, tapi Chanyeol yang memang pada dasarnya tidak tertarik, hanya menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menolak wanita itu. Saat itulah muncul anak perempuan berusia sekitar 7 tahunan menghampiri mereka sambil menangis dan meneriaki sang wanita dengan sebutan mama. Tapi wanita itu malah mengusir dan berkata bahwa ia tidak mengenalnya sampai Chanyeol melihat anak itu digendong paksa oleh seorang lelaki keluar dari restoran. Chanyeol menatap wanita di depannya yang sedikit gugup itu sambil tersenyum samar kemudian berkata santai "urusi anakmu dulu baru kenyangkan perutmu." Melihat ekspresi kaget si wanita membuktikan bahwa dugaan Chanyeol benar. Chanyeol mendengus lalu meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa kata.

Sejak saat itulah ia membenci kencan buta karena banyak kepalsuan di dalamnya. Ia juga jadi sedikit risih dengan janda. Di pikirannya, janda itu adalah wanita yang genit, hobi dandan berlebihan untuk memikat pria-pria kaya. Suka berfoya-foya dan melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna. Duh, jadi ada rimanya.

Tapi menurutnya Baekhyun berbeda. Walaupun katakanlah tidak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu begitu sederhana namun luar biasa di matanya. Caranya berpenampilan, cara bicaranya, cara berpikirnya, cara memperlakukan putranya, semua begitu simpel dan asli tapi memilik daya tarik.

Untuk ukuran seorang ibu muda, kenapa juga ia masih memilih sendiri? Baekhyun itu cantik, masa tidak ada lelaki yang melamarnya? Itu yang jadi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Apa hanya karena status Baekhyun yang seorang janda? Ataukah, karena Baekhyun sendiri, yang tidak bisa melupakan mendiang suaminya? Memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa sedikit membuat Chanyeol tidak rela.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Senin pagi, hari paling sibuk dalam seminggu. Tak terkecuali untuk Taehyung. Bocah bermarga Jung itu harus rela berlari-lari ke sekolah karena bangun kesiangan. Ia sebal dengan mamanya karena tidak membangunkannya, padahal sih sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah membangunkan tepat waktu, berkali-kali pula, tapi dasar Taehyung susah dibangunkan ya bagaimana lagi.

Jarak sekolah Taehyung dengan komplek rumah mereka tidak jauh, karena memang sekolah dasar selalu dekat area pemukiman. Di tengah pelariannya(?), Taehyung melihat siluet seseorang yang familiar. Sosok itu sedang asyik bermain dengan kucing di depan rumahnya. Taehyung sedikit merapikan rambut lalu menghampiri, berniat menyapa orang itu.

"Kak Yixing, selamat pagi!" Serunya ceria.

"Oh, Taehyung? Selamat pagi juga. Bangun kesiangan yaa? Jam segini baru kelihatan." Tebak Yixing.

Taehyung merona malu karena ketahuan, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya salah tingkah. Yixing yang gemas malah menggelitik dagu Taehyung. "Ucucucu! Manis sekali anak ini kalau malu-maluu! Jangan manis-manis dong, nanti Kakak bawa pulang _loh_."

Aah senang sekali Taehyung digoda sama Kak Yixing yang cantik. Tapi mengingat ia tidak mau merusak reputasinya sebagai murid anti terlambat, ia harus rela meninggalkan momen pagi bersama Kak Yixing tersayang. "Sudah ya Kak, Taehyung sekolah dulu. Bye byee!" Taehyung melambai-lambai kemudian kembali berlari.

Yixing balas melambai, "eh Taehyung jangan lewat situ, ada-"

_GUK! GUK!_

"WAAAAAA!" Teriakan Taehyung menghiasi pagi hari yang cerah di awal minggu itu.

Yixing terlambat memperingatkan Taehyung karena anak itu sudah terlanjur berbelok di gang sempit jalan pintas menuju sekolah. Tadi Bibi Han bilang ingin membuang sampah di gang itu, tentu saja ditemani anjing kesayangannya. _Poor_ Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Taehyung yang tadi pagi akhirnya tidak jadi terlambat –terimakasih pada anjing Bibi Han yang membuatnya berlari sangat cepat- sedang duduk diam di kelasnya. Mamanya, Baekhyun, selalu membuatkan bekal, jadi ia tidak perlu pergi ke kantin. Sebagian besar teman-temannya juga banyak yang membawa bekal, tidak heran jika saat jam istirahat masih banyak yang tinggal di kelas.

Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Moon Jongup, teman sekelasnya yang begitu polos dan suka sekali tersesat. Mereka bersahabat sejak kelas 3, saat Jongup pertama kali pindah ke Han-Guk Elementary School dan Taehyung menemukannya kebingungan di tengah jalan menuju gudang olahraga.

"Kau tahu, katanya papanya Namjoon akan datang di pekan olahraga sekolah nanti!" Ucap seorang siswa yang juga sedang makan siang di bangku dekat Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Papanya yang atlet itu? Waah! Papaku bisa apa dong kalau lawannya atlet? Kan papaku cuma bekerja di bengkel." Sahut siswa yang memakai kacamata.

"Masih mending lah daripada papaku, kerjanya di depan komputer terus. _Ngga_ ada atlet-atletnya! Coba lombanya diganti kecepatan mengetik gitu, dijamin juara satu deh. Hahaha!" Canda seorang siswa lainnya.

"Taehyung, kalau papamu kerjanya apa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Taehyung sedikit menegang saat dirinya ditanya. Jongup melirik Taehyung yang menundukkan kepala menghadap bekal makan siangnya, lalu menoleh ke sekelompok anak laki-laki itu dengan cengiran polos. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ya engga, kita cuma pengen tahu aja." Jawab anak laki-laki berkacamata.

"Kalau sudah tahu mau apa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan polos.

"Ih kita kan tanya sama Taehyung, kok malah kamu yang jawab? Males ah sama Jongup." Jongup terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai teman-temannya.

"A..aku, mau ke toilet." Taehyung segera bangkit dari kursinya. Membereskan dan membawa kotak bekal keluar kelas bersamanya.

Jongup memandang punggung Taehyung iba. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sudah tidak punya ayah, karena selama tiga tahun ia sering berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung dan tidak pernah mendapati sang ayah di sana. Taehyung tentu tidak pernah bercerita, tapi melihat setiap ekspresi Taehyung saat ditanya tentang ayah, Jongup bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak benar-benar ke toilet seperti yang dikatakannya pada Jongup. Ia hanya sedang ingin sendiri, karena itu ruang seni yang kosong jadi pilihannya. Anak itu duduk di bangku tepat di depan sebuah grand piano. Meletakkan kotak bekal di meja lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia memandang bekalnya dan mulai menyendok.

"Papaku seorang penyiar radio. Suaranya bagus sekali, bahkan saat dia menyanyi." Ucap Taehyung lirih sambil menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Papaku.. tidak atletis sama sekali." Imbuhnya sedikit kesusahan karena mengunyah bekal.

"Papaku.. Papa.."

_Tes..tes.._

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan lagi, air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan. Sekelebat muncul bayangan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di sekelilingnya. Ia menyaksikan sebuah peti mati dikubur dan dirinya yang masih berumur 5 tahun menangis sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukan erat Baekhyun yang juga terisak.

.

.

.

"Email yang harus dibaca sudah ada di folder hari ini ya Kak." Ucap Youngjae pada Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan. "Bersiaplah, 5 menit lagi kita onair." Imbuhnya.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang onair kemudian duduk di kursinya. Memasang headphone lalu membuka email-email yang harus ia baca hari ini. Tema yang akan dibawakannya hari ini adalah cinta pertama. Sambil menunggu _counting down_ dari ruang _master control_, Baekhyun membaca beberapa email yang telah disiapkan Youngjae. Menurut Baekhyun, cerita-cerita yang dikirim pendengar hari ini manis sekali. Baekhyun jadi bingung memilih yang mana dulu untuk dibaca duluan.

Terlalu larut dengan bacaannya, Baekhyun hampir tidak fokus dengan suara hitungan mundur dari _control room_. Jadilah akhirnya ia membiarkan halaman komputernya terbuka pada email kelima yang belum sempat dibacanya.

_5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. cue!_

"Selamat sore pendengar kami tercinta di manapun kalian berada, kembali lagi bersama Byun Baekhyun di Sharry, Sharing Memory sore hari ini. Selama satu jam, seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menemani kalian dengan kisah-kisah unik dan menarik dari pendengar. Aku tadi sempat mengecek email, dan wow! Banyak sekali yang masuk, sampai bingung pilih yang mana. Aku tanyakanlah temanya apa kok bisa ramai begini, dan ternyata _first love_! Pantas saja, kenangan _first love_ itu bagaimanapun memiliki nilai tersendiri di hati kita, ya kan? Eciyee.. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang ingin dibacakan kisah cinta pertamanya ya?" Baekhyun memandang layar komputer di depannya. Ia memutuskan membaca email kelima itu saja, karena Youngjae pasti sudah memilih cerita-cerita mana yang bagus untuk dibaca.

"Baiklah langsung saja, kisah pertama kita datang dari Mr. Park. **Hai Nona Byun.** Hai Mr. Park." Sapa Baekhyun ramah.

**"****Ini adalah kisah pertamaku yang aku kirim ke Sharry. **Oh selamat datang!" Imbuh Baekhyun

**"****Setelah membaca ini, aku ingin kau memberikan nasihat untukku oke?"** Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit, lalu melanjutkan sesi membacanya.

**"****Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya seminggu lalu di taman kota, saat aku sedang mencari keponakanku yang tiba-tiba hilang. Aku menemukan keponakanku duduk manis di kursi taman sambil makan jelly bersama seorang wanita. Wanita itu bicara padaku, yang bodohnya aku sendiri tidak ingat karena begitu terpesonanya aku padanya. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi usiaku sudah 29 tahun dan aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jangan tertawakan aku!" **Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun sudah terkikik geli lalu menggumam kata maaf.

**"****Penyiar Byun, apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" **Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun jelas tidak bisa dilihat pendengarnya. **"Aku awalnya tidak percaya, tapi saat memandangnya aku bisa merasakan debaran yang tidak wajar di jantungku, dan wajahnya terus terngiang siang dan malam sampai rasanya aku bisa gila. Padahal kami hanya sekali bertemu! Aku ingin mencari tahu siapa wanita itu tapi aku tidak memiliki satu petunjukpun. Tiba-tiba tidak sengaja ****aku melihatnya muncul di layar televisi sebagai narasumber. Ternyata dia adalah tetangga dari salah satu karyawanku. Dengan malu-malu aku bertanya saja padanya."** Baekhyun tersenyum, mulai mendapati cerita ini begitu manis.

**"****Entah karena keberuntungan atau memang Tuhan begitu menyayangi pria single sepertiku, keesokan harinya aku bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu di kafe saat makan siang. Sekarang yang aku tahu adalah dia dulu teman sekolah adikku. Lihatlah betapa dunia ini begitu sempit ya kan? Aku begitu... ah, entahlah ini tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata senang. Kau tau kan maksudku?" **Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafas.

**Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sementara, sebelum dia memperkenalkan seorang anak laki-laki 10 tahunan sebagai putranya."** Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, menyadari sepertinya ia familiar dengan cerita ini.

**"****Aku tidak tahu, jika cinta pertamaku harus berakhir semenyedihkan ini. Aku jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sudah bersuami bahkan putranya sudah sebesar itu. Aku berpikir mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti dan menyerah saja sebelum memulai lebih jauh lagi. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa, dirinya terlalu menarik dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia sudah kehilangan suaminya."** Nada suara Baekhyun berubah saat membaca kalimat terakhir.

**"****Wanita itu seorang single parent, ia begitu cantik, lembut, mandiri dan berwawasan luas. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi, sangat. Tapi dia bukan gadis single yang mudah didekati, maksudku.. dia janda, dia sudah memiliki putra. Dia begitu mengutamakan keluarganya. Kau tahu, aku.. hanya bingung, bagaimana harus memulainya. Penyiar Byun, apa yang harus kulakukan?" **Baekhyun mengakhiri cerita dari Mr. Park itu dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Jujur saja, Baekhyun berpikir wanita yang dimaksud itu begitu mirip dengannya. Sama-sama jandanya. Jadi mungkin akan lebih mudah memberi nasihat pada Mr. Park jika mengandai-andai wanita itu adalah dirinya.

"Wah, Mr. Park, jujur saja menurutku cerita cinta pertamamu ini begitu spesial. Karena ini cinta pertama dan pada pandangan pertama. Bukankah ini istimewa?" Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Untuk statusnya yang seorang janda beranak-" Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "-apa.. mungkin kau takut jika dia menolakmu?"

.

.

.

_"__-apa.. mungkin kau takut jika dia menolakmu?"_ Chanyeol terkejut. Apakah mungkin yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar? Kalau Chanyeol takut ditolak oleh Baekhyun dan putranya?

CEO tampan itu duduk di meja kerjanya, mendengarkan radio melalui ponsel pintar yang disambungkan melalui headphone. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kepergok sekretaris Song jika sedang curhat ke radio.

Begitu bangun tidur entah kenapa ia mendapat ide membuka website eldorado dan membaca tema Sharry hari ini. Dan iseng saja ia mengirim kisahnya sendiri ke radio itu, syukur jika dibaca oleh Baekhyun, pikirnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika pesannya malah dibaca di urutan pertama. Untung saja sekarang jadwal kerjanya sedang kosong jadi ia bisa _stay tune_ mendengarkan radio itu dari awal.

_"__Kurasa kau sebaiknya tidak memikirkan itu dulu Mr. Park, semua yang tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu hasilnya kan?"_ Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar melalui headphone di telinganya. _"Hanya karena dia janda, bukan berarti dia tidak membutuhkan kesungguhan seorang lelaki bukan?"_ Chanyeol tertegun, merasa kata-kata Baekhyun begitu tepat sasaran.

_"__Kalau kau memang ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, tunjukkan kesungguhanmu. Tanpa ragu, tanpa alasan. Mungkin, kau bisa memulainya dengan menyapa, mengobrol ringan atau mungkin... mengajaknya makan siang?"_

Dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

Halooo, aku update pagi lagi. Hahaaha~ Maklum lah wanita pagi(?). Mulai disini boleh ya NP pakai bahasa santai? Karena ini sudah 7 minggu sejak debutnya fanfic ini, hohoho.

Pertama, selamat datang untuk reviewer baru ataupun yang baru baca juga, semoga terhibur. Maaf yaa aku ngga pernah balas review satu-satu, tapi semua aku baca kok, bahkan sampe senyum-senyum sendiri seperti Chanyeol kalo lagi bayangin Baekhyun. Tapi aku selalu pilih beberapa dari sekian review untuk dibahas. Nah kemarin tuh ada review yang nyangkut di kepala nih. Untuk **shinlophloph **yang entah kenapa malah praktekin cara Kyungsoo menyusui. Aku sampe ngakak bacanya duh ahhahahhaa. Iya itu bukannya sengaja sih, tapi karena aku mendeskripsikannya memang sesuai dengan kebiasaanku sendiri. Aku kalau gendong _baby_ tanpa alat bantu gendong memang selalu kepala di lengan kanan, sampai ibu selalu ngomel kalau caranya salah. Gitu aja sih sebenernya, jadi ngga usah dibayangin ntar ribet sendiri yaa. Tapi makasiiiih udah fokus sampe ke detail seperti itu. XD

Kedua, ada yang baru nih. Fic ini sudah ada _cover image_nya! Ahahaa, _all edit by me_! Terus setelahnya blushing sendiri liat Baek cantik banget. Ngga tau akhir-akhir ini aku hobi banget edit muka anak exo jadi cewe. Ampuni hambaaa! #plak

Ketiga, all exo-l tetap semangat yaa. Untuk semua yang sudah kalian lalui. Ditambah rumor Tao keluar dari exo. Mari jadi fans yang dewasa, tidak menyalahkan sana sini dan bertengkar dimana-mana. Karena itu masih rumor dan belum dikonfirmasi kebenarannya. Tapi mari membuat antisipasi untuk kemungkinan terburuknya saja. Kalau memang itu pilihan Tao, mari kita dukung dia seperti kita dukung exo, kris dan luhan. Dan jangan lupa berdoa untuk kesembuhannya ya. J

Yang terakhir, aduh banyak banget ini. Aku ijin update lama yaa. #kabur Mau konsen UTS sama tugas akhir dulu, mohon maklum mahasiswa semester tua ya begini inilah hiks.

Udah itu aja, nanti jadi saingan sama fanficnya kalau kepanjangan. Hoho~

Terimakasih banyak untuk :

**baekhyeolo | .94 | nur991fah | beng beng max | sehunpou | GreenAradirachta | Prince Changsa | Hanbyeol267 | PrincePink | shinlophloph | kthk2 | MbemXiumin | Riho Kagura | Mokuji | ta | noersa | Re-Panda68 | neli amelia | knj12 | Song Haru | | nana | parklili | AnggyeEXOnBTS****| tetangga jimin | baekkiepyon | LeeEunin | ShinJiWoo920202 | narsih556 | yyaswda | chankkuma | | hatakehanahungry | Baby Kim | Choco Cheonsa | Rnine21 | mejimhh | Myllexotic | aprilbambi | seul gi shin | Ginnyeh | Aya |**

Sorry for typo. Review, please? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Love Don't Rush**

Sudah tiga hari sejak Chanyeol mengirim suratnya ke Eldorado, namun pria itu belum juga melakukan pendekatan pada Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak berani, Chanyeol mungkin sedikit idiot saat jatuh cinta, tapi dia bukan seorang pengecut. Ia hanya sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan perayaan ulang tahun OBM yang keempat, tepatnya satu bulan lagi. Sebenarnya semua sudah dirancang sejak satu tahun lalu, jadi bisa saja ia menyerahkan semua pada bawahannya, mengingat orang-orang OBM mayoritas adalah profesional. Namun CEO Park yang perfeksionis tentu tidak akan mau lepas tangan untuk acara besar seperti ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat _draft_ yang diberikan Sekertaris Song beberapa waktu lalu. Tiap divisi memberikan perkembangan yang sangat baik dan semua sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tidak bisa diungkapkan lagi betapa bangganya Chanyeol pada mereka. Jujur ia sangat suka bekerja dengan orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan seperti tim OBM.

Chanyeol menyodorkan laporan pada Sekertaris Song setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya. "Ada jadwal jam berapa nanti?" Tanyanya.

"Anda ada rapat dengan tim kreatif pukul 14.30 sampai selesai. Itu agenda terakhir hari ini Pak." Jawab Sekertaris Song.

Chanyeol mengecek jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 12.10, kemudian kembali menatap Sekertaris Song. "Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi setengah jam sebelum rapat dimulai. Aku ingin makan siang." Chanyeol mengambil _smartphone_ dan meletakkannya di saku jasnya.

"Anda ingin saya memesan menu biasa?" Tawar pria yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "tidak, aku mau makan di luar saja."

"Baik Pak, kalau begitu saya permisi kembali ke ruangan saya." Sekertaris Song membungkukkan badan sopan lalu keluar dari ruangan CEOnya diikuti Chanyeol lima menit kemudian.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mengkilat itu tiba di depan stasiun radio dengan boardname besar bertuliskan "El Dorado FM". Kantornya tidak besar, tidak juga kecil, tapi cukup bagus untuk ukuran radio lokal, menurut Chanyeol. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Chanyeol menatap kaca spion di dalam mobilnya lalu sedikit merapikan rambut –yang sebenarnya sudah cukup rapi. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia terus mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke Eldorado. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Chanyeol mengaku begitu saja kalau Mr. Park yang mengirim surat tempo hari adalah dirinya? Lalu Baekhyun akan menyadari kalau Chanyeol naksir dia? Oh, no no tunggu dulu, Chanyeol tidak mau buru-buru dan membuat Baekhyun mengira semuanya palsu. Oke ini dari lirik lagu.

Ia mengambil sebuket bunga mawar kuning di sampingnya, memandanginya sejenak kemudian menjedotkan kepalanya pada kemudi mobil. Menimbulkan bunyi 'TIIIN!' keras yang membuatnya kaget sendiri. Ceroboh, sebut saja begitu. Ia sendiri yang berkata tidak ingin buru-buru, malah dengan santainya membeli bunga untuk Baekhyun di perjalanan. Dengan berat hati ia meletakkan kembali mawar cantik itu di kursi sebelahnya, kemudian keluar mobil. Akhirnya alasan '_kebetulan lewat dan teringat dirimu jadi akhirnya aku memilih mampir'_ menjadi pilihannya. Dasar pemula.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seorang resepsionis wanita saat ia memasuki Eldorado.

"Oh, ehm, saya ingin bertemu Penyiar Byun Baekhyun, apakah dia ada?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Gadis resepsionis itu berkedip beberapa kali kemudian berdeham.

"Eehm, penyiar Byun pembawa acara Sharry?" Tanya si resepsionis. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Tapi hari ini Penyiar Byun tidak masuk, apakah anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol terkejut. Bukankah ini masih hari kerja, kenapa wanita itu tidak masuk? "Tidak masuk? Apakah.. apakah dia sakit?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Oh, tidak. Penyiar Byun ijin hari ini karena ada acara keluarga." Jawab si gadis. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega tanpa ia sadari.

"Kapan ia akan kembali bekerja?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Lusa Penyiar Byun sudah kembali. Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa? Saya bisa menyampaikan pesan anda saat Penyiar Byun masuk."

"Hmm, saya salah satu pendengarnya. Saya kesini untuk menyapa Penyiar Byun dan sedikit berbincang dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengangguk paham. "Hh, sepertinya saya kurang beruntung hari ini ya? Baiklah terimakasih banyak hmm.." Chanyeol melirik _nametag_ gadis itu kemudian kembali menatap sang resepsionis "..nona Choi Jinri." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantor Eldorado. Meninggalkan Jinri yang terpesona sambil memegangi sebelah pipi, sampai sebuah tepukan di bahu kembali menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata.

Jinri menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Youngjae juga memandangi objek yang tadi membuatnya terpesona. "Siapa tuh? Kok ganteng banget? Jarang-jarang Eldorado kedatangan tamu berpakaian resmi begitu."

"Iyaa, ganteng banget kan yaa? Dia pendengarnya Kak Baekhyun, katanya tadi pengen ketemu Kak Baekhyun." Jelas Jinri.

"Lah, Kak Baekhyun kan ngga masuk hari ini. _By the way_, siapa namanya?" Tanya Youngjae.

Jinri menepok jidat lebarnya. "Astaga aku lupa _ngga_ nanya namanya!" Serunya heboh. Youngjae menatapnya malas lalu meninggalkan Jinri yang masih setia memukuli dahinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk menopang dagu di ruangannya. Sedikit kecewa karena tidak berhasil bertemu sang pujaan hati, ia kembali ke kantor dan melewatkan makan siang begitu saja. Sepertinya kali ini Tuhan tidak membantunya bertemu Baekhyun seperti kemarin-kemarin. Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di mejanya sesaat sebelum sekertaris Song datang menjemputnya ke ruang rapat.

_Aku akan mencoba lagi. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Taehyung meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makam ayahnya kemudian berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Wanita itu menangkupkan kedua tangan dan menggenggamnya satu sama lain di depan dada. Ia memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Gerakannya diikuti Taehyung.

Baekhyun membuka mata lalu menoleh pada putranya yang ternyata belum selesai berdoa. Ia tersenyum kemudian menoleh pada nisan di depannya.

**RIP**

**Jung Daehyun**

**28 Juni 1982 – 14 Mei 2010**

Baekhyun memandang nisan itu sendu.

_Love, apa kabar kau disana? Kami merindukanmu._ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Mama aku sudah selesai." Ucap Taehyung melepas keheningan. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan pada Papa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ra-ha-si-a!" Jawabnya sambil nyengir. Baekhyun yang gemas langsung mencubit hidung putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke rumah nenek." Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian membungkuk hormat pada nisan sang ayah.

"bye bye Papa.." ucap Taehyung. Mata Baekhyun sedikit berkaca-kaca namun tidak memudarkan senyuman di bibirnya. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Manisnya, Taehyung tidak protes sama sekali dengan itu.

Ya, acara keluarga yang membuat Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja hari ini adalah peringatan lima tahun kematian suaminya. Daehyun dimakamkan di desa tempat mereka tumbuh besar bersama. Tiap tahunnya di tanggal yang sama, Baekhyun dan Taehyung selalu berkunjung ke makam Daehyun sekalian menjenguk kakek nenek Taehyung di sana.

"Neneeeek!" Taehyung berlari menghampiri Nyonya Jung yang sedang menggendong Junhong, putra Yongguk. Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di hari itu. Baekhyun memasuki dapur, di sana ada Kim Himchan, istri Yongguk dan Kim Seokjin putri Himchan dari pernikahan pertamanya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Kak?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mereka baru saling mengenal hari itu, karena Yongguk belum sempat mampir ke rumah Baekhyun setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Kesan pertamanya, Himchan begitu cantik dan anggun. Mereka cepat sekali akrab karena Himchan ternyata sangat ramah. Oh dan Jin, gadis 12 tahun itu juga sangat cantik seperti ibunya.

"Hmm, kita lihat dulu apakah _Princess_ Jin melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?" Himchan menghampiri putrinya yang tadi ia titahkan untuk mengupas kentang. Himchan melotot melihat hasil kerja putrinya yang berantakan. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Sepertinya dia yang butuh bantuan."

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu menghampiri Jin yang sedang mengupas kentang sambil cemberut. "Aduh, bukan seperti itu sayang cara mengupasnya." Baekhyun mengambil pisau baru dan memberi contoh mengupas kentang yang benar pada Jin. "Kupas dari arah sini lalu bergerak seperti ini. Jadi daging kentangnya tidak banyak yang ikut terkupas, mengerti?"

Jin mengangguk sambil tetap cemberut. "Eey cantik, kenapa cemberut hm?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jin pengennya main sama Junhong sama Taehyung." Jawab gadis yang akan masuk sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Anak gadis harus membantu ibu di dapur. Biar bisa jadi ibu yang baik nanti kalau sudah besar." Kata Himchan tanpa menoleh dari kegiatannya memotong daging.

"Bunda selalu bilang begitu, lagipula Jin kan masih kecil." Gumam Jin sambil tetap cemberut. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat interaksi anak dan ibu ini.

"Ya sudah Jin ke ruang tamu saja biar bibi yang mengupas kentangnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jin dengan berbinar. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun jangan manjakan dia." Omel Himchan.

"_Ngga_ apa-apa Kak, mumpung lagi kumpul semua. Kasihan Jin kalau harus berkutat di dapur." Kata Baekhyun. Jin mengangguk-angguk semangat menyetujui perkataan bibinya.

"Hh, ya sudah. Tapi Jin harus mengawasi adik-adik ya, awas sampai ketahuan bunda mainan _handphone_!" Ucap Himchan memperingatkan.

"Yes, Mam! Bahkan Jin akan mengecek popok Junhong setiap 5 menit sekali!" Ucapnya berlebihan. Himchan memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan sang daging. Jin beranjak dari dapur setelah menggumamkan terimakasih pada bibinya.

"Anak perempuan memang manis ya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Coba saja kamu asuh putriku dan kita lihat apa pendapatmu tentang anak perempuan nantinya." Cibir Himchan yang kemudian membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

.

.

.

Tuan Bang, kepala rumah tangga yang usianya sudah menginjak kepala enam itu memasuki rumah diikuti oleh Yongguk. Dua orang berwajah mirip dan sama-sama menyeramkan itu menenteng alat pancing dan beberapa ekor ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Mendengar suara ribut dari ruang tamu, Tuang Bang mempercepat langkahnya dan mendapati apa yang dipikirkannya ada di sana. Ia melimpahkan alat pancing dan ikannya pada Yongguk lalu menghampiri targetnya di ruang tamu.

"Ho.. Ho.. lihat siapa di sini?" Ucap Tuang Bang dengan suara besar dan tegas. Ia menautkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya, persis seperti postur seorang pimpinan prajurit.

Taehyung yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Junhong di lantai, terkejut mendengar suara itu. Tubuhnya menegang, sedetik kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan berdiri tegap menghadap sang pemilik suara. Jin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan tingkah kakek dan sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Junhong mulai berceloteh tak jelas.

"Anak muda.." Ucap Tuan Bang sambil mondar mandir lambat di depan Taehyung. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

_"Warrior, Sir!"_ Jawab Taehyung tegas.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu dari dapur menggumam sambil terkekeh. _Mulai deh_, batinnya.

Tuan Bang berhenti lalu menghadap Taehyung. "Bagaimana mental seorang _warrior_?" Tanyanya.

"Selalu siap!" Jawab Taehyung lagi

"Hati kita?"

"Setia!"

"Tindakan kita?"

"Berani!"

"Satu jiwa, satu rasa, satu tujuan!"

_"We are one! Yes, sir!_" Taehyung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan pose hormat pada kakeknya. Setelah sang kakek menganggukkan kepalanya tegas, Taehyung menurunkan tangannya.

Tuan Bang membuka kedua tangannya lebar, memberi kode Taehyung untuk memeluknya. Sambil nyengir, bocah itu berhambur ke pelukan kakeknya.

"Kakeeek! Taehyung kangeeeen!" Serunya ceria. Tuan Bang menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan kiri dengan Taehyung di dekapannya.

"Kakek juga!" Tuan Bang menangkup wajah Taehyung di telapak tangannya yang lebar, mengamati wajah cucu pertamanya itu. "Lihat _warrior_ Bang ini semakin tinggi dan tampan seperti kakek!"

"Taehyung kan _warrior_ Jung, Kek!" Protes Taehyung

"Oh namamu Jung? Seingat kakek namamu Bang?" Goda kakek.

"Ayah, berhenti menggodanya." Baekhyun muncul dari dapur dan berjalan menghampiri ayah mertuanya.

"Ho..ho.. siapa gerangan dirimu?" Tanya Tuan Bang lagi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, lalu berpose hormat seperti Taehyung beberapa menit lalu. _"Warrior's Mom, Sir!"_ Ucap Baekhyun lantang.

"Chel..chel.." Junhong, bayi berusia 2 tahun itu mengoceh dengan ceria mengikuti kalimat terakhir Baekhyun dan seketika menimbulkan gelak tawa orang-orang di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun memeluk ayah mertuanya. Kakek tiga cucu itu balas memeluk sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Tuan Bang bukan ayah kandung suami Baekhyun, Daehyun. Nyonya Jung bercerai dengan suaminya dan memenangkan hak asuh atas Daehyun yang masih berusia 10 tahun, lalu menggunakan nama marganya pada Daehyun. Empat tahun kemudian beliau menikah lagi dengan seorang duda bermarga Bang, namun mereka tidak dikaruniai anak lagi setelah menikah. Meski begitu Tuan Bang begitu menyayangi Daehyun seperti putranya sendiri. Begitu pula Nyonya Jung pada Yongguk. Tidak ada drama kebencian antara ayah dan ibu tiri ataupun saudara tiri dalam keluarga ini.

Tuan Bang adalah mantan anggota militer. Disiplin dan tegas, tentu saja. Profesi itulah yang sempat menjadikan keluarga ini kacau 7 tahun lalu, saat Yongguk memberontak dan pergi dari rumah karena tidak ingin menjadi tentara seperti ayahnya. Tapi semua sudah berubah, kini ia lebih lembut seperti kakek Santa. Yah, walaupun Tuan Bang masih saja suka menggoda Taehyung dengan semboyan militer tiap kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin Junhong juga akan dilatihnya setelah ini.

"Sudah lama kalian datang?" Tanya kakek.

"Dua jam yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun. Memang saat mereka datang, Nyonya Jung berkata kalau ayah dan kakak iparnya berangkat memancing pagi-pagi sekali. Yongguk sekeluarga tiba sehari sebelum Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Sudah ke makam?" Tanya kakek lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Junhong berjalan tertatih menuju Taehyung dan menarik-narik tangan kakak barunya itu untuk kembali duduk di lantai, bermain mobil-mobilan bersamanya. "Ung..ung.." Junhong menirukan suara mobil untuk menjelaskan maksudnya pada Taehyung.

"Oho! _Warrior_ Bang bicara apa? Sini sama kakek!" Seru kakek ceria sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Junhong. Namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh si kecil berambut keriting itu. Kakek pun terheran-heran dengan cucunya ini.

"Kakek bau ikan, Junhongie tidak mau dekat kakek. Mandi dulu sana!" Perintah Nyonya Jung yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, membantu Yongguk mengurus ikan hasil pancingan mereka.

"Oh benarkah?" Kakek mengendus tubuhnya lalu menyadari sesuatu. Segera ia berlari menuju kamar, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tingkah ayah mertuanya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Taehyung tertidur di sofa saat menonton televisi. Dia kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan 3 jam ke rumah kakek nenek ditambah sehari penuh bermain bersama saudara barunya, Jin dan Junhong. Baekhyun meminta tolong Yongguk untuk memindahkan Taehyung ke kamar Daehyun yang dulu. Ia sudah tidak kuat menggendong Taehyung tentu saja.

Setelah memastikan putranya tidur nyaman, Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang rumah. Di sana terdapat pohon pinus, yang kata kakek usianya sama dengan usia Yongguk. Pohon itu ditanam saat Yongguk lahir memang. Di sebelahnya, ada pinus yang lebih kecil, itu milik Daehyun. Walaupun jelas usianya tidak sama dengan Daehyun karena baru ditanam saat Daehyun berusia 14 tahun, tapi pinus itu menandakan statusnya sebagai putra Tuan Bang.

Baekhyun duduk di ayunan kayu di antara kedua pinus itu. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran ayunan lalu mendongak memandang langit malam. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah ingin menggapai bintang-bintang. Perlahan ia menjatuhkan tangannya tanpa berpaling dari objek-objek bersinar itu.

"_Ngga_ tidur sayang?" Suara lembut Nyonya Jung mengalihkan atensinya. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum. Nenek yang masih cantik itu menghampirinya dan duduk di ayunan yang sama. Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun memeluk ibu mertua yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri itu dari samping. "Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Nyonya Jung sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Saat masih di sekolah menengah pertama, Daehyun pernah menawarkan sebuah permintaan konyol padaku." Ucap Baekhyun.

Nyonya Jung memandangnya penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Dia meminta bertukar ibu." Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi kaget Nyonya Jung. "Dia bilang karena sepertinya ibu lebih menyayangiku daripada dia, makanya dia minta bertukar ibu saja, hihi!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Nyonya Jung tidak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya tertawa kalem sambil tetap mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah di sana dia juga sedang memeluk ibuku? Kalau iya, berarti kita benar-benar bertukar ibu." Imbuh Baekhyun.

"Hmm, mungkin saja." Nyonya Jung mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. "Bagaimana sekolah Taehyung?"

"Berjalan dengan baik, guru sering memujinya siswa teladan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tapi bu.." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya bersandar di pundak Nyonya Jung lalu memandang nenek Taehyung itu. "..aku merasa akhir-akhir ini dia sedang ada masalah tapi _ngga_ mau membaginya denganku." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?" Tanya Nyonya Jung kalem.

"Kadang aku melihatnya termenung, tapi saat menyadari keberadaanku dia langsung ceria, seolah menutupi sesuatu.." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, "..pernah suatu hari aku menemukan undangan dari sekolah untuk hadir di pekan olahraga. Di sana tertera bahwa murid harus hadir bersama kedua orangtuanya. Saat melihatku membaca surat itu, tiba-tiba saja Taetae merebutnya dariku. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan dia bilang _ngga_ mau hadir di acara itu padahal dia begitu menyukai olahraga.."

Nyonya Jung hanya diam, menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apakah.. Apa aku saja _ngga_ cukup untuk bersamanya, Bu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Nyonya Jung tahu dilema Baekhyun karena dia juga pernah merasakannya. "Bukan masalah _ngga_ cukupnya sayang, kamu tahu sendiri putramu itu begitu menyayangimu. Mungkin, ia ingin menjaga perasaanmu."

"Aku _ngga_ apa-apa Bu, asal dia bahagia. Tapi melihatnya seperti itu membuatku merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk."

"Ssh.. Kalau kamu ibu yang buruk, Taehyung _ngga_ akan menjadi siswa teladan kan?" Nyonya Jung kembali mengelus kepala Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekarang yang kamu butuhkan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk berbicara berdua dengan putramu. Pancing semua uneg-unegnya keluar, jangan saling melindungi dalam diam. Masalah _ngga_ akan selesai kalau kalian _ngga_ saling membuka diri, mengerti?"

"Aku takut menyakitinya Bu." Sahut Baekhyun.

"_Ngga _akan, Baekhyun. Lihat saja nanti, Taehyung akan menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka dan dewasa, namun tetap manis." Baekhyun tersenyum manja. "Jangan pesimis sebelum mencoba, _nak_. Ingat, _ngga_ ada yang boleh bersedih atau berpikiran negatif di bawah pohon pinus Kakek Bang." Goda Nyonya Jung.

Baekhyun tertawa. Walaupun garang, ayah mertuanya memang banyak sekali membuat aturan-aturan konyol seperti itu. "_Yes, Mam!"_ Ucapnya sambil berpose hormat.

"Jangan tertular ayahmu. Sudah, ayo masuk! Semakin dingin di sini." Nyonya Jung beranjak dari ayunan diikuti Baekhyun yang senantiasa menggandengnya manja sambil cekikikan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung pulang keesokan harinya. Setelah berpamitan dengan kakek nenek, Yongguk mengantarkan mereka ke stasiun bus terdekat. Mereka tidak pulang bersama karena keluarga Yongguk berencana menghabiskan akhir pekan di desa, sedangkan Baekhyun harus kembali bekerja karena masa ijinnya hanya dua hari.

Ibu dan anak berwajah manis itu duduk di bangku kedua sebelah kanan dalam bus dengan Taehyung di sisi sebelah jendela. Perjalanan dari desa ke kota hanya tiga jam, tapi masih tiga puluh menit perjalanan Taehyung sudah mati gaya dan bosan.

"Ma, kenapa kita _ngga_ tinggal di desa saja?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun di satu jam perjalanan mereka.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Kan lebih enak, bisa dekat kakek nenek. Jadi Taehyung ada temannya kalau mama sedang bekerja." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun termenung sejenak sambil memandang mata putranya yang merupakan duplikat sang papa. Ia tersenyum lalu menoel pipi Taehyung. "Beneran pengen tinggal di desa? _Ngga_ ketemu Kak Yixing loh nanti."

Taehyung melotot, terkejut karena baru menyadarinya lalu nyengir inosen pada Baekhyun. Setelah itu sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus mengajak Taehyung bicara agar putranya tidak bosan. Seperti membahas bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati, mengomentari orang-orang di jalanan, atau bahkan terkagum-kagum dengan panorama alam pedesaan. Namun tak berlangsung lama, Taehyung sudah memejamkan mata di bahu mamanya.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tidur Taehyung di pelukannya agar lebih nyaman. Memandangnya sebentar lalu mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. Wajah manis Taehyung yang tertidur adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia yang Baekhyun miliki.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah kembali bekerja di hari Sabtu. Yah, walaupun Youngjae bilang tanggung karena besoknya hari Minggu, tapi tetap saja sebagai karyawan teladan Baekhyun anti dengan kata membolos.

"Youngjae, waktu aku _ngga _masuk ada pendengar yang mencariku ya? Tadi Jinri memberitahuku." Tanya Baekhyun.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Tapi sayangnya Jinri _ngga_ nanya namanya. Yang jelas orangnya tinggi, tampan dan berpakaian resmi. Pendengarmu kenapa selalu bagus-bagus _sih_ Kak penampakannya?" Baekhyun terkekeh. Hoseok yang berada di ruangan yang sama mau tidak mau juga harus mendengar pembicaraan dua wanita itu.

"Makanya perbanyak amal ibadah." Jawab Baekhyun bercanda.

Youngjae manyun. "Aku malah dapat pendengar aneh-aneh. _Duh_, apa aku minta dipindah program siaran saja ya?" Tanya Youngjae asal.

"Aa! Aku ingat, pendengarmu yang aneh itu pria kurus kering berkacamata tebal dan bibirnya seperti ikan gurame kemarin kan? Hahahaa!" Ejek Hoseok lengkap dengan ciri-ciri pendengar Youngjae. Youngjae sudah siap melemparkan _higheels_nya pada Hoseok jika suara telpon di meja Baekhyun tidak menginterupsinya.

"Ya?" Ucap Baekhyun setelah mengangkat telponnya. Ia melirik Youngjae dan Hoseok yang memandangnya penasaran kemudian kembali membuka mulut. "Baiklah aku ke sana." Ia tutup telponnya kemudian beranjak.

"Siapa?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Si pendengar tinggi, tampan dan berpakaian resmi." Lalu ia berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti Youngjae yang memekik heboh dan Hoseok yang penasaran. Ngomong-ngomong Hoseok sudah tidak naksir Baekhyun lagi karena ia sadar hanya sekedar mengagumi seniornya itu.

Baekhyun sampai di lantai satu –ruangannya ada di lantai dua- lalu menghampiri Jinri yang sepertinya sedang bersemu entah kenapa. Tanpa aba-aba Jinri menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu yang juga merangkap ruang _meeting_. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia dapat melihat seorang pria di dalam walaupun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ruangan itu tidak seluruhnya dilapisi kaca tembus pandang. Hanya kaki dan puncak kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Youngjae dan Hoseok kompak mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah sang pria tinggi, tampan dan berpakaian resmi. Panjang sekali julukannya.

Baekhyun menghampiri ruangan itu lalu membuka pintunya perlahan sambil terseyum manis. "Selamat siang." Sapanya. Pria itu mendongak lalu berdiri dan tersenyum tak kalah manis dengan wanita di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Penyiar Byun." Ucapnya dengan suara _baritone_ yang menggetarkan hati.

"Oh!?" Baekhyun menunjuk pria di depannya reflek, karena terkejut dan juga berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Park Chanyeol, kalau tidak ingat." Canda pria itu lagi dengan tangan terulur dan senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode _blank_ tanpa sadar menyambut uluran tangan pria di hadapannya.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

Haloooo! I'm baek(?)! Chapter ini sedikit ya? Sebenarnya tugas-tugas kampus belum selesai tapi tangan hamba sudah gatel pengen nerusin ini cerita. Gemes! Habisnya Chanbaek makin menjadi-jadi sih. Aku bisa apah~

Di chapter ini ngga ada Chanbaek momen dulu, sabar ya. Karena seperti kata Chanyeol, cinta jangan buru-buru. Jadi lebih baik aku kasih cerita tentang keluarga Baekhyun dulu sebagai pemanis.

Selamat datang buat reader, reviewer dan follower baru. Untuk **joohyvn** yang katanya penasaran banget sama cover ff ini, maaf banget aku ngga bisa jelasin rinci gimana cara edit wajah member exo jadi cewe di sini, karena ntar panjang banget hehehe. Yang jelas intinya kamu harus cari pose, ekspresi, angle wajah yang sama antara si model cewe sama muka member exo. Terus sisanya tinggal mainin scale, rotasi, opacity sama penghapus ajah. Aku pake photoshop kok. Kalau mau lihat-lihat reverensi, buka ig **gs_exo** (underscore 2 biji) yah. Ea promosi XD

Oiya aku minta maaf, mungkin ngga ada yang sadar sih. Tapi daripada disadarkan duluan mending nyadar sendiri kan (apasih). Karakter Kim Seokjin putri Kim Himchan, di chapter 2 Yongguk menyebutnya sebagai putra. Tapi kemudian aku sadar Jin itu kan _princess_, makanya aku ganti aja jadi cewe. Hehehe.

Terus aku seumuran sama Kyungsoo sama Daehyun kok, jadi terserah mau panggil apa, semerdeka kalian. Dan aku belum punya anak pliiis aku masih muda(?), cuma ponakan sih ada banyak :D

Terakhir, selalu aku ucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang masih setia review, jangan bosan-bosan yaa karena Chanbaek itu manis(?). Sekian dulu, sampai jumpa chapter depan yang entah kapan akan di post. #plak!

_I love you guys!_

**baekhyeolo | .94 | nur991fah | beng beng max | sehunpou | GreenAradirachta | Prince Changsa | Hanbyeol267 | PrincePink | shinlophloph | kthk2 | MbemXiumin | Riho Kagura | Mokuji | ta | noersa | Re-Panda68 | neli amelia | knj12 | Song Haru | | nana | parklili | AnggyeEXOnBTS | tetangga jimin | baekkiepyon | LeeEunin | ShinJiWoo920202 | narsih556 | yyaswda | chankkuma | | hatakehanahungry | Baby Kim | Choco Cheonsa | Rnine21 | mejimhh | Myllexotic | aprilbambi | seul gi shin | Ginnyeh | Aya |** **yeollie | Taman Coklat | Xiao yueliang | dandelionleon | flameshine | pzsehun27 | BaebyYeolliePB | Lara | joohyvn | karwurmonica | jdcchan |**


	8. Chapter 8

**08 One Step Closer**

Waktu masih sangat muda, Chanyeol sempat menjadi _fanboy_. Dia seorang Blackjack, julukan untuk fans dari girl group bernama 2NE1. Bahkan dulu tidak jarang ia menyeret Kyungsoo yang waktu itu masih SMP untuk menghadiri konser mereka. Berteriak histeris dengan tidak tahu malunya sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang _fanboy_ sepertinya. Lalu bolehkah sekarang ia kembali berteriak histeris seperti seorang _fanboy_? Kalau boleh, itu artinya ia telah terdaftar menjadi salah satu _fanboy _Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menjabat tangannya. Wanita itu memakai kemeja biru navy dan celana kain berwarna cream. Rambutnya dikuncir setengah, menyisakan sebagian sisanya tergerai serta poni yang rapi menutup dahinya. Cantik sekali. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki tangan yang mungil dan lembut. Ah, Chanyeol berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

Masih dengan wajah yang tenang bak profesional, Chanyeol duduk kembali setelah dipersilahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Baik." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, lalu ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Dua hari yang lalu aku kemari tapi resepsionis bilang kamu ijin." Senyuman lebar masih saja melekat di bibirnya.

"Aah, iya. Maafkan aku, kemarin memang ada acara keluarga di desa." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba berkunjung, hehe." Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup.

Baekhyun menggeleng imut. "Aku ngga nyangka kalau pendengar yang ingin bertemu denganku adalah kamu. Mereka-" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah resepsionis di luar ruangan. "-hanya menyebut ciri-ciri saja. Pendengar yang tinggi, tampan dan berpakaian resmi. Ahaha, maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Aku anggap itu pujian kalau begitu." Balas Chanyeol. Dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, beneran kamu pendengarku?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Lho, ngga percaya?" Canda Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Suasana kemudian hening. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun bingung mau membahas apa.

"Oh ya/Aku.." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Oh silahkan." Baekhyun mempersilahkan pria di depannya melanjutkan. Chanyeol sedikit ragu, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang yang tadi ia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya. Baekhyun menerima amplop tersebut lalu memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Kantor tempatku bekerja bulan depan akan merayakan hari jadinya yang keempat. Semua perwakilan media diundang, jadi bila berkenan kami mengharap kehadiran perwakilan Eldorado di sana." Jelas Chanyeol. Memang, sekembalinya dari Eldorado dua hari yang lalu Chanyeol terus mencari ide dan alasan agar ia bisa kembali kesana. Tepat sekali saat rapat dengan tim kreatif, seseorang mengusulkan untuk mengundang perwakilan dari berbagai media massa sebagai ajang silaturahmi antar awak media. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan emas itu. Selain bisa memperluas jaringan kerjasama, ia juga memiliki peluang untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Baekhyun membalikkan amplop itu dan mendapati logo OBM di samping kop surat. Ia membelalakkan matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Kamu kerja di OBM?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Wah keren sekali! Aku dan putraku sangat suka menonton OBM. Programnya bagus-bagus dan menginspirasi. Tapi Taehyung paling suka dengan Running Man." Puji Baekhyun dengan semangat. Dalam hati, Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya profesional.

"Oh, itu artinya kamu satu kantor dengan Jongin juga?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, kenapa wanita itu bisa tahu adik iparnya bekerja di OBM? "Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya padaku, kami sering berbalas pesan sejak bertemu di kafe." Imbuhnya seolah bisa membaca isi otak Chanyeol.

"Ooh, iya. Kami sekantor." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu jika yang dihadapannya bukan hanya teman sekantor Jongin, tapi atasannya. Sumber dari segala tayangan OBM yang telah dipuji oleh Baekhyun. Seorang CEO Park, yang rela mengantarkan sendiri undangan _anniversary_ stasiun televisinya hanya demi bertemu sang pujaan hati. Benar-benar istimewa.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya kamu datang kemari karena ini kan? Bukan karena sebagai pendengarku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"EH? Ngga! Ngga! Aku benar-benar datang untuk bertemu denganmu, jadi sekalian saja aku membawanya." Jawab Chanyeol gelagapan. Baekhyun terkekeh manis, membuat Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku cuma bercanda." Ucapnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. "Terimakasih ya, nanti aku sampaikan ke atasanku." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat amplop di tangannya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Oh iya, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengingat, kemudian bibir tipisnya membentuk huruf O. "Ah itu.. Kamu mau teh, kopi atau jus?" Harapan Chanyeol sedikit meredup karena ia pikir Baekhyun akan membahas sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar air minum. "Tapi ini siang hari, lebih segar jika meminum jus. Bagaimana?" Usul Baekhyun seenaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Boleh jika itu jus apel." Jawabnya.

"Sebentar ya." Baekhyun membuka ruang tamu lalu menghampiri Jinri tanpa menutup pintu. "Jinri, _Master_ dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang bisa didengar jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang mengantar bos ke klinik. Tuan muda itu mengeluhkan perutnya bermasalah sejak pagi." Jawab Jinri.

"Astaga, lalu siapa yang akan membuatkan minuman untuk tamuku?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan Jinri yang menatapnya polos.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, _office boy_ kami sedang keluar kantor." Ucapnya.

"Ngga apa-apa, santai saja." Jawab Chanyeol sambil senyum.

"Mana bisa begitu." Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya lalu mengecek jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 13.25. "Sudah makan siang?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Belum." Jawabnya spontan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku menganjurkan kita pergi ke kafe di sebelah kantor sehingga aku bisa menebus penyesalanku." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Byun Baekhyun mengajaknya makan siang! Bibirnya hampir saja menyunggingkan senyum jika ia tidak tersadar sesuatu.

"Kenapa.. kenapa repot-repot begitu Penyiar Byun? A.. aku bisa mengganggu jam kerjamu." Ucapnya gugup. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya mau banget diajak makan siang bersama.

"Jam kerjaku sudah selesai. Hari Sabtu aku cuma bekerja sampai jam 1 siang, jadi ngga ada masalah." Jawabnya.

"Tapi, tapi.."

"Apa kamu terburu-buru, Chanyeol? Boleh aku memanggil Chanyeol saja? Kamu juga boleh memanggilku Baekhyun."

Oh, Tuhan! Byun Baekhyun menyebut namanya! Seseorang tolong tahan rona merah yang menjalar hingga telinga lebar Chanyeol!

"Te..tentu saja. _I'm free_!" Ucapnya tanpa sadar saking terpananya dengan suara Baekhyun saat menyebut namanya. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah.

"_Great!_ Tunggu sebentar, aku mengambil tasku dulu." Baekhyun beranjak, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk ber_blushing_ ria.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Master itu nama _office boy_ kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol mencairkan suasana sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nama aslinya Se Hoo, kami memanggilnya Master karena dia jago sekali di banyak hal. Memasak, bersih-bersih, reparasi, melawak, banyak deh. Tapi satu yang ngga dia bisa.."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum gemas menatap wanita di depannya.

"Mengurangi lemak di tubuhnya." Tidak lucu sih, tapi Chanyeol tertawa juga. Biarlah namanya orang kasmaran, apapun yang dikatakan pujaan hati pasti menyenangkan.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu kerja di Eldorado?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Lima tahun." Jawab Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat mencoba mengingat.

"Itu.. sebelum atau sesudah suamimu.. ehm.." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun ragu. Ia merasa memilih topik pembicaraan yang salah. Setelah dalam hati merutuki mulutnya yang lancang, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja.

"Sebelum." Jawab Baekhyun kalem.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyesal. "Mm.. Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?" Tanya wanita di depannya.

"Karena lancang menanyakan hal itu. Aku ngga sengaja mendengar Kyungsoo dan Jongin membahasnya di mobil sepulang makan siang minggu lalu." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun membantu sang _waiter_ meletakkan makanan di meja.

"Pilihan yang bagus. _Spaghetti_ adalah menu terbaik di sini." Puji Baekhyun pada menu pilihan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan antusias Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka mulai melahap sajian makan siang itu.

Di tengah kegiatannya, Chanyeol tidak lupa mengambil kesempatan mencuri pandang pada wanita di depannya. Baekhyun makan dengan anggun. Jari-jarinya yang lentik dengan terampil bekerja sama mengoperasikan sendok dan garpu. Tidak ada suara dentingan berisik, tidak ada pula bunyi kecapan mulut yang mengganggu. Kedua sikunya pun tidak menyandar pada meja. Sungguh sebuah etika makan yang indah, seindah orangnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala. Memandang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terbatuk sesaat setelah mata mereka bertemu.

"Astaga, kamu ngga apa-apa?" Baekhyun segera menyodorkan air mineral dari dalam tasnya. Mereka sama-sama memesan jus, yang tentu tidak akan banyak membantu orang tersedak. Untung saja Baekhyun selalu membawa air mineral kemana-mana.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil meminum air mineral Baekhyun. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun merasa _deja vu_, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menerima kembali air mineralnya. "Sudah lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengangguk walaupun masih terbatuk pelan.

"Maaf..kan, ak..u." Jawabnya susah payah.

"Kenapa kamu sering sekali tersedak? Makanlah pelan-pelan." Nasihat Baekhyun.

_Itu karena kamu tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepala dan menatapku_! Omel Chanyeol dalam hati. "_Sphagetti_nya sangat enak, aku terlalu bersemangat." Elaknya. Baekhyun terkekeh lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Ehm.. boleh aku bertanya?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Aku rasa kamu sudah melakukannya sejak tadi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil. Chanyeol nyengir karena malu.

"Pendengarmu sering datang berkunjung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, biasanya mereka datang di jam makan siang atau di _weekend_ seperti ini."

"Lalu kalian pergi makan siang seperti ini juga?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar berucap dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Jujur saja, kamu yang pertama." Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, terimakasih! Ini sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku." Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan dada lalu membalas senyum lebar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bisa saja. Ahahaha.." Wanita itu tertawa manis sekali, membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan gemas.

"Lalu biasanya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Yah, hanya ngobrol ringan seperti kita sekarang. Seringnya sih mereka melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang mereka kirim lalu memintaku memberi tanggapan atau nasihat."

"Oh ya? Bisa sedekat itu ya hubungan pendengar dan penyiar radio?" Tanya Chanyeol takjub.

"Ya, itu salah satu keunggulan radio dibanding media lainnya. Profesi kami menuntut untuk bisa dekat dengan pendengar. Kamu tahu istilah radio _it's person to person_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Media aku dan kau. Walaupun jumlah pendengar tidak terbatas, namun kita seolah bercerita pada satu orang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan lugas.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Benar. Itulah kenapa Sharry memiliki banyak penggemar. Aku menceritakan pada banyak orang, tapi bagi si pengirim cerita seolah aku hanya berbicara dengannya."

"Hebat!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh sambil berulang kali berucap kagum.

"Ah, terimakasih." Baekhyun tersipu. "Kamu sudah coba kirim ceritamu ke Sharry? Aku akan membacakannya."

"Ee.. eh?" Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kyungsoo juga pernah beberapa kali mengirim cerita kok. Cobalah, mungkin ada kisah menarik yang ingin kamu bagi." Imbuh Baekhyun.

_Aku bahkan sedang berusaha menciptakan kisah itu Byun Baekhyun._ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. "Kyungsoo mengirim juga? Tentang apa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Coba saja tanyakan pada adikmu langsung."

Chanyeol mendengus. Sepertinya cerita yang dikirim Kyungsoo setidaknya menyinggung dirinya, entah itu dalam konteks yang baik atau bisa saja sebaliknya.

Mereka terus mengobrol banyak hal. Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika pria di hadapannya enak diajak bicara. Ia tidak pernah berbincang dengan pendengarnya, terutama pria, sampai seperti ini. Ia pikir karena Chanyeol sama-sama bekerja di media massa sepertinya, membuat pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja melirik ke arah jam dinding di kafe itu. Ia berseru kaget mengetahui sekarang sudah pukul 14.40.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku. Aku lupa hari ini harus menjemput putraku di sekolah. Dia pulang jam tiga." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih tasnya dengan gerakan buru-buru.

Jarak kantor dan rumahnya saja 30 menit jika ditempuh dengan bus kota, belum lagi macetnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung bisa pulang sekolah sendiri, toh sekolahnya dan rumah hanya 10 menit jika berjalan kaki. Tapi karena di hari Sabtu Baekhyun hanya bekerja setengah hari, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya menjemput Taehyung setiap hari itu.

Chanyeol ikut panik. "Oh aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku antar saja bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Jangan, aku akan merepotkanmu." Baekhyun berjalan ke kasir diikuti Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja yang membayar." Ucap lelaki tinggi itu setelah melihat Baekhyun menanyakan total harga makanan mereka.

"Aku yang mengajakmu kesini, jadi sekarang biarkan aku yang membayar oke?" Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru akan membuka mulutnya sebelum Baekhyun mulai berbicara lagi. "Jangan menolak!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kamu boleh membayar, tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu ke sekolah Taehyung." Giliran Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut, Chanyeol menyelanya dengan nada yang sama. "Jangan menolak!"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun tertawa, lalu mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Han-Guk Elementary School tepat saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Setelah perdebatan cukup panjang di dalam mobil, dengan Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang menang, akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti pria itu untuk mengantarkan mereka sampai rumah dengan alasan sekalian saja. Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang sekolah. Di sana juga banyak orang tua yang menunggui anak mereka. Chanyeol menunggu mereka di dalam mobil.

Setelah sekitar lima menit menunggu, Chanyeol bisa melihat seorang anak lelaki berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang kemudian disambut oleh pelukan brutal ibunya. Sedangkan si bocah sekuat tenaga menghindari ciuman maut dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh. Wanita itu begitu lucu jika bersama sang putra.

Baekhyun menuntun Taehyung yang memandang penuh tanya ke seberang jalan, tempat mobil Chanyeol diparkir. Setelah mereka sampai di samping mobil, Chanyeol turun lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Halo, Taehyung." Sapanya ramah.

Bocah itu melotot lalu menoleh pada sang mama meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi Paman Chanyeol ke kantor mama, lalu sekalian mengantar mama ke sini untuk menjemput Taetae." Jelas Baekhyun.

Taehyung memandang Chanyeol penuh selidik. Jujur saja ia masih kurang suka dengan Chanyeol sejak kejadian di kafe minggu lalu.

"Tae, Paman Chanyeol menyapamu. Mana jawabannya?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Hai, Paman." Sapa Taehyung datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum pada lelaki kecil di hadapannya, lalu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Taehyung. "Masuklah." Ucapnya ramah.

Taehyung tidak segera masuk, melainkan kembali menatap ibunya. "Mama duduk di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Di depan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah kursi penumpang di samping kemudi. Si bocah kecil tiba-tiba menuntun mamanya untuk duduk di belakang.

"Taehyung duduk depan, Mama di belakang. Boleh kan, Paman?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Eh? Oh, tentu saja. Pilih yang membuatmu nyaman." Jawab Chanyeol.

Taehyung membuka pintu depan dan segera duduk di sana lalu memakai _safety belt_. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri memegang pintu belakang dan Baekhyun yang setengah masuk dalam mobil. Chanyeol segera menuju kursi kemudi setelah mendengar Baekhyun menggumamkan maaf dan menutup pintu belakang.

"Taehyung sudah kelas berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menjalankan mesin mobilnya.

"Lima." Jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Hmm.. " Chanyeol baru menyadari jika anak itu mengenakan seragam olahraga. "Baru olahraga, atau ikut ekstrakulikuler?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dua duanya." Bocah itu masih menjawab dengan cuek.

"Dia ikut ekskul voli, Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia tidak enak pada Chanyeol karena putranya sedikit tidak ramah pada orang yang jelas sudah berbaik hati mengantarkannya pulang.

"Oh voli. Kenapa tidak ikut basket atau sepak bola?" Chanyeol tidak juga menyerah.

"Sudah banyak yang memilih basket dan sepak bola." Walaupun sedikit ketus, Chanyeol cukup senang anak itu masih menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Wah, keren sekali Taehyung yang anti mainstream!" Puji Chanyeol. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar mobil Chanyeol. Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada sesuatu yang terletak di belakang tuas transmisi mobil. Ia lalu mengambil benda tersebut.

"Taehyung, letakkan kembali, Nak!" Perintah Baekhyun yang mengawasinya dari belakang.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berhenti mengemudi karena sedang tertahan lampu merah menoleh pada bocah di sampingnya. Ia mendapati Taehyung memegang sebuah _action figure_ Iron Man berukuran sedang.

"Ini.. punya Paman?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpikir. "Sepertinya itu punya Jimin tertinggal di sini." Jawabnya. Chanyeol menjalankan kembali mobilnya karena lampu lalulintas kembali hijau. Ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang kembali meminta putranya meletakkan _action figure_ itu.

"Kamu suka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Taehyung menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu kembali pada _action figure_ di tangannya sambil berkata 'ung' dan mengangguk.

"Bawa saja, ngga apa-apa kok. Jimin juga pasti sudah lupa kalau pernah punya itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang semakin merasa tidak enak segera membuka mulut untuk meminta Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya, tapi Taehyung berkata lebih dulu.

"Terimakasih Paman." Tanpa diduga, bocah itu meletakkan kembali _action figure_ ke tempatnya semula. "Tapi nanti Jimin pasti mencarinya. Aku ngga mau dia menangis mencari ini."

Baekhyun sungguh terkejut melihat perilaku putranya. Yang ia tahu, Taehyung itu iron man fanatic dan _action figure_ itu salah satu dari barang yang dia inginkan untuk dimiliki. Tapi sekarang malah menolak benda mahal yang bisa didapatkannya dengan gratis karena ia merasa tidak berhak memilikinya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, maaf ya." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan tangan kanan lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. Sekali lagi ia tidak menyadari betapa aksinya tersebut mengakibatkan perasaan aneh timbul pada Taehyung.

Chanyeol harus memutar mobilnya melewati jalan raya agar bisa mencapai rumah Baekhyun, karena jalan biasa tidak cukup lebar untuk dilewati mobil. Mereka tiba 10 menit kemudian.

"Di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan kebenaran letak rumah Baekhyun.

"Iya ini rumah kami." Jawab Baekhyun. Taehyung turun lebih dulu tanpa kata. Diikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berhenti di depan pagar. "Terimakasih Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama. Terimakasih juga untuk hari ini." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Taetae?" Baekhyun memanggil putranya yang diam saja sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih Paman." Ucap Taehyung sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Baekhyun, Taehyung."

"Sampai jumpa." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali ke mobil kemudian melaju meninggalkan kompleks perumahan itu. Baekhyun dan Taehyung masih di sana sampai mobil Chanyeol menghilang di belokan. Dengan perlahan Taehyung menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Ada yang salah, sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada putranya.

Taehyung menoleh pada ibunya lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kak Baekhyun!" Yixing berteriak dari depan rumahnya kemudian berlari menghampiri ibu dan anak itu.

"Yixing? Kamu ngga kerja?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Yixing sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang _off_ Kak. Hai Taehyungie!" Yixing mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

"Aaakh! Kak Yixing, ini sakiit!" Protes Taehyung sambil mengelus pipinya. Walaupun berkata sakit, tetap saja senang dicubit kakak kesayangan.

Yixing nyengir, kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya masuk ke rumah sambil merangkul Taehyung.

"Kak, besok ada acara ngga?" Tanya Yixing.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Temani aku belanja ke _mall_ yuk! Mumpung lagi banyak diskon dan aku sedang libur juga di hari Minggu. Ya? Ya?" Rayu Yixing sambil terus mengikuti Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang disibukkan dengan tali sepatunya.

"Aku sih mau saja-" Jawab Baekhyun menggantung.

"Ajak Taehyung juga ngga apa-apa! Aku yang akan menanggung biaya makannya!" Sahut Yixing sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah gajian ya?" Goda Baekhyun. Yixing mengangkat tangannya membentuk V sign sambil tertawa riang. "Coba tanyakan Taehyung dulu sana." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Taehyung yang baru masuk ruang keluarga.

"Taetae~~ Besok ikut ke _mall_ ya sama Kak Yixing sama mama? Oke? Deal? Call!" Seru Yixing absurd, sedangkan Taehyung hanya melongo tidak mengerti dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari mobil berlogo OBM sambil memanggul tas berisi tripod di bahu kanannya. Menyusul di belakangnya ada Jongdae, kameramen yang menemaninya liputan hari ini. Jongdae bilang ia sedikit kurang sehat, jadilah Jongin membantunya membawakan peralatan syuting. Dalam perjalanan memasuki lobby utama OBM, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di belakang mobil dinas mereka dan seorang Park Chanyeol muncul dari sana.

Jongin dan Jongdae otomatis membungkuk sopan pada CEO mereka itu. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis mendapati kakak iparnya tersenyum terlampau cerah. _Double_ Jong itu tetap berdiri di sana karena ternyata Park Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan senyuman yang makin lebar, CEO Park berhambur memeluk Jongin sambil tertawa manja. Kejadian selanjutnya lah yang membuat Jongdae menganga lebar, membuat wajah kotaknya berubah jadi segi tak beraturan.

Park Chanyeol, CEO OBM yang dingin, berkharisma dan disiplin mencium pipi Kim Jongin, reporter sekaligus adik iparnya yang sudah memiliki dua anak! DI DEPAN UMUM!

Sudah, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana kabar Jongin! Jika ini adalah anime, maka dipastikan ada makhluk putih meliuk dan melayang dari tubuhnya. Pria itu berdiri membeku dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat. Sedangkan Chanyeol pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara tanpa beban. Dengan riang ia berjalan sambil bersenandung meninggalkan Jongin yang menjatuhkan tripod dari bahunya dengan suara gedebug keras.

"Aw! Jongin, jadi kamu seme atau uke?" Tanya Jongdae tidak masuk akal.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan 'Seriously?!'. Menyadari banyak pasang mata menatapnya, secepat kilat Jongin melarikan diri. Menghiraukan Jongdae yang berteriak memanggilnya sambil menunjuk tripod yang terkapar di lantai.

Senyum tak luntur dari bibir Chanyeol selama perjalanan dari loby. Bukan, tepatnya sejak dari pulang dari rumah Baekhyun, atau bilang saja sekalian sejak dia bertemu Baekhyun di Eldorado. Pria itu bersiul-siul, bahkan sempat menyapa Sekertaris Song saat mereka berpapasan, membuat pria yang lebih tua memandang heran sang atasan.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya kemudian duduk di sofa, bukan di kursi kerja. Masih dengan senyuman lebar, ia membayangkan momen-momen singkat bersama Byun Baekhyun hari ini. Kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipinya yang sepertinya bersemu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu segera membuka daftar kontak. Sampai di deretan huruf B, ia kembali tersenyum. Tebak apa? Ya, Park Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon Byun Baekhyun. Ia memintanya dalam perjalanan menjemput Taehyung.

"Aaaaa! Aku punya nomor kontaknya! Oh Tuhaaan!" Chanyeol mulai gulung-gulung di atas sofa. Astaga, pria itu benar-benar jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghampiri putranya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Mereka baru selesai makan malam, jadi sudah jadwalnya Taehyung menguasai televisi dan menonton Running Man, acara favoritnya.

"Lee Kwangsoo lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan beberapa cemilan di meja.

"Favoritku kan Kim Jongkook, Ma." Jawab Taehyung.

"Iya iya, Kim Jongkook yang kuat dan _gentleman._" Baekhyun merapikan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. Tanpa diduga, anak itu memeluk perut Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu. Baaekhyun yang sudah lama tidak mendapati Taehyung yang manja, cukup terkejut dengan itu. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan lalu kembali fokus pada televisi. "Ngga apa-apa."

Baekhyun mengelus kepala putranya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Taehyung. "Cerita sama mama, apa yang mengganggu Taetae, hm?"

Taehyung masih diam, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihatnya menggigit bibir. Itu tanda jika putranya sedang cemas akan sesuatu. Perlahan Baekhyun mengusap bibir Taehyung agar tidak digigiti si pemilik lagi, lalu membalik tubuh Taehyung agar menghadap ke atas, menghadap Baekhyun tepatnya.

"Jung Taehyung, Mama di sini ada buat kamu. Cerita, ya?" Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah mencebikkan bibir, lalu memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun. Sang ibu hanya menghela napas mengetahui betapa susahnya membujuk Taehyung.

"Taehyung rindu Papa." Terdengar suara Taehyung yang sedikit teredam perut Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita baru mengunjungi papa kemarin, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Seberapa pun seringnya kita berkunjung, tetap saja.." Sahut Taehyung. Baekhyun bisa merasakan suara Taehyung yang sedikit bergetar. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan putra semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Taehyung. Ia hanya terus membelai kepala putranya.

"Teman-teman di sekolah sering bercerita tentang papanya. Namjoon yang papanya atlet, lalu papanya Hyuk bekerja di bengkel.. hiks.. papanya Minwoo yang hobinya di depan komputer.." Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibirnya seiring semakin paraunya suara Taehyung.

Taehyung sadar ia sudah membasahi baju mamanya dengan air mata dan sedikit ingus, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia menginginkan ini, ia ingin mamanya tahu betapa ia merindukan sosok Daehyun, papanya.

"Jongup, juga selalu diantar papanya berangkat sekolah.."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, menahan agar air matanya yang sudah menumpuk tidak terjatuh.

"Taetae hiks.. Rindu Papa.." Ulang bocah itu sambil sesenggukan. Baekhyun mengambil nafas besar lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mereka diam beberapa saat, sampai Baekhyun mendongakkan wajah Taehyung yang sudah merah padam dengan mata sembab untuk menghadapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Taehyung bersiap sembunyi di perut Baekhyun lagi tapi dicegah oleh sang ibu.

"Ssh.." Baekhyun mengusap air mata di wajah putranya. "_It's okay baby_. Menangislah sepuasnya, keluarkan semuanya. Mama di sini."

Taehyung menyedot ingusnya kasar lalu mulai menangis lagi. "Huhuhu.. Ma..hiks.. Maaf, Taetae.. Masih cengeng, huhuhu.."

"Ngga apa-apa sayang, semua ada saatnya." Baekhyun merapikan rambut Taehyung yang semakin berantakan, sambil menunggu putranya berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Taehyung masih juga belum berhenti menangis. Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar bisa menguasai dirinya, kembali tersenyum lalu membawa Taehyung dalam pelukannya. _"My cute baby boy, I looooove you so much!"_ Ucapnya sebelum menghujani pipi Taehyung dengan ciuman.

_"Stop it!"_ Seru Taehyung yang sudah mulai sadar. Ia menyedot ingus lagi lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya sendiri. Bocah itu bangkit lalu duduk di samping, menghadap Baekhyun. Ia menunduk, cukup malu karena kembali merengek pada sang ibu di saat ia sudah menetapkan diri akan menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa.

"Terimakasih sayang." Ucap Baekhyun, membuat Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih sudah mau bercerita."

Baekhyun tidak memberikan kata-kata penenang ataupun solusi dari kegalauan putranya. Karena dia tahu, Taehyung hanya menginginkan dirinya ada dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Maafin Taehyung ya Ma."

"Taetae ngga salah kok. Justru Mama lebih senang kalau Taetae mau terbuka seperti ini." Baekhyun menangkup wajah putranya. "Percaya ya, Mama selalu ada buat Taetae. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, mengerti?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ini baru _warrior_ Jung." Puji Baekhyun. Taehyung pun tersenyum.

"Mama.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sayang Mama."

"Mama lebih sayang Taetae." Dua orang itu pun kembali berpelukan.

"Ma?"

"_Yes, dear?_"

"Taehyung ingin ikut pekan olahraga.."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Taehyung heran.

"Asalkan sama mama." Imbuh Taehyung.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Hmm, sepertinya besok ngga cuma Kak Yixing yang harus berbelanja pakaian."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat, menyedot ingus lalu nyengir pada ibunya.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

Selamat malam semuanya! Jangan tanya kenapa aku update malem Jumat gini ya, hahaha! Gimana nih Chanbaek momennya? Masih kurang? Chantae gimana? Baektae gimana? Kalo Chankai? #plakk

Oiya, pada geregetan ngga sih liat Chanbaek momen dimana-mana? Aku sampe tiap bangun tidur mikir "momen apa ya yang mereka bikin kali ini?" Duh parah kan yaa? Habis gemes sih!

Selamat datang buat reader, reviewer, follower, favoriter(?) baru. Kalian yang terbaik. Maapin Hayati yaa, yang updatenya suka ngaret. UTS sama tugas akhir udah selesai kok, doakan aja aku ngga kebanyakan alesan buat ngundur updatenya, mihihi..

Maaf juga baru bikin momen pekan olahraga Taehyung ngaret banget dari yang tertulis di chap berapa itu lupa (plak!), karena memang harus menyesuaikan alurnya juga biar pas. Jadi deh demi kelancaran hubungan Chanbaek, aku dengan seenak jidat ngundur eventnya. Bunuh saja hayati, Kakak, Adek..

Terakhir, _thanks as always_! Aku pengarang baru yang karyanyanya ngga lepas dari kekurangan dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi aku salut buat semua reviewer yang ngga ambil pusing dengan itu bahkan bersedia mereview cerita sederhana ini, hiks huhuu..

_I love you guys!_

**baekhyeolo | .94 | ****Guest** **nur991fah | beng beng max | sehunpou | GreenAradirachta | Prince Changsa | Hanbyeol267 | PrincePink | shinlophloph | kthk2 | MbemXiumin | Riho Kagura | Mokuji | ta | noersa | Re-Panda68 | neli amelia | knj12 | Song Haru | | nana | parklili | ****Guest** **AnggyeEXOnBTS | tetangga jimin | baekkiepyon | LeeEunin | ShinJiWoo920202 | narsih556 | yyaswda | chankkuma | | hatakehanahungry | Baby Kim | Choco Cheonsa | Rnine21 | mejimhh | Myllexotic | aprilbambi | seul gi shin | Ginnyeh | Aya |** **yeollie | Taman Coklat | Xiao yueliang | dandelionleon | flameshine | pzsehun27 | BaebyYeolliePB | Lara | joohyvn | karwurmonica | jdcchan | Roxanne Jung | unicorn08 | comebaekhome | | vivikim406 | AuliaPutri14 | MissByun | raffidhaa |**

Dan maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan. ^^a


	9. Chapter 9

**09 ****A smile for You**

Taehyung menyeret mamanya yang sepertinya sudah lupa diri menjauh dari deretan diskon peralatan rumah tangga. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun berkata hanya akan menemani Yixing berbelanja sekalian mencari baju olahraga _couple_ untuknya dan Taehyung. Tapi namanya juga ibu-ibu, insting 'berburu barang diskon'nya selalu kuat, membuat si pria kecil kewalahan.

Yixing terkekeh melihat Taehyung yang mengomel sambil menarik lengan ibunya. Baekhyun-Taehyung adalah pasangan ibu dan anak termanis yang pernah Yixing temui. Jujur saja, gadis itu ingin suatu saat bisa memiliki hubungan ibu-anak seperti mereka, dengan anaknya sendiri tentunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari BaekTae, kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sedari tadi mereka cari di mall itu.

"Kak, Sport Centernya di sana!" Yixing menunjuk dengan dagu, karena kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan barang belanjaan.

Taehyung menghentikan omelannya lalu menoleh pada Sport Center yang dimaksud Yixing. Langsung saja mereka menghampiri tempat itu.

"Selamat datang di Sport Center, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seorang pramuniaga perempuan berpakaian _sporty_ menghampiri mereka.

"Kami mencari _training suit_ lengan panjang, ada?" Jawab Baekhyun.

Pramuniaga itu mengangguk lalu kembali bertanya sambil menatap Taehyung. "Untuk putra anda?"

"Untuknya dan saya. _Training suit_ _couple_, kalau ada." Jelas Baekhyun.

Pramuniaga itu sedikit mengernyit, kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengikutinya. Di jajaran baju _sport_, sang pramuniaga mengambilkan sepasang _training suit_ berwarna hitam dengan corak garis biru muda dan putih di bagian dada, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Untuk _couple_ ibu dan anak, di sini tidak ada Nyonya. Adanya _training suit_ ayah-ibu-anak, itu sudah masuk dalam satu paket. Tapi silahkan dicoba dulu yang ini, ukurannya medium. Kalau ukuran prianya terlalu besar, kami menyediakan sampai ukuran _small._" Ucap sang pramuniaga ramah.

"Oh begitu ya? Sebentar, sebentar.. Kita coba lihat dulu." Baekhyun menerima _training suit_ tersebut lalu menempelkan bagian jaketnya pada Taehyung yang hanya mengerjap polos.

"Ma, lihat deh!" Taehyung terkekeh, menyadari jaket itu terlalu besar untuknya. Bahkan ujung jarinya saja tidak terlihat. Baekhyun dan Yixing ikut tertawa.

"Tolong yang ukuran terkecil saja." Baekhyun mengembalikan _training suit_ yang tadi dicoba Taehyung pada sang pramuniaga. Setelah meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu, sang pramuniaga segera pergi mencarikan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Sembari menunggu, Baekhyun melihat-lihat deretan baju olahraga diikuti Taehyung. Yixing memilih duduk saja karena sudah terlalu lelah membawa banyak belanjaan. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, di antar deretan _training suit_ itu tidak ada yang sesuai seleranya. Adapun yang bagus, itu tidak ada pasangannya. Kalau tidak, ukurannya terlalu besar untuk Taehyung.

Ia terus berjalan sampai di depan manekin yang mengenakan _training suit_ warna abu-abu. Motifnya sederhana, hanya dominan abu-abu dan garis-garis putih di pinggirnya. Baekhyun lebih suka yang simpel-simpel seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi ia merasa kecewa karena ternyata manekin yang memakai _training suit_ itu ada tiga. Satu pria, satu wanita dan satu di tengahnya anak lelaki kecil yang sepertinya ukurannya pas dengan Taehyung. _Training suit_ itulah yang dimaksud pramuniaga tadi, yaitu untuk ayah, ibu dan anak.

Masih di tengah pengamatannya, sang pramuniaga kembali dan memberikan _training suit_ hitam biru tadi dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan sopan dan sekali lagi mencoba mengukurnya pada Taehyung. Namun tetap saja, ukuran _small_ seorang pria dewasa memang tidak seharusnya disamakan dengan bocah sekolah dasar berusia 10 tahun. _Training suit_ itu tetap kebesaran untuk Taehyung.

"Ehm.. kalau _training suit_ yang ini-" Baekhyun menunjuk tiga manekin di belakangnya. "-memang sudah satu paket ya?" Tanyanya.

"Iya Nyonya. Ada banyak pilihan warna juga." Jelas si pramuniaga sambil menunjuk tumpukan training suit di belajang manekin.

"Taetae, kalau yang ini suka?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati pada Taehyung. Si lelaki kecil memandangi manekin dengan teliti, lalu mengangguk mantab.

"Tapi.." Taehyung mulai buka suara. Baekhyun was-was jika Taehyung akan menolak atau memprotesnya. Jelas-jelas _training suit_ itu diperuntukkan bagi satu keluarga utuh, dan baru kemarin Taehyung merajuk soal ayahnya. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan maksudnya?

"Tapi Taehyung mau yang warna merah Ma." Ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran karena putranya malah meminta warna lain bukannya menolak.

Dengan sigap sang pramuniaga mengambil _training suit_ warna merah sesuai permintaan Taehyung. "Ini dia warna merah." Diberikannya tiga pasang _training suit_ pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menjajalkan jaket untuk Taehyung, lalu tersenyum puas karena ukurannya pas sekali. "Coba celananya juga, Sayang!" Perintah Baekhyun pada putranya.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengambil celana dari Baekhyun dan segera menuju ruang ganti. Tak berapa lama, Taehyung keluar dari ruang ganti dengan senyum lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu memberi dua jempol pada Taehyung, sedangkan Yixing bertepuk tangan dengan heboh.

Setelah Baekhyun juga mencoba dan ternyata ukurannya pas dengan tubuhnya, mereka berakhir membeli _training suit_ merah itu, walaupun tahu jika satu pasang tidak akan terpakai.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Yixing mentraktir makan Taehyung dan Baekhyun karena sudah menemaninya berbelanja, padahal Baekhyun pikir gadis itu hanya bercanda. Mereka memilih sebuah restoran tradisional di sana.

"_By the way_, pekan olahraganya kapan sih Kak?" Tanya Yixing saat mereka sedang menunggu pesanan.

"Minggu depan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kak Yixing libur ngga? Datang ya!" Pinta Taehyung penuh harap.

"Hari Minggu? Sepertinya aku ngga libur deh.." Taehyung cemberut mendengar jawaban Yixing. "Tapiii, mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikan ke kepala divisi untuk hadir meliput acara pekan olahraganya." Imbuh Yixing sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Taehyung tersenyum cerah lalu menoleh pada mamanya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Taehyung. Pesanan mereka datang dan tiga orang itu mulai menyantap hidangan mereka.

_Ting!_

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sang pemilik dengan segera meraih ponselnya.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Selamat siang Penyiar Byun.**

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kira-kira siapa pengirim pesan itu. Setahunya yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel penyiar adalah pendengarnya, tapi ia tidak pernah memberikan nomor telepon pada mereka. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan pesan itu.

_Ting!_

Belum juga ia melahap makanannya, satu pesan dari nomor yang sama datang lagi.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Maaf ketinggalan, ini aku Park Chanyeol. :D**

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum geli. Park Chanyeol mengirim pesan padanya disertai _smiley_, menggemaskan sekali bukan? Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengetik balasannya.

**To : Park Chanyeol**

**Selamat siang, Chanyeol. Sudah kubilang panggil Baekhyun saja.**

Baru saja Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya, pesan balasan dari Chanyeol sudah sampai.

**From : Park Chanyeol**

**Hehe.. Oke, Baekhyun aku mau tanya. Baru saja aku menemukan handband warna merah di mobilku. Apa itu milik Taehyung? Ada inisial JTH di sana.**

Sementara Baekhyun mengingat-ingat, Chanyeol mengirim satu pesan lagi. Kali ini sebuah pesan gambar. Sebuah _handband_ dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang disebutkan Chanyeol, dan itu memang milik Taehyung.

**To : Park Chanyeol**

**Oiya itu punya Taehyung! Aduh maafkan aku. Aku akan mengambilnya.**

Taehyung menatap mamanya yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh makan siang dengan penasaran.

**From : Park Chanyeol**

**Ngga apa-apa kok. Apa kalian ada di rumah? Aku akan mengantarkannya. Jangan menolak! *diucapkan sama persis dengan cara Byun Baekhyun mengucapkannya* :p**

Baekhyun refleks tersenyum lebar, semakin membuat Taehyung heran. Oh, Yixing juga sedang memandanginya dengan senyum jahil.

"Pesan dari siapa sih sampai senyum-senyum begitu?" Goda Yixing.

Baekhyun terkesiap lalu segera mengatur ekspresinya. "Ah, apasih Yixing?" Jawabnya grogi sambil sesekali melirik Taehyung.

Menyadari arti lirikan Baekhyun, Yixing berhenti menggodanya. Namun saat Taehyung kembali fokus pada makanannya, Yixing kembali menatap Baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya dan bertanya tanpa suara. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

**To : Park Chanyeol**

**Kami sedang keluar rumah. Jangan begitu Chanyeol, aku selalu merepotkanmu. Dan berhenti menirukan nada bicaraku! Itu ngga lucu!**

Baekhyun mulai melahap makanan yang sedari tadi ia abaikan. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, tapi ia menunggu beberapa saat kemudian baru membukanya.

**From : Park Chanyeol**

**Kalian kemana kalau boleh tahu? Hei, ngga lucu tapi kamu ketawa kan? :p**

Baekhyun sedikit malu, walaupun Chanyeol tidak tahu tapi dia memang benar.

**To : Park Chanyeol**

**Ngga boleh! Sudah berikan saja alamatmu, nanti aku kesana setelah pulang dari sini.**

"Psst! Psst!" Yixing kembali menggodanya. Baekhyun melirik Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan makanan, lalu memberi isyarat agar Yixing diam.

**From : Park Chanyeol**

**Sayangnya aku juga sedang ngga ada di rumah. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan rumahmu saja sampai kalian pulang, gimana?**

"Mama, aku mau udang lagi." Pinta Taehyung.

"Eh.. oh? Ambil saja punya Mama." Jawab Baekhyun lalu meletakkan beberapa udangnya di piring Taehyung.

**To : Park Chanyeol**

**Hh, baiklah. Kami sedang di Grand City Mall. Jangan menunggu di depan rumahku, kamu membuatku seperti buronan yang sedang diintai polisi. :p**

Baekhyun membaca ulang pesannya, lalu menyentuh tombol _send_ setelah menghapus emoticon ":p" dari sana.

**From : Park Chanyeol**

**That's better! Lagipula kebetulan sekali aku ada di dekat situ. Baiklah nanti aku hubungi lagi kalau sudah sampai.**

Setelah membalas pesan Chanyeol dengan ucapan terimakasih, Baekhyun mulai fokus pada makan siangnya. Yixing sudah selesai makan, sedangkan Taehyung tinggal seperempatnya.

"Kak, kamu punya hutang cerita ke aku ya?" Yixing yang pantang menyerah, kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menyanggah Yixing, tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tampan dengan pakaian rapi menghampiri mereka.

"Hei Yixing. Kamu disini?" Sapa pria itu dengan senyum secerah mentari.

Yixing melotot kaget lalu segera merapikan diri. Baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengunyah hanya menatap penuh tanya antara Yixing dan pria itu bergantian. Taehyung apalagi, pipinya bahkan masih menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan.

"Kepala Divisi Kim! Selamat siang! " Seru Yixing sambil berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Hei ini diluar kantor, panggil saja Kak Joonmyeon." Kata lelaki itu. "Hari ini kamu _off_?" Tanyanya.

"Ehm, iya. Hihi. Kepala- eh.. Kak Joonmyeon sendiri kenapa bisa di sini?" Tanya Yixing balik.

"Aku? Cuma mengunjungi adikku." Jawabnya.

"Adik?" Yixing menelengkan kepalanya imut.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi. "Ya, kebetulan sekali restoran ini miliknya."

Oh, Yixing lupa jika kepala divisinya ini adalah golongan orang kaya. Ia tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap lengannya.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, pria itu bertanya lagi. "Bersama saudaramu?"

"Ah, ini. Maaf hehe. Ini Kak Baekhyun dan putranya, Taehyung. Mereka tetanggaku. Kak, ini Kim Joonmyeon, kepala divisi news di kantor." Jelas Yixing.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal. Saya Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum kemudian disusul Taehyung yang memperkenalkan diri. Joonmyeon membalas dengan sopan pula.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang sepertinya merona, lalu memandang Joonmyeon dengan senyum penuh arti. "Anda sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah, baru saja saya makan siang." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Yixing, kenapa ngga dipersilahkan duduk sih atasannya?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Aah, jangan sebut begitu. Panggil Joonmyeon saja." Sahut pria itu malu-malu.

"Oh iya! Kak Joonmyeon duduk dulu." Yixing menggeser kursinya dan membiarkan Joonmyeon duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Kalau boleh tahu,setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya langsung pulang, karena Yixing sudah menjelajahi tiap tempat di sini. Bisa anda lihat sendiri jumlah tas belanjaannya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil. Sementara Joonmyeon mengecek tas belanjaannya, Yixing mengomeli Baekhyun tanpa suara.

"Wow!" Seru Joonmyeon. "Lalu tadi kesini naik apa?"

"Ehm, taxi." Jawab Yixing yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Nanti juga naik taxi?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk.

"Dengan barang sebanyak ini?" Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Aku antar saja bagaimana? Rumahmu ke arah selatan kan?" Ucap Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya karena menahan senyum. Ia gemas sekali melihat dua orang di depannya, apalagi Yixing yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Lebih merah tomat sih sebenarnya.

Yixing yang terkejut dengan tawaran atasan yang diam-diam ehm.. dia taksir itu, langsung melotot dan dengan gelagapan ia bersuara. "E..eh?! Ngga.. ngga perlu kok kepala- eh Kak.. Jangan repot-repot, kami ngga apa-apa kok. Ya kan Kak Baekhyun?" Yixing menatap Baekhyun meminta dukungan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab Yixing. Taehyung yang sudah selesai makan, menatap ketiga orang di depannya bergantian sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Sudah, ngga apa-apa toh aku juga lewat daerah perumahanmu. Lebih banyak orang lebih baik kan?" Ucap Joonmyeon sambil melirik tas-tas belanja Yixing lalu tersenyum. Yixing mengangguk pasrah akhirnya.

"Ehm, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya aku ngga bisa pulang sama kamu Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Yixing melotot kepadanya seolah berkata 'apa maksudnya?'

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku di sini. Maaf ya, Kepala Divisi Kim, saya titip Yixing tidak apa?" Jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"Kak Baekhyuuuun, kok ngga bilang-bilang? Kita kan kesini sama-sama, masa aku tega tinggalin kalian?" Ucap Yixing mulai merajuk. Tentu saja ia akan sangat gugup jika hanya pulang berdua dengan Kim Joonmyeon.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi. Dia baru saja memberi kabar. Lagipula aku belum selesai makan, kasian Kepala Divisi Kim kalau menunggu lama-lama." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Saya bisa menunggu." Sahut Joonmyeon disusul anggukan Yixing.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak, kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku juga ngga yakin temanku akan segera datang. Sudah ngga apa-apa kok." Ucapnya sambil memberi _wink_ pada Yixing.

"Begitukah? Yixing, bagaimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Kak~~" Yixing memberikan _puppy eyes_nya pada Baekhyun, tapi yang ada ia mendapatkan satu cubitan di hidungnya dari ibu satu anak itu.

"Sudah sana, jaga _image_ napa sama gebetan." Bisik Bakhyun yang lalu disusul geplakan halus dari Yixing di lengannya. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Huuuh, ya sudah Yixing balik dulu bener ya ngga apa-apa? Taetae ngga mau ikut Kakak?" Kali ini Yixing meminta pertolongan Taehyung yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

Taehyung menatap Joonmyeon lalu memandang Yixing kemudian beralih ke mamanya. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Taehyung mau jagain Mama." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan lebay dan ekspresi sedramatis mungkin, membuat Yixing semakin sebal. Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat si _gentleman _Taehyung.

Yixing memunguti tas-tas belanjaannya yang memang banyak sekali, lalu hampir sebagian besar diambil alih oleh Joonmyeon. Yixing benar-benar merasa sungkan dengan atasannya ini. Mereka meninggalkan restoran itu setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Yixing, kamu hutang cerita ya ke aku?" Balas Baekhyun saat Joonmyeon sudah berada dekat pintu keluar restoran. Yixing memeletkan lidahnya lalu segera menyusul atasannya itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya lalu berjalan keluar ke sisi seberang mobil. Membuka pintunya lalu menggendong Jimin yang tadinya ada di kursi sebelah kemudi. Bocah bantet itu memainkan _action figure_ iron man sambil cemberut.

"Kita sudah jalan-jalan dan kenapa Jimin masih cemberut hm?" Chanyeol berjalan memasuki Grand City Mall. Jimin tidak menjawab pamannya, ia memang sedang dalam aksi ngambek karena tidak jadi diajak jalan-jalan oleh Jongin yang mendapat panggilan kerja mendadak di hari itu. Sedangkan mamanya tentu tidak bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan jika tidak ada papanya, mengingat adiknya masih begitu kecil.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang seharian. Jimin boleh minta apa saja sama Paman, jadi mana senyumnya?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berusaha menghibur Jimin namun tetap saja bocah yang sudah _bad mood_ itu tidak bereaksi, malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memang memintanya untuk mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan karena sedari tadi keponakan pertamanya itu rewel dan terus mengganggu adiknya, si _baby_ Jungkook. Kyungsoo yang kewalahan akhirnya menelepon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Ia membuka riwayat pesan dan mengetikkan pesan pada nomor terakhir yang ia kirimi pesan tadi.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Aku sudah di Grand City Mall, kamu dimana?**

Chanyeol kembali berjalan sambil sesekali menunjukkan hal-hal menarik pada Jimin, lalu sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Aku di depan Kim's Traditional Restaurant di lantai tiga.**

Sepuluh menit menunggu, Baekhyun melihatnya dari kejauhan. Pria itu tampak berbeda. Tiga kali bertemu dan Chanyeol selalu memakai kemeja, namun sekarang ia memakai celana jeans dan jaket baseball. Park Chanyeol terlihat lebih segar, muda dan tampan. Eh? Apa? Baekhyun mengerjap lalu menggelengkan kepala menyadari penilaiannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Pria itu sampai di hadapannya lalu segera menyapa dan mengangguk sopan. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sopan, diikuti Taehyung yang kembali memasang wajah datar. Ia tidak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol karena tadi Baekhyun sudah menjelaskannya setelah Yixing pulang.

"Loh, ada Jimin juga?" Tanya Baekhyun ceria saat melihat Jimin di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Iya, Kyungsoo memintaku mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ngga kok, kami baru selesai makan. Kalian sudah makan?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil merangkul Taehyung.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Jimin, lihat ada Kakak Taehyung. Beri salam pada Kakak dan Bibi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Jimin dari gendongannya. Si kecil itu sedikit meronta saat diturunkan tapi Chanyeol tetap memintanya berdiri sendiri.

"Hai Jimin." Baekhyun menggapai lengan gembul Jimin lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah di depannya. "Kok cemberut sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"_He's in a bad mood_. Jongin harus kerja padahal sudah janji bermain dengannya." Jelas Chanyeol sambil merogoh sesuatu di kantong jaketnya. "Ini dia. Maaf baru bisa memberikan sekarang, Taehyung. Ini punyamu, benar?"

Taehyung menatap _handband_nya dengan ekspresi kaget lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Iya! Aku pikir hilang di sekolah. Kenapa bisa ada di Paman?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun memang tidak menjelaskan jika mereka akan bertemu Chanyeol karena lelaki itu ingin memberikan _handband _Taehyung yang tertinggal.

"Kemarin sepertinya terjatuh di mobil Paman. Lain kali simpan di tempat aman atau sekalian pakai saja di tangan biar ngga jatuh lagi, oke?" Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan handband itu.

Taehyung menerimanya lalu mengangguk mantab. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi. Pria di depannya itu tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan tangannya yang besar.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Jimin. Wanita itu menangkup pipi Jimin di kedua tangannya. "Jimiiin, mana senyumnya? Kalau cemberut nanti gantengnya hilang loh." Goda Baekhyun. Jimin sedikit bereaksi, namun bocah itu tidak juga bersuara.

Chanyeol melirik tas belanjaan Baekhyun, lalu bertanya. "Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol karena wanita itu masih dalam posisi berjongkok. "Sepertinya mau pulang, kami sudah selesai berbelanja. Kalian?" Jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap Jimin. "Aku masih harus membuat bibir bebek itu tersenyum bagaimanapun caranya, haha." Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengantar Baekhyun dan Taehyung pulang, tapi ia urungkan karena selain Jimin masih ngambek ia juga tidak mau Baekhyun menilainya terlalu agresif.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol lalu berdiri. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak ya sudah mengembalikan _handband _Taehyung. Mm, lebih baik ajak Jimin ke zona anak saja." Anjurnya.

"Di mana letaknya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Seingatku di lantai ini juga. Hmm.. lewat sana mungkin. Kita coba kesana dulu, _lift_ juga ada di sebelah sana jadi kita jalan sekalian saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dengan tangan kirinya.

"Boleh." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menggapai tangan Jimin. Taehyung dan Baekhyun berjalan duluan, sedangkan Chanyeol menuntun Jimin di belakang.

Taehyung sesekali menoleh, entah itu untuk melihat Chanyeol atau Jimin. Tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Baekhyun agar berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun yang terkejut lalu menoleh, ia mendapati Taehyung memandang ke belakang. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang putranya. Di sana, Chanyeol terlihat kewalahan dengan Jimin yang mulai rewel. Anak itu sudah setengah berjongkok dan hampir menangis, dengan satu tangan masih digandeng Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua diikuti Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Aku ngga tahu, dia tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku gendong ngga mau, jalan sendiri juga ngga mau." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi.

Baekhyun menatap Jimin yang sudah mulai sesenggukan lalu hendak menghiburnya, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mendekati bocah itu.

"Oh! Iron Man!" Seru Taehyung sambil menunjuk mainan yang dipegang lelaki yang lebih kecil, dan itu berhasil mengalihkan atensi Jimin. "Waah keren sekali!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan heran tapi penasaran.

"Jimin, tahu ngga? Di sana-" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah dimana Baekhyun menjelaskan letak zona anak. "-ada Iron Man segede gini!" Taehyung membentuk pola besar dengan kedua tangannya, bahkan anak itu sampai berjinjit-jinjit.

"Benarkah?" Tanya si kecil dengan suara serak. Chanyeol melotot kaget tapi juga senang, itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Jimin hari ini.

"Ung! Sini Kakak tunjukin, kita kesana sama-sama yuk!" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin yang langsung menggapai tangannya. Mereka berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Chanyeol takjub.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu berjalan mengikuti dua lelaki kecil di depannya. Saat Chanyeol sudah berjalan di sampingnya, wanita itu membuka suara. "Terkadang yang paling mengerti anak kecil adalah sesama anak kecil, benar kan?"

"Untung aku bertemu kalian. Kalau ngga, mungkin aku akan menyusul Jongin liputan saja." Canda Chanyeol. Dan kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa, sampai mereka melihat Taehyung dan Jimin berlari mendekati mobil-mobilan berbentuk hewan. Sebenarnya bukan mobil-mobilan juga, karena mainan itu hanya berupa replika hewan yang ditutupi kain velboa dengan warna seperti hewan aslinya dan di bagian kakinya terdapat roda.

"Jimin mau naik jerapah!" Ucap Jimin. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang dari kejauhan menganggukkan kepalanya, memberinya ijin untuk membawa Jimin ke permainan itu. Dengan susah payah Taehyung membantu Jimin yang gembul naik ke atas jerapah, namun pada akhirnya dibantu oleh seorang paman operator wahana itu.

Melihat Taehyung yang hanya berdiri di sampingnya, Jimin berkata, "Kakak ngga naik juga? Sini naik jerapah sama Jimin." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang jerapah yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada ruang untuk diduduki.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya melihat macam-macam hewan yang ada. "Kakak mau naik gajah saja."

"Kenapa gajah? Kan gajah jalannya lama." Jawab Jimin dengan aksen yang imut.

"Tapi kan lucu." Taehyung menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah ada di belakang mereka lalu berbisik pada Jimin. "Lihat deh, telinganya gajah mirip sama telinga Paman Chanyeol, kan lucu, hihihi!"

Jimin pun ikut memandang Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya telinga Chanyeol, lalu menatap gajah di sampingnya. "Hihihi! Iya telinganya lucu!" Jimin tertawa sampai matanya menyipit. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka tertawakan pun ikut tersenyum.

"Let's Go! Jerapah dan gajah pergi ke tempat bermain!" Seru Taehyung yang sudah duduk manis di atas gajah.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jimin ikutan berteriak sambil mengangkat Iron Mannya tinggi-tinggi. Mereka pun melesat ke zona anak dengan mobil hewan yang dioperasikan oleh paman operator di belakang mereka.

"Aku berhutang banyak pada Taehyung." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali berjalan mengikuti Jimin dan Taehyung. Baekhyun di sebelahnya tersenyum manis.

"Sudahlah, Taehyung juga bersenang-senang kok." Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali bercanda, bertatapan dan bertukar senyum. Tidak tahukah bahwa mereka terlihat seperti orangtua yang sedang mengawasi kedua putranya bermain?

.

.

.

"Whoaaa!" Jimin mendongak dengan mata berbinar melihat patung Iron Man yang menurutnya lebih tinggi dari Paman Chanyeol.

"Benar kan? Besar sekali ya?" Ucap Taehyung di sampingnya. Jimin mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Keponakanmu sepertinya sudah kembali ceria. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya?" Baekhyun memang sudah lelah setelah seharian mengikuti Yixing keliling mall.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak rela kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun begitu singkat, tapi dia juga tidak berhak memaksa. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Taetae, kita pulang Nak!" Teriak Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Putranya langsung membalik badan dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun diikuti Jimin.

"Kakak mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin yang sepertinya tidak rela ditinggalkan Taehyung.

"Kak Taehyung sama Bibi mau pulang, Jimin di sini bermain Iron Man sama Paman." Jelas Chanyeol. Jimin kembali mencebikkan bibirnya lalu menggapai kaki kanan Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa pulang? Jimin masih mau main." Rajuknya.

"Kan Jimin masih main sama Paman." Hibur Chanyeol.

"Jimin maunya sama Kakak Tae!" Protesnya imut sambil menggigit bibir atasnya.

"Jimin-" Chanyeol baru akan menjelaskan pada Jimin namun terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Jimin masih mau main sama Kakak Tae?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan Jimin. Baekhyun mengelus kepala bocah lima tahun itu lalu tersenyum. "Cium bibi dulu!" Goda Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan pipinya pada Jimin.

_Cup!_

Tanpa ragu Jimin memberinya satu ciuman di pipi. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit, dan itu kembali mengacaukan detak jantung Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, mainlah sepuasnya sama Kakak Tae." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jimin. Taehyung tertawa riang lalu bersorak, diikuti Jimin. Dan mereka kembali berlarian di zona anak.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar merepotkanmu. Maafkan Jimin ya?" Kata Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngga apa-apa, sudahlah." Baekhyun menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kamu kelihatan capek." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar zona anak. "Ah! Duduk di situ saja!" Chanyeol tanpa sadar meraih tangan Baekhyun yang tidak membawa tas belanjaan lalu membimbingnya duduk di kursi tunggu khusus orangtua.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan _skinship_ tak terduga ini. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka pernah bersalaman, tapi _skinship_ kali ini seperti menimbulkan sebuah sensasi berbeda. Baekhyun _blank_, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah melepas tautan mereka.

"Baekhyun? Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol.

"Eh.. Ya?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Duduklah." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Oh.. Iya." Baekhyun juga baru sadar jika tadi Chanyeol menuntunnya menuju tempat duduk. Ada apa dengannya?

Mereka mengawasi Taehyung dan Jimin yang sangat aktif. Dua bocah itu sekarang sedang balapan di prosotan. Melihat putranya begitu ceria, rasa lelah Baekhyun menguap entah kemana.

"Tadi kemana saja? Sepertinya kamu lelah sekali." Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menoleh pada pria yang sedang menatap tas belanjanya itu lalu menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin membeli baju olahraga untukku dan Taehyung, tapi Yixing, tetangga kami yang reporter OBM itu.. hei! Itu artinya kamu juga sekantor dengan Yixing ya?" Baekhyun berseru karena baru menyadari fakta itu.

"Begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Kim Joon.. Joon.. Aduh, lupa namanya. Yixing bilang dia kepala divisi _news _sih." Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ketuk dagunya.

"Kim Joonmyeon?" Imbuh Chanyeol.

"Ah! Ya benar! Kim Joonmyeon." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Dia bilang mengunjungi restoran adiknya."

"Lalu di mana mereka?"

"Joonmyeon mengantarkan Yixing pulang." Jawab Baekhyun

"Dan kalian ditinggalkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku yang meminta mereka pulang duluan. Kalau aku ikut mereka, siapa yang akan membantumu menghibur Jimin?" Godanya.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol jadi tersenyum. "Mau _bubble tea_?" Tawarnya.

"Kurasa Taehyung dan Jimin akan menyukainya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kamu ngga suka?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Suka kok."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berdiri. "Ya sudah aku belikan dulu, tunggu ya." Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol segera melesat mencari _bubble tea_.

Senyum tak lepas dari bibir Baekhyun saat memperhatikan putranya dan Jimin bermain tanpa lelah. Sesekali ia melambai atau menunjukkan V _sign_ saat Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya. Dari dalam sana, Jimin menunjukkan banyak _aegyo_ padanya. Bahkan secara reflek Baekhyun mengikuti Jimin mempraktekkan _gwiyomi song_.

Chanyeol yang sudah tiba sejak tadi tidak kunjung mendekati Baekhyun. Pria itu malah mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret Baekhyun diam-diam saat ber_aegyo_. Padahal Chanyeol mengambilnya dari sudut yang sangat bisa dilihat Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu sepertinya terlalu fokus sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu berdiri diam, menunggu sampai Baekhyun melihatnya. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun gelagapan lalu menutupi wajahnya menyadari tatapan geli dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kamu ngga lihat apapun!" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, tapi lebih ke pernyataan.

"Memang apa yang kulihat? Cuma seorang ibu yang ber_aegyo_ untuk anaknya kok." Kata Chanyeol dengan iseng sambil meletakkan sekantong _bubble tea_ di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aduh, malunya aku!" Gumam Baekhyun lalu kembali menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Imut loh." Goda Chanyeol yang semakin membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Wanita itu mengipas-kipas wajahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tidak tahunya dari samping ada seorang wanita paruh baya memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya tidak pernah ber_aegyo_ di depan suamimu, Nak?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap wanita itu sambil membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu semakin tersenyum lebar. "Tidak pernah sekalipun. Dia tipe wanita yang serius dan dewasa jadi kesempatanku melihat _aegyo_nya sangat langka, Bibi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan kecepatan luar biasa pada Chanyeol dan bersiap melayangkan cubitannya namun secepat kilat pula Chanyeol berdiri untuk menghindarinya sambil tertawa.

"Tidak, jangan dengarkan dia Bibi. Mohon maafkan kami." Baekhyun yang wajahnya semakin memerah mencoba menjelaskan pada wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Aduh manisnya kalian ini." Bukannya mengerti, wanita paruh baya itu malah semakin gemas. Baekhyun baru akan menyela, tetapi seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan menghampiri mereka.

"Ibu, ayo." Ucapnya.

Si wanita paruh baya itu lalu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. "Banyak-banyaklah ber_aegyo_, kamu manis kok." Ucapnya sebelum pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk sopan. Ia masih bisa mendengar Chanyeol berkata "aku akan membujuknya!" sambil tertawa di belakangnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badan, menatap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Ngga lucu!" Ucapnya dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

Bukannya minta maaf, Chanyeol malah menirukan gaya Baekhyun saat melakukan _gwiyomi._

"Park Chanyeol hentikan!" Baekhyun segera menghujani Chanyeol dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil di lengan pria itu.

"Iya! Iya! Ampun! Sudah sudah aku berhenti, iya!" Namun pria itu masih saja tertawa lebar. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata kecil memandangi mereka.

"Kakak Tae, ayoo main bola!" Jimin berteriak memanggilnya. Taehyung berkedip lalu segera berlari menghampiri Jimin di area mandi bola.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin duduk di antara Chanbaek sambil menikmati _bubble tea_. Setelah Jimin akhirnya merasa kelelahan, bocah itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyender di paha pamannya. Dengan cepat mata kucingnya menangkap kantong _buble tea_ dan meminum salah satu di antaranya.

"Fuahh!" Jimin melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya lalu bernafas lega. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Taehyung dan nyengir imut.

"Sudah puas mainnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Jimin.

Jimin mendongak lalu mengangguk tetap dengan cengirannya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum puas.

"Paman, sini!" Jimin meminta Chanyeol untuk merendahkan tubuh agar Jimin bisa meraih telinganya. "psst..psst.." Jimin berbisik sambil sesekali mengambil nafas, karena sedari tadi bocah itu terus berlarian. Chanyeol merasa geli, tapi ia tahan karena Jimin ternyata meminta sesuatu padanya. Baekhyun dan Taehyung hanya memandang dengan penasaran.

"Ya? Ya?" Pinta Jimin.

"Kenapa ngga?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh arti. Jimin pun bersorak lalu menoleh pada Taehyung masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kakak Tae ayo foto di depan Iron Man!" Jimin berdiri lagi, lalu menarik lengan Taehyung mendekati patung Iron Man raksasa tadi. "Paman, fotoin!" Teriak Jimin.

Chanyeol beranjak menghampiri mereka lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap memfoto. Jimin sudah berpose, tangan kanannya yang memegang _action figure_ Iron Man diangkat ke atas, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam di depan dada. Sebenarnya pose Jimin lebih mirip pahlawan bertopeng sih. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia berdiri manis sambil membuat V _sign_ dengan kedua tangannya di samping pipi. "1..2..3..!"

_Klik!_

"Lagi! Lagi!" Kali ini Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membidik kedua bocah itu.

_Klik!_

"Satu lagi dengan gaya lain Sayang!" pinta Baekhyun. Namun saat ia menekan tombol kamera, tiba-tiba Chanyeol ikut berpose di samping Jimin dengan V _sign_ ia letakkan di depan mata, membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

_Klik!_

Chanyeol memanggil seorang penjaga zona anak, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya. Setelah itu ia menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri di samping Taehyung dan dirinya di samping Jimin. Oh, mereka berfoto bersama.

_"__Say, chuu!"_ Teriak si penjaga zona anak dengan asal, tapi keempat orang itu malah mengikutinya.

_Klik!_

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Chanyeol mengecek foto mereka kemudian tersenyum. Ia menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun kemudian Taehyung dan Jimin. Di foto itu mereka berempat kompak memonyongkan bibirnya. Bukan monyong yang alay loh, tapi yang imut. Anggap saja begitu.

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jimin. Namun bocah itu menggeleng kuat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol. Dengan segera Chanyeol menggendongnya.

"Beli mainan dulu baru pulang." Ucap Jimin.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, lalu menggandeng Taehyung. Jimin yang melihat Taehyung digandeng mamanya langsung berkata, "Kakak Tae jangan pulang dulu! Ayo ikut Jimin beli mainan!" Oh, sepertinya Jimin sangat menyukai kakak barunya.

"Ikut saja sebentar, nanti kita pulang bersama. Aku akan mengantar kalian." Kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Ngga ada penolakan?" Tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Daripada kamu menirukan nada bicaraku lagi." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu, Chanyeol pun terkekeh.

"Kakak Tae pulang sama Jimin?" Tanya Jimin yang dibalas anggukan Chanyeol. "Yaaay!" Si kecil itu bersorak dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Jimin berjalan di depan, karena kaki-kaki Chanyeol sangat panjang jadi otomatis langkahnya lebar-lebar. Di belakangnya Taehyung dan Baekhyun berjalan pelan.

"Capek?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap peluh di dahi Taehyung.

Putranya mengangguk. "Jimin ngga bisa diam. Taehyung baru duduk saja langsung diajak main yang lain."

"Ya kan Taetae bisa menolak kalau capek." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Sekarang Taehyung malah menggeleng. "Ngga bisa, habis Jimin imut sekali. Hihi!" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu merangkul putranya.

Chanyeol dan Jimin memasuki sebuah pusat mainan anak. Disana semua mainannya asli, dalam artian bukan versi tiruan, dan itu artinya harganya pun mahal-mahal. Taehyung hanya bisa menganga saat memasuki tempat itu.

Di saat ia sibuk mengagumi mainan-mainan itu, Jimin berlari ke arahnya membawa sebuah kotak yang besarnya hampir setengah badan Jimin.

"Kakak Tae lihat ini! Bagus ngga?" Tanyanya dengan ceria.

Taehyung mengambil kotak itu lalu membaliknya. Ternyata itu adalah action figure Iron Man sama seperti milik Jimin tapi ukurannya lebih besar. "Huwa! Bagus sekali!" Seru Taehyung. "Tapi kan Jimin sudah punya satu, kenapa ngga beli yang lain saja? Captain America mungkin?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sudah kok, captain ada di Paman Chanyeol. Ini buat Kakak Tae!" Jelasnya dengan imut.

Taehyung melotot tidak percaya. Maunya senang, tapi ia merasa tidak berhak memiliki ini. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depan kasir diikuti Jimin. Saat mendekat, ternyata ibunya juga sedang memprotes Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kamu ngga perlu sampai seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku pada Taehyung karena sudah bermain dan menghibur Jimin." Jelas pria tinggi itu.

"Tapi ini berlebihan, _action figure_ itu sangat mahal!" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang Taehyung lakukan justru ngga sebanding dengan harga _action figure_nya." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar dari toko mainan itu agar perdebatan mereka tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"Tapi Chan-"

"Ini permintaan Jimin sendiri. Tadi dia berbisik memintaku membeli _action figure_ Iron Man untuk Taehyung." Chanyeol sadar kalau ia masih menggenggam lengan Baekhyun. "Percayalah, ini ngga sebanding dengan bantuan kalian. Jadi tolong terima, ya?" Sekarang Chanyeol malah terlihat seperti sedang melamar Baekhyun.

"Paman.." Taehyung muncul dari belakang Chanyeol. Dengan segera Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun lalu menoleh menghadap Taehyung.

"Ya, Taehyung?" Jawabnya ramah.

"Ini?" Taehyung menyodorkan _action figure_nya pada Chanyeol.

"Itu dari Jimin, karena Taehyung begitu baik hati mau menemaninya bermain. Ya kan Jimin?"

Jimin berdiri di antara Chanyeol dan Taehyung lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Nanti kalau Jimin sama Kakak Tae main lagi, kita sama-sama punya Iron Man!" Si kecil itu mengangkat action figurenya.

Taehyung melirik Baekhyun, meminta persetujuan. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas besar lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Taehyung. Putranya itu kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Terimakasih Paman!"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya. "Sama-sama. Jimin dan Paman juga berterimakasih."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol mendapati Taehyung tersenyum lebar padanya.

.

.

.

"Bye! Bye! Kakak Tae, Bibi Baekhyun!" Jimin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria dari dalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Taehyung balas melambai sambil tersenyum. Mereka terus melambai sampai mobil Chanyeol hilang di belokan. Saat mereka berbalik untuk membuka pagar rumah, Yixing muncul lagi. Ah adegan ini sungguh _deja vu_.

"Kakak!" Gadis itu dengan ceria menghampirinya lalu merangkul Taehyung. "Siapa? Siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Diiih, itu tadi loh! Yang nganter pulang." Yixing masih membuntuti Baekhyun, menagih janjinya untuk mendengar cerita.

"Gimana tadi pulang sama Kepala Divisi Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di kursi, lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Halah, pakai mengalihkan pembicaraan deh!" Yixing masih membuntuti Baekhyun sampai ke dapur sedangkan Taehyung sudah melesat ke kamarnya. Mungkin bocah itu ingin segera membuka _action figure_nya.

"Temanku, Yixing." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Ngga percaya." Perempuan yang lebih muda masih ngotot.

"Aduh, pegal sekali kakiku." Baekhyun beranjak dari dapur lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Iiih! Kak Baekhyun cerita duluuu!" Yixing masih mengekorinya.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat lalu memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Yixing untuk mewawancaranya.

"Hee?! Kak Baekhyun kalau melarikan diri begini aku makin curiga nih! Awas ya kalau ketemu lagi ngga akan bisa kabur! Jangan remehkan wartawan!" Omel Yixing dari luar kamar. Karena tidak ada sahutan akhirnya Yixing pulang kerumahnya dengan sewot.

Baekhyun tidur tengkurap di atas kasurnya lalu menelengkan kepala ke arah kiri. Pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan sepanjang hari ini. Sejenak kemudian matanya menyipit dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

Hai hai! Oke aku bikin chapter ini terinspirasi Chanbaek di Return of Superman. Udahlah aku dimabok Chanbaek jadi isinya kaya gini. Ada sulay juga nyempil. Vmin juga ada /eh. Gimana? Hihihi.. Udah dibanyakin nih jadi lima ribu kata masih kurang kah? Jangan banyak-banyak deh yaa ntar diabetes. Hahaha sakarepku dewe :'D

Lagi nge_blank_ nih ngga tau mau ngomong apa yaudah ya segitu aja. Tetap ikuti perjuangan Chanyeol si pejuang cinta Mama Baekhyun hanya di Absolute Dwarf! Selamat datang untuk para pendatang baru, terimakasih selalu dan I love you~ :*

**baekhyeolo | .94 | ****Guest** **nur991fah | beng beng max | sehunpou | GreenAradirachta | Prince Changsa | Hanbyeol267 | PrincePink | shinlophloph | kthk2 | MbemXiumin | Riho Kagura | Mokuji | ta | noersa | Re-Panda68 | neli amelia | knj12 | Song Haru | | nana | parklili | ****Guest** **AnggyeEXOnBTS | tetangga jimin | baekkiepyon | LeeEunin | ShinJiWoo920202 | narsih556 | yyaswda | chankkuma | | hatakehanahungry | Baby Kim | Choco Cheonsa | Rnine21 | mejimhh | Myllexotic | aprilbambi | seul gi shin | Ginnyeh | Aya |****yeollie | Taman Coklat | Xiao yueliang | dandelionleon | flameshine | pzsehun27 | BaebyYeolliePB | Lara | joohyvn | karwurmonica | jdcchan | Roxanne Jung | unicorn08 | comebaekhome | | vivikim406 | AuliaPutri14 | MissByun | raffidhaa | Nissa | memomy | younlaycious88 | CussonsBaekby | VampireDPS | akaindhe | mpiwkim3022 | Shun Akira | BLUEFIRE0805 |**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan dan typo. ^^a


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Something's Strange**

"Baiklah, cerita terakhir hari ini datang dari Mr. Park. **Hai, Penyiar Byun. Ingat padaku?** Oh?" Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan ini karena pendengarnya yang bermarga Park tidak hanya satu.

**"Ini aku, Mr. Park yang terserang ****_love at first_****_ sight_ pada seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki putra. **Aah! Hai Mr. Park, akhirnya anda mengirim surat lagi! Hmm, begini ya pendengar Sharry tercinta, bagaimana kalau mengimbuhkan sesuatu atau mengganti nama kalian dengan yang lebih spesifik atau unik? Karena jujur saja, banyak sekali Mr. Park yang mengirim surat hari ini, dan aku tidak bisa membedakan ini cerita Mr. Park yang mana saja. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun memberi jeda sebentar untuk mengambil nafas.

"Dan untuk Mr. Park yang sedang jatuh cinta, selamat datang kembali!" Imbuhnya.

"**Aku tidak akan banyak bercerita karena aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Penyiar Byun yang telah memberiku motivasi untuk mendekatinya. Minggu lalu, aku mengunjungi tempatnya bekerja memang niatnya untuk mengajak makan siang seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi kau tahu, dia yang lebih dulu menawari untuk makan siang bersama bahkan mentraktirku. Aah! Kenapa aku malah mempermalukan diriku sendiri?**" Baekhyun tertawa membaca surat dari Mr. Park itu.

"**Setelah acara makan siang itu, kami sudah mulai bertukar pesan. Entah ini aku yang terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, tapi aku pikir dia meresponku dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Bahkan putranya yang dulu karena sebuah insiden tidak menyenangkan sempat membenciku, kemarin ia tertawa ceria dan memberikan senyumnya padaku. Oh, apakah ini artinya aku punya kesempatan?** **Penyiar Byun, katakan padaku apa aku punya kesempatan?**" Baekhyun memperbaiki letak headsetnya.

.

.

.

_"Tentu saja! Semua orang memiliki kesempatan, __Mr. Park__. Asalkan kau gunakan kesempatan itu dengan sangat baik. Karena jika kau sudah mendapatkan hati anaknya, mungkin itu lebih mudah untukmu mendapatkan perhatian sang ibu?"_ Terdengar kekehan khas Baekhyun sebelum ia mengakhiri siarannya hari itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Untung dia sedang sendirian dalam mobilnya, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan disangka gila. Ia sedang mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah Kyungsoo sambil mendengarkan radio, karena adiknya itu memintanya datang untuk makan malam bersama.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak ia bertemu Baekhyun dan Taehyung di _mall_ dan selama itu pula ia semakin sering bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun. Wanita itu selalu menanggapi pesan-pesannya, bahkan pernah sampai tengah malam saat Baekhyun sedang susah tidur. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan menemaninya sampai wanita itu tidak lagi membalas pesannya. Keesokan paginya Baekhyun mengirim pesan permintaan maaf karena ketiduran. Manis sekali bukan?

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baru saja ia membuka pintu mobil, pagar rumah sudah terbuka dan muncul Jimin dari sana.

"Jimin hapal suara mobil Paman!" Teriaknya sambil menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Pria itu menggendong keponakannya lalu menciumi pipi gembul Jimin.

Dari pintu muncul Jongin yang sepertinya sedang mencari Jimin. "Oh, sudah datang?" Ucapnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu menurunkan Jimin yang langsung berlari lagi ke dalam rumah. "Kongres dewan hari ini, aman?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Ya, ngga ada yang ricuh membalik meja lagi seperti kongres terakhir kali. Tapi perseteruan gubernur dan anggota dewan masih berjalan." Jawab Jongin.

"Gambarnya dapat?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dijawab anggukan Jongin. "Di _roll_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan ngga amatiran." Canda Jongin.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kalau kamu amatiran, jangan harap bisa punya anak ketiga dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol asal.

"Hei!" Seru Jongin tidak terima. Padahal sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya juga amatir dengan anak ketiga.

"Terus saja membicarakan pekerjaan dan lupakan keberadaan Papa." Ucap seorang pria yang sedang menggendong Jungkook sambil menonton televisi.

"Papa di sini juga?!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Iya! Kenapa? Masalah?" Sahut Tuan Park dengan sewot.

"Sedikit." Gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar ayahnya.

"Oh, Kakak sudah datang?" Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur masih dengan celemeknya.

"Kyungsoo, lihat kakakmu ngga suka ada Papa di sini. Chanyeol sudah ngga sayang Papa lagi, Nak." Adu Tuan Park dengan manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Paman ngga boleh jahat sama kakek, kan kakek yang dulu beliin mainan buat Paman!" Tegur Jimin sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo tertawa gemas melihat putranya sedangkan Kakek Park mengangguk-angguk setuju lalu memeletkan lidah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dengan tingkah kenakanan sang ayah.

"Makanan akan siap dalam satu jam, jadi nikmati dulu kebersamaan kalian, pria-priaku." Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur setelah memeluk Chanyeol. Jimin kembali berlarian, Jongin mengekori Kyungsoo ke dapur dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lagi selain duduk bersama ayahnya.

"Lihatlah, matanya sama persis dengan mata Kyungsoo. Aduh, aduh, cucu kakek menguap?" Ucap kekek yang begitu gemas dengan Jungkook. "Chanyeol, lihat keponakanmu imut sekali!" Serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lalu berpura-pura sibuk menonton televisi. "Hei, aku bicara denganmu!" Kata Tuan Park.

"Iya Pa, Chanyeol dengar." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus pada televisi.

"Kenapa sih? Takut Papa tagih cucu?" Tanya Papanya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas besar. "Nah itu tahu sendiri." Sewotnya.

"Makanya cepet diturutin biar Papa ngga nagih terus." Goda sang ayah. Chanyeol melirik sinis lalu kembali menonton televisi sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Psst! Psst!" Tuan Park mulai menggoda Chanyeol lagi.

"Apasih, Pa?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan enggan pada papanya.

"Sudah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Tuan Park sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Ini yang paling tidak disukai Chanyeol bila bertemu dengan ayahnya, pasti akan ditanyai pacar, kapan dikenalkan padanya, kapan menikah dan sebagainya.

"Lalalalaa~ Jimin kamu sedang apa?" Dengan segera Chanyeol menghampiri Jimin yang entah sedang sibuk apa di kamarnya. Setidaknya lebih baik bermain dengan JImin daripada harus membiarkan kakek dua cucu itu menggodanya.

"Yah, malah kabur. Dasar ngga sopan! Jungkookie, nanti tumbuh besar jangan jadi seperti pamanmu yang nakal itu ya." Kata Tuan Park sambil menoel-noel pipi Jungkook di gendongannya.

.

.

.

Keluarga itu selesai makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada makanan terbuang, karena setiap anggota keluarga menyukai masakan Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka duduk di ruang keluarga untuk bersantai sekaligus memberi waktu agar makanan mereka tercerna dengan baik.

Kakek Park duduk di _single _sofa dengan Jimin di pangkuannya. Jungkook yang tumben tidak mengantuk ataupun rewel kini ada di gendongan sang ayah. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk di satu sofa yang sama.

"Kak, pinjam ponselnya." Pinta Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang heran Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya lebih dekat pada Chanyeol. Tanpa prasangka apapun Chanyeol memberikan ponsel pada adiknya itu.

"Chanyeol, apa kamu sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita?" Tanya Tuan Park tiba-tiba.

Yang diajak bicara kembali memandang ayahnya dengan malas. "Pa, ganti topik kenapa sih!" Protesnya.

"Ngga ada topik lagi, kita di sini berkumpul memang mau membahas ini." Kata Tuan Park.

"Mau membahas ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tetap memainkan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Iya, Papa dengar kamu sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Bisa jelaskan siapa dia?" Tuan Park memandang putranya dengan semangat.

"Wa..wanita yang mana? Ngga ada!" Seru Chanyeol gelagapan.

Sementara Chanyeol mengatur ekspresinya, Kyungsoo menunjukkan sesuatu dari ponsel Chanyeol pada Jongin dan mereka saling bertukar senyum penuh arti.

"Hmm.. Kalau wanita yang ini, kira-kira siapa ya?" Goda Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel dengan foto Baekhyun ber-aegyo pada Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu membelalakkan mata dan secepat kilat menyambar ponselnya namun gagal, Kyungsoo lebih gesit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Dengan lincahnya, Kyungsoo melompat menuju Tuan Park sambil cekikikan. Jongin mengomeli istrinya yang kadang tidak sadar kalau baru saja melahirkan itu.

"Hei! Hei!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Papa! Gimana? Cantik kan?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan foto Baekhyun pada Tuan Park.

"Oh! Inikah? Huwaa, cantik sekali! Siapa namanya? Umurnya?" Tanya Tuan Park antusias.

"Itu.. itu bukan! Kyungsoo! Kembalikan ponselku!" Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo namun wanita itu berlari menjauhinya. Jimin berteriak senang karena ia pikir mama dan pamannya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, sedangkan Jongin kembali mengomel.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, Pa! Seniornya Kyungsoo waktu kuliah dulu!" Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Bukan.. Itu.. Aduuh!" Chanyeol mulai salah tingkah, bahkan ujung telinganya sudah memerah. Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berhenti berlari dan berdiri di sampingnya, untuk duduk kembali.

"Jadi? Sekarang kita punya topik yang harus dibahas di sini." Ucap Tuan Park sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa lain, bukan sofa yang ia duduki dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas besar, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mengetuk-ketuk lututnya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya dipakai menyangga kepalanya.

Suasana hening. Semua anggota keluarga masih setia menunggu namun Chanyeol tak juga bersuara. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan penasaran ayah, adik dan adik iparnya. Jimin sih, sudah kabur ke depan televisi.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang telinganya lalu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dalam telapak tangan kiri.

"Baiklah, aku memang menyukainya." Akunya tanpa memandang orang-orang yang ia ajak bicara. Chanyeol yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

Namun ternyata tidak ada satu katapun mereka ucapkan. Chanyeol melirik penasaran dengan reaksi keluarganya. Saat ia menoleh, ketiga orang itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi senang, geli, tidak percaya, penasaran dan 'cepat lanjutkan ceritamu'. Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya sambil mengusap punggung tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

"Papa bilang aku sedang dekat dengan wanita, tahu darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tuan Park menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pasangan Jongin-Kyungsoo. Yang dituju malah senyam senyum manis.

"Jongin menganalisa semuanya lalu memberitahukannya padaku." Wanita itu menoleh pada suaminya dengan senyuman manis. Chanyeol menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Segala sikap ngga wajar Kakak waktu kita ketemu Kak Baekhyun di cafe." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannnya. "Awalnya aku ngga percaya sih. Tapi setelah aku dengar pengakuan Kakak di Sharry, aku jadi percaya."

"Pe..pengakuan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantab sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang seperti maling tertangkap.

"Kakak pikir aku ngga tahu? Mr. Park yang mengajak keponakannya jalan-jalan ke taman, mempunyai karyawan yang bekerja di stasiun televisi dan adik yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Byun Baekhyun, kamu pikir aku ngga sadar?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan logatnya yang imut.

"Jadi, apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya papanya.

Chanyeol memandang ragu ayahnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya belum. Ia bahkan mungkin ngga sadar kalau itu aku." Ketiga orang di hadapannya mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi? Kalian sudah berkencan atau apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk ponsel di tangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. "Itu ceritanya panjang. Kalau bukan karena Jimin juga, aku ngga bakal dapat foto itu." Akunya.

"Wah, putraku memang yang terbaik!" Gumam Jongin.

"Jadi?" Tuan Park mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"A..apalagi sih Pa?"

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang Byun Baekhyun!" Tuntut Tuan Park.

Chanyeol mendesah, papanya sudah seperti polisi saja, hobi menginterogasi. Dan di sini kasusnya Chanyeol sebagai tersangka dan Baekhyun adalah perkaranya.

"Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semua tentang Baekhyun." Bukannya Chanyeol tidak ingin menjelaskan, tapi ia malu.

"Papa bahkan baru tahu namanya! Sudah cepat ceritakan!" Perintah Tuan Park.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mulai bercerita. "Baekhyun, dia orangnya baik, lembut dan perhatian. Dia wanita yang mandiri juga berwawasan luas."

Tuan Park, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik. Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya, dari awal pertemuan mereka di taman hingga ke tahap terbaru yaitu mereka sudah saling bertukar pesan. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan berkali-kali memekik 'astaga, manis sekali!'.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum malu-malu, cocok dengan wajahnya yang sudah semakin merah. Tuan Park tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"_Great! Go get her, Son!_" Seru Tuan Park.

Chanyeol mendongak tidak percaya. Ia pikir papanya tidak akan menyukai Baekhyun karena status wanita itu. "Papa ngga masalah.. ehm.. dengan statusnya yang seorang _single parent_?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa juga Papa harus bermasalah dengan itu?" Jawab Tuan Park. "Jika Byun Baekhyun memang seluar biasa yang kamu ceritakan, berarti wanita itu patut untuk diperjuangkan." Sambungnya sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, kisah cinta pertamanya diterima dengan baik oleh keluarganya. Ia menoleh pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum padanya. Pria single berusia 29 tahun itu kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Oeeeek!" Suara tangis Jungkook menutup adegan haru biru itu.

"Ah, Papa benar-benar ngga sabar ingin menimang anakmu Chanyeol!" Ucap Tuan Park yang disusul dengan tawa Jongsoo couple. Chanyeol _sweatdrop_ seketika.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Chanyeol mendapat kabar kurang baik dari kantor. Rating salah satu program OBM merosot drastis dan itu membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan. Pihak-pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas acara itu pun tak luput dari omelan Chanyeol. Ia agak sedikit tenang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya. Radiasi ponsel membuat kepalanya yang sudah pusing jadi semakin pusing. Ya, dia memang marah-marah lewat telpon sedari tadi. Secara refleks jarinya bergerak membuka menu pesan lalu membuka percakapan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengetik sesuatu lalu berhenti sejenak dan menghapusnya kembali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak sopan juga menghubungi seseorang nyaris tengah malam begini. Ia pun kembali bergumul dengan suasana hatinya yang buruk.

Namun setelah merasa moodnya tak juga membaik, Chanyeol memutuskan mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun. Tidak peduli akan dibalas atau tidak, lelaki itu hanya ingin mengirim pesan pada seseorang, dan Baekhyunlah yang terpikirkan olehnya.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Baekhyun, kamu sudah tidur?**

Chanyeol memandang pesannya lalu segera menyentuh tombol _'send'_. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas lalu berbaring dengan mata nyalang di ranjangnya.

_'Ting!'_

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Chanyeol menyambar ponsel pintarnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat mengetahui nama Byun Baekhyun yang tertera di sana, bukan seseorang dari kantor yang mengacaukan malam minggu indahnya.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Belum, Chanyeol. Ada apa?**

Pria itu mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Kamu belum tidur, atau sudah tidur tapi terbangun karena terganggu pesanku? Aku minta maaf. ****:(**

Chanyeol mendapat pesan balasan secepat ia mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Aku benar-benar belum tidur Chanyeol. Santai saja, ada apa? Kamu ngga bisa tidur?**

.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Penyiar Byun aku mau tanya. Apa yang biasa kamu lakukan saat suasana hatimu sedang buruk?**

.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Hei, ada apa dengan panggilan 'Penyiar Byun' itu? -_- Aku akan memeluk putraku, hihi. Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?**

Chanyeol tersenyum, tentu saja jawaban Baekhyun pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Taehyung.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Hehe, baiklah Nona Byun. Aku sedang tidak baik, yah begitulah. Enak sekali bisa memeluk Taehyung. Kalau aku, kira-kira apa ya yang bisa kulakukan?**

Ia memutar posisi rebahannya menjadi tengkurap.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Ibu Byun saja sekalian. -3- Gimana kalau mid night snack? Taehyung kalau sedang ngga enak hati juga jadi banyak makan, hehe.**

Chanyeol terkekeh, baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun membalas pesannya disertai emoticon-emoticon. Manis sekali menurutnya.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Aku benar-benar ngga dalam mood ingin makan, Baekhyun. ****:(**** Hibur aku please~ Beraegyo mungkin? :P**

Pria itu tersenyum iseng. Menggoda Baekhyun memang sudah jadi hobinya akhir-akhir ini.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Ngga akan!**

Chanyeol yakin, di sana Baekhyun sedang mengomel sambil tertawa.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Ayolah, aku nangis nih kalau ngga dihibur T.T**

Ia tertawa sendiri membaca pesannya. Gengsinya hilang entah kemana jika berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Astaga, lihat dirimu! Badan sebesar itu tapi masih merengek. Ngga lucu tau! Aku ngga mau hibur! Nona Penyiar Byun mau tidur saja. :p**

Meledak sudah tawa Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun memang yang terbaik! Ia bisa membuat seorang CEO disiplin yang baru saja memarahi karyawannya menjadi pria gila yang suka tertawa sendiri seperti saat ini.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Hahahaa! Aku sudah tertawa nih. :D Besok kamu ada acara ngga? Kyungsoo memintaku mengajakmu ke rumah barunya.**

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang memintanya membawa Baekhyun kerumah mereka. Mau mengenal calon kakak ipar lebih dekat katanya. Chanyeol mesam mesem sendiri saat mereka menyebut begitu.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh benarkah? Jam berapa? Aduh, tapi aku ada acara di sekolah Taehyung besok. Gimana dong? ****:(**

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya, ia tidak bisa bertemu Baekhyun besok. Huh, lihatlah pria kasmaran ini.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Ngga apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong, acara apa kok di hari Minggu?**

.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Pekan olahraga keluarga, jadi aku harus jadi atlet besok. Hihi**

Ibaratnya sebuah komik, muncul sebuah lampu di atas kepala Chanyeol. Pria itu merubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi duduk bersila.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Aku mau lihat kamu dan Taehyung berolahraga! Boleh aku ikut?**

Ia cepat-cepat mengirim pesan itu. Entahlah, setelah mendapat dukungan dari keluarganya, Chanyeol jadi merasa lebih semangat mendekati Baekhyun.

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Tentu saja. Mungkin setelahnya kita bisa langsung ke tempat Kyungsoo? Tapi acaranya pagi sekali lho!**

Dadanya berdebar saat membaca kata 'kita' dalam pesan Baekhyun. Senyumnya yang lebar kembali merekah.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh ide bagus! Jam berapa memang acaranya? Lalu aku harus ke rumahmu jam berapa?**

**.**

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Taehyung bilang jam tujuh, kamu ke rumah jam setengah tujuh saja, bisa?**

Chanyeol segera mengatur alarmnya di jam 5 pagi. Ia tidak boleh terlambat, atau Baekhyun akan kecewa padanya.

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Call! Setengah 7 pagi aku sampai di rumahmu!**

**.**

**From : Byun Baekhyun**

**Hihi.. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok ya?**

**.**

**To : Byun Baekhyun**

**Yes, Mam! Selamat malam Nona Penyiar Byun. :D**

Dan seorang Park Chanyeol pun gulung-gulung di atas kasurnya sambil berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

Jam enam pagi, Taehyung sudah bangun dan lekas mandi. Dalam lima belas menit, anak itu sudah tampil rapi dengan _training suit_ merah yang ia beli bersama mamanya minggu lalu. Tidak lupa_ handband_ merah favoritnya ia letakkan di tangan kiri.

Taehyung heran karena tidak mendengar suara berisik dari dapur, padahal biasanya bau harum masakan bahkan sudah tercium saat ia terbangun. Taehyung melongok ke dapur namun tidak mendapati ibunya di sana. Bocah itu segera menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Mama?" Panggilnya dari luar. Tak juga mendapat jawaban, Taehyung membuka pintu lalu menghampiri mamanya yang tidur telentang dengan selimut yang sudah merosot di bawah kaki.

Taehyung menaikkan selimut lagi, menutupi tubuh ibunya. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun setelah melihat begitu pulas sang ibu tertidur. Entah apa yang dilakukan mamanya semalaman, tapi wanita itu tampak kelelahan sekali. Taehyung jadi tidak tega membangunkannya.

Anak itu keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan-pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang ibu. Ia lalu berjalan ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu untuk dirinya.

Sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun terbangun. Taehyung hendak kembali ke kamar mamanya jika saja suara bel pintu tidak mengalihkan atensinya. Siapa tamu yang datang sepagi ini, pikirnya. Taehyung mengintip lewat jendela sebelum memutuskan membuka pintu. Itu adalah kebiasaannya jika kedatangan tamu saat tidak ada Baekhyun di rumah.

"Paman Chanyeol?" Ucapnya terheran-heran mendapati pria tinggi yang familiar itu di depan pintu rumahnya. Karena merasa mengenalnya, Taehyung membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Paman Chanyeol?" Ulangnya saat sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh? Selamat pagi Taehyung!" Chanyeol seperti biasa, tersenyum cerah, secerah mentari pagi yang baru saja naik dari peraduannya.

Taehyung mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, ia mengagumi penampilan Chanyeol yang walaupun masih pagi tapi sudah tampan. Chanyeol memandangnya gemas.

"Boleh Paman masuk?" Tanya pria yang lebih tua.

"Oh.. iya!" Taehyung menggeser tubuh kecilnya lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Hati Chanyeol kembali berdebar-debar. Ini adalah kali pertamanya masuk ke rumah Baekhyun, itu artinya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal wanita itu lebih dekat bukan? Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung yang berjalan di belakangnya setelah menutup pintu.

"Training suitmu keren sekali!" Pujinya

Taehyung tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja! Ini Taehyung yang memilih, hehehe."

Taehyung membawa Chanyeol ke ruang tamu yang juga merangkap ruang keluarga. Rumah Baekhyun dan Taehyung tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dan karena semua perabot ditata dengan rapi, rumah itu terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Paman ada apa kesini pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan kesana-sini lalu menoleh pada Taehyung. "Hmm, Paman mau ikut ke pekan olahraga Taehyung. Kemarin Bibi Kyungsoo meminta Paman mengajak Taehyung dan mama untuk ke rumah baru mereka. Tapi karena kalian ada pekan olahraga jadi kita kesana setelah acara sekolah Taehyung selesai saja. Terus karena Paman Chanyeol ngga ada kegiatan, lebih baik melihat Taehyung beraksi di lapangan deh." Jelasnya

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tapi Mama belum bangun." Katanya polos.

Chanyeol melotot kaget. Padahal kemarin malam Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya datang pagi, tapi wanita itu sendiri yang bahkan jam segini belum bangun.

"Taehyung ngga bangunkan Mama?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah, tapi Mama tidurnya pulas sekali. Taehyung jadi ngga tega." Jawabnya.

"Kalau nanti terlambat ke sekolah gimana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Ngga apa-apa kok kalau mama yang terlambat. Taehyung lupa kasih tahu kalau acaranya baru dimulai jam 8. Tapi Taehyung harus sudah di sekolah jam tujuh buat ikut upacara." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Eh, tunggu. Itu artinya ia harus berdua dengan Baekhyun yang belum bangun dong, kalau Taehyung berangkat duluan?

"Paman mau susu?" Tawaran bocah itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ha? Eh.. oh, susu? Hm, boleh." Jawabnya ramah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak begitu suka minum susu karena dia sudah terlalu tua dan tinggi untuk minum susu. Tapi karena Taehyung sudah berbaik hati menawarkan, ia jadi tidak bisa menolak.

Anak itu berjalan ke dapur lalu sibuk membuatkan susu untuk seorang paman sepertinya. Chanyeol terkikik sendiri.

Lima menit kemudian bocah itu kembali dengan sebuah mug besar bergambar Iron Man. Oh, Chanyeol jadi tahu kalau Taehyung memang seorang penggemar tokoh The Avenger itu.

"Wah, Taehyung bisa membuat susu sendiri? Hebat!" Puji Chanyeol sambil menerima gelas susunya.

Taehyung mengangguk mantab dengan senyum bangga. "Mama bilang, Taehyung harus bisa mandiri saat mama berangkat bekerja."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Taehyung. "Anak hebat." Pujinya tulus.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit, mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan, merasakan telapak tangan besar Chanyeol membelai kepalanya membuat Taehyung merasa senang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang seperempat, tapi Baekhyun masih juga belum terbangun. Taehyung keluar dari kamar Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Paman, Mama ngga bangun juga! Taehyung kan harus berangkat sekarang. Nanti Paman yang bangunkan ya? Duh Mama ini gimana sih." Omelnya sambil meraih tas punggung dan berjalan tergesa ke rak sepatu.

Karena tidak ingin membuat Taehyung semakin mengomel, pria itu menyanggupi saja permintaannya. Masalah bagaimana membangunkan Baekhyun, ia pikirkan saja nanti. Ia mengantar Taehyung sampai di depan rumah dan membiarkan bocah itu berangkat duluan ke sekolah.

Chanyeol kembali masuk rumah, dan sekarang masalah terbesarnya adalah bagaimana caranya membangunkan Baekhyun. Dia kan orang asing di sini, mana berani main masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Setelah berpikir lama, pria itu memilih duduk menunggu saja siapa tahu Baekhyun bangun sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan pada ruang keluarga Baekhyun sambil meminum susunya sedikit-sedikit. Jejeran foto di tembok menarik perhatiannya. Ia berdiri lagi lalu menghampiri agar bisa memandang lebih dekat foto-foto itu. Mayoritas adalah foto-foto Taehyung yang dipajang dalam berbagai rentang usia. Mulai Taehyung masih belajar merangkak sampai sekitar usia 5 tahun. Chanyeol berkali-kali memuji imut dan manis saat melihat foto bayi Taehyung. Oh ada juga foto Baekhyun. Rambutnya masih panjang, hampir melewati sikunya. Baekhyun mengenakan dress merah muda, tertidur di sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon. Dan sepertinya foto itu diambil saat Baekhyun hamil.

"Cantik sekali." Gumam Chanyeol sambil memandang kagum potret sang pujaan hati.

Pria itu beralih pada foto terakhir di deretan foto itu. Di sana Baekhyun mencium pipi Taehyung yang usianya mungkin masih satu tahun. Namun bukan Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol, tapi seorang pria yang menggendong dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipi gembul Taehyung. Ketiga orang itu tampak sangat bahagia, tentu saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Memang jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, wajah Taehyung lebih cenderung ke Baekhyun, tapi matanya adalah duplikat dari sayang ayah.

_Dia suami Byun Baekhyun_, batinnya.

"OH ASTAGA!" Pekikan Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya. Walaupun sekilas, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah bangun tidur dan rambut berantakan Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol aku sungguh minta maaf!". Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan. Setelah meninggalkan Chanyeol selama lima belas menit di ruang tamu, Baekhyun keluar kamar sudah dalam keadaan lebih segar. Wanita itu mengenakan _training suit_ yang sama dengan Taehyung, rambutnya dikuncir satu tinggi-tinggi.

"Ngga apa-apa. Kenapa bisa bangun kesiangan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aah.. itu.. kemarin aku terlalu bersemangat, jadi setelah kita berkirim pesan, aku malah olahraga kecil di kamar sampai jam 2 pagi." Aku Baekhyun sambil mengusap sebelah pipinya yang memerah. Wanita itu melirik Chanyeol dan baru menyadari bahwa pria di depannya tampak berbeda. "Kamu.. memotong rambutmu?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol menyentuh rambutnya. Kalau biasanya Chanyeol membiarkan poninya tergerai bebas namun sekarang rambutnya ia buat lebih pendek dan ditata berdiri sehingga dahinya terkespos. "Suasana baru. Ngga cocok?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan pandangan takjub wanita itu menjawab. "Cocok kok, aku rasa ini lebih bagus dari yang kemarin." Baekhyun tidak sadar jika ucapannya membuat Chanyeol serasa melayang di udara.

"Terimakasih." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan padangannya pada segelas susu di depan Chanyeol. "Taehyung membuatkanmu susu?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia bilang kalau harus berangkat lebih dulu karena harus upacara. Kamu boleh datang jam 8." Jelasnya.

"Oh begitukah? Syukurlah, kupikir Taehyung marah padaku." Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur, Chanyeol mengikutinya. "Aku mau membuat _sandwich _dulu, kamu pasti belum sarapan. Mau makan dulu atau di sana saja bersama Taehyung?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Di sana saja. Kalau Taehyung belum makan, aku juga ngga akan makan dulu. Aku bantu?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih, tapi duduk saja. Membuat _sandwich_ ngga susah kok."

"Baiklah, tapi aku di sini saja. Aku sudah duduk sejak tadi dan itu melelahkan." Protesnya.

"Hahahaa! Iya iya maafkan aku." Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan _sandwich_nya dari kulkas.

"Jadi kalian memakai kostum yang sama?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini berdiri memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk membuat _sandwich_.

"Iya, ketentuan dari sekolahnya seperti itu. Apa warna merah terlalu mencolok?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Menurutku bagus kok, justru karena mencolok, kalian akan terlihat menonjol." Puji Chanyeol.

"Hahaha semoga saja kemampuan olahragaku semenonjol warna kostumku." Mereka tertawa bersama. Oh sungguh pagi yang manis.

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri dan mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah Taehyung dengan berjalan kaki karena jaraknya dekat. Chanyeol sih iya saja, bukankah berjalan berdua juga terlihat manis? Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Suasana di Han-Guk Elementary School sudah ramai saat mereka tiba di sana. Baekhyun menyapa beberapa ibu-ibu dari teman Taehyung yang ia kenal dan tersenyum sopan pada guru-guru yang berpapasan dengannya. Beberapa di antara mereka memandang Baekhyun heran, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar seorang ibu-ibu berkata 'aduh tampannya!'. Baekhyun baru sadar jika ia datang bersama Chanyeol. Ya, ia pun mengakui kalau lelaki itu tampan, apalagi dengan rambutnya yang baru, hoodie putih, jeans hitam dan sepatu kets senada dengan sweaternya.

"Mama!" Teriak Taehyung dari kejauhan. Bocah itu segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun diikuti temannya yang memakai _training suit_ warna hijau.

Baekhyun menggapai Taehyung dalam pelukan lalu tersenyum pada teman anaknya. "Selamat pagi Jongup." Sapanya.

"Selamat pagi Bibi Baekhyun!" Jawab Jongup ceria.

"Taetae sarapan dulu ya. Jongup sudah sarapan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas punggungnya.

Jongup mengangguk. "Sudah kok, mama sama papa sudah datang daritadi."

"Cuma mama yang terlambat, weeeek~" Goda Taehyung pada ibunya. Chanyeol terkikik di belakang Baekhyun. Jongup memandang penuh tanya tapi juga terkagum-kagum pada pria tinggi itu.

"Acara olahraganya sudah dimulai?" Baekhyun memberikan sepotong _sandwich_ pada Taehyung, sepotong pada Chanyeol dan sepotong pada Jongup. Tapi bocah berbaju hijau itu menggeleng dan berkata sudah kenyang.

"Sudah, Taehyung sudah daftar _twin race_!" Seru anak itu sebelum menggigit sandwichnya.

"Apa itu _twin race_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada baju besar tapi lubang kepalanya ada dua, itu nanti dipakai mama atau papa dengan anaknya. Nanti mereka berlari bersama, balapan dengan pasangan lainnya sampai garis _finish_." Jelas Jongup menggantikan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk mengunyah. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham.

Taehyung menyerahkan nomor urutnya dan Baekhyun di lomba itu. Pantas saja Taehyung terlihat santai karena nomor urut mereka adalah 56. Sedangkan balapan dilakukan oleh 5 pasangan sekali sesi, jadi mereka baru akan tampil di sesi ke 12.

.

.

.

Tibalah giliran Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk mengikuti _twin race_. Benar kata Jongup, para peserta memang diberi sebuah kaos berukuran jumbo yang bisa dimasuki dua orang dengan tulisan 'I LOVE MY FAMILY' di bagian depannya. Baekhyun dan Taehyung sudah ada di dalamnya. Agak timpang di sisi Taehyung, karena anak itu masih tidak lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai membidik pasangan ibu anak itu dengan _handycam_ yang entah ia dapat darimana.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, ia cukup tegang. Walaupun sejak awal memang ia tidak berniat untuk menang tapi setidaknya ia harus berusaha sebaik mungkin. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun menggandeng tangannya dari dalam kaos.

"Semuanya bersiap!" Teriak panitia lomba melalui microphone. "Berlarilah dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu!"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

"Dua!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada Taehyung.

"Tiga!"

Chanyeol berteriak menyerukan nama Baekhyun dan Taehyung seiring berlarinya pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Senyumnya lebar sekali, matanya pun tidak lepas dari Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang berlari ke arah garis _finish_ yang berjarak 60 meter dari garis _start_.

Namun sayang, Baekhyun dan Taehyung gagal di babak penyisihan karena mereka sampai garis _finish_ di urutan ketiga.

"Ngga apa-apa! Masih banyak olahraga yang lain, kalian pasti bisa menang!" Ucap Chanyeol penuh semangat saat menghampiri ibu dan anak itu masih dengan _handycam_nya yang masih dalam mode merekam. Taehyung mengangguk mantab dengan mata yang penuh tekad. Baekhyun mengelus kepala putranya. Mereka mendaftar ke olahraga lain yang bisa diikuti oleh satu atau dua orang saja.

Di olahraga lompat tinggi, mereka kembali gagal karena Baekhyun menjatuhkan palang lompatan di ketinggian 1,45 meter. Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang menonton di pinggir lapangan kompak berteriak heboh. Baekhyun menghampiri putranya sambil terus mengucap kata maaf.

Mereka beralih ke olahraga ketiga, yaitu _hurdle race_, berlari melompati rintangan. Taehyung yang maju kali ini. Anak itu menggulung celananya hingga lutut agar tidak mengganggu saat berlari. Sekarang ganti Baekhyun yang bersorak-sorak untuk Taehyung ditemani Chanyeol.

Ia memimpin sesaat setelah peluit ditiup. Sampai di rintangan ketiga, Taehyung sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Baekhyun mencelos sampai kakinya refleks melangkah maju dari deretan penonton, namun Taehyung bertahan dan melanjutkan larinya. Anak itu mendapat posisi kedua setelah Namjoon, itu artinya ia bisa mengikuti semi final. Baekhyun menghambur ke arahnya dan menanyakan apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja, dibalas anggukan sang putra.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung tampak tidak bersemangat karena ia gagal di babak semi final. Baekhyun memberinya pelukan penenang, Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya sambil memberi kata-kata penghibur.

"Kita olahraga apa lagi setelah ini, sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sedang istirahat di bangku dekat lapangan.

Taehyung mengercutkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng. "Ngga ada lagi, yang lainnya harus tiga orang." Ucapnya lesu. Baekhyun mengusap keringat di dahi putranya.

"Kalau Paman ikut, gimana?" Tawar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dan Taehyung kompak mendongak menatapnya yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kamu serius?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mantab.

"Kalau boleh sih. Soalnya cuma melihat saja kurang seru." Jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

Taehyung langsung berbinar, ia senang sekali akhirnya bisa ikut lomba-lomba yang lain. "Mama, baju yang satunya kan ada." Ucap Taehyung pada mamanya.

Oiya, Baekhyun baru ingat kalau _training suit _mereka masih ada satu lagi yang tidak terpakai. Ia menatap Chanyeol. "Kami ada satu _training suit_ merah, kebetulan ini memang khusus untuk ayah-ibu-anak. Tapi aku meninggalkannya di rumah jadi kita harus kembali dulu mengambilnya untukmu."

"Oh begitu? Ya sudah aku ikut ke rumah saja, biar bisa ganti baju sekalian." Ucap pria itu.

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah bersama Chanyeol. Taehyung memilih tinggal di sekolah saja, dia bilang ingin melihat Jongup dan papa mamanya ikut lari estafet.

"Kamu serius ikut lomba bersama kami?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya Baekhyun. Aku serius!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ehm, kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak air liurnya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pria itu menoleh sambil melotot kaget pada wanita di sampingnya. "Ke..kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol ingin menampar mulutnya yang tiba-tiba tergagap.

"Itu, aku cuma ngga ingin pacarmu salah paham nanti. Maksudku, ini kan acara keluarga. Semua orang akan mengira kamu ayahnya Taehyung nanti kalau kamu ikut lomba. Bukan maksudku melarangmu ikut, cuma.." Baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia justru lebih suka jika semua orang berpikir seperti itu. "Aku bukannya sudah pernah bilang kalau masih _single_?" Tanyanya balik.

"Definisi _single_ menurutku adalah belum menikah, bukannya ngga punya pacar." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku ngga terikat dengan wanita manapun kecuali Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memandangnya heran. "Ikatan kakak adik." Imbuhnya dengan senyum geli. Baekhyun mendengus.

Mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun lagi. Wanita itu segera masuk ke kamar dan keluar dengan sebuah _training suit_ yang masih disimpan rapi dalam plastik lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol menggunakan kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya. Ada dua buah pesan dan tiga panggilan tidak terjawab, semua dari Yixing.

**From : Yixing**

**Kak, aku sudah di sekolah Taehyung nih sama kameramenku. Kakak dimana?**

Baekhyun membuka pesan kedua.

**From : Yixing**

**Kak Baekhyun angkat telponkuuuu!**

Baekhyun menelpon balik tetangganya itu. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.55, lalu fokus pada suara Yixing yang menjawab telponnya.

_"Halo?"_ Gadis itu bersuara.

"Yixing kamu masih di sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

_"Aah Kakak, kita baru saja selesai mewawancara kepala sekolah. Ini sudah dalam perjalanan ke lokasi liputan berikutnya. Kakak kemana saja sih? Aku sudah mengirim pesan sejak pukul setengah sembilan tau!"_ Omelnya Yixing.

"Iya, iya maaf. Habisnya aku sibuk ikut lomba dengan Taehyung jadi ngga sempat mengecek ponsel. Wah sayang sekali kamu ngga lihat kami beraksi ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit menyesal. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _training suit_ merah yang resleting jaketnya tidak ia pasang, memperlihatkan dalaman kaos hitam yang sudah ia pakai sebelumnya. Ia menenteng _hoodie_ dan celana _jeans_nya dengan satu tangan.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu ya? Iya, makasih Sayang. Byee!" Ucap Baekhyun pada Yixing sebelum mematikan sambungan telpon mereka lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Eehm, ini diletakkan dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil alih pakaian Chanyeol lalu melipatnya rapi dengan cekatan. "Sepertinya celananya terlalu pendek untuk kakimu?" Komentar Baekhyun pada _training suit_ Chanyeol.

"Kadang punya tubuh tinggi juga menyusahkan." Ia terkekeh. "Sebaiknya aku menggulungnya sampai lutut saja sekalian." Sambungnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah Taehyung setelah mengunci pintu rumah. Mereka berjalan beriringan, sesekali Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun kemudian wanita itu memukul lengannya lalu mereka tertawa bersama. _So sweet_, gumam Bibi Han saat melihat dua manusia berkostum merah itu melintas di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil masuk final dalam lomba lari estafet. Kini mereka sudah siap di posisi mereka. Yang paling kecil menjadi pelari pertama, ibunya di tengah, Chanyeol sebagai pelari terakhir menjadi penentu kemenangan mereka.

Taehyung gugup, karena Namjoon dan ayahnya juga masuk final, tentu saja. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang tepat ada di seberangnya, pria itu mengangguk di kejauhan sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya untuk Taehyung.

Suara peluit keras terdengar. Taehyung yang berada di baris ketiga berlari secepat mungkin menuju ibunya. Anak itu berada tepat di belakang Namjoon dan seorang siswa kelas enam yang tidak ia kenal. Jaraknya dengan Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat. Ibunya mengambil ancang-ancang berlari dengan satu tangannya terulur pada Taehyung. Ia berhasil mengoperkan baton pada Baekhyun kemudian berteriak keras.

"Mama! Fighting!" Serunya tepat saat Baekhyun berlari menjauh darinya.

Taehyung menepi ke pinggir lapangan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada ibunya. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati sang ibu yang tanpa diduga berhasil membalikkan posisi menjadi nomor satu di balapan itu. Baekhyun menyalip ibu Namjoon dan ibu kakak kelasnya!

Baekhyun menjulurkan baton pada Chanyeol yang segera diterima oleh pria tinggi itu. Dari kejauhan Taehyung menyoraki Chanyeol yang memimpin perlombaan. Kaki-kaki panjangnya membantu lelaki itu mengambil langkah lebar.

Taehyung berteriak frustasi saat ayah Namjoon dengan mudahnya menyalip Chanyeol di tikungan. Namun bocah itu tetap memberi semangat untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah ada di sampingnya pun melakukan hal serupa.

Walaupun berhasil disalip, Chanyeol tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sehingga ia berhasil mempertahankan posisinya sebagai juara dua dengan selisih waktu yang sedikit dengan ayah Namjoon.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung bersorak keras dan segera berlari menyongsong Chanyeol yang masih terengah-engah. Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak sigap menangkap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba melompat memeluknya.

"Paman Chanyeol hebaaaaat!" Serunya terlampau senang. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Tapi kita kan kalah, Paman ngga berhasil mempertahankan posisi pertama. Maaf ya?" Ucapnya menyesal.

Taehyung mendongak lalu menggelengkan kepala masih dengan memeluk Chanyeol. "Ngga apa-apa yang penting juara!" Jawabnya.

Chanyeol balas memeluk anak itu lalu memutar-mutarkan Taehyung sampai si lelaki kecil tertawa lepas. Baekhyun ikut tertawa lalu mengelus kepala putranya saat kedua orang itu selesai berputar-putar. Mereka mendapat medali perak untuk lomba estafet itu.

Setelah istirahat sekitar 10 menit, Taehyung menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk mendaftar ke lomba Basketball Trash Can. Itu lho, lomba dimana peserta harus melempar bola ke ring basket yang didesain dengan menambahkan keranjang di bawahnya. Siapa yang bolanya paling banyak masuk ke keranjang dalam waktu yang ditentukan, dia yang menang. Baekhyun sudah memintanya berhenti untuk makan siang dulu, tapi bocah kecil itu malah merengek pada Chanyeol, meminta dukungan. Tentu saja Chanyeol menurutinya.

Tidak ada sesi semi final atau final dalam lomba itu, karena pesertanya tidak begitu banyak. Lagipula ring basketnya ada sepuluh buah. Jadi dalam sekali sesi, sudah pasti bisa ditentukan siapa pemenangnya.

Ketiga manusia yang kebetulan satu-satunya _bertraining suit _merah itu sudah siap di bawah ring mereka. 50 bola kecil diletakkan dalam bak di bawah ring, lalu tugas mereka adalah memasukkan bola-bola itu sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu 3 menit.

Ring basketnya diletakan sangat tinggi, mungkin lebih dari dua kali tinggi Taehyung. Tapi ia percaya diri saja, karena ia memiliki Paman Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi.

Pertandingan dimulai. Seluruh peserta sibuk dengan bola mereka masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Tidak banyak bola yang berhasil mereka masukkan karena selain letak ring yang tinggi, bola mereka terlalu ringan sehingga mudah tertiup angin.

Waktu terus berjalan, sedangkan bola yang berhasil mereka masukkan masih tidak lebih dari 15 buah. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti melempar. Ia menoleh ke peserta lain yang sama sibuknya melempar bola. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung lalu meraih lengan anak itu.

"Taehyung, kamu ingin menang?" Tanyanya. Si lelaki kecil mengangguk mantab tentunya. Baekhyun ikut berhenti melempar bola dan memandang dua pria di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjongkok di samping Taehyung. "Naik sini kalau begitu! Kita bersatu menjadi Iron Man!" Perintahnya sambil menepuk kedua pundaknya.

Dengan cepat Taehyung naik dan menduduki pundak Chanyeol. Setelah merasa posisi Taehyung aman, yang lebih tua bangkit dengan Taehyung duduk di pundaknya. Baekhyun memekik, bahkan penonton dan peserta lain ikut berseru. Panitia lomba bersorak untuk mereka.

"Oh lihat peserta nomor 4 punya metode baru! Ayo ayoo waktu kurang satu menit lagi!" Teriaknya melalui _michrophone_.

"Baekhyun operkan bola pada Taehyung saja!" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Ia mengambil lima bola dalam satu pelukan kemudian dioperkan ke Taehyung satu per satu. Karena dalam peraturan mereka hanya boleh melempar satu bola dalam satu lemparan.

Ternyata metode Chanyeol sangat ampuh. Taehyung bisa menggapai ring dengan mudah. Semua bolanya masuk tanpa ada yang terjatuh lagi. Diam-diam peserta lain mengikuti metode mereka.

Chanyeol terus memberi semangat pada Taehyung tanpa melepas pegangannya pada kedua kaki anak itu. Taehyung fokus melempar bola dan Baekhyun mengoperkan bola dengan cepat. Kerjasama yang luar biasa!

_Priiiit!_

Peluit ditiup, menandakan berakhirnya lomba itu. Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol menurunkan Taehyung. Panitia menurunkan keranjang mereka untuk menghitung jumlah bola yang berhasil ditangkap.

Taehyung berdiri tegang dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada saat panitia menghitung jumlah bola masing-masing peserta. Chanyeol merangkul bocah itu dari samping. Lelaki kecil itu semakin deg-degan saat hitungan sudah mencapai angka ke 25, sedangkan keranjang yang lain sudah tidak bersisa bola lagi. Tinggal miliknya dan milik peserta nomor tujuh. Panitia dan penonton menghitung bersama-sama.

"26, 27, 28, 29!" Hitungan dari keranjang milik peserta nomor tujuh terhenti di angka 29. Sorakan penonton semakin riuh.

"30, 31, 32, 33, 34!" Bola di keranjang Taehyung habis di hitungan ke-34. "Pemenangnya adalah peserta nomor empat!" Seru panitia.

Taehyung, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersorak dengan kompak. Chanyeol membawa Taehyung dalam pelukannya. Karena terlalu senang, Baekhyun tanpa sadar juga ikut berpelukan dengan dua lelaki berkostum merah sama dengannya itu. Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan bersorak-sorak sendiri, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sebelah tangannya masih merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di leher Chanyeol.

"Untuk pemenang silahkan maju untuk menerima medali." Kata si panitia. Taehyung secepat kilat berlari ke depan, melupakan dua orang yang memisahkan diri dengan canggung setelah menyadari mereka masih berpelukan.

"Ehm.. Maaf!" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"A..ah.. ngga.. aku juga, maaf!" Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan gugup. Wanita itu segera berjalan menyusul putranya sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dada. Ia tidak habis berlari, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

Aloha~ Saya kembali tepat satu minggu! Ini buat yang kemarin minta Chanyeol ikut ke pekan olahraga. Bayangin training suit mereka seperti yang sering dipakai Gwang Soo sohibnya Sehun di EXO Next Door ya? Hihi, kenapa milih itu? Karena menurutku training suit itu lucu! (krik..krik..)

Terus, untuk masalah bahasa kurang baku, tolong baca lagi catatan di chapter lima ya sayang ^^ . Untuk **younlaycious88**, iya aku di Surabaya kok tauuuu? Hihihi..

Happy Chanbaek Day! Jujur aku baru tau kalau ada Chanbaek day! Hehehe habisnya di instagram rame banget pada ngerayain. Ternyata dilihat dari angka mereka ya? Chanyeol 61 Baekhyun 4 jadi hari ini (614) adalah hari Chanbaek. Hahaaha maapin ya aku baru tau. XD

Thanks as always! I love youuuuu!

**baekhyeolo | .94 | ****Guest** **nur991fah | beng beng max | sehunpou | GreenAradirachta | Prince Changsa | Hanbyeol267 | PrincePink | shinlophloph | kthk2 | MbemXiumin | Riho Kagura | Mokuji | ta | noersa | Re-Panda68 | neli amelia | knj12 | Song Haru | | nana | parklili | ****Guest | AnggyeEXOnBTS | tetangga jimin | baekkiepyon | LeeEunin | ShinJiWoo920202 | narsih556 | yyaswda | chankkuma | | hatakehanahungry | Baby Kim | Choco Cheonsa | Rnine21 | mejimhh | Myllexotic | aprilbambi | seul gi shin | Ginnyeh | Aya |****yeollie | Taman Coklat | Xiao yueliang | dandelionleon | flameshine | pzsehun27 | BaebyYeolliePB | Lara | joohyvn | karwurmonica | jdcchan | Roxanne Jung | unicorn08 | comebaekhome | | vivikim406 | AuliaPutri14 | MissByun | raffidhaa | Nissa | memomy | younlaycious88 | CussonsBaekby | VampireDPS | akaindhe | mpiwkim3022 | Shun Akira | BLUEFIRE0805 |** **mijong | kyungie love | LIGHTFIRE92 | Guest | anoncikiciw | ****kimchohyun****dhantieee**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan dan typo. ^^a


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Confession**

"Ah! Ini dia!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah pigora ukuran 4R dari sebuah laci di ruang kerjanya. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia sibuk mencari-cari benda itu di antara deretan rak dan laci di sana. Ia menempatkan sebuah foto dengan ukuran yang pas dengan pigora itu, kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Terpujilah siapapun yang mengambil foto ini." Ucapnya. Ia lalu meletakkan foto itu di atas meja kerjanya, bersebelahan dengan foto keluarga Park. Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerja dan menumpukan kepala di atas meja sambil mengagumi foto baru itu. Fotonya mengenakan _training suit _merah dan fokus menatap ring basket dengan Taehyung duduk di pundaknya bersiap melempar bola. Baekhyun di sampingnya berdiri memberikan semangat sambil membawa dua bola di tangan kiri dan satu di tangan kanan ia julurkan pada Taehyung. Sungguh manis dan natural.

Ya, itu adalah foto mereka di pekan olahraga. Baekhyun memberikan foto yang ia dapat dari panitia dokumentasi kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah merona. Dia bilang itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah ikut serta di pekan olahraga keluarga bersamanya dan Taehyung.

Chanyeol baru pulang setelah makan malam di rumah Baekhyun. Bahkan saat ini ia masih mengenakan _training suit_ merah itu. Baekhyun memintanya membersihkan diri dulu lalu ganti baju tapi Chanyeol menolaknya dengan alasan biar sekalian kotor. Mereka sepakat tidak jadi ke rumah Kyungsoo karena ketiganya sudah merasa sangat lelah sepulang dari pekan olahraga. Terbukti karena Taehyung langsung tertidur di sofa seusai makan malam dan Chanyeol dengan baik hati menggendong anak itu ke kamarnya.

Ia sudah menjelaskan semua pada Kyungsoo tentang penundaan kunjungan calon kakak iparnya dan wanita itu hanya tertawa sambil sesekali menggoda Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bilang tidak apa, asal dalam waktu dekat Baekhyun dan Taehyung harus tetap berkunjung dan Chanyeol menyanggupinya. Chanyeol masih senyum-senyum sendiri, apalagi saat ia mengingat kata-kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan saat ia sudah duduk manis di dalam mobilnya dan bersiap pulang.

_"__Terimakasih Chanyeol, kamu sudah memberi Taehyung pengalaman baru yang ngga bisa ia dapat dariku." _

.

.

.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat. Tidak hanya berkirim pesan dan bertelepon saja, bahkan intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin banyak. Mereka sering makan siang bersama, kadang juga Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerja. Oh, lelaki itu juga jadi sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Anak itu sering menahan Chanyeol berlama-lama untuk membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau hanya sekedar menemaninya menonton televisi.

Baekhyun bukan seorang pemula dalam hal seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tertarik padanya, karena iapun begitu. Wanita itu merasa cocok dan nyaman bersama Chanyeol, ditambah lagi dengan perasaan _excited_ yang muncul saat Chanyeol mengirimi pesan atau saat pria itu menunggunya di depan gerbang Eldorado. Sesuatu yang tidak lagi ia rasakan sejak lima tahun lalu.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengungkapkan ketertarikannya lewat kata, tapi dari tindakan. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang _gentleman_ dan berubah kebapakan jika bersama Taehyung. Sesuatu dalam hati Baekhyun menghangat melihat bagaimana Taehyung bisa terbuka dengan pria asing selain kakek dan mendiang papanya. Namun ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap, tapi juga tidak ingin menolak. Ya, karena Baekhyun menikmatinya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Telepon di atas meja kerjanya berdering, Baekhyun yang tadinya disibukkan dengan evaluasi materi siaran segera mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui si penelpon ternyata dari saluran nomor satu. Itu Min Yoongi, bosnya.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun di sini."

_"__Baekhyun, tolong ke ruanganku sekarang ya?"_ Ucap Yoongi dari seberang telepon.

"Siap, saya ke sana." Setelah menutup telepon, Baekhyun menekan tombol _ctrl+s_ di _keyboard_ untuk menyimpan data evaluasinya, kemudian beranjak ke lantai tiga tempat Kepala Stasiun Radio Eldorado berada. Ia abaikan Youngjae dan Hoseok yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Selamat siang." Sapanya ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan kerja sang kepala yang tidak ditutup.

"Selamat siang, masuklah." Ucap lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang yang duduk di depan komputernya.

Min Yoongi dinobatkan menjadi Kepala Stasiun Radio Eldorado baru sekitar enam bulan lalu menggantikan ayahnya sang pendiri stasiun radio itu sendiri. Usianya hampir sama dengan Baekhyun tapi ia seorang pimpinan yang serius, iya, serius bermalas-malasan. Selain itu juga Min Yoongi sangat sibuk, tentu saja, sibuk bersantai. Oleh karena itu, karyawan Eldorado memberinya julukan 'Tuan Muda' saking malasnya lelaki satu itu. Yoongi tertawa lebar saat mengetahui julukannya, ia tidak marah bahkan membiarkan mereka tetap menjulukinya Tuan Muda. Padahal si Master, pelaku bocornya julukan itu, sudah ketakutan saat bosnya tahu. Namun dibalik segala kemalasannya, Min Yoongi memiliki potensi sebagai pemimpin yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi tepat di depan atasannya itu. Yoongi menunjukkan sebuah surat yang diketahui Baekhyun adalah undangan _anniversary_ OBM dari Chanyeol sebulan lalu.

"Langsung saja ya. Aku mau mengajakmu hadir di acara itu." Ucap Yoongi dengan santai.

"Saya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah super santainya. "Kalau mau tanya alasannya, itu karena di undangan tertera tiket untuk dua orang. Aku tidak mau datang sendirian ke sana, jadi aku mengajakmu."

"Tapi bukankah ada Kak Ryeowook? Beliau kan penyiar yang lebih senior." Sahut Baekhyun.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Dia bilang ada acara keluarga di hari itu. Sudahlah, lagipula Sharry _rating_nya juga tinggi." Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab, Yoongi berkata lagi. "Aku jemput satu jam sebelum acara di rumahmu, oke?" Pemuda manis itu tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum. "Siap, Tuan Muda!" Yoongi tertawa lebar kemudian mempersilahkan Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya.

Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju ruangannya sambil bersenandung. Yongjae memandangnya heran lalu menoleh pada Hoseok yang sepertinya sama-sama herannya.

"Kak, habis diapain sama tuan muda?" Tanya Youngjae frontal.

"Hush! Diapain, diapain, memangnya aku wanita apaan?" Sahut Baekhyun yang sudah duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Habisnya tanggal tua begini masih seceria itu." Imbuh Youngjae dibalas dengusan Baekhyun.

"Dapat kenaikan gaji kah?" Tanya Hoseok penuh harap.

Baekhyun menggeleng, Hoseok menghela napas kecewa. "Engga teman-teman, tuan muda cuma mengajakku menemaninya hadir di acara ulang tahun OBM hari Sabtu. Itu kan stasiun televisi paling keren saat ini, gimana aku ngga seneng?" Jelas Baekhyun. Sebenarnya disamping alasan itu, ia memiliki alasan lain yang membuatnya senang diajak hadir ke _anniversary_ OBM.

"Beneran?!" Seru Youngjae dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Iiih mau jugaaa! Mereka ngundang Katy Perry kan ke acara itu? Aaaa! Beruntungnya kamu Kak!" Imbuh Youngjae sambil jingkrak-jingkrak heboh.

"Mantab! Sudah gratis, dapat tempat duduk pula!" Hoseok pun tak kalah hebohnya dengan Youngjae.

"Kalau bukan karena Kak Ryeowook berhalangan hadir, aku juga ngga bakal dapat kesempatan ini tau. Hihi!" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar Youngjae merutuk betapa beruntungnya ia. Baekhyun senantiasa tersenyum, ia harus mengabari seseorang tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

"Halo?" Baekhyun mengangkat telponnya. Ini sudah satu hari sejak Tuan Muda Yoongi mengajaknya hadir ke _anniversary_ OBM. Kemarin Chanyeol menjemputnya seperti biasa, tapi Baekhyun lupa menyampaikan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

"_Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Aku ngga bisa jemput kamu hari ini."_ Ucap pria dari seberang telepon dengan nada menyesal.

"Ngga apa-apa Chanyeol, aku kan sudah bilang ngga perlu jemput terus-terusan. Bus kota masih banyak kok yang beroperasi." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

_"__Kalau ada om om iseng godain kamu di bus gimana?" _Ucap Chanyeol dengan asal.

"Hahaha! Mana ada om om yang mau godain ibu-ibu sepertiku?" Baekhyun tertawa keras. Untung Youngjae sedang siaran bersama Hoseok, jadi ia terselamatkan dari interogasi kedua rekan kerjanya yang selalu ingin tahu itu.

_"__Ada! Omnya Jimin contohnya."_ Balas Chanyeol dengan jahil.

"Akan kupukul dia kalau berani menggodaku." Sahut Baekhyun yang dibalas tawa renyah Chanyeol. "Sedang sibuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

_"__Begitulah, anniversary OBM tinggal tiga hari, semua harus sempurna."_ Jawab Chanyeol.

"Semangat ya!" Seru Baekhyun sambil berpose fighting walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku lupa menyampaikan ini. Aku datang ke _anniversary_ OBM bersama atasanku." Kata Baekhyun.

_"__Benarkah?!"_ Ucap Chanyeol cukup terkejut. _"Atasanmu, laki-laki apa perempuan?"_

Baekhyun heran dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bukannya menanyakan yang lain, ia malah mempertanyakan jenis kelamin Min Yoongi.

"Ehm, laki-laki." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit tidak yakin. Setelahnya ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol sedikit berdecak sebelum lelaki itu berkata lagi.

_"__Lalu Taehyung kamu tinggal sendirian? Acaranya sampai malam, Baekhyun!"_ Baekhyun bisa merasakan nada keberatan dari lelaki itu.

"Ngga kok, aku sudah bicara dengan Yixing, dia setuju menjaga Taehyung di rumah selama aku pergi. Yixing bilang dia sedang _off_ hari Sabtu besok." Jelas Baekhyun.

_"__Kamu yakin? Tapi aku ngga bisa jemput nanti."_ Kata Chanyeol.

"Ehh, Chanyeol sudahlah ngga apa-apa! Aku berangkat sama atasanku kok." Ucap Baekhyun jujur.

_"__Apa?!"_ Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar seruan Chanyeol. _"Baekhyun, naik taksi saja! Nanti aku yang pesankan untukmu. Atau aku suruh sopirku menjemputmu saja?"_ Tanya lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Satu lagi yang ia ketahui dari seorang Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu cukup protektif terhadapnya. Ah, tidak hanya padanya saja, tapi Taehyung juga. Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu, justru itu sisi manis dari Chanyeol menurutnya. "Chanyeol, ngga sopan dong kalau aku menolak kebaikan atasanku?"

_"__Tapi Baek-"_

"Bosku bukan om-om yang suka menggoda ibu-ibu kok, tenang saja." Baekhyun menjawab sambil terkekeh.

_"__Bukan begitu Baekhyun,-"_ suara Chanyeol terhenti. Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Setelah Chanyeol berkata sebentar lagi akan menyusul orang itu, ia kembali berbicara dengan Baekhyun. _"Aku harus pergi dulu. Tapi kita belum selesai, oke?"_ Katanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "iya iya, sudah sana."

_"__Hati-hati di jalan. Kirimi aku foto aegyo kalau sudah sampai di rumah."_ Godanya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun yang mulai merona.

_"__Iya Byun Baekhyun?"_ Sahutnya iseng.

"Astagaa! Sudah kerja sana! Aku tutup ya telponnya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Setelah pria di seberang sana berkata ya, Baekhyun menutup telpon lalu memegang kedua pipinya yang rasanya memanas.

"_Something's wrong?"_ Tanya Youngjae yang tiba-tiba nongol di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan wajah memerah dan senyuman salah tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari ini, Park Chanyeol jarang menghubunginya. Mereka tidak makan siang bersama, ataupun pulang bersama. Tapi Baekhyun tidak marah, karena lelaki itu di sela waktu senggangnya selalu menyempatkan diri menghubungi Baekhyun dan meminta maaf atas kesibukannya. Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui Baekhyun datang bersama atasannya setelah wanita itu menjelaskan secara rinci seperti apa seorang Min Yoongi.

Sudah pukul enam sore, itu artinya satu jam lagi Tuan Muda Yoongi akan datang menjemputnya. Yixing sudah ada di rumahnya sejak tadi sore, membantunya memilihkan gaun yang cocok juga menata rambutnya. Diluar dugaan, gadis itu berbakat menjadi seorang penata rambut! Baekhyun berulang kali memujinya, karena telah merubah rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit bergelombang, menjadi kepangan cantik yang jatuh ke satu sisi bahunya.

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan akan memakai _dress_ abu-abu _press body_ sepanjang lutut dipadukan _cape blazer_ putih. Yixing memprotesnya karena terlalu resmi, tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan karena memang ia tidak punya dan tidak sempat membeli pakaian-pakaian seperti itu lagi.

Saat Baekhyun tengah disibukkan dengan _make up_ wajah, suara bel pintu menginterupsinya. Yixing yang baru saja selesai mengepang rambut Baekhyun, segera beranjak untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Namun baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, Taehyung sudah mendahuluinya. Bocah itu datang dari luar lalu masuk ke kamar ibunya sambil membawa dua buah kotak berukuran persegi dan persegi panjang dengan pita biru muda di atasnya.

"Apa itu, Sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada putranya.

"Ngga tau, kata paman tadi paket buat mama." Taehyung menyerahkan kotak itu pada Baekhyun dengan wajah inosen.

Sambil menebak-nebak dalam hati, Baekhyun menerima kotak dari Taehyung lalu membukanya. Yixing yang pertama berteriak heboh saat melihat isi kotak itu.

"_Oh My God!_ Ini baru gaun pesta!" Gadis itu mengangkat gaun warna biru navy dari kotaknya setelah melihat Baekhyun hanya diam ternganga dengan mata membelalak. Baekhyun terpana. Gaun itu sangat cantik, tanpa lengan berbentuk seperti lilitan selendang dengan korset sempit pada bagian perut sehingga akan menunjukkan lekuk pinggang si pemakai. Di bagian punggungnya disatukan dengan tali-tali rumit yang sangat cantik. Bagian bawahnya sedikit longgar, kainnya lembut jatuh hingga mata kaki serta dihiasi kain tile melingkar abstrak berwarna sama.

"Kak! Ini dari siapa? Atasanmu?" Pertanyaan Yixing yang _over excited_ kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun. Taehyung di samping Yixing ikut _excited_ sambil memegang-megang gaun itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kotak kardus persegi panjang tempat gaun tadi berada lalu mengambil secarik surat yang tergeletak di dalamnya.

**_Untuk Byun Baekhyun,_**

**_Bentuk permintaan maaf karena terlalu sibuk dan tidak bisa menjemput _****_yang mulia ratu. _****_Pakai ini nanti dan aku akan menemukanmu. Semoga kamu menyukainya._**

**_-PCY-_**

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Pipinya yang belum diberi blush on sudah memerah seenaknya sendiri. Yixing dan Taehyung memandangnya penasaran. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang seperempat jam lagi sudah menginjak pukul tujuh. Ia bergegas kembali ke meja rias dan melanjutkan acara dandannya, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih penasaran kemudian kembali memekik ketika Taehyung membuka kardus satunya dan mengeluarkan sepasang _higheels_ berwarna silver yang tak kalah cantik dengan gaun tadi.

Tepat lima belas menit, Baekhyun keluar kamar setelah meminta Yixing dan Taehyung menunggunya di luar. Tebak apa ekspresi kedua orang itu? Yixing membuka mulutnya lebar dan memandang Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, sama halnya dengan Taehyung.

"Apa, aneh?" Tanya Baekhyun malu-malu. Ia sendiri cukup heran dengan gaun yang ternyata sangat pas di tubuhnya itu.

"Mama seperti tuan putri!" Seru Taehyung lalu berlari mendekati Baekhyun, mengagumi ibunya dari dekat.

"Astaga, Kak Baekhyun kamu luar biasa cantik malam ini! Seandainya aku laki-laki, sudah aku cium kamu sekarang!" Yixing berkata ngawur sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun memukul lengan Yixing pelan sambil tertawa malu-malu. Suara bel terdengar, Taehyung langsung melesat menuju pintu tanpa perintah sang ibu.

"Aku ngga pernah lihat Kakak pakai ini sebelumnya." Tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk kalung emas putih yang menjuntai indah di leher Baekhyun.

Ibu satu anak itu tersenyum. "Ini dari mendiang suamiku, selama ini aku selalu menyimpannya karena terlalu takut ini akan mengingatkanku akan kenangan kami." Ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menyentuh kalungnya.

Yixing merangkulnya dari samping. "Kalungnya cantik, sayang jika kecantikannya hanya disimpan sendiri. Keputusan yang bagus kalau Kakak mau memakainya." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun dibalas anggukan wanita yang lebih tua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih identitas si pemberi kado? Romantis sekali! Apa itu bosmu? Atau itu orang yang sama dengan yang mengantar Kakak pulang dari mall?" Tanya Yixing yang sudah kepentok penasaran dari kemarin-kemarin.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Namanya Park Chanyeol." Bisiknya.

"Ha? Park-" Belum sempat Yixing melanjutkan, Taehyung sudah muncul di depan mereka.

"Tuan Putri, paman kusir sudah datang!" Teriak Taehyung. Anak itu memang sudah cukup dekat dengan Yoongi, karena sebelum menjabat sebagai Kepala Eldorado, pria itu sempat menjadi guru olahraganya. Tidak nyambung juga sih sebenarnya, tapi terserahlah semerdeka dia.

"Taehyung! Yang sopan sama Paman." Tegur Baekhyun saat putranya sudah ada di depannya. Si Taehyung lalu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Whoaaa! Ini benar rumah Byun Baekhyun? Aku rasa aku salah alamat!" Kata Yoongi yang terkagum saat melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di halaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Yang dihadapanmu adalah benar Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya dengan nada sopan yang dibuat-buat. Beginilah Baekhyun dan Yoongi, jika di luar kantor mereka akan bersikap lebih santai seperti teman, bukan lagi atasan dan karyawannya.

Yoongi memberikan lengannya untuk digandeng Baekhyun, lalu pria itu menoleh pada lelaki kecil di samping ibunya. "Tae, gimana? Cocok ngga Paman sama mamamu?" Canda Yoongi.

Si kecil menggeleng kuat-kuat lalu melotot pada Yoongi. "Ngga! Mama jangan mau sama Paman Yoongi! Dia pemalas!" Serunya. Mereka tertawa bersama, kecuali Yixing yang masih penasaran dengan Park Chanyeol yang dimaksud tetangganya itu.

.

.

.

Perayaan ulang tahun keempat OBM diadakan di gedung megah Seoul Convention Center. Baekhyun diperbolehkan memasuki area acara yang sudah sangat ramai setelah menunjukkan tiket undangan. Masih dengan menggandeng lengan Yoongi, mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk tamu undangan dari media massa.

Dalam perjalanan tadi Baekhyun sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol yang berisi ucapan terimakasih atas gaun cantik yang sedang ia kenakan, walaupun diimbuhi dengan sedikit omelan karena pria itu seenaknya sendiri membelikan gaun. Ia kembali mengecek ponsel, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan balasan dari Chanyeol. Mungkin pria itu sangat sibuk, batin Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Chanyeol bekerja sebagai apa di OBM. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak mengetahui hal itu setelah dua bulan lebih mengenal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar area panggung. Ia berkali-kali dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mulai dari panggung yang lebih mirip dengan _setting_an konser tunggal dibandingkan acara ulang tahun. Lalu penataan tempat duduk penonton yang membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan panggung sebagai pusatnya. Di bagian bawah tanpa tempat duduk adalah untuk penonton yang bukan undangan, alias membeli tiket. Area itu mayoritas diisi pemuda pemudi yang sengaja hadir untuk menyaksikan secara langsung acara spektakuler ini.

Di bagian tribun atas tepat menghadap panggung, adalah area untuk tamu-tamu undangan khusus artis-artis ibukota. Baekhyun bisa melihat beberapa aktor dan aktris bebalut pakaian indah yang sebelumnya hanya pernah ia lihat di layar televisi. Di tribun kiri, untuk tamu-tamu undangan dari mitra kerja, sepertinya. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak yakin. Sedangkan dirinya ada di tribun kanan, dimana berbagai awak media dikumpulkan. Ia bahkan beberapa kali disapa oleh teman-teman kuliahnya dulu yang sekarang sudah berpencar ke berbagai macam media.

Hebat! Seseorang yang merencanakan ini semua benar-benar luar biasa, batin Baekhyun. Ia menyatukan konsep yang anak muda banget tapi bisa dinikmati segala usia. Dikemas eksklusif seperti yang ada di luar negeri namun berisi acara penghargaan karya-karya anak negeri, tanpa meninggalkan identitasnya sebagai sebuah media massa. Gila!

Pukul delapan tepat, tiba-tiba semua lampu meredup dan penonton yang sebelumnya berisik pun terdiam. Lampu di panggung satu per satu menyala perlahan, dengan warna biru navy yang redup, mereka berputar-putar menghipnotis penonton seolah mereka sedang berada di dalam luar angkasa. Terus seperti itu sampai sekitar 30 detik, sebuah suara muncul entah darimana dengan menggunakan _handie __talkie_.

**_"_****_Selamat malam!"_**

Baekhyun terkejut, bukan karena suara yang tiba-tiba muncul tapi lebih ke pemilik suara itu. Walaupun suara dari _handie talkie_ mampu menyamarkan suara seseorang, tapi ia hapal betul dengan suara _baritone_ itu. Baekhyun masih fokus menatap panggung sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

**_"_****_Saya Park Chanyeol."_**

Kedua mata berhias _eyeliner_ itu melotot kaget.

**_"_****_Saya, yang akan memandu langsung acara ini. Jadi duduklah yang nyaman.."_**

Baekhyun menoleh ke segala arah entah mencari apa. Dalam kegelapan pun ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah penonton yang begitu terfokus pada lampu biru yang berputar-putar di panggung.

**_"_****_..dan nikmati pertunjukan kami!"_**

Di saat yang sama Chanyeol mengakhiri pembukaannya, lampu biru di panggung tergantikan dengan lampu emas dan putih yang menyala terang dan bergerak acak. Berputar-putar dan menyorot sana sini, menghujani panggung dengan cahaya. Musik pengiring menghiasi atraksi lampu-lampu cantik di atas panggung. Penonton sontak bersorak terkagum-kagum, tak terkecuali Yoongi di sampingnya.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun dengan ragu berteriak pada Yoongi karena suasa riuh jelas mengalahkan suaranya.

"Yoongi, dia..dia bilang siapa tadi namanya?"

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Yoongi balik dengan berteriak.

Baekhyun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yoongi. "Itu tadi laki-laki yang suaranya membuka acara ini!"

Yoongi menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantab. "Dia CEO OBM Baek!" Serunya sebelum kembali fokus ke panggung

**_"_****_Ailee, standby!"_** Suara Chanyeol kembali muncul di sela-sela musik yang terdengar.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Yoongi agar pria itu menatapnya lagi. "Darimana kamu tahu?" Teriaknya lagi.

"Bahkan dia menandatangani undangannya! Sudah jangan ganggu aku, nikmati saja pertunjukan ini!" Yoongi kembali fokus ke panggung dan bersorak ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar, memberi aba-aba untuk Ailee agar memasuki panggung. Penonton bersorak semakin keras saat wanita seksi itu mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, wanita itu bahkan sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal ternyata adalah seorang CEO dari stasiun televisi besar ini. Ia merasa syok, di satu sisi tidak percaya, sisi lain entah kenapa merasa kecewa.

Tapi toh itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena OBM memang luar biasa. Hanya dalam waktu 30 menit, Baekhyun yang tadi sempat syok karena Chanyeol, sekarang berubah ikut-ikutan heboh saat Katy Perry muncul dan menggebrak panggung dengan Dark Horsenya. Wanita cantik itu bahkan dengan antusias ikut bernyanyi seperti penonton-penonton lain. Tidak menyadari jika wajahnya muncul di layar besar di sisi kiri kanan panggung dan televisi di rumahnya selama 5 detik.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri tegap dengan memakai seragam OBM, sama persis dengan semua kru yang bertugas hari itu. Ia memantau langsung jalannya acara dari _master control room_. Sebuah _headphone_ sudah terpasang rapi di kepala, dengan _michropone_ yang siap di depan bibirnya. Satu tangannya memegang _handie talkie _yang ia gunakan untuk memandu acara, matanya bergerak kesana kesini memperhatikan puluhan layar dengan beragam gambar di hadapannya.

Pandangannya terhenti pada salah satu layar yang menunjukkan _close up_ ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak sangat bersemangat. Pria itu tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk bahu sang _switcherman_.

"Tampilkan camera 12 ke layar!" Perintahnya.

Dalam sedetik, wajah ceria Baekhyun menghiasi layar televisi channel OBM di seluruh Korea Selatan karena acara ini disiarkan _live_. Yoongi tertawa menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang muncul di layar, lalu menoleh pada makhluk aslinya. Yang disorot sepertinya tidak sadar karena terlalu fokus pada bintang utama acara ini. Lima detik kemudian, layar kembali dengan wajah Katy Perry di atas panggung. Penyanyi internasional itu sudah mengganti lagunya dengan lagu hitsnya yang lain berjudul Roar.

Acara berjalan lancar, dengan suara Chanyeol yang terus bermunculan di sepanjang pertunjukan. Berbagai nominasi sudah diumumkan pemenangnya. Beberapa kali pula wajah Baekhyun muncul di layar, tapi wanita itu hanya sadar sekitar dua kali jika sedang disorot. Ia hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menutup bibirnya. Ia tahu itu ulah Chanyeol di balik panggung. Oh, jangan pikir Baekhyun sudah lupa perkara Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mengakui jika dirinya seorang CEO ya, Baekhyun masih kesal dengan hal itu.

Sudah tiga jam acara berlangsung, acara ulang tahun paling menakjubkan yang Baekhyun tahu itu pun berakhir. Saat semua pengunjung berebut keluar dari area, Baekhyun dan Yoongi memilih duduk dulu sampai suasana lebih lengang. Tiba-tiba dua orang wanita memakai seragam berlogo OBM menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, anda Nona Byun Baekhyun?" Sapa salah satunya ramah.

Baekhyun dan Yoongi kompak menoleh pada kru OBM itu. "Ya, saya Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya.

"Saya Kim Minseok, kru OBM. Bisa ikut saya? Ada yang ingin bertemu anda." Wanita itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Yoongi yang memandangnya bertanya-tanya. Ia tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Chanyeol, tapi ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Yoongi.

"Oh iya, untuk Tuan Min Yoongi, kepala divisi produksi ingin berbincang dengan anda. Silahkan ikuti teman saya." Minseok menunjuk pada temannya yang bernametag Huang Zitao lalu tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Oh? Begitukah? Baiklah, kemana saya harus pergi?" Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya. "Baekhyun nanti hubungi aku saja kalau sudah mau pulang. Itupun kalau kamu belum diantar duluan." Goda Yoongi pada Baekhyun yang membuat wanita itu terbelalak. Yoongi mentertawakannya kemudian berjalan mengikuti gadis bernama Huang Zitao tadi.

"Nona Byun, mari ikuti saya." Pinta Minseok ramah. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berdiri sambil meremas gaunnya.

Minseok membawanya ke sebuah ruangan besar dan memintanya duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan. Baekhyun mematuhi wanita itu. Minseok memintanya menikmati hidangan di meja sambil menunggu sebentar lagi, sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menatap hidangan di depannya, tapi tak satupun ia sentuh. Sekitar lima menit menunggu, pintu kembali terbuka. Park Chanyeol muncul dari sana dengan kemeja hitam berbalut jas biru navy dan celana senada dengan jasnya. Dasi berwarna silver sangat mencolok di antara pakaiannya yang gelap.

"Hai." Sapanya dengan senyuman tampan. Pipi Baekhyun merona, tapi wanita itu hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. "Menikmati acaranya?" Tanya pria itu sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa masih bertanya kalau kamu sudah melihatnya sendiri?" Jawab Baekhyun sewot.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menatap keheranan sang pujaan hati yang tampak super cantik malam ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun merias wajahnya yang sudah dasarnya cantik jadi semakin cantik. Mata sipitnya dihias _eyeliner_ yang memberi kesan lebar, bibirnya dihiasi _lipstick_ membuatnya semakin berkilau dan lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan rona merah di pipi Baekhyun itu efek _make up_ atau bukan. Lalu rambut dikepang abstrak itu menambah kesan anggun dari Baekhyun. Belum lagi warna gaun yang ia belikan sangat kontras dengan kulit Baekhyun yang sangat putih. Oh, Chanyeol rasanya seperti melihat bidadari. Namun sangat disayangkan bidadari itu tidak tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kamu marah karena aku ngga balas pesanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, apa kamu marah karena wajahmu berulang kali aku tampilkan di layar?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Eh? Apa? Jadi ngga cuma dua kali saja?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum iseng. "Delapan, sembilan kali mungkin." Ucapnya tanpa dosa. Baekhyun merengut sambil mencebikkan bibir.

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun, katakan apa salahku. Jangan seperti ini!" Rengek Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ngga pernah bilang kalau CEO OBM itu kamu huh?" Baekhyun bersedekap sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Karena kamu ngga pernah tanya." Jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Kenapa kamu ngga pernah cerita?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Karena aku ngga mau menyombongkan diri Baekhyun." Jawabnya lembut.

"Tapi kita sudah kenal dua bulan, kenapa aku bisa baru tahu sekarang?" Baekhyun masih ngeyel mengomeli Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kamu mengenalku sebagai Park Chanyeol saja, tanpa embel-embel CEO." Mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia tidak sanggup bertatapan dengan Chanyeol lama-lama, akhirnya wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke manapun selain Chanyeol.

Melihat Baekhyun tidak bersuara, Chanyeol kembali berkata. "Apa itu menganggumu?" Ucapnya sedih.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu menggeleng-geleng heboh. "Ngga, bukan begitu. Aku.. a.. aku cuma syok saja sih. Maaf." Baekhyun mengusap pipi kanannya, sesuatu yang diketahui Chanyeol selalu dilakukan Baekhyun saat sedang gugup.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Tangannya terangkat lalu merapikan beberapa helai poni Baekhyun yang berantakan lalu menyampirkannya ke belakang telinga wanita cantik itu. Baekhyun menoleh kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah saat mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Ia akhirnya bisa membedakan warna merah di pipi Baekhyun itu dari _make up_ atau bukan. Jawabannya bukan.

"Aku antar kamu pulang." Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan ragu-ragu wanita itu menyambut uluran tangannya lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Sudah tengah malam, aku ngga mungkin ngajakin kamu makan kan? Aku takut Taehyung kesepian di rumah tanpa mamanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol khawatir pada Taehyung. Melihat bahu dan lengan Baekhyun yang terkespos, pria itu melepaskan jasnya lalu dengan lembut memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu menunduk menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya sambil menggigit bibir bawah, merutuki detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Chanyeol menautkan tangan Baekhyun di lengan kirinya sebelum membawa mereka keluar ruangan itu.

Jika Baekhyun pikir, jalan keluar dari Seoul Convention Center akan semudah ketika ia masuk, maka ia salah. Kesalahannya adalah karena kali ini ia berjalan di samping Park Chanyeol sang CEO OBM yang acaranya sukses besar malam ini. Min Yoongi? Laki-laki itu sudah ia telpon untuk pulang lebih dulu saat Chanyeol sibuk berbincang tadi. Ya, mereka berkali-kali dihentikan oleh banyak pengunjung yang belum pulang dan bergantian mengajak sang CEO berbincang serta foto bersama. Bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun harus ikut difoto, karena Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun saat akhirnya mereka terbebas dari seorang pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Mr. Lee tadi.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun namun tetap melangkah keluar gedung.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Kasihan tamu-tamumu."

"Kamu kan juga tamuku." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kan-"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang pria yang memanggil Chanyeol. Ia membungkuk sopan walaupun tidak tahu itu siapa. "Wah, ini Byun Baekhyun kan? Benar?" Tebak pria itu.

"Aa.. Iya?" Baekhyun memandang pria di depannya bertanya-tanya lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merona.

"Astaga! Cantik sekali!" Puji pria itu.

"Papa!" Satu lagi orang muncul di belakang pria itu. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, suami Kyungsoo. "Eh, ada pak bos!" Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut campur senang. "Eh! Ada calon- AW!" Jongin mengaduh karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat.

"Baekhyun, ehm.. kenalkan ini ayahku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tadi fokus pada Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang dikenalkan Chanyeol sebagai ayahnya. "Ah, selamat malam Tuan Park. Saya Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol tapi lelaki itu tak juga melepaskannya. Baekhyun menatapnya meminta segera melepaskan, tapi lelaki itu balas menatapnya sambil semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Maaf Pa, aku mengantar Baekhyun pulang dulu karena ini sudah sangat malam." Jelas Chanyeol terburu-buru. Baekhyun memandang dua orang bermarga Park itu bergantian, sebelum Chanyeol menariknya meninggalkan Tuan Park dan Jongin. Baekhyun yang merasa sikap Chanyeol kurang sopan, membungkuk sambil mengucap maaf pada Tuan Park sebelum Chanyeol membawanya keluar gedung. Tuan Park tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk-angguk paham, sedangkan Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Dasar anak itu, protektif sekali." Gumam Tuan Park sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya diikuti Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Pria itu mengemudi pelan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, itu tadi ngga sopan meninggalkan orangtua seperti itu." Tutur Baekhyun yang masih tidak terima dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Kamu belum tau seperti apa papa. Kalau aku biarkan, mungkin besok pagi aku baru bisa mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, wanita itu kembali bersedekap lalu memandang jendela.

"Marah lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Orang cuma bersedekap terus diam masa dibilang marah, rumus darimana?"

Chanyeol ikutan terkekeh. "Yaa, siapa tahu."

Perjalanan dari Seoul Convention Center ke rumah Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu 45 menit, tapi karena sudah tengah malam mungkin mereka bisa lebih cepat sampai. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalulintas menunjukkan warna merah. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, pria itu menoleh. Ternyata benar dugaannya, wanita itu tertidur.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihatnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya mendekati Baekhyun lalu melambai-lambai di depan wajah wanita itu. Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Chanyeol tertawa sendiri. Wajah tidur Baekhyun sangat manis, apalagi dengan jas Chanyeol yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia kembali fokus ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia langsung terlonjak begitu mendapati mobil Chanyeol sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Wanita itu menoleh dengan cepat pada lelaki di sampingnya, kemudian merona sendiri karena Chanyeol juga sedang menatapnya.

"Sudah sampai, Yang Mulia Ratu Baekqueen." Godanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan suara serak. "Maaf aku ketiduran. Harusnya kamu bangunin aku. Sudah lama kah kita sampai?" Tanyanya.

"Baru saja." Bohong. Mereka sudah sampai sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Chanyeol tidak membangunkan Baekhyun agar bisa memandangi wajah tidur wanita itu.

"Terimakasih ya, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka _seatbelt_nya. Chanyeol dengan sigap keluar mobil terlebih dahulu kemudian berjalan ke arah berlawanan dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dengan dramatis seperti membukakan pintu untuk tuan putri. Baekhyun tertawa geli lagi. Pria itu ada-ada saja, batinnya.

"Salam buat Taehyung ya." Kata Chanyeol, dibalas anggukan Baekhyun.

"Salam buat ayahmu." Gantian Baekhyun yang mengirim salam. Duh kenapa jadi kirim-kirim salam begini?

"Sudah masuk sana." Kata Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Sudah pulang dulu sana." Balas Baekhyun iseng. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu membalikkan badan dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Baekhyun masih di sana menunggunya sampai hilang di belokan seperti biasa. Namun Chanyeol tidak bergerak, pria itu membalik badan lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Kamu cantik sekali hari ini." Pujinya.

Baekhyun yang matanya masih mengantuk tiba-tiba membuka lebar-lebar. Pipinya yang tadi sempat normal kini kembali merona. Uh, ia sudah seperti gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta saja.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sekali lagi karena malu. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Pria itu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar lalu berkata. "Ngga muji aku tampan juga?" Tanyanya jahil, membalas keisengan Baekhyun. Seketika wanita itu memukuli lengannya sambil menahan senyum dengan menggigit bibir bawah. Uh, manis sekali!

"Sudah cepat pulang! Sudah jam berapa ini?" Omel Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur salah tingkah.

"Ahahaha! Ahahahahaa!" Pria itu masih saja tertawa keras.

"Sshht! Chanyeol berhenti!" Baekhyun menutup bibir lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya agar berhenti tertawa keras-keras. Bisa-bisa tetangganya pada keluar karena terganggu. Chanyeol langsung diam, walaupun masih tertawa tanpa suara dibalik tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Baekhyun aku menyukaimu." ucapnya sambil memandang Baekhyun lembut. Yang ditatap langsung terdiam. "Demi semua istilah yang bisa digunakan untuk menyampaikan rasa inginku untuk terus bersamamu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Imbuhnya ngawur dengan pipi yang sama meronanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Chan.." Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia memang tahu jika Chanyeol menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti ia siap jika pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar, lalu mencium tangan Baekhyun di genggamannya. "Hamba pulang dulu Yang Mulia. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Ucapnya lalu segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pria itu melambai sejenak pada Baekhyun sebelum melesatkan mobilnya dan menghilang di belokan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Yixing yang ternyata belum tidur, melihat mereka sedari tadi namun tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Ia segera keluar dari rumah Baekhyun setelah tahu bosnya sudah pergi dan menghampiri tetangganya yang masih berdiri tak bergerak di depan pagar.

"Kak Baekhyun! Jadi kamu selama ini pacaran sama Park Chanyeol atasanku?" Serunya heboh sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Yixing seperti orang ling lung, kemudian jatuh ke pelukan gadis tetangganya itu. "Astaga! Kak! Kak Baekhyun jangan pingsan di sini!" Hebohnya.

"Yixiiiiing aku harus gimanaaaaa?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bersembunyi di pelukan Yixing.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

Siapa yang bulan kemarin nonton _anniversary_nya NET. 2.0? Kalau ada, bakal lebih mudah bayangin adegan _anniversary_ OBM karena aku terinspirasi dari situ. Hehehee!

Gimana chapter ini? Ya ampun aku begadang di hari libur buat nyelesainnya ahhaha sampe ga inget waktu. Tapi ngga apa-apa, aku jadi orang gila di tengah malam karena senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin adegan Chanbaek. XD

Buat **Kim Se Byul** ini dia salah satu alesan aku bikin fanfic ini, karena mau bikin karakter-karakter ChanBaekTae itu yang manis-manis nyenengin. Baekhyun ngga melulu nyabe, Chanyeol ngga melulu jadi bapak tiri yang jahat, dan Taetae ngga melulu jadi anak yang terlupakan. Hihihi :D

Oiya mungkin ini agak telat sih, tapi karena banyak yang nanya boleh ya cerita sedikit? Untuk semua yang baru nemu fanfic ini, namaku **Neoppuniya**. Karena sebenarnya akun **Absolute Dwarf** ini buat dua orang, yaitu **Neobabbo** dan **Neoppuniya**, yang artinya kamu bodoh, cuma kamu. Entahlah ini _pen name_ paling ngga masuk akal sebenernya, jangan dipikirin ya. Aku 93 line, tahun ini umurnya 22. Jadi sekali lagi terserah mau panggil apa, enaknya gimana. Domisili Surabaya.

Untuk **Yu ****flameshine**, mohon maaf bangeeeet karena beberapa alasan yang ngga bisa disebutkan aku ngga bisa bagi id line atau bbm ya sayang, maaf banget :( Tapi kalau mau ngrobrol atau ngapain, hehe, aku aktifnya di ig kok di gs_exo (underscore dua). ^^

Udah gitu aja sih, maaf ya kalau nyampah. Ehehee! Salam Chanbaek Shipper! Makasih semuaa~~

**memomy | flameshine | parklili | Rnine21 | CussonsBaekby | vivikim406 | Lara | hyunie young | Choco Cheonsa | ****rikamaulina94 | mayaaaaaa | jdcchan | Kim Se Byul | mpiwkim3022 | byunyeolliexo | Shun Akira | greenteacreamventi | hatakehanahungry | xxoohsehunxx | younlaycious88 | Ricini Kim | AuliaPutri14 | ByunBparkC | joohyvn | Ginnyeh | Im Wura Akira | sleepypark61 | VampireDPS | flamebaek | BLUEFIRE0805 | nur991fah | anoncikiciw | parkeunrinn27**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan dan typo. ^^a


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : May I?**

"Hoaahm.." Taehyung membuka matanya malas sambil menggaruk-garuk perut. Anak itu baru bangun setelah kemarin begadang –padahal dia tidur jam setengah sepuluh, menurutnya itu begadang. Taehyung menoleh ke arah kanan karena agak heran, biasanya dia akan terganggu dengan sinar matahari tapi kali ini tidak. Ternyata sang ibu yang menutupi cahaya matahari dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun rebahan di sampingnya, tersenyum memandang sang buah hati.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun lembut.

"Pagi." Taehyung menjawab dengan suara serak lalu menutup matanya kembali. Anak itu beringsut miring menghadap Baekhyun lalu memeluk ibunya, bersembunyi di dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gemas sekali dengan tingkah anaknya. Wanita itu balas memeluk Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Bangun, bangun! Seorang _warrior_ ngga boleh bermalas-malasan."

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan gumaman tapi tidak bergerak seincipun dari Baekhyun. Karena gemas, Baekhyun menggelitik perut Taehyung dan berhasil.

"Aaa.. Mama geliii!" Taehyung bergulung menjauh dari Baekhyun sambil merengek.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu kembali menggelitik Taehyung yang menjauh darinya. "Mama ngga berhenti kalau Taetae ngga bangun." Ancamnya iseng.

"Ahahahahahaha! Iyaa bangun Taehyung bangun!" Sambil menggeliat-geliat bocah itu berkata.

Baekhyun menggapai kedua tangan Taehyung lalu menariknya bersamaan. "Lekas cuci muka, sikat gigi, ngga usah mandi. Terus sarapan lalu bantu mama berkebun." Ucap Baekhyun riang.

Taehyung yang masih berusaha membuka kedua mata, turun dari ranjang dengan rambut berantakan. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merapikan ranjang dan selimut putranya.

Dalam sepuluh menit, Taehyung sudah terlihat lebih segar dan siap di depan meja makan. Menanti sarapan bergizi dari ibunya.

"Mama kemarin muncul terus di tv." Katanya pada Baekhyun yang mondar mandir di dapur.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa semangkuk sup sayur. "Oh ya? Mama cantik ngga?" Taehyung mengangguk mantab sambil memandang lapar sup di depannya. "Mana cantik mama sama penyanyi Xi Luhan?" Imbuh Baekhyun.

Taehyung menatapnya tidak terima. "Cantikan Xi Luhan dong!" Jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu menarik kembali supnya. "Ya sudah kalau lebih cantik Xi Luhan." Godanya pura-pura ngambek.

"Aaa! Bercanda! Cantikan mama!" Taehyung menyodorkan kedua tangannya meminta sup di tangan Baekhyun tapi sang ibu tidak begitu saja luluh.

"Cium dulu." Baekhyun mendekatkan pipinya pada Taehyung. Si lelaki kecil sedikit merengut tapi tetap menuruti ibunya, sudah kelaparan soalnya.

_Cup!_

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu kembali meletakkan mangkuk sup di depan Taehyung. "Selamat makan." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Taehyung. Baekhyun sudah sarapan sejak tadi, karena sejak kemarin malam ia belum makan sama sekali. Jadilah sekarang ia hanya duduk mengamati putranya sarapan pagi.

"Pelan-pelan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menyomot nasi yang menempel di pipi Taehyung lalu menyuapkan pada putranya.

"Mama, kemwaren pulang jawm berwapa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil sibuk mengunyah.

"Hmm.. jam berapa ya? Tengah malam mungkin. Kata Kak Yixing, Taetae ketiduran ya di sofa? Terus kok pas Mama pulang sudah di kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun. Padahal kemarin Yixing sudah bercerita bahwa gadis itu menggendong Taehyung di punggungnya dan membawa anak itu ke kamar.

Taehyung nyengir iseng. "Taehyung digendong Kak Yixing, hehe."

Baekhyun tersenyum gemas. "Kalau begitu Taetae harus apa ke Kak Yixing?"

"Umm, berterimakasih." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar, nanti kalau ketemu Kak Yixing, Taetae harus berterimakasih ya." Anak berambut coklat gelap itu mengangguk imut. Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya lagi.

Selesai makan, Baekhyun mencuci piring dan mangkok bekas sarapan Taehyung. Si lelaki kecil mondar mandir sambil makan jeruk di belakangnya.

"Mama, Paman Chanyeol ngga kesini?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun kaget, mangkuk di tangannya merosot lalu nyemplung di bak cucian.

"Memangnya kenapa Paman Chanyeol harus kesini?" Tanyanya lembut sambil tetap fokus pada cuciannya.

"Hmm.. Ngga tau." Jawabnya polos. "Tapi kan biasanya kesini, akhir-akhir ini kok jarang?" Imbuhnya lalu berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Paman kan juga punya kehidupannya sendiri, Sayang." Jawab Baekhyun kalem.

"Kak Yixing bilang, Paman Chanyeol itu bosnya ya di tempat kerja?" Tanya Taehyung. "Apa pak bos itu selalu sibuk, Ma?"

"Mmm, bisa jadi. Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun balik sambil menata peralatan makannya. Taehyung menjawab dengan gelengan.

_Ting Tong!_

Bel rumah berbunyi. Baekhyun segera melepas celemeknya lalu bergegas menuju pintu rumah. "Ah! Itu mungkin orang dari toko tanaman."

Taehyung mengikuti sang ibu, namun suara telpon dari arah kamar Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya. Karena Baekhyun sudah melesat ke pintu, Taehyung memutuskan mengambil ponsel ibunya lalu memberikan pada si pemilik. Namun ia urungkan ketika ia membaca nama si penelpon. Itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan orang dari toko tanaman yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Hyungdon untuk membantunya mengangkut pohon pinus kecil dalam _polybag _ke taman belakang rumah sedangkan ia membawa beberapa kantung berisi bibit tanaman sayur.

"Anda yakin bisa menanamnya sendiri?" Tanya Hyungdon.

"Ya, saya pernah melihat ayah mertua saya menanamnya, sepertinya tidak sulit." Jawab Baekhyun. Pria di depannya mengangguk-angguk. "Tolong letakkan di sini saja." Imbuhnya sopan. Hyungdon mematuhi Baekhyun dan meletakkan pohon pinus di sudut halaman.

"Terimakasih banyak. Anda mau minum teh dulu?" Tawar Baekhyun.

Hyungdon menggeleng. "Aduh, mohon maaf sekali. Saya masih harus mengantar beberapa tanaman lagi." Jawabnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Baekhyun membimbing pria itu kembali ke depan rumah.

"Saya permisi, Nyonya Byun." Ucap Hyungdon ramah sambil mengangkat topinya. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman lalu membungkuk sopan. Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan putranya saat sedang menuju halaman belakang.

"Taetae bantu mama ya!" Kata Baekhyun. Taehyung menjawab antusias lalu mengekorinya.

Baekhyun memakaikan sarung tangan dan topi berkebun pada Taehyung. Ini alasan Baekhyun tidak meminta Taehyung untuk mandi, biar sekalian berkotor-kotor. Daripada mandi dua kali kan? Tapi Baekhyun sendiri sudah mandi sih.

"Pertama, kita masukkan tanah ke dalam _polybag_." Baekhyun mempraktekkannya dulu, Taehyung memperhatikannya dengan fokus. "Tahu fungsi lubang ini buat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk lubang di bagian bawah _polybag_.

"Biar nanti kalau disiram, airnya ngga menggembung?" Jawab Taehyung tidak yakin.

"Benar sekali! Ini fungsinya untuk mengatur kebutuhan air, karena jika airnya menumpuk, tanaman akan cepat busuk karena kebanyakan airnya." Jelas Baekhyun. "Sekarang coba Taetae isi semua _polybag_ dengan tanah." Si pria kecil mengambil sekopnya lalu mulai menjalankan instruksi Baekhyun.

Kedua ibu dan anak itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Taehyung mengisi _polybag_ dengan tanah, Baekhyun meletakkan bibit-bibit tanaman di _polybag_ yang sudah ada tanahnya. Baekhyun memilih menanam di polybag, karena mereka tidak memiliki cukup halaman untuk ditanami. Sekitar 35 menit mereka terus seperti itu, sampai Taehyung membuka suara.

"Ma, itu kan pohonnya sama seperti punya kakek?" Tunjuk Taehyung pada pinus di sudut halaman.

"Iya. Mama pikir mungkin punya satu di rumah kita akan bagus. Kalau di rumah kakek, pohonnya kan punya Paman Yongguk dan papa, nah ini punya Taetae." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Beneran?" Tanyanya ceria dibalas anggukan Baekhyun. Taehyung yang sepertinya senang sekali langsung beranjak mendekati pohon pinus itu, meninggalkan beberapa _polybag_ yang masih belum ia isi dengan tanah. "Mama ayo cepat kita tanam ini saja dulu!" Pintanya antusias.

Baekhyun tertawa gemas. Dari dulu putranya itu selalu suka jika memiliki benda-benda yang sama dengan papanya. "Tapi kita belum selesai yang ini." Ucapnya.

"Itu nanti saja, kan kecil-kecil Ma! Ini duluuuuu!" Pintanya imut. Ia lalu mengambil cangkul di dekat pohon pinus dan mulai mencangkul-cangkul asal tanah di sekitar situ.

"Aa.. Aaa! Bukan begitu caranya! Taetae taruh kembali cangkulnya nanti kakimu kena!" Baekhyun mendekati putranya lalu mengambil alih cangkul dari tangan Taehyung. "Bukan begitu cara memakainya, tapi seperti ini." Baekhyun mempraktekkan cara mencangkul yang benar walau dengan susah payah karena cangkulnya sedikit berat.

_Ting Tong!_

Tiba-tiba suara bel kembali terdengar. Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya lalu menoleh pada Taehyung dengan tatapan memperingatkan. "Jangan main cangkul dulu sebelum mama kembali, mengerti?"

"Yes, Mom!" Taehyung berpose hormat sambil nyengir. Baekhyun masih menatapnya penuh peringatan sebelum pergi ke pintu depan. Saat Baekhyun sudah tidak tampak, Taehyung kembali bermain-main dengan cangkulnya. Dasar nakal.

.

.

.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Teriak Baekhyun saat bel kembali terdengar. Ia melepas sarung tangan dan celemek khusus berkebun yang ia pakai lalu mencepol rapi rambutnya sebelum membuka pintu. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di depan pintunya.

"Chanyeol?" Ucapnya kaget.

"Hai." Chanyeol menampakkan senyuman lebar andalannya yang mampu menciptakan rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

Mereka terdiam di depan pintu beberapa saat, tepatnya karena Baekhyun masih tercengang melihat pria itu tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahnya.

"Ehem.." Chanyeol berdeham untuk kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ma..masuklah!" Wanita itu memberi jalan pada Chanyeol lalu menutup pintu setelah tamunya masuk. "Kenapa.. ngga kasih kabar kalau mau kesini?" Tanyanya gugup.

Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya berhenti lalu menoleh. "Aku sudah menelponmu." Ia memberikan sebuah _paper bag_ yang langsung diterima Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Pupuk?" Setelah mengintip apa isinya, Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar _blank_, membuat Chanyeol terkikik.

"Tadi saat aku menelpon, Taehyung yang mengangkat. Dia bilang kalian mau berkebun lalu memintaku datang." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Oh, ya ampun! Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Taehyung pasti menyulitkanmu." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Ngga sama sekali. Aku justru sangat senang kalau dia memintaku datang." Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun merona, lagi. "Kyungsoo punya hobi menanam sayuran sendiri, bahkan rumahku jadi sasarannya. Banyak pupuk tersisa jadi aku membawanya siapa tahu berguna." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada _paper bag_ di tangannya, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya di depan Chanyeol. Oh, ayolah apa kau bisa bersikap santai di depan pria yang semalam menyatakan perasaannya padamu sedangkan kau belum memberinya tanggapan? Baekhyun tidak bisa.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu berterimakasih pada Chanyeol. Pria itu bertanya di mana Taehyung, Baekhyun membimbingnya ke halaman belakang. Di sana Taehyung tampak masih sibuk bermain dengan cangkul.

"Mama pikir Taetae sudah janji ngga main cangkul selama mama tinggal?" Baekhyun memberikan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Taehyung terkejut lalu segera melepas cangkul dari tangannya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan cengiran permohonan maaf. Namun ekspresinya berubah heboh saat melihat seseorang yang bersama ibunya.

"Oh! Paman sudah datang!" Seru Taehyung.

"Wah, wah! Sepertinya sedang asyik sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias pada bocah itu.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. "Perkenalkan Paman, ini pohon pinusku! Sama seperti punya papa Taehyung!" Tunjuknya pada pohon pinus kecil di sampingnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tidak paham dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Ayah mertuaku punya dua di rumahnya, satu milik pamanya Taehyung, satu milik papanya. Aku rasa punya satu di rumah untuk Taehyung adalah hal yang bagus." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka mulut lalu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Huwa! Keren sekali dong?" Pujinya sambil menoleh pada Taehyung. "Lalu Taehyung mau gali tanah buat pohon pinus?"

"Iya! Tapi pakai cangkul susah." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Sudah mama bilang itu nanti saja biar mama yang gali, Taetae terusin ngisi tanah ke _polybag_ saja." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati deretan _polybag_nya yang sudah ditanami bibit lalu meletakkan pupuk dari Chanyeol di sekitar sana.

"Tapi Taehyung pengennya menanam pohon pinus." Bocah itu mendumel sambil mengerucutkan bibir lalu menghampiri ibunya.

Melihat Taehyung merengek, Chanyeol mengambil cangkulnya lalu mencoba menggali tanah di sekitar situ. "Ditanamnya di sini?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung menoleh serempak. "Chanyeol apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Seru Baekhyun saat mendapati pria tinggi itu mulai mencangkul.

"Mencangkul." Jawabnya santai.

"Jangan! Jangan! Duh, mana ada tamu mencangkul di rumah orang yang dikunjunginya?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengambil alih cangkul dari tangan Chanyeol. Karena pria itu masih _kekeuh_, Baekhyun memukul kecil lengannya. Taehyung ikut mendekati Chanyeol setelah bersorak ria.

"Mumpung ada tenaga gratis, manfaatkanlah dengan baik Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Nanti kamu capek! Acara kemarin pasti sangat menguras tenagamu. Duduk saja di ruang tamu Chanyeol!" Omel Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berlari ke dalam rumah lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh? Yang Mulia Ratu mengkhawatirkan hamba? Sungguh suatu kehormatan!" Chanyeol berkata penuh canda. "Tapi melihatmu mencangkul sedangkan aku duduk saja bukan _style_-ku."

"Paman! Pakai ini biar bajunya ngga kotor." Taehyung datang lagi membawa celemek dan sarung tangan yang tadi sempat dipakai Baekhyun.

"Oh, terimakasih anak baik!" Chanyeol menerimanya dengan ceria.

"Tapi itu punyaku." Sikap kekanakan Baekhyun muncul tiba-tiba, bahkan Chanyeol sempat terkejut.

"Karena punyamu sudah aku pakai, itu artinya kamu duduk saja dan biarkan pria-pria yang bekerja. Bukan begitu Taehyung?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Benaaaaaaar! Sudah mama duduk saja. Bikin jus juga boleh, hehehe." Taehyung bergelayut di lengan ibunya, mengeluarkan aegyo andalan pada Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun luluh juga.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang sibuk di dapur membuat _pancake_. Sebelumnya ia sudah membuat sup buah yang saat ini ia letakkan di kulkas agar jadi dingin dan segar saat disantap. _Pancake_ pertamanya sudah jadi, Baekhyun meletakkannya di piring lalu bersiap membuat yang kedua.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba suara ribut dari halaman belakang menarik perhatiannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Taehyung, tapi dua suara yang kontras itu tampak heboh sekali. Baekhyun meninggalkan adonannya lalu mengintip apa yang dua orang itu lakukan.

"Bwaahahahahaaa!" Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak, satu tangan ia pakai memegangi perut, satunya ia pukul-pukulkan ke tanah.

"Lalu dia bilang 'hey! cabut saja bulu kakinya!'" Chanyeol bercerita heboh sambil mempraktekkan gerakan-gerakan konyol.

"Hahahahahhaa! Terus dicabut beneran? Tapi itu kan bukan kaki temannya! Hahahaha!" Taehyung bertanya di sela tawanya.

"Dicabut beneran!" Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan apalagi menyangkut bulu kaki siapa pula, pikirnya. Tapi ia tersenyum lebar melihat Taehyung bisa tertawa selepas itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang sekarang malah mencangkul dengan gerakan aneh seperti kakek-kakek, membuat Taehyung terpingkal-pingkal lagi. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu kembali ke dapur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia melanjutkan membuat _pancake_ sambil sesekali tertawa sendiri mengingat adegan di halaman belakang tadi. Dalam lima belas menit, semua sudah beres. Baekhyun meletakkan dua _pancake_ dan dua mangkuk sup buahnya di atas meja makan lalu melenggang ke tempat suara berisik di halaman belakang yang tidak hilang sedari tadi.

"Istirahat dulu yuk! Tae, mama bikin sup buah!" Teriaknya. Dua orang yang sepertinya sedang mengamati lubang yang baru mereka buat di tanah langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Paman ayo!" Taehyung menarik satu tangan Chanyeol dengan dua tangannya, lucu sekali. Mereka menghampiri Baekhyun lalu melepas satu per satu atribut berkebunnya.

"Cuci tangan dulu." Kata Baekhyun dijawab anggukan Taehyung. Anak itu langsung melesat ke dapur dan mencuci tangannya di _wastafel_.

"Kakiku kotor." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Oh? Cuci di sini saja." Baekhyun yang mendengarnya lalu membimbing Chanyeol ke keran di samping rumah.

Chanyeol memakai celana pendek hitam, memudahkannya untuk membersihkan kaki panjangnya. Baekhyun menemaninya sampai selesai mencuci kaki.

"Tanahnya gembur sekali, jadi lebih mudah menggalinya." Kata Chanyeol. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Iya, aku sudah menabur pupuk sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kalau tanahnya keras, susah untuk dipakai menumbuhkan tanaman." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Jadi memang harus dipupuk dulu biar ngga keras ya?" Gumamnya lirih penuh arti.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena tidak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Taehyung sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Anak itu dengan ceria menunjuk kursi di sampingnya lalu meminta Chanyeol duduk di sana.

"Ma, _pancake_nya aku buat nanti boleh ya? Taehyung masih kenyang." Katanya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, baiklah. Mama simpan saja ya?" Taehyung mengangguk mantab. Lalu mulai menikmati sup buahnya.

"Selamat makan." Kata Chanyeol sebelum menyantap _pancake_nya. Ia memang belum sempat sarapan pagi itu, jadi lumayan kan dapat _pancake_ gratis buatan pujaan hati lagi. "Huwa! Enak sekali!" Hebohnya setelah melahap sepotong kecil _pancake_.

Taehyung mengangguk ceria. "Benar kan? Mama memang jagonya bikin makanan enak!" Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman. "Terimakasih~ Senang kalau kalian menyukainya." Katanya.

"Kamu akan cocok dengan Kyungsoo. Anak itu juga suka memasak." Kata Chanyeol lalu menyuap melahap sepotong besar pancake lagi sampai pipinya menggembung.

"Akan cocok?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol berdeham lalu menelan pancakenya. "Maksudku, uhm.. kalian cocok karena sama-sama suka memasak." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kamu ngga ikut makan?" Imbuhnya.

"Sudah makan saja dulu." Kata Baekhyun. Wanita itu menemani Taehyung dan Chanyeol sambil memakan sup buah juga. Mereka sesekali berbincang atau bercanda. Taehyung menceritakan ulang lelucon-lelucon yang dibuat Chanyeol tadi, membuat Baekhyun terpingkal-pingkal.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung sudah menghabiskan sup buahnya, tinggal Chanyeol saja yang sekarang sibuk dengan sup buahnya yang hampir habis. Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ia meminta ijin pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo?"

_"__Kak, ke rumah dong!"_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari seberang.

"Ada apa?"

_"__Jongin ada liputan dadakan, temani aku, pleaseee~~" _Adiknya merengek membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. Hei begitu-begitu _sister complex_nya belum hilang ya.

"Iya-iya. Tapi ngga bisa sekarang ya sayang, aku masih ada keperluan. Mungkin agak sore." Jawab Chanyeol.

_"__Baiklah. Kalau bisa sih secepatnya. Tapi ngga apa-apa deh. I love youuu."_ Kyungsoo mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Love you too." Chanyeol mengakhiri telponnya dengan manis.

"Kamu bilang kamu ngga punya pacar." Suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya mengagetkan Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu tersenyum iseng sebelum berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Memang." Jawabnya.

"Lalu itu tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit sewot.

"Cemburu ya?" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melebarkan mata, pipinya memerah. Tadi ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Chanyeol saat ingin mengambil sisa bibit tanaman untuk disimpan. "Ngga! Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu?!" Sangkalnya asal karena terlanjur salah tingkah.

Hati Chanyeol sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum. "Itu Kyungsoo kok." Ia terkikik saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sekarang jadi malu-malu karena salah sangka.

"O..oh.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon pinus Taehyung yang masih belum dipindah ke tanah.

"Kita cuma tinggal memasukkannya ke tanah lalu menyangganya dengan beberapa kayu." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meliriknya ragu lalu menganggukkan kepala. Taehyung muncul lagi dengan atribut berkebunnya.

"Paman! Ayooo lanjut!" Serunya ceria.

"Ma..masih mau dilanjut? Aku bisa sendiri kok, sudahlah Chanyeol!" Kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Mana boleh setengah-setengah kalau mengerjakan sesuatu? Nanti hasilnya ngga maksimal." Ucapnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Taehyung.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, kedua laki-laki itu kembali sibuk dengan pohon pinus, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk menatap punggung Chanyeol dari dapur.

_Aku cemburu? Pada Chanyeol?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Satu jam mereka butuhkan untuk membuat pohon pinus Taehyung berdiri tegak. Si pemilik pohon kini sibuk menyirami pohonnya, sedangkan Chanyeol memotret Taehyung lalu mengupload fotonya di instagram dengan _caption_ 'Taehyung and his pine, so cute!'

Baekhyun datang membawa dua gelas air mineral lalu memberikannya pada dua orang itu. "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghabiskannya dalam sekali minum. "Ohya, Kyungsoo memintaku ke rumahnya, kalian mau ikut?" Tawarnya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang mau datang sore sih. Sekarang jam-" Chanyeol melihat ponselnya. "-satu siang."

"Kamu ngga capek memang?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Nah itu dia makanya aku mau ke sana sore saja, hehe."

"Terus habis ini? Pulang dulu?"

"Mm, mungkin."

Baekhyun diam sebentar, berpikir. "Kami boleh ikut ke rumah Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu! Tadi kan aku nawarin." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kamu ngga usah pulang, istirahat di sini saja." Bekhyun melirik kotoran di baju Chanyeol. "Tapi bajumu?"

"Aku bawa baju kok, di mobil selalu ada baju ganti. Jaga-jaga kalau harus menginap di kantor seperti kemarin, sampai tiga hari aku ngga pulang." Pria itu nyengir malu-malu. "Makasih ya." Baekhyun merona lalu mengangguk.

Setengah jam kemudian, Taehyung dan Chanyeol sudah bersih dan harum. Rambut keduanya bahkan masih basah. Kedua lelaki itu mandi bersama, tepatnya Taehyung yang meminta untuk mandi bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Bahkan Taehyung bilang kalau Chanyeol yang mencuci rambutnya.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia adalah tipe ibu yang cukup protektif, tapi entah kenapa ia malah membiarkan Chanyeol menginvasi putranya. Beberapa waktu lalu, Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka di depan televisi untuk membersihkan diri. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat kembali ke ruang keluarga, kedua orang itu sudah terlelap dengan posisi yang mampu membuatnya menganga lalu refleks menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan kepala terkulai di sandaran. Pria itu tertidur dengan mata sedikit terbuka, Baekhyun sempat melambai-lambai di depannya tapi ia tidak bergeming. Tidak heran juga sih kalau Chanyeol ketiduran. Ia pasti masih kelelahan karena eventnya kemarin. Tapi Taehyung? Anak itu bahkan baru bangun jam delapan tadi kan? Tapi sekarang ia sudah ikut terlelap berbantal paha Chanyeol dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun mendorong dagu putranya agar mulutnya menutup. Setelah itu Taehyung malah melakukan gerakan seperti mengunyah lalu memperbaiki posisinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Merasakan gerakan dari Taehyung, tanpa membuka mata Chanyeol menggerakkan sebelah tangannya meraih tubuh anak itu, melindunginya agar tidak terjatuh dari sofa.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka kembali menutup mulut dengan dua tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

_"__Ini yang seharusnya didapatkan Taehyung dari ayahnya."_ Batin Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol terbuka. Dengan ling lung ia mengerjap, lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Aku ketiduran." Katanya dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Tidur saja di kamar Taehyung, lebih nyaman."

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil tetap menahan Taehyung. "Boleh? Jujur aku benar-benar kelelahan Baekhyun." Akunya sambil memijit pelipis.

"Siapa suruh menuruti Taehyung ke sini? Aku yakin kamu kurang tidur kan selama seminggu ini? Apalagi ini baru satu hari setelah acara ulang tahun OBM!" Omel Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Kalau seperti ini ia sudah seperti seorang istri yang mengomeli suaminya. Baekhyun menggeleng ketika sadar dengan pikiran konyolnya.

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara, matanya saja masih setengah menutup, tapi ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. "Iya, maaf."

"Sudah sana ke kamar Taehyung, nanti aku yang minta pengertian dari Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. "Lalu si tampan satu ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala Taehyung.

"Biarkan di sini saja, nanti aku yang gantikan pahamu untuk jadi bantalnya." Baekhyun bersiap mengangkat kepala Taehyung dari paha Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu dengan sigap menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara ketiak Taehyung. Mendekatkan bocah itu ke tubuhnya lalu menggendongnya seperti bayi.

"Aku bawa Taehyung ke kamarmu, boleh?" Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya mengangguk saja. Ia baru beranjak saat Chanyeol kembali menoleh dan memintanya membuka pintu kamar karena kedua tangannya terlalu sibuk memegangi Taehyung.

Chanyeol segera menidurkan Taehyung di ranjang ibunya. Anak itu bahkan tidak terusik tidurnya walaupun dipindah seperti itu. Saat Baekhyun sibuk menyelimuti Taehyung, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Foto pernikahan Baekhyun lah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun yang masih muda sungguh luar biasa cantik -walaupun yang sekarang masih juga cantik- apalagi dengan _wedding dress_ putih melekat di tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya dipakai memegang _bucket _bunga, sedang yang kanan bergelayut mesra di lengan lelaki yang sama dengan yang ia lihat fotonya minggu lalu.

"A..aku ke kamar Taehyung ya?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ooh, iya." Jawab Baekhyun yang baru selesai menyelimuti Taehyung. Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kamar itu diikuti Baekhyun beberapa saat kemudian. Entah kenapa memandang foto itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman. Entah itu karena sedih, cemburu, atau karena rasa pesimis yang tiba-tiba muncul jika Baekhyun tak akan membalas perasaannya.

Saking lelahnya, Chanyeol baru terbangun pukul enam sore. Ia sedikit bingung saat membuka mata mendapati ia berada di tempat yang asing. Setelah beberapa saat pria itu baru ingat jika ia masih di rumah Baekhyun, dan tepatnya di kamar Taehyung. Chanyeol tidak langsung keluar kamar, ia mengecek ponselnya lebih dulu. Takut jika Kyungsoo ngambek atau bagaimana. Tapi ternyata ia hanya mendapat satu pesan dari adiknya itu.

**From : Kyungie**

**Kakakkkk! Pokoknya hari ini kamu harus tetap ke rumah! Apa-apaan dengan acara tidur di rumah Kak Baekhyun itu haaaah?!**

**Ps : Ceritakan sedetail-detailnya ya kakakku ganteng :***

Chanyeol mendengus setelah membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Ia segera keluar kamar dan langsung mendapat sambutan dari Taehyung.

"Paman ketiduran ya?" Anak itu langsung berbalik dari posisinya yang semula membelakangi Chanyeol saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya.

"Kamu bangun jam berapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara besar yang sangat mengerikan jika sedang serak.

"Jam tiga. Hehe." Anak itu nyengir.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. "Oh, sudah bangun? Aku sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo kok kalau kamu di sini." Jelasnya.

"Iya, dia sudah mengirim pesan. Tapi aku tetap harus ke sana. Kalian jadi ikut?" Tawarnya lagi untuk memastikan.

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu memberikan sebuah jaket pada Taehyung. "Mau makan dulu sebelum ke sana?" Tanya Baekhyun perhatian.

"Terimakasih, tapi Kyungsoo pasti sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan kok di rumahnya." Jawab Chanyeol. Taehyung mengenakan jaketnya lalu berlari masuk kamar.

"Oke, hmm.. mau istirahat sebentar atau gimana? Menunggu kesadaranmu terkumpul begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, senang sekali karena merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Aku ngga apa-apa Baekhyun, yang seperti ini sudah biasa. Apalagi setelah melihatmu, aku langsung 100% sadar." Gombalnya, lalu dibalas geplakan halus di lengan kirinya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Baekhyun? "hehe! Kita langsung saja, aku takut Kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama." Jawabnya.

Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya membawa _action figure_ Iron Man. "Kita ke rumah Jimin kan? Jadi aku bawa ini, hehe." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol memberikan dua jempolnya pada anak itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memekik histeris saat mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Jimin yang mendengar teriakan ibunya langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan ikut histeris ketika melihat Taehyung. Entah ada apa dengan ibu dan anak ini, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kakak ngga bilang kalau ikut ke sini sih? Aduh rumahku berantakan sekali!" Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil membimbing Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Kyungsoo. Dibandingkan rumahnya, rumah Kyungsoo besar sekali menurutnya. Wanita itu buru-buru membersihkan mainan Jimin yang berserakan di ruang keluarga.

"Aaa, Mama! Mainan Jimin jangan dibawaaa! Jimin mau main sama Kakak Taeee!" Rengek bocah bantet itu.

"Jimin main di kamar ya? Kan ada Bibi Baekhyun, ngga sopan kalau mainannya berantakan begini." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Jimin maunya main di siniii!" Bocah itu menarik-narik rok Kyungsoo.

"Ngga apa-apa kok Kyung." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Nanti jadi kebiasaan, Kak. Sudah ya, di kamar kan mainannya ada lebih banyak, Jimin sama Kakak Tae ke sana gih nanti mama bawakan kue."

"Yay kue! Ayo Kakak Tae!" Anak itu langsung menarik Taehyung ke kamarnya. Kalau ada embel-embel kue saja dia langsung semangat.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kue ini aku ada bingkisan buat kamu." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Kyungsoo. "Aku membuatnya tadi sebelum ke sini." Jelasnya.

"Aduh kenapa repot-repot Kak? Terimakasih ya? Duduk dulu sini aku buatkan minum." Kata Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruang keluarga.

"Memang kapan kamu bikin kue buat Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi sore waktu kamu masih tidur." Jawabnya. Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

Kyungsoo kembali 5 menit kemudian dengan sebuah baki dengan 3 cangkir teh di atasnya. "Jadi, apa kakakku yang tampan ini merepotkanmu Kak?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan satu per satu cangkir di meja.

"Apasih?" Sewot Chanyeol yang pipinya sedikit merona. Kyungsoo tertawa jahil lalu mempersilahkan tamunya meminum teh.

"Ngga, malahan kami yang merepotkan dia. Kalau ngga ada Chanyeol entah apa jadinya pohon pinus kami." Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menaikkan turunkan kedua alisnya pada Kyungsoo, sedikit menyombong. "Rumahmu nyaman sekali ya, luas pula. Cocok sekali apalagi kalian punya dua anak laki-laki." Imbuh Baekhyun.

"Iya, Jongin yang memilih. Tapi rumah luas capek juga kalau Jimin membuat kerusuhan di mana-mana." Sahut Kyungsoo lalu tertawa.

"Jungkook tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah dari tadi sih tidurnya, mungkin sebentar lagi bangun dan aku dipastikan begadang malam ini."

"Aah! Iya kamu benar. Memang kalau anak bayi jam-jam segini baru bangun, nanti tidurnya bakal susah ya kan? Taehyung waktu kecil juga begitu." Sahut Baekhyun antusias.

"Benar kan? Sudah begitu Jongin mana mau nemenin aku begadang, yang ada dia malah ngorok duluan." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Itu resiko kalau punya suami reporter." Ejek Chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Itu saja masih reporter, gimana istri CEOnya si reporter huh?" Balasnya sambil melirik Baekhyun penuh arti.

"CEO kan bisa pulang tepat waktu, dia punya banyak bawahan yang bisa diandalkan." Bela Chanyeol.

"Tapi kamu bilang kemarin kamu ngga pulang tiga hari kan waktu OBM ulang tahun?" Baekhyun ikut menimpali. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Diprotes tuh." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Aah, ng.. ngga gitu juga sih Kyung." Baekhyun mulai salah tingkah karena paham dengan maksud perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Papa pulaaaang~~" Jongin masuk rumah dengan ceria sambil membawa sebuah _paper bag_ yang sudah dipastikan berisi barang-barang pribadinya seperti dompet, ponsel, kacamata dan kaos kaki. Oh, kalau kaos kaki sih punyanya Jimin yang iseng memasukkan dalam tas ayahnya.

"Selamat datang." Kyungsoo beranjak menghampiri suaminya lalu mengambil alih barang-barang bawaan Jongin.

"Oh? Ada tamu? Selamat malam Kak Baekhyun." Sapanya ramah. "Sudah lama di sini?"

"Selamat malam Jongin. Barusan kok." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Eh iya bos! Sudah diberitahu Pak Choi kalau sidang hari ini gagal?"

Chanyeol langsung memandang adik iparnya serius. "Kok bisa gagal? Kan menurut hukum, penundaan hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali dalam tiga bulan?"

"Nah itu dia-"

"STOP!" Kyungsoo berdiri di antara suami dan kakaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kamu, ganti baju dulu! Mandi mandi kek, makan malam dulu kek!" Omelnya sambil memandang Jongin garang. "Terus, kamu-" Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap kakaknya. "-jangan cuekin Kak Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak ada sangkut pautnya lalu tiba-tiba di _mention _jadi bingung. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi _blank_.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo segera menyeret Jongin masuk kamar untuk segera membersihkan diri. Jongin sih pasrah saja, daripada Angelsoo-nya jadi Satansoo. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang satu itu.

"Kyungsoo ternyata cukup disiplin juga ya?" Canda Baekhyun.

"Begitulah memang kalau ada hal yang ngga sesuai sama peraturannya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Setelah selesai mandi dan tampak lebih segar, Jongin kembali ke ruang keluarga dan mulai terlibat obrolan serius dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut menyimak walaupun sedikit merasa terabaikan karena Kyungsoo entah sedang sibuk apa di dapur.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar Jimin diikuti si pemilik kamar. "Papa sudah pulang ya?" Tanya yang lebih kecil.

"Oh jagoan! Main sama Kakak Taehyung ya?" sahut Jongin. Jimin mengacuhkannya kemudian buru-buru masuk kamar Kyungsoo mencari ibunya.

"Mamaaaa! Cemilan Jimin mana?" Teriaknya.

"Oeeeek!" Karena kaget dengan suara Jimin, si baby Jungkook terbangun dan menangis.

"Ups." Bocah bantet itu menutup mulutnya dengan imut.

Kyungsoo segera melesat ke sumber suara. "Ouh, cup cup anak mama sudah bangun ya? Kaget ya?" Wanita itu dengan lembut menggendong Jungkook dari box bayinya. "Di dapur, ada kue dari Bibi Baekhyun sayang, tadi sudah mama taruh di toples, Jimin ambil ya? Dimakan sama Kakak Tae. Toples satunya taruh di ruang keluarga, tolong ya?" Pinta Kyungsoo kalem pada Jimin.

Si sulung mengangguk paham lalu melesat ke dapur, melaksanakan titah sang ibu. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kamar lalu memanggil Baekhyun. "Kak, sini loh. Kookie sudah bangun." Katanya.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menghampirinya diikuti Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tidak jadi ikut mamanya karena melihat Jimin kesusahan membawa dua toples kue dari arah dapur. Dengan baik hati anak itu membantunya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia mulai menyusui Jungkook yang belum berhenti menangis sejak terbangun tadi.

"Tambah gemuk ya dari terakhir aku lihat?" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Jungkook yang gembul.

"Iya, minggu lalu aku bawa ke puskesmas untuk imunisasi, beratnya sudah 6 kilo!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Gemuk sekali padahal masih dua bulan kan umurnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Waktu lahir, beratnya berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Empat, hehe." Baekhyun membelalak dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Besar sekali! Taehyung saja cuma 2,9 kilo waktu lahir!" Baekhyun berseru histeris.

"Iya, tapi syukurlah walaupun gemuk Kookie aktif bergerak. Jimin saja lahir cuma 3,2 kilo." Imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Aak! Lihat, dia menyimak pembicaraan kita." Kata Baekhyun yang gemas melihat Jungkook berkedip-kedip polos. Anak itu berhenti menyusu setelah sekitar 10 menit. Kyungsoo memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang tadi berkata ingin menggendong Jungkook.

"Aihh lucunyaaa! Matanya sama sepertimu ya?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menciumi bayi di pelukannya.

"Semua orang bilang begitu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau Jimin lebih mirip Jongin, Jungkook menurutku mirip denganmu." Imbuh Baekhyun yang dibalas kekehan Kyungsoo. "Aduuh jadi ingin punya anak lagi." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah loh Kak, menikah saja sama kakakku." Kata Kyungsoo blak-blakan.

"Hieehh?" Baekhyun memekik tidak anggun sama sekali.

"Benar kan? Kalian sudah dekat, kurasa untuk seusia kalian ngga perlu pacaran dulu kan?"

"A..apa sih Kyung.." Baekhyun yang mulai merona, pura-pura sibuk menjauhkan tangan Jungkook yang akan diemut pemiliknya.

"Jadi, menurutmu Kak Chanyeol gimana?" Kyungsoo tidak juga menyerah.

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu lalu kembali memandang Jungkook. "Dia.. dia baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baik? Hey Kak, Jungkook pun tahu kalau soal itu! Yang spesifik dong~" Desaknya lagi. Kyungsoo malah jadi gemas pada Baekhyun karena pipi wanita itu memerah.

"Ehm, yah.. dia perhatian, uhm.. lucu." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Terus?"

"Lembut, baik pada anak-anak.." Baekhyun masih saja menjawab walaupun sedikit gugup.

"Apa dia gentleman?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia dekat dengan Taehyung?"

Bekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Apa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Dengan tempo lebih pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kakak menyukainya?"

Refleks Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh my God!" Seru wanita bermata bulat itu.

Baekhyun yang baru sadar dengan pengakuannya jadi ikut membulatkan mata, walaupun tak sebulat mata Kyungsoo. "A..aa! Kyungsoo please.. please, jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Kamu yang pertama tahu.." Kata Baekhyun panik.

"Jadi kakakku belum tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dijawab gelengan Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Banyak pertimbangan. Kamu tahu kan, aku janda. Secara hukum memang aku sudah bercerai dengan suamiku, tapi.. Aku.. aku cuma merasa perasaanku ngga sebanding dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata gugup.

"Kakak masih mencintai Kak Daehyun?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, cukup terkejut karena wanita itu bisa menebak isi hatinya.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak. "Kak, aku memang ngga paham dengan perasaan kakak, karena aku ngga pernah ngalamin itu. Tapi ngga ada salahnya kan Kak Baekhyun ngasih kesempatan buat kakakku?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya. "Kamu adalah cinta pertamanya." Imbuh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membelalak lagi, Kyungsoo terkikik lagi. "Penyiar Byun ngga tahu?" Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ih, ngga peka banget sih. Kakakku kan sudah mengirim surat ke Sharry dan kakak sempat membacanya!" Ucap Kyungsoo gemas.

"Hah? Ka..kapan? Siapa? Chanyeol ngga pernah bilang!"

"Mr. Park yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita _single parent_ dengan putranya yang berusia 10 tahun. Mereka bertemu di taman saat Mr. Park mencari keponakannya?"

Baekhyun semakin melotot, mulutnya pun semakin terbuka lebar. "Ja..jadi, itu..?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantab. "Ya, itu kakakku. Aku harap Kak Chanyeol ngga marah kalau aku cerita ini."

"Astaga Kyungsoo, astaga.. Ya Tuhan! Jadi aku wanita yang dimaksudnya?" Di tengah hebohnya, sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun tanpa sadar terangkat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kak Baekhyun kamu tersenyum loh." Komentar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, pipinya memerah.

"Sekarang pipimu memerah." Kyungsoo semakin jahil.

"Kyungsoo hentikan!" Baekhyun yang sudah salah tingkah merengek pada wanita di depannya. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas, Jungkook yang tidak mengerti apa-apa ikut tertawa melihat ibunya.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang dari rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo pukul 9 malam, karena Taehyung yang tidak kuat begadang sudah menempel-nempel di bahu ibunya. Setelah berpamitan dari keluarga itu, Taehyung langsung terlelap di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"Kamu dari tadi senyam senyum sendiri, kenapa? Kyungsoo bercerita yang aneh-aneh ya?" Tanya Chanyeol di perjalanan.

Baekhyun menggeleng salah tingkah karena ketahuan Chanyeol. "Ngga kok, Jungkook menggemaskan sekali tadi." Melihat Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham, wanita itu kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya menahan senyum.

"Kamu senang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sangat!" Jawabnya antusias. "Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Chanyeol menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Terimakasih." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih terus, sudah sering aku mendengarnya." Candanya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu lalulintas menunjukkan warna merah.

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya lalu menatap Chanyeol gugup. "Chanyeol?"

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Aku.." Baekhyun nampak ragu-ragu, namun ia memantabkan hatinya. Chanyeol masih menunggunya dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Aku juga menyukaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya, walaupun wajahnya memerah.

Chanyeol? Pria itu tertegun dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Mulutnya saja sampai terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Y..ya?" Pria itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Lampunya sudah hijau." Baekhyun berkata dengan begitu imut sambil menunjuk lampu lalulintas.

Dengan kikuk Chanyeol menoleh ke depan. "A..ah!" Pria itu melajukan mobilnya sambil sebisa mungkin menahan senyumnya.

Kalau lampu sudah hijau, itu artinya boleh melaju, kan?

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

.

Hayooo yang minta momen ChanTae manaa? Udah cocok belum mereka jadi bapak sama anak? Baekhyun juga udah ngasih jawaban nihh. Hasut Chanyeol gih biar cepet-cepet ngelamar Baekhyun! *naik turunin alis*

Happy Birthday Jung Daehyuuuuun! Telat sehari ngga papa lah yaa. Astagaa aku kangen sama dia, sama BAP terutama sama Bang Yongguk. T^T Semoga kasus mereka cepet selesai biar bisa comeback lagi kan siapa tahu suatu saat sepanggung sama Mama Baekhyun sama Taetae~ Terus bikin momen sama salah satu atau salah dua dari mereka. *ditendang Chanyeol.

Thanks as always! Reviewnya makin hari makin heboh, jadi seneng bacanya. Apalagi pada kepengen ada di posisi Baekhyun! XD

Ohya, aku mohon maaf sebelumnya, mungkin minggu depan ngga bisa update karena harus UAS*selalu deh* ^^v Jadi mohon pengertian para readers tersayang yaa. Aku cinta kalian, tapi aku masih harus lulus kuliah biar jadi sarjana terus dapet kenaikan gaji #plak

Happy Monday dan sampai jumpaaaaa!

**Wujoondaemin00 | suci | Rnine21 | CussonsBaekby | AuliaPutri14 | rikamaulina94 | greenteacreamventi | RedTeno | byunyeolliexo | Ginnyeh | jdcchan | Taman Coklat | ByunBparkC | baekkiechan | beng beng max | ericomizaki13 | parkeunrinn27 | Ricini Kim | mpiwkim3022 | Shun Akira | Lara | Flameshine | gobaek | Roxanne Jung | joohyvn | memomy | vivikim406 | hatakehanahungry | kwiyoming | Byunbaekssi | CB95line | kkamjong | Im Wura Akira | Denwu | anoncikiciw | nur991fah | doremifaseul | yiboo | bbcskl | baeksounds | Kyungjongxinik | VampireDPS | bbhbaekhyunnie | bigxobloy | sleepypark61 |**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan dan typo. ^^a


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Daddy's Little Happiness**

Hari Sabtu seperti biasa, tapi Baekhyun tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meninggalkan kantornya padahal ini sudah pukul setengah satu siang. Wanita itu masih sibuk dengan komputernya, tidak berbeda dengan Youngjae dan Hoseok di ruangan yang sama. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Baekhyun tersenyum setelah melihat siapa si penelpon.

"Selamat siang, dengan kepolisian sektor 24 ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kata Baekhyun asal.

_"__Ah! Tolong! Ada pencurian di tempat saya!"_ Sahut lelaki di seberang.

"Tenang, Pak. Dengan bapak siapa? Di mana? Bisa anda ceritakan kronologis kejadiannya?"

_"__Bagaimana saya bisa tenang kalau saya kecolongan?"_

"Baiklah, baiklah, apa yang tercuri dari anda? Bisa anda jelaskan lebih rinci?"

_"__Hatiku Byun Baekhyun! Dasar pencuri! Tanggung jawab~"_ Sahut suara di seberang dengan manja.

Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan percakapan mereka. Ya, pria yang menelponya tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol. Ini sudah dua bulan sejak Baekhyun mengatakan ia juga menyukai pria itu. Tidak ada pernyataan resmi jika mereka sedang berkencan atau apapun istilahnya hubungan mereka, tapi yang jelas kedua orang dewasa itu jadi lebih dekat dan tidak ragu untuk saling menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"Dasar gombal." Dengusnya. Ia bisa mendengar lelaki itu tertawa di seberang sana.

_"__Aku mau ke kantormu sekarang, kita jemput Taehyung ya?"_ Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh! Aku lupa memberitahumu! Maaf ya Chanyeol, tiap bulan, tepatnya tiap hari Sabtu di minggu keempat kantorku selalu mengadakan meeting semua divisi untuk evaluasi. Jadi hari ini aku pulang agak malam sepertinya." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

_"__Loh? Lalu Taehyung?"_ Sahut Chanyeol khawatir.

"Taetae sudah hafal kok, biasanya dia ke rumah Jongup, temannya yang memakai training hijau kemarin waktu pekan olahraga, ingat? Nah setelah aku pulang, dia pasti aku jemput. Kadang juga dia bermain di rumah Paman Zhang."

"_Paman Zhang?"_ Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ayahnya Yixing. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Ini tadi Yixing mengirimiku pesan kalau Taetae ada di rumah bersama ayah ibunya."

_"__Bukannya Sabtu jadwalnya dia ikut voli?" _

"Pelatihnya sedang sakit, jadi volinya diliburkan." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kenapa menghela nafas begitu?"

_"__Terus aku ngapain dong sambil nungguin kamu pulang?" _

Oh, Park Chanyeol merajuk. Baekhyun tersenyum gemas. "Lakukan saja yang kamu suka."

_"__Aku sukanya kamu, gimana dong?"_ Godanya.

"Aku tutup nih ya telponnya." Pipi Baekhyun memerah juga walaupun ia menilai Chanyeol sedikit _cheesy_.

_"__Jangan! Jangan! Hehehe. Jangan ditutup, jangan marah dan jangan merona." _Godanya lagi.

"Ahahahaa percaya diri sekali! Siapa yang merona? Aku serius Chanyeol, aku tutup ya. Bosku sudah memanggil." Padahal sih Tuan Muda Yoongi cuma lewat saja di depan ruangannya, belum memintanya ke ruang meeting. Baekhyun hanya tidak kuat dengan tatapan penasaran Hoseok dan senyum penuh arti dari Youngjae.

_"__Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berencana mengajak Taehyung bersepeda di dekat Sungai Han, boleh?" _Chanyeol meminta izin padanya.

"Oh tentu saja! Sudah lama juga dia ngga bersepeda. Tapi hati-hati ya?"

_"__Yes, Mam."_ Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantab. _"Nanti kabari aku kalau kamu sudah mau pulang, nanti aku jemput sama Taehyung."_

"Siap! Oh iya, rumah Yixing ada di seberang rumah, tapi jaraknya dua rumah dari rumahku. Rumah bercat hijau muda." Jelasnya. "Oh satu lagi, jangan lupa pakai topi, udara siang hari sangat panas akhir-akhir ini."

_"__Iya Mama."_ Jawab Chanyeol patuh. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama sebelum Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun semangat, lalu sambungan mereka terputus.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana dengan si pendengar tinggi, tampan dan berpakaian resmi?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Kamu masih memakai julukan itu?" Sahut Baekhyun geli. "Namanya Park Chanyeol, Youngjae."

"Apapun itu deh~ Jadi?" Youngjae masih ngotot.

"Apanya?"

"Kalian sedang pacaran? Dia juga sepertinya dekat dengan putramu Kak?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Hoseok, tolong nih kurangin kadar keingintahuan pacarmu." Baekhyun secepat kilat kabur dari ruangannya setelah menggoda Youngjae.

"HEI! SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI PACARNYA MAKHLUK INI?" Youngjae berteriak-teriak tidak terima, sedangkan Hoseok hanya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun sekitar satu jam setelah ia menelpon wanita itu. Ia berjalan menuju rumah Yixing sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan. Seorang wanita paruh baya menatapnya heran saat memasuki halaman.

"Permisi, benarkah ini rumah Zhang Yixing?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Iya, anda siapa ya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Saya ingin menjemput Jung Taehyung, ibunya bilang dia ada di rumah Paman Zhang." Jawabnya ramah.

"Oh astaga! Anda CEO di tempat kerja putriku kan? Aduh, mari masuk dulu. Saya ibunya Yixing." Wanita itu membimbingnya masuk.

"A..ah iya." Chanyeol mengikuti wanita yang tidak ia duga ternyata mengenalnya.

"Tadi Yixing bilang akan ada orang yang datang menjemput Taehyung, tapi saya tidak menyangka kalau itu anda." Nyonya Zhang membawa Chanyeol ke ruang keluarga.

"Aah, kalau boleh tahu kenapa anda bisa tahu kalau saya atasannya Yixing?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu anda? OBM kan sangat terkenal. Apalagi anak saya bekerja di sana, mana mungkin saya tidak tahu nama atasannya." Nyonya Zhang tertawa ramah.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol balas tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Paman! Paman datang?" Teriakan Taehyung menarik atensinya. Anak itu berlari mendekat dengan ceria. Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya lalu matanya beralih pada seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di depan papan alkkagi. Itu pasti ayah Yixing karena mereka sangat mirip, seolah Yixing adalah versi wanita dari pria ini. Ia membungkuk sopan lalu menyapa Tuan Zhang.

"Mari silahkan duduk dulu." Kata pria yang lebih tua.

"Oh, tapi saya akan langsung mengajak Taehyung pergi ke sungai Han." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali."

"Maafkan saya." Sesalnya. "Oiya ini, tidak seberapa tapi saya harap anda menyukainya." Chanyeol memberikan bingkisan yang ia bawa pada Bibi Zhang.

"Aduh, kenapa repot-repot begini?" Wanita itu menerima bingkisan dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bilang, Tuan Zhang sangat menyukai kue kering." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Dasar anak itu." Ayah Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Terimakasih ya."

"Seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Taehyung yang sibuk mengintip kue kering di tangan Nyonya Zhang. "Taehyung?"

Anak itu terlonjak, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Ya?"

"Bilang apa sama paman dan bibi?"

"Terimakasih paman, terimakasih bibi." Dengan sopan anak itu membungkuk pada dua orang dewasa di depannya. Tuan Zhang mengusap kepalanya sedang Nyonya Zhang menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Kami pamit dulu, Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan.

"Iya, tolong sampaikan terimakasih kami untuk Baekhyun ya." Chanyeol membalas dengan anggukan lalu menggandeng tangan Taehyung. Mereka berjalan ke pintu diantar oleh kedua pemilik rumah. Taehyung melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas pada kedua orang itu.

"Jadi akhirnya tetangga kita yang manis itu punya pacar?" Tanya Tuan Zhang sambil memandang punggung Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang mulai menjauh.

"Iya, syukurlah. Semoga saja mereka berlanjut sampai menikah. Baekhyun sudah berjuang sendiri terlalu lama." Sahut Nyonya Zhang. "Ayah tahu, lelaki itu adalah atasannya Yixing loh."

Tuan Zhang menoleh dengan cepat pada istrinya. "Serius?!" Nyonya Zhang mengangguk mantab.

"Haah, Yixing kapan yaa punya pacar?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang entah pada siapa.

"Huh, aku ngga peduli mau itu atasan atau siapapun, kalau ada laki-laki mendekati putriku dia harus berhadapan dulu denganku." Kata Tuan Zhang.

"Berhenti over protektif pada putrimu, dasar." Nyonya Zhang berdecak lalu meninggalkan Tuan Zhang yang masih berkoar-koar tentang pasangan hidup putrinya.

.

.

.

"Loh?" Taehyung memandang heran sebuah mobil asing di depan rumahnya. Mobil dengan bagian belakang terbuka seperti mobil pengangkut sayuran tapi dengan model dan bentuk yang jaaaaauh lebih bagus menurutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini mobil siapa Paman?"

"Oh, ini punya paman." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada Taehyung lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil dan menurunkan satu di antara 2 sepeda dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. "Taehyung pasti bosan kan karena ngga ada jadwal voli, jadi paman mau ajakin kamu bersepeda di sungai Han, gimana?"

"Itu sepeda siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ini? Ini punya Taehyung." Jawabnya enteng.

"Beneran?" Anak itu mendekati Chanyeol dan sepeda yang pria itu bilang adalah miliknya. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan bentuk dan warna sepeda barunya yang sangat keren. Bahkan bagian sadelnya saja masih terbungkus plastik, menunjukkan bahwa sepeda itu benar-benar masih baru. Sebenarnya Taehyung punya sepeda, tapi itu sudah terlalu kecil untuk dipakainya sekarang. Ada lagi satu sepeda milik Baekhyun namun bentuknya terlalu _girly_.

"Suka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mantab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepeda barunya.

"Tapi janji satu hal sama paman." Taehyung menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan penasaran. "Nanti kalau mama bertanya ini sepeda siapa, bilang saja ini punya paman yang dipinjamkan ke Taehyung, oke?"

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Karena kalau Taehyung bilang ini sepeda baru, mama bakal marahin paman terus bisa-bisa sepedanya dibalikin. Gimana? Ngga mau kan?" Hasut Chanyeol.

"Ngga mauuu." Jawabnya imut. "Iya deh nanti Taehyung bilang gitu. Makasih paman!" Anak itu nyengir, lalu memeluk Chanyeol saking senangnya.

"Siiip! Ahhahaa!" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Taehyung lalu segera menurunkan sepeda kedua dari mobilnya. Sepertinya dua orang ini akan cocok jadi _partner in crime_, berhati-hatilah Baekhyun.

Setelah meminta Taehyung memakai topi sesuai pesan Baekhyun, mereka berdua berangkat ke suangai Han langsung dengan sepeda. Butuh waktu 20 menit bagi mereka untuk bisa sampai di sungai Han. Chanyeol beberapa kali menanyai Taehyung apakah dia butuh istirahat tapi bocah itu bahkan tidak nampak lelah sama sekali.

"Taehyung kan _warrior,_ cuma begini sih keciiiil!" Begitu jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Chanyeol dengan isengnya menantang anak itu untuk balapan sepeda. Tentu saja dia yang menang. Taehyung sedikit cemberut karena dikalahkan, tapi ia tidak marah. Ia malah berkali-kali meminta tanding ulang dengan Chanyeol, walaupun tetap saja jadi pihak yang kalah. Chanyeol memang sengaja tidak ingin mengalah, karena ia ingin mengajari Taehyung untuk tidak mudah putus asa.

Tekadnya sih kuat, namun apa daya Chanyeol lah yang pertama kelelahan. Atas usulnya, mereka memilih beristirahat di sebuah taman yang membentang di tepian sungai Han. Mereka duduk beralaskan rumput di bawah sebuah pohon. Sebelumnya kedua laki-laki berbeda usia itu sudah membeli minuman dan beberapa cemilan lezat.

"Taehyung?" Chanyeol memanggil Taehyung yang sibuk memilih-milih makanan.

"Yaa?" Sahutnya ceria.

"Kamu senang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Si kecil mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Taehyung sudah lama ngga ke sini sih."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Taehyung belajar sepeda diajarin siapa?"

"Mama. Pertama sih diajarin papa pas umur empat, tapi itu masih pake roda di belakang hehehe." Taehyung memilih melahap tteokboki terlebih dahulu.

Kalau Taehyung diajari sepeda di usia empat tahun, itu artinya semasa hidup ayah Taehyung belum sempat mengajari putranya mengendarai sepeda roda dua. Chanyeol memandang iba anak di depannya, di usia di mana ia harusnya mendapat banyak pengalaman dari ayahnya, ia justru harus kehilangan sosok sang ayah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol masih belum tahu penyebab kematian Daehyun. Ya, Baekhyun hanya pernah menyebut namanya saja, itupun karena Chanyeol yang bertanya. Selebihnya, Baekhyun tidak bercerita apapun tentang mendiang sang suami.

"Taehyung." Panggilnya lagi

"Hm?" Sahut Taehyung dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Paman boleh tanya sesuatu?" Si kecil menjawab dengan anggukan. "Hmm.. Papanya Taehyung, meninggal karena apa?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu, yang pada akhirnya sungguh ia sesali karena raut wajah Taehyung seketika berubah sedih. Chanyeol hendak menggapai anak itu namun diurungkannya karena Taehyung mulai bersuara.

"Mama bilang papa sakit." Jawabnya lirih lalu menunjuk pusat dadanya. "Kata mama, jantung papa sangat lemah."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara namun ia tutup kembali. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membuat anak manis di depannya bersedih. Jadi ia memilih mengusap kepala Taehyung dan membawa anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan paman ya? Jangan sedih dong, ya?" Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Taehyung.

Seperti tersadar sesuatu, Taehyung lalu menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng kecil lalu berkata lagi. "Taehyung lupa kalau sudah janji ngga boleh cengeng lagi, hehe." Iya, janjinya pada diri sendiri maksudnya.

Chanyeol heran, anak ini _mood_nya cepat sekali berubah. Tapi ia bersyukur jika Taehyung kembali ceria. "Itu baru _warrior!_" Pujinya.

"Hehehe. Papa yang kasih julukan _warrior_ buat Taehyung loh." Anak itu dengan bangga mengatakannya. Chanyeol sudah ingin menghentikan topik pembicaraan tentang Daehyun karena takut Taehyung makin sedih, tapi yang dikhawatirkan malah melahap tteokbokinya dan kembali bercerita dengan semangat.

"Papa itu tinggiii sekali. Dulu Taehyung berdiri cuma setinggi lututnya saja!" Ia menatap Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. "Eh tapi masih lebih tinggi paman sepertinya."

"Ohya?" Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Taehyung saja. Lumayan juga dia jadi lebih tahu tentang seorang yang pernah mengisi hati Baekhyun, walau sedikit tidak rela sejujurnya.

"Papanya Taehyung itu suaranya merdu. Tiap malam Taehyung selalu digendong sambil dinyanyikan lagu. Paman coba deh, enak!" Anak itu menyodorkan setusuk tteokboki pada Chanyeol, dengan sukarela pria yang lebih tua melahapnya.

"Hmm.. Lalu?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengunyah tteokbokinya.

"Papa juga suka foto-foto. Kata mama, papa punya banyaaaak sekali fotonya Taehyung mulai baru lahir. Tapi sayang, mama sama Taehyung belum nemuin dimana papa naruh album fotonya. Padahal kan Taehyung pengen tahu foto apa saja yang diambil papa."

"Aah, sayang sekali. Paman juga pengen lihat foto-foto kecilmu." Sahutnya.

"Tapi waktu Taehyung masuk TK, papa jadi sering masuk rumah sakit. Taehyung ngga pernah dinyanyikan lagu lagi sebelum tidur."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Taehyung yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. "Kan ada mama yang bernyanyi buat Taehyung." Hiburnya.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Paman bisa nyanyi?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Paman? Hmm.. Kalau bernyanyi sih bisa, tapi enak didengar apa engganya itu yang jadi masalah." Chanyeol membelai dagunya seolah sedang mengelus jenggot panjang di sana.

Taehyung terkekeh, mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun. "Coba sini aku dengerin." Tantangnya.

"Serius?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, masih dengan kekehannya.

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang Taehyung ketahui berjudul Love, Love, Love dari _boygroup_ bernama EXO. Cukup mengejutkan ternyata suara Paman Chanyeol yang besar dan terkadang mengerikan bisa menguasai lagu itu. Tapi entah kenapa Taehyung malah menyeringai iseng.

_"__Look into your eyes, butter, butterflies~"_

"Cukup! Cukup! Saya, NO!" Taehyung menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah sambil menatap iseng Chanyeol. Ia menirukan salah seorang juri program audisi pencarian bakat di OBM. Merasa dikerjai, Chanyeol langsung menggapai Taehyung dan mengapit kepala anak itu di antara ketiaknya.

"Apa kamu bilang hm anak nakal? Rasakan ini!" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan jepitan pada kepala Taehyung ditambah menggelitiki bagian perut si bocah kecil sampai menggeliat-geliat dan berteriak minta ampun.

"Hyayahahhahaa! Ampun pamaaaan, ampuuuun! Wagwahahhaa!" Taehyung bisa kembali bernapas lega setelah Chanyeol membebaskannya. Rambutnya sudah berantakan dan sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan air karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambut Taehyung.

"Hehehe." Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah kembali cengengesan. "Tapi suara paman lumayan sih."

"Cuma lumayan?" Taehyung mengangguk iseng. "Lihat saja nanti, paman ini jago bermain gitar. Kalau kamu denger paman nyanyi sambil main gitar, dijamin langsung ngefans deh." Chanyeol berkata dengan bangganya.

"Paman Chanyeol." Panggil Taehyung.

Chanyeol yang sedang meminum colanya menoleh pada Taehyung. "Hm?"

"Paman suka sama mama?" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak kalau saja pertanyaan Taehyung itu muncul beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum ia menelan colanya.

"Te..tentu saja suka. Paman juga suka sama Taehyung." Jawabnya. Ia tentu tidak bisa menjelaskan maksud dari rasa sukanya. Apalagi obyeknya adalah sang ibu dari anak ini.

"Bukan suka yang begituuu!" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "Tapi suka seperti mama sama papanya Taehyung itu loh." Bagaimanapun, Taehyung tetap anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap lembut pria kecil di sampingnya.

"Ya, paman menyukai mamanya Taehyung seperti papa Daehyun menyukai mama." Jujurnya. Ia berpikir mungkin Taehyung akan marah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus berbohong pada anak dari wanita yang dicintainya. Namun justru pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung berikutnya lebih mengejutkan daripada apa yang sudah ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meminta sopir pribadinya datang ke rumah Baekhyun membawa mobilnya yang biasa lalu memintanya membawa pulang mobil yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengangkut sepeda karena Baekhyun sudah memberi kabar bahwa rapatnya selesai sekitar pukul delapan malam. Mereka kembali dari sungai Han saat matahari mulai terbenam dan sampai di rumah sekitar pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Paman ngga mandi?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak meminta mandi bersama lagi.

Chanyeol yang sedang tidak fokus, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia tidak akan menyadari Taehyung di sampingnya kalau anak itu tidak melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya.

"Oh? Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya kaget. Taehyung mengangguk-angguk.

"Paman ngga mandi juga?" Ulangnya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Menunggu sopir paman datang." Jawabnya.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk lagi lalu beranjak ke dapur, katanya ingin membuat susu. Chanyeol sudah ditawari tapi pria tinggi itu menolaknya dengan lembut. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah beranjak ke kamar mandi karena baju gantinya sudah datang.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Baekhyun. Taehyung banyak diam entah kenapa, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak tahu ingin membahas apa. Padahal sebelumnya kedua orang ini jika bertemu tidak akan kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Sesampainya di depan Eldorado, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun berbincang dengan seorang petugas keamanan kantornya. Taehyung yang sebelumnya duduk di depan segera keluar dan menghampiri sang ibu.

"Mama!" Anak itu berlari lalu disambut pelukan Baekhyun.

"Waah, sudah datang ya. Maaf yaa mama pulangnya malam. Sudah makan?" Tanyanya lembut dijawab gelengan Taehyung.

"Kata paman kita mau sekalian makan setelah jemput mama." Katanya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang baru tiba di hadapannya. Ia sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedikit lesu walaupun sudah berusaha ditutupi dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ngga apa-apa. Ayo, aku dan Taehyung sudah kelaparan, hehe." Candanya.

Baekhyun mengusap lengannya lalu tersenyum. Mereka meninggalkan Eldorado setelah berpamitan dengan petugas keamanan yang tadi diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun.

"Gimana acara bersepedanya tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah ada di mobil.

"Asyik sekali! Kami ke sungai Han, makan tteokboki, jagung bakar, sate sosis, banyaaak! Tapi yang paling menyenangkan Paman Chanyeol memberi seped-" Ucapan Taehyung berhenti karena teringat sesuatu. Anak itu lalu menutup mulutnya lalu melirik Chanyeol takut-takut dari kaca spion.

"Memberi apa sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aah, memberi latihan balap sepeda, iya.." Sahut Chanyeol. Ia melirik Taehyung yang sibuk memberikan v sign padanya.

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong, pakai sepedanya siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Anu, itu, Paman Chanyeol pinjemin sepedanya buat Taehyung kok." Akhirnya anak itu mengikuti saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh iya, tadi Paman Zhang dan Bibi Zhang bilang terimakasih atas kue keringnya." Kata Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terimakasih buat aku? Kan yang beli kue keringnya kamu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Oh? Iya juga ya." Kata Chanyeol heran sendiri. "Entahlah mungkin ucapan terimakasih karena kamu yang merekomendasikan kue itu." Jawabnya asal.

_"__Something's wrong?"_ Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol khawatir.

_"__No..nothing. Everything's under control."_ Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan. Baekhyun yang masih sedikit heran, beralih menoleh pada Taehyung di jok belakang. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi 'ada apa dengan paman Chanyeol?', tapi si kecil malah menggeleng inosen sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang, diselingi beberapa canda seperti biasa. Namun itu tidak juga mengalihkan pikiran Chanyeol dari pertanyaan Taehyung tadi sore. Baekhyun bahkan beberapa kali memergokinya sedang melamun dan tidak fokus.

Taehyung tertidur di mobil, selalu. Anak itu memang paling tidak betah jika disuruh begadang. Jadi jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, otomatis fungsi matanya akan masuk dalam mode _standby_, _standby _lalu _shut down_ maksudnya. Jadilah sekarang suasana dalam mobil sepi sekali karena satu siaran radionya tidur. Chanyeol sempat menjulukinya radio karena anak itu tidak bisa berhenti bercerita seperti penyiar, mentang-mentang ibunya penyiar radio.

"Jadi, kamu sudah berani mengajari putraku berbohong hm?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh padanya sekilas, seolah menanyakan apa maksud pertanyaannya.

"Chanyeol, berapa kali aku bilang jangan membelikan benda-benda mahal buat Taehyung nanti dia jadi terbiasa dan meminta lebih. Sekarang sepeda, apa maksudnya?" Omel Baekhyun.

"Huh? Ka..kamu tahu?" Chanyeol kaget karena merasa tertangkap basah.

"Aku hidup lebih lama dengannya mana mungkin aku ngga tahu kalau putraku berbohong?" Baekhyun bersedekap sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik.

Si pria tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan lalu nyengir pada Baekhyun. "Ayolah Baekhyun, kali ini saja, ya? Kamu ngga lihat sih tadi dia seneng banget main sepeda." Rayu Chanyeol.

"Kali ini apanya? Action figure Iron Man, sepatu baru, jam tangan, celana, apa lagi coba aku lupa!" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun itu manis sekali, masa iya orang marah malah lupa. Baekhyun memukulnya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Itu kan bukti kasih sayangku pada Taehyung." Baekhyun memberinya _deathglare_, Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Iya, iya maaf. Tapi aku ngga janji bisa berhenti memberi hadiah buat Taehyung. Namanya juga anak satu-satunya ya kan?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Hei, Taetae kan anakku." Sahut Baekhyun tidak terima anaknya mau direbut.

"Anakku juga dong." Balasnya.

"Sejak kapan huh?" Sewot Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum memberhentikan mobilnya yang sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. "Sejak ibunya jadi kekasihku." Secepat kilat pria itu keluar dari kursi kemudi lalu membuka pintu belakang dan menggendong Taehyung. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menganga dalam mobil. Ia mendengus sebal lalu tertawa sendiri, kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah meletakkan Taehyung di singgasana mimpinya, Chanyeol tidak langsung pulang. Ia masih ingin bersama Baekhyun. Maklum lah ini kan malam minggu, malam berkah bagi pasangan muda mudi. Eh tapi mereka kan tidak begitu muda lagi? Ah biarlah, yang penting bahagia.

Dua orang berbeda gender itu duduk di teras belakang rumah Baekhyun. Di sudut taman, ada pohon pinus Taehyung yang sudah mulai tumbuh, bahkan kayu penyangganya pun sudah dilepas. Di antara mereka, ada dua buah cangkir kopi dengan cangkir berwarna coklat gambar Brown si karakter Line untuk Baekhyun dan Iron Man untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai atribut Iron Man setelah mengenal Taehyung.

"Cuaca yang seperti ini memang yang paling nyaman." Kata Chanyeol setelah menyesap kopinya. Mereka memandangi bintang sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di musim panas.

"Benar, sayang sekali Taehyung ngga bisa tidur terlalu malam, jadi aku cuma bisa menikmatinya sendirian."

"Kan ada aku sekarang." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. "Ya, ada kamu." Ia terdiam sesaat lalu kembali bersuara. "Makasih ya."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya bertumpu pada dua tangan di belakang. Ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Berhenti berterimakasih, dasar."

"Aaw!" Baekhyun mengelus pipinya. "Sakit tahu!"

"Sini, sini aku cium biar sembuh." Goda Chanyeol.

Seketika Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya berusaha mengancam Chanyeol, walaupun dengan wajah merona. "Dasar ngga sopan sama yang lebih tua. Manggil juga ngga pernah pakai panggilan Kakak" Omelnya. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah masalah sih kalau Chanyeol hanya memanggil namanya. Tapi karena terlalu salah tingkah ia jadi bicara ngawur. Gimana dong, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bilang ingin menciumnya. Kadang Baekhyun heran sendiri, mereka ini sudah sama-sama cukup umur, tapi gaya pacarannya masih seperti anak yang masih ikut orangtua.

"Buat apa manggil kakak? Kakak adek kan ngga bisa pacaran." Jawab Chanyeol mantab. "Aw! Aduh!" Baekhyun yang terlampau salah tingkah malah mencubiti lengan Chanyeol dengan brutal. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama setelahnya.

"Hei Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku? Padahal banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang masih single di luar sana, kenapa harus ibu-ibu sepertiku?" Tanyanya.

"Pertanyaan ini lagi?" Protes Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah nyengir, sangat manis. "Karena aku mau! Dan karena itu kamu, Byun Baekhyun." Namun setelahnya ekspresi Chanyeol berubah ragu. Lelaki itu menggapai tangan kiri Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya lama sekali seolah sedang mengumpulkan segala keberanian untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun.."

"Katakan saja." Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku.. aku bertanya pada Taehyung tentang ayahnya." Mata Baekhyun membulat, mulutnya terbuka. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Taehyung bercerita dengan bangga. Dia sedih awalnya, tapi anak itu berhasil mengatasinya sendiri. Pasti selama ini sangat berat bagimu, ya?" Baekhyun masih belum bersuara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya memandang sebelah tangan yang tidak digenggam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merosot dari duduknya lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu. "Baekhyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kumohon dengarkan dulu sampai selesai, baru setelah itu lakukan apapun padaku, oke?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi, tapi ia kini menatap mata Chanyeol yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah berdiri sendiri mulai sekarang." Ucapnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kamu tahu kan aku peduli padamu. Aku menyayangimu, jadi izinkan aku menerima sebagian dari bebanmu. Mari kita berdiri bersama-sama."

"Chan-"

"Ssh.." Chanyeol memberi tanda agar Baekhyun tidak menginterupsinya. "Maaf ya, aku memang amatir, aku ngga romantis. Bahkan aku mengatakannya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kalian. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku dengan adanya kamu dan Taehyung di dalamnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, mulutnya kembali terbuka, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maukah kamu menikah dengan pria yang dengan tidak elitnya melamarmu di halaman belakang rumahmu ini? Jika ya, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya lagi di tempat yang lebih indah dan dengan sebuah janji melingkar di sini?" Chanyeol mengecup jemari tangan kanan Baekhyun tepat di jari manisnya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan haru, tapi ia tak sanggup membalas kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ngga bisa menunggu terlalu lama untuk mencintaimu Baekhyun. Jadi, apa aku diberi kesempatan?"

Air matanya menetes, Baekhyun terisak. Ia tidak menjawab ataupun menatap Chanyeol. Harusnya ia senang dengan ungkapan Chanyeol, harusnya ia menjawab 'ya' dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan senyuman, harusnya ia juga mengatakan jika ia mencintai pria di depannya ini. Tapi semua keharusan itu seperti terhalang tembok tak kasat mata, mereka terkurung oleh sesuatu yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Bukannya kecewa, melihat Baekhyun menunduk dan menangis seperti itu membuat Chanyeol kembali dirundung rasa bersalah. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Baekhyun karena ungkapan tiba-tiba ini. Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya lalu mengusap pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

_"__Ssh.. I'm sorry.. It's okay.. Please, stop crying now, please.."_ Ucapnya lirih sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada pertanyaan Taehyung di sungai Han sore tadi.

_"__Bukan suka yang begituuu!" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "Tapi suka seperti mama sama papanya Taehyung itu loh." Bagaimanapun, Taehyung tetap anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap lembut pria kecil di sampingnya._

_"__Ya, paman menyukai mamanya Taehyung seperti papa Daehyun menyukai mama." Jujurnya. Ia berpikir mungkin Taehyung akan marah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus berbohong pada anak dari wanita yang dicintainya. Namun justru pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung berikutnya lebih mengejutkan daripada apa yang sudah ia pikirkan._

_"__Apa paman nanti akan jadi papanya Taehyung gantiin Papa Daehyun?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat._

_Chanyeol tercekat, otaknya sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang pantas ia berikan pada anak di depannya. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong karena dalam hatinya memang itulah yang ia inginkan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak mungkin berkata dengan frontal, karena ia belum membahasnya dengan Baekhyun._

_"__Apa paman akan menikah dengan mama?" Tanyanya lagi._

_"__Taehyung.." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Taehyung, hobinya jika sedang bersama anak itu. Si kecil menatapnya menanti jawaban._

_"__Sampai kapanpun, paman ngga akan bisa gantiin Papa Daehyun, karena beliau adalah warrior untuk mama dan Taehyung, benar?" Taehyung mengangguk sambil merapatkan bibirnya. "Tapi.."_

_"__Tapi?" Ulang Taehyung._

_"__Kalau paman diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bersama Taehyung dan mama, maka dengan senang hati akan paman lakukan. Paman akan jadi seorang warrior seperti Papa Daehyun." Ucapnya diakhiri sebuah senyuman._

_"__Janji?" Taehyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"__Pinky promise kurang cocok untuk janji dengan sesama pria. Kita lakukan seperti ini." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya diikuti Taehyung lalu mempertemukan keduanya dalam satu pukulan lembut._

_"__Janji." _

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk termangu di kamar memandangi potret pernikahannya dan Daehyun. Matanya masih sedikit sembab. Chanyeol sudah pulang, ia yang meminta pria itu pulang. Bukan mengusir, tapi karena Baekhyun sedang butuh waktu sendiri dan untung saja Chanyeol mengerti. Pria itu tidak mengungkit soal pernyataannya, tapi tetap memberi Baekhyun pelukan dan senyuman lembut sebelum pergi. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ia yakin Chanyeol sangat kecewa padanya.

"_Love.._" Panggilnya lirih pada pria yang tersenyum di foto. Ia baru sadar, selama dekat dengan Chanyeol ia bahkan melupakan kebiasaannya berbicara pada foto mendiang suaminya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati foto itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu meraba foto yang dipasang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu dari dalam foto. Di bawah cahaya lampu kamarnya, Baekhyun bisa melihat bayangan samar sebuah benda di balik pigora itu. Karena penasaran, ia segera mencabut foto pernikahannya dari tembok dengan susah payah karena ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Baekhyun membawanya ke atas ranjang lalu dengan telaten membuka bagian belakang pigora agar tidak merusak foto di dalamnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya adalah sebuah buku, setidaknya ia berpikir itu buku pada awalnya. Baekhyun membalik buku itu dan mendapati tulisan familiar sang suami pada bagian sampulnya.

"Jung Daehyun dan kebahagiaan kecilnya." Ucap Baekhyun membaca tulisan itu dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Baekhyun ingat ia juga pernah mendapatkan buku serupa namun dengan judul yang berbeda dari Daehyun. Miliknya berjudul 'Jung Daehyun dan dunianya', namun itu bukan buku melainkan album foto berisi foto-foto Baekhyun yang diambil oleh sang suami. Merasakan hal yang sama, Baekhyun segera membuka buku itu.

"Astaga.." Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Air matanya kembali berlinang bahkan hanya dengan melihat halaman pertama dari buku yang memang benar adalah sebuah album foto itu.

Diletakkan persis di tengah-tengah, adalah sebuah foto _selca_ Daehyun menggendong Taehyung yang masih sangat kecil, mungkin usianya belum dua minggu. Baekhyun membaca kalimat di bawah foto itu.

_Telah kau sihir aku, Nak. Dengan kepak lirikan mata pada kedua alismu, dan keningmu yang merembulan. Mati aku._

Sama. Ini benar-benar sama dengan album foto yang Daehyun berikan padanya, hanya kali ini ditujukan untuk Taehyung. Lalu kenapa Daehyun meletakkannya di balik pigora? Kenapa tidak memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seketika lenyap saat Baekhyun membalik halaman berikutnya. Album itu penuh dengan foto-foto bayi Taehyung.

Daehyun membagi albumnya berdasarkan rentang usia Taehyung. Tiap bertambahnya usia sang putra, ia selalu meletakkan satu foto di bagian depan dan disertai kata-kata indah sebagai penandanya. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun sudah membuka halaman di mana Taehyung sudah bisa berdiri dan tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Di sebelahnya, Daehyun memeluk sang buah hati dengan senyuman mata yang sama. Di bawahnya tertulis,

_Jadikan kedua mataku sebagai tempat menangisi kesedihanmu. Dan akan kuletakkan senyumku, di kedua matamu, Nak._

Baekhyun terus memandangi potret-potret sang buah hati yang dikoleksi sendiri oleh Daehyun tanpa menghiraukan air matanya yang masih berjatuhan. Kini ia sudah berada di bagian ketiga album itu. Oh, ada dirinya kali ini. Taehyung yang berusia dua tahun tertidur pulas di pelukan Baekhyun.

_Jika pada kokok ayam pertama esok belum rampung kubangun cintaku padamu, Nak, berarti cintaku memang laut yang tak kenal tepi._

Baekhyun tersenyum membacanya. Suaminya memang paling pandai merangkai kata-kata, padahal semasa hidupnya bahkan tidak sanggup menggombali Baekhyun.

Di bagian keempat, adalah Taehyung yang berusia tiga tahun. Baekhyun ingat, di usia itu adalah saat di mana Taehyung menjadi sangat, sangat cerewet. Dengan pelafalan yang sedikit kacau, ia suka bertanya ini itu, bernyanyi dengan lirik yang ia buat sendiri atau bahkan mengarang cerita yang sangat aneh. Daehyun lah orang pertama yang akan mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya.

Dengan sebuah foto Taehyung yang mendongak sambil mengangkat kedua tangan minta digendong, tertulis satu kalimat lagi di bawahnya.

_Warrior, adalah laki-laki yang begitu sampai pagar rumah, pejuang kecilnya akan menghambur dan berteriak "Papa datang!"_

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lalu kembali membalik halaman berikutnya. Sampai di bagian kelima, ia mengigit bibir menahan isak tangisnya. Di sana, Taehyung yang berusia empat tahun menangis entah karena apa. Di sampingnya Daehyun mengecup pipi gembul Taehyung.

_Di dalam detak jantungku, namamu adalah pembunuh kesedihanku.. Nak._

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar. Ia kembali membuka halaman berikutnya yang ia sadari jumlah fotonya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Berbeda sekali dengan jumlah foto Taehyung di usianya yang masih belum genap satu tahun. Tentu saja, saat usia Taehyung menginjak empat tahun, penyakit jantung Daehyun semakin parah, membuatnya semakin jauh dengan sang buah hati.

Di bagian kelima, adalah satu-satunya foto yang tidak diambil sendiri oleh Daehyun. Baekhyun tahu karena foto itu adalah hasil jepretannya sendiri. Foto di hari pertama Taehyung memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Anak itu tersenyum riang dengan dua tangan membentuk huruf v_._

_Cita-citaku lebih tinggi dari apapun, Nak. Aku hanya ingin sempat menyaksikan uban pertama di rambutmu, kelak._

Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi. Wanita itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Ini.

Inilah tembok tak kasat mata yang membatasi semua perasaannya pada Park Chanyeol yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan betapa besarnya cinta Daehyun pada mereka? Bagaimana bisa ia kini membagi hatinya pada pria lain padahal Daehyun bahkan masih memikirkannya dan Taehyung saat hidupnya dipertaruhkan? Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya melupakan semua itu dan tak memikirkan perasaan Taehyung?

Apakah anak itu bisa menerima Chanyeol sebagai ayahnya? Apakah Chanyeol bisa mencintai Taehyung seperti yang Daehyun lakukan? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya semakin terisak.

"Ibu.." Gumamnya.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

Hehehe, update juga, hehehe. *ditabok

Maaf yaa ngaret hehehe, aku terlalu terlena pada dunia nyata. Buat yang minta konflik, ini udah aku buat ada konflik. Konflik hatinya Mama Baekhyun sih, galau lah istilah bekennya. Untuk kata-kata yang ditulis Daehyun di album foto itu aku ambil dari _tweet_nya Sujiwo Tedjo, dengan beberapa perubahan menyesuaikan cerita. Karena aslinya ditujukan untuk pasangan sih, dan menurutku lebih manis lagi pas dibikin versi bapak-anak begini ahahha!

YA AMPUUUUUN REVIEWNYA BIKIN GULUNG-GULUNG~~~ Kalian kenapa manis-manis siih readernim? Duh I LOVE YOU pokoknya! Berasa baca pesan dari gebetan ~ 3 *apasih

Oiya, kurang satu hari lagi sih tapi ngga papa kan ucapinnya sekarang? Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi umat muslim, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^.

Udah gitu aja, buru-buru mau mudik nih XD Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa! Makasih makasiih *tebar fly kiss

**pinkybubble | Taman Coklat | byunyeolliexo | noersa | baekssi | doremifaseul | CussonsBaekby | mpiwkim3022 | cbrala | Shun Akira | syn | hyunie young | rikamaulina94 | memomy | Guest | Denwu | Kimihange | Roxanne Jung | jdcchan | aya | baeksounds | AuliaPutri14 | beng beng max | byunnie | younlaycious88 | flamebaek | kimchichoco | CB95line | anoncikiciw | parklili | Rnine21 | kkamjong | ByunBparkC | justyunna | vtae | nyohssehun | vivikim406 | mejimhh | parkeunrinn27 | hatakehanahungry | baekmay | SHINeexo | nur991fah | Im Wura Akira | VampireDPS | greenteacreamventi | bbhbaekhyunnie | baekkiechan | Blacknancho | ExoL123 | loovyjojong | BLUEFIRE0805 | 3678fans - EXO | EXOLOVESTEPHI | YuliaaFajriani | sleepypark61 | WifeCY | yiboo | rizka0419 | byunnie | amarachiiChanB | Guest**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan dan typo. ^^a


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : ****I Give My First Love to You**

**catatan : baca dengan teliti, karena ini cerita _flashback_. Tiap diakhiri tiga titik, artinya berganti masa. Semua akan jelas jika dibaca dan dipahami dengan baik. Selamat membaca!**

**...**

"Dia hanya akan bertahan sampai usia 25 tahun."

Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat melintas di depan ruangan dokter Wu, dokter spesialis jantung teman ayahnya. Baekhyun diam-diam menguping, dari celah pintu ia bisa melihat seorang wanita di depan dokter Wu sedang menangis. Itu adalah Nyonya Jung.

"Dokter, saya mohon.. Carikan donor jantung untuk anak saya, hiks.. Saya tidak peduli berapapun biayanya, tolong.. tolong selamatkan putra saya.." Pinta Nyonya Jung dengan suara yang bergetar. Di sampingnya, Nyonya Byun memeluk Nyonya Jung sambil sesekali mengucapkan kalimat penenang.

"Kami selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik Nyonya, percayalah." Kata dokter tampan itu.

Baekhyun termenung di tempatnya. Perlahan ia berjalan pergi dari depan ruang dokter menuju ruang rawat sahabat kecilnya, Jung Daehyun.

Ia membuka pintu kamar rawat Daehyun, mendapati laki-laki dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya itu baru saja turun dari ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun dari mana sih?" Tanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun yang masih memikirkan perkataan dokter Wu, tidak merespon pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Baekhyun?" Daehyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu.. toilet, hihi.." Jawabnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Ooh.." Daehyun menggapai tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya keluar kamar rawat. "Ayo main di taman!"

Baekhyun menahan lengan Daehyun. "Tapi, Daehyun kan lagi sakit!" Serunya.

Daehyun meraba dadanya yang terbungkus piyama rumah sakit lalu menggeleng pada Baekhyun. "Ngga tuh. Ngga ada yang sakit." Katanya. "Ayo!"

"Tapi..tapi!" Baekhyun masih bersikeras menolak ajakan Daehyun tapi melihat laki-laki di depannya mencebikkan bibirnya, Baekhyun langsung luluh. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lari-larian ya?"

Daehyun langsung tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk mantab. Kedua anak berusia tujuh tahun itu berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Mereka memilih bermain merangkai bunga liar menjadi mahkota. Ini ide Baekhyun sebenarnya. Walaupun sedikit berat hati karena terkesan begitu _girly_, Daehyun tidak bisa menolak jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Tidak hanya bunga liar saja sebenarnya, di bawah pohon itu juga terdapat banyak tanaman semanggi. Menghiraukan pakaiannya yang akan kotor, Daehyun dan Baekhyun memilih duduk beralaskan rerumputan.

"Tapi aku ngga bisa bikin mahkota." Keluh Daehyun.

"Ini lihat Baekhyun dulu bikinnya gimana nanti kamu coba." Baekhyun dengan telaten memberi contoh pada Daehyun. Si lelaki kecil dengan serius mengikuti petunjuk Baekhyun lalu mempraktekannya sendiri. Setelah berkali-kali mengulang dan mendapat omelan Baekhyun, akhirnya mahkota bunga Daehyun jadi juga. Walau tidak serapi milik Baekhyun, anak itu cukup puas dengan karyanya.

"Ini, buat Baekhyun." Daehyun meletakkan mahkota bunganya di atas rambut cokelat Baekhyun yang dikuncir dua.

Gadis kecil di depannya merona. Dengan malu-malu ia pun bertanya, "apa Baekhyun cantik?"

Daehyun mengangguk mantab. "Baekhyun seperti pengantin wanita, cantik sekali." Pujinya jujur, membuat Baekhyun semakin tersipu. "Nanti kalau sudah besar, Baekhyun harus menikah dengan Daehyun ya?"

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Daehyun tersenyum lalu kembali mengumpulkan bunga-bunga, sampai matanya menangkap sekumpulan tanaman semanggi di dekat akar pohon. Lelaki kecil itu lalu merangkak mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun lihat, ada tanaman semanggi!" Serunya. Baekhyun pun ikut mendekat. "Kamu tahu? Kata ibuku kalau kita mengucapkan permohonan pada semanggi yang berdaun empat, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul." Jelasnya.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Mengabulkan permohonan?" Tanyanya. "Apapun?" Daehyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Yuk kita cari yuk! Terus kita bikin permohonan!" Ajak Daehyun. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat lalu sibuk mencari semanggi berdaun empat.

Lama sekali mereka mencari, tapi tak juga ada tanda kehadiran si semanggi berdaun empat. Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis karena putus asa, sedangkan Daehyun masih terus berusaha mencari.

"Daehyun, semangginya berdaun tiga semua. Gimana kalau yang berdaun empat ngga ada?" Tanyanya lesu.

"Kita cari dulu, siapa tahu ada keajaiban. Jangan menyerah." Jawab Daehyun.

Baekhyun memandangi laki-laki di sampingnya yang masih fokus mencari semanggi berdaun empat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali bergabung dengan Daehyun.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Nanti kalau semangginya ketemu, kamu mau memohon apa?" Tanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun berhenti, lalu menoleh keheranan pada Daehyun sedangkan anak laki-laki itu tetap melanjutkan pencariannya. "Kalau aku, aku ingin diberi umur panjaaaang supaya bisa terus sama-sama Baekhyun." Imbuhnya.

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya, lalu siap menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun namun terpotong oleh seruan anak laki-laki itu.

"KETEMU!" Teriak Daehyun dengan ceria. "Lihat! Lihat Baekhyun, ini daunnya empat!" Tunjuknya pada daun semanggi di depannya. Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun mendekati obyek yang ditunjuk Daehyun.

Benar, itu adalah semanggi berdaun empat, yang bisa mengabulkan segala permohonan.

Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga mulutnya tepat berada di atas si semanggi berdaun empat. Gadis kecil itu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi semanggi. Daehyun cukup terkejut dengan gerakan cepat dari Baekhyun, apalagi dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu setelahnya.

"SEMANGGI, SEMANGGI! TOLONG KABULKAN PERMOHONAN DAEHYUN!" Teriaknya. Daehyun memandang Baekhyun dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka, saking syoknya.

"BAEKHYUN MOHON, KABULKAN PERMINTAAN DAEHYUN! BERI DIA UMUR PANJANG-" Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Beri Daehyun.. hiks, umur panjang-" Suara Baekhyun semakin bergetar, seiring air matanya yang terus menetes.

"Baek-"

"Beri Daehyun umur yang sangat panjang, hiks..hiks.. biar Daehyun bisa menikah sama Baekhyun.." Baekhyun terus melanjutkan permohonannya tanpa menghiraukan Daehyun.

"Semanggi, tolong kabulkan permohonan Daehyun.. Huhuhu.." Baekhyun semakin terisak. Daehyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis. Lelaki kecil itu menegakkan badan Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipinya.

_Chup!_

Daehyun mencium bibir Baekhyun. Si gadis langsung berhenti menangis saking terkejutnya. Merasakan Baekhyun berhenti menangis, Daehyun melepas ciumannya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Bekhyun jangan nangis, Daehyun di sini."

.

.

.

"Daehyun ngga apa-apa?" Tanya Baekyun yang berjalan di belakang Daehyun, namun anak lelaki itu tidak memberikan respon.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Daehyun. Gadis itu memasang wajah sedih dan khawatir pada sahabatnya. Alasan kenapa Baekhyun seperti itu adalah karena pagi ini lagi-lagi ia melihat orangtua Daehyun bertengkar. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lalu meraih tangan kiri Daehyun. Hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian lelaki di sampingnya, Daehyun menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum setelah Daehyun membalas genggaman tangannya.

Daehyun memang selalu begitu. Tidak mudah mengeluh, tidak mudah menampakkan kesedihan dan tidak mudah menangis. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan Baekhyun.

.

Akhirnya orangtuanya Daehyun resmi bercerai. Mengetahui fakta bahwa ayah dan ibu dari sahabatnya tak lagi tinggal bersama, Baekhyun kecil pun menangis.

"Daehyun jangan sedih yaa, hiks.. Masih ada Baekhyun di sini, huhuhu." Ucapnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa Baekhyun yang nangis?" Tanya Daehyun keheranan sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Ngga tahu, rasanya Baekhyun sedih saja." Jawab gadis sepuluh tahun itu dengan polos.

"Sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi. Daehyun ngga apa-apa kok." Ucap si lelaki dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping ibunya di depan kamar rawat Daehyun. Sekitar hampir tengah malam, penyakit anak laki-laki yang baru menginjak kelas 3 smp itu kambuh lagi. Di samping ibunya, ada Nyonya Jung yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Tuan Bang, lelaki yang baru ia nikahi sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ada juga Bang Yongguk, kakak tiri Daehyun berdiri di samping ayahnya.

"Ya Tuhan selamatkan anakku..Anakku.." Itulah kalimat yang sedari tadi terus diucapkan Nyonya Jung. Dalam hati Baekhyun juga mendoakan hal yang sama.

"Ibu, ayah dan Dokter Wu pasti bisa menyembuhkan Daehyun kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada ibunya. Ya, ayah Baekhyun seorang dokter juga.

"Pasti. Mereka selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk Daehyun kita." Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersadar pada dada ibunya lalu memejamkan mata. Bulir-bulir air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Suara rintihan kesakitan Daehyun terdengar sangat menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Di koridor sekolah, nampak segerombolan siswa laki-laki sedang berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah. Beberapa di antara mereka asyik mengobrol sambil tertawa keras-keras. Saat ini, siswa-siswi kelas 11A dan 11B memang sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga, kelas disatukan karena guru olahraga 11B kebetulan sedang tidak hadir. Tapi walau apapun alasannya, seorang Jung Daehyun tetap tidak bisa mengikuti olahraga karena penyakitnya.

"Gimana kalau Bora?" Tanya seorang siswa 11B yang berjalan agak jauh dari Daehyun.

"Ah kamu benar, badan dia kan bagus! Lumayan buat cuci mata siang-siang begini." Sahut seseorang yang lain.

"Huh, kalau Bora sih terlalu _mainstream_! Semua laki-laki tahu kalau _body_nya bagus. Dia juga sering pamer keseksiannya." Yang lainnya ikut bersuara.

"Memang kamu punya ide lain hah?"

"Hmm.. Byun Baekhyun dari 11A?"

Daehyun menoleh karena merasa mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, tapi sayang sekali dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh teman-temannya itu.

.

_BYURRR!_

Baekhyun kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya basah kuyup. Seragam olahraganya sudah separuhnya basah. Beberapa teman wanita di sampingnya juga terciprat tapi tak sebanyak Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia menoleh pada pelaku penyiraman air padanya.

"Astaga! Baekhyun maafkan kami! Kami benar-benar ngga sengaja!" Seorang laki-laki berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Beberapa lagi di antaranya ikut-ikutan membungkuk.

"Ya ampun! Kalian harus hati-hati." Ucap salah seorang teman Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Aah iya, ngga apa-apa." Jawabnya polos sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

Sekelompok anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sok polos, beberapa malah menyeringai. Melihat _underwear_ dan beberapa bagian tubuh Byun Baekhyun si gadis manis dan imut dari kelas 11A adalah tujuan awal mereka dengan berpura-pura membasahi pakaian olahraga Baekhyun. Kurang ajar sekali. Daehyun yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi kini tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

_BUAGH! _

Laki-laki itu dengan penuh emosi menubruk siswa yang menjadi pelaku penyiraman Baekhyun lalu memukuli wajahnya.

"Daehyun!" Baekhyun memekik kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"HAPUS PIKIRAN KOTOR KALIAN DASAR BRENGSEK!" Setelah puas memukul satu, Daehyun beralih pada yang lain. Dua tumbang, beberapa melarikan diri.

"Daehyun apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Daehyun. Dengan susah payah akhirnya gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa itu berhasil melepaskan Daehyun dari mangsanya. Si korban langsung bangkit lalu berlari menjauh dari pelaku pemukulan dirinya itu diiringi beberapa umpatan dari Daehyun.

"Kenapa kamu memukuli mereka!?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit emosi karena ia tidak suka dengan perilaku Daehyun yang brutal seperti tadi.

Daehyun menoleh padanya masih dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan buru-buru ia melepas kemeja seragamnya menyisakan kaos hitam polos yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman, lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Beruntungnya Baekhyun itu sedikit mungil, jadi kemeja Daehyun bisa menutup sampai separuh pahanya.

"Beraninya mereka kurang ajar padamu. Awas saja, aku ingat wajah mereka semua!" Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin marah jadi terenyuh dengan sikap manis Daehyun. Ia akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa Daehyun memukuli teman-temannya adalah untuk melindunginya.

Remaja lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya lalu membawa Baekhyun kembali ke ruang ganti. Beberapa teman wanita Baekhyun bersorak gemas dengan perlakuan manis Daehyun pada Baekhyun. "Ganti saja dengan seragam biasa, kamu ngga perlu ikut olahraga hari ini. Biar aku yang jelaskan ke pak guru." Kata Daehyun tegas.

"Iya." Baekhyun tersipu memandang tautan tangan mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Hyun _couple_ itu duduk berdampingan di pinggir lapangan, memandangi teman-temannya berolahraga. Sekelompok siswa yang mengerjai Baekhyun tadi sudah datang dan meminta maaf karena salah seorang teman Baekhyun melaporkan mereka pada pak guru. Walau begitu Daehyun masih menatap mereka penuh peringatan.

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara dari tengah lapangan saja. Baekhyun mengusap sebelah pipinya sambil sesekali melirik Daehyun yang fokus ke tengah lapangan.

"Daehyun jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Daehyun menoleh.

"Berkelahi seperti tadi." Imbuh Baekhyun.

Daehyun berdecak, ia masih kesal dengan siswa-siswa yang mengerjai Baekhyunnya. Eh, apa? Baekhyunnya? Pipi laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap itu pun memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap lapangan.

"Salahkan saja mereka kenapa berani mengganggumu." Gerutunya.

"Aku ngga peduli sama mereka. Aku khawatir denganmu." _Jantungmu,_ imbuh Baekhyun dalam hati.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya, ia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. "Kamu harus peduli dengan yang seperti mereka Baekhyun, agar kejadian seperti tadi ngga terulang lagi. Gimana kalau ngga ada aku?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkan jika tidak ada Daehyun di sampingnya. Bukan hanya karena siswa-siswa tadi, tapi tentang bagaimana hidupnya jika tidak ada Daehyun.

"Jangan bilang begitu." Ucapnya sedih.

Daehyun merutuki perkataannya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Dengan cepat lelaki itu merosot dari kursi lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, maafin aku! Iya aku janji ngga berkelahi lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan jari kelingkingnya pada Daehyun. "Janji?"

Daehyun menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingkin Baekhyun, disertai cengiran khasnya. "Janji."

"Terimakasih _warrior_ku."

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau merasakan sakitnya saat terjatuh setelah dilambungkan setinggi awan? Rasanya sakit sekali, sampai rasanya ingin mati. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Baru saja namanya disebut sebagai juara pertama pada hari kelulusannya di _senior high school_, ia mendapat kabar bahwa orangtuanya mendapat kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

Baekhyun kini berdiri di depan _Emergency Room_ dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir sejak ia dibawa Daehyun dan Nyonya Jung serta Tuan Bang dari sekolah. Yang ia tahu, mobil ayah dan ibunya menjadi korban kecelakaan beruntun yang disebabkan rem blong sebuah bus dari arah berlawanan.

"Kami sungguh sangat menyesal.." Seorang tim _Emergency Room_ berbicara di depan mereka. Kepalanya pusing, matanya mulai kabur, Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kalimat lanjutannya.

"..nyawa kedua korban tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriakan Daehyun adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya menghitam.

.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus, pipi tembamnya juga semakin tirus. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Ia lebih banyak melamun bahkan seringkali menangis sendiri. Yang ia tahu, Daehyun adalah orang pertama yang selalu memeluknya.

Suatu malam, Baekhyun duduk di balkon kamarnya. Bukan kamarnya, tepatnya kamar Daehyun. Sejak kematian orangtuanya, Nyonya Jung memintanya tinggal bersama mereka. Daehyun tidur bersama kakak tirinya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Baekhyun? Ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap." Itu suara Daehyun.

Tidak mendengar sahutan apapun, Daehyun memberanikan diri membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun?" Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun duduk di lantai balkon sambil menatap langit. "Di situ dingin, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Laki-laki itu mendekatinya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk. Daehyun menghela nafas lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya lalu menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa dengar detak jantungmu." Kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Seperti apa bunyinya?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Cepat, tapi teratur." Jawabnya. Daehyun tidak bersuara, ia memilih mengusap kelapa Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Daehyun?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu yakin kan kalau semanggi berdaun empat benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Daehyun?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Daehyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya. "Ayo makan. Mereka sudah menunggu."

Baekhyun tahu permintaannya sungguh kekanakan. Ia tahu permintaannya hanya sebuah permintaan semu, karena seberapa kuatpun ia meminta, Daehyun tetap akan pergi, entah kapan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun kini sudah bertunangan. Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya saat Baekhyun berulang tahun yang ke 20. Cukup lama sebenarnya, mengingat mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tapi Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, yang ia tahu, ia menyayangi Daehyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Daehyun mencintainya, begitupun ia. Kebersamaan mereka selama 22 tahun kini sudah menjelaskan betapa kuatnya kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 28 Juni, hari ulang tahun Daehyun yang ke 23. Sore itu, Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengaudisi juniornya di klub paduan suara. Peserta terakhir adalah seorang gadis imut bermata bulat bermarga Park. Selain wajahnya imut, suaranya juga sangat merdu. Baekhyun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya masuk dalam tim.

Setelah memberitahukan bahwa pengumuman audisi akan ditempel di mading, satu per satu peserta meninggalkan ruangan. Gadis bermarga Park itu lagi-lagi jadi yang terakhir pergi.

"Kakak senior, saya pamit dulu. Terimakasih." Ucapnya sopan.

"Aah, iya. Tunggu pengumumannya ya." Sahut Baekhyun dibalas anggukan ceria dari gadis itu. Setelah melambai-lambai heboh, gadis itu berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan lalu menghampiri seorang laki-laki manis berkulit _tan_ di depan ruang klub. Baekhyun masih memandangi gerak-gerik gadis imut itu dari dalam ruang klub.

"Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama." Katanya yang masih dapat didengar Baekhyun.

"Ngga apa-apa kok. Pulang sekarang?" Tanya si lelaki. Gadis bermarga Park itu mengangguk antusias masih dengan senyumannya yang berbentuk hati. Tak berapa lama, kedua sejoli –menurut Baekhyun- itu berjalan beriringan lalu menghilang dari depan ruang klub.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ah, aku jadi kangen pria kulit gelapku. Apa _check up_ nya sudah selesai?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun mendial nomor ponsel Daehyun. Di nada dering kedua, telponnya pun tersambung.

_"__Hai, baby."_ Ucap sebuah suara lembut dari seberang.

"Hey _love_. Gimana _check up_ nya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

_"__Sudah selesai. Kata Dokter Wu semua baik-baik saja."_ Jawab Daehyun.

"Syukurlah." Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

_"__Merindukanku ya?"_ Goda Daehyun.

"Ih, terlalu percaya diri!" Sangkal Baekhyun.

_"__Bilangnya begitu, tapi sekarang pasti sudah merona sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, ya kan?" _Tebak Daehyun tepat sasaran. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya menahan senyum. _"Gimana audisi paduan suaranya? Ada yang menarik? Maaf ya aku ngga bisa ikut mengaudisi. Kamu pasti repot menjadi juri sendirian."_ Imbuh Daehyun.

"Ngga apa-apa, _check up_ mu lebih penting, _love." _Baekhyun melirik teman satu klubnya yang sedang mengeluarkan suara batuk dibuat-buat bermaksud menggodanya. "Hmm, ada beberapa sih yang menarik. Aku rasa peserta tahun ini lebih banyak yang berbakat dari tahun lalu- Aw!" Pekik Baekhyun.

_"Baekhyun! Kamu kenapa?"_ Daehyun bertanya khawatir.

"Daehyuniee, Ken mencubit pipiku!" Adu Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Itu karena Kak Baekhyun bilang peserta tahun lalu ngga berbakat. Aku kan peserta tahun lalu!" Seseorang yang disebut Ken bersuara.

"Siapa bilang ngga berbakat? Aku bilangnya peserta tahun ini lebih banyak yang berbakat! Itu artinya kamu adalah spesies langka di tahun lalu hahahaa! Aaa! Loveee, Ken mau mencubitku lagi!" Adunya lagi.

Daehyun terkekeh mendengar interaksi kekasihnya dengan salah satu juniornya. _"Katakan padanya kalau berani-berani mencubit pipimu, akan aku sebarkan fotonya saat tertidur di ruang klub."_

Baekhyun menyampaikan pesan Daehyun pada Ken, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar sudah teriakan tidak elit ala Ken yang memohon ampunan dari Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"_Love_, kamu masih di rumah sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun.

_"A..aah iya, ini menunggu Dokter Wu. Kenapa?"_ Daehyun bertanya balik dengan gugup.

"Ngga sih, ngga apa-apa. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa di rumah ya? Ibu sudah memasak sup rumput laut untukmu." Kata Baekhyun.

_"Nanti aku jemput, jangan pulang dulu!"_ Kata Daehyun.

"Ngga usah, kamu langsung pulang saja oke? Oke! Call! I love youu~~" Baekhyun memutus sambungannya sepihak setelah mendaratkan ciuman pada Daehyun, pada ponselnya sih lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun segera meraih tasnya setelah membereskan berkas-berkas audisi lalu memberikannya pada salah seorang gadis juniornya. Ken yang melihat tanda Baekhyun akan meninggalkan ruang klub langsung mencegatnya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Menyusul Daehyun." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Lah bukannya tadi Kakak menyuruh Kak Daehyun langsung pulang?"

"Ssht! Biar surprise, hihi. Hari ini dia ulang tahun." Jawabnya manis.

Ken gelagapan. Ia harus segera menemukan ide untuk menahan Baekhyun lebih lama di ruang klub. Alasannya? Karena Daehyun yang meminta. Seniornya itu ingin memberikan kejutan untuk tunangannya. Benar-benar deh, walaupun terpisah kenapa pikiran mereka bisa sehati begitu, pikir Ken.

"Aa! Kak Baekhyun jangan pulang dulu! Kamu janji ngajarin aku olah _falsetto_ kan?" Ken menggandeng lengan Baekhyun seperti anak kecil lalu kembali menarik seniornya ke dalam ruangan.

"Y..yaa, besok aja gimana?" Tawar Baekhyun.

Ken menggeleng imut, membuat Baekhyun ingin menamparnya karena tidak cocok dengan tubuh tinggi besar yang ia punya.

"Besok aku ada kegiatan klub lain! Aku _free_nya hari ini, _pleeeaseee_!" Sekarang lelaki pacarnya Barbie –karena namanya Ken- itu bahkan sudah bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Yah, ia sepertinya harus menunda kejutannya pada Daehyun demi juniornya yang manja satu ini. Kalau tidak dituruti, bisa-bisa Ken mengekorinya kemanapun. Oh, dia tidak mau ambil resiko diikuti Ken saat berkencan dengan Daehyun, ya kan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi hanya setengah jam ya?"

Ken pun tersenyum puas.

.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Ruang klubnya entah kenapa jadi semakin sepi, padahal tadi ada sekitar 15 orang. Kini bahkan hanya tinggal dirinya dan Ken saja.

"Pada kemana sih?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Ken tidak merespon Baekhyun karena sibuk membalas pesan dari Daehyun yang memberinya aba-aba untuk memulai misinya. Misi membawa Baekhyun ke depan ruang klub yang menghadap langsung ke tengah lapangan.

"Ken?" Baekhyun semakin heran ketika melihat Ken malah tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu berdiri lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, meminta Baekhyun diam dan mendengarkan. Seketika terdengar musik mengalun dari arah lapangan disusul suara orang-orang bersenandung. Baekhyun spontan menoleh karena ini adalah lagu favoritnya, berjudul 'You Can' milik David Archuleta.

Ken tiba-tiba bernyanyi di sampingnya dengan sebuah _michrophone_ yang entah ia dapat darimana, yang jelas kini suaranya sudah menggema di lapangan.

_Take him where he's never been_

_Help him on his feet again_

_Show him that good things come to those who wait._

Ken meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih ternganga melihatnya, lalu menuntun wanita yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu menuju lorong kampus yang menghadap lapangan. Ruangan mereka terletak di lantai dua _by the way_.

_Tell him he's not on his own_

_Tell him he's won't be alone_

_Tell him what he's feelin' isn't some mistake_

_'__Cause if anyone can make him fall in love,_

_You can.._

Baekhyun ingin memprotes bahwa lirik yang dinyanyikan Ken salah dan itu mengganggunya, tapi ia urungkan ketika sampai di depan ruang klub dan ia bisa melihat seluruh anggota klub paduan suara berdiri di bawah sana mengelilingi seseorang.

_Baby, when you look at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love?_

Itu Daehyun. Tunangannya yang hari ini berulang tahun dan ingin ia beri kejutan. Tapi apa ini? Pria itu malah berdiri di tengah lapangan, bernyanyi sambil memandangnya. Di depan mereka ada lilin-lilin kecil ditata membentuk tulisan _hangul_ Byun Baekhyun. Ia membulatkan mata, tidak lupa dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena terlalu syok.

_'__Cause everything that brought me here_

_Well, now it all seems so clear_

_Baby, you're the one that I've been dreamin' of_

_'__Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,_

_You can.._

Anggota klub paduan suara di sekitar Daehyun bersenandung mengiringi pria itu bernyanyi. Warga kampus pun tidak mau melewatkan pertunjukan manis ini, mereka berkerumun di segala penjuru hanya untuk melihat aksi di tengah lapangan. Ditambah langit senja semakin mendukung suasana romantis dari tengah lapangan itu.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuruni tangga, kini ia tepat berada di depan klub paduan suara yang masih bernyanyi dengan Daehyun sebagai vokal utamanya. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Show me that good things come to those who wait._

Daehyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Lelaki yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Baekhyun itu berjalan mendekati sang pujaan hati lalu meraih satu tangan Baekhyun.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 23." Daehyun mengumumkannya pada seluruh penonton di sana. "Dan gadis ini selalu jadi gadis pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku selama 18 tahun terakhir." Baekhyun hanya diam karena ia masih dalam mode terkejut.

"Tentu di lima tahun awal ia tidak mengucapkannya karena kami masih terlalu kecil untuk sekedar mengerti dan saling mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun." Terdengar suara tawa dari seluruh penonton. "Ia adalah sahabat kecil yang jadi cinta pertamaku." Baekhyun merona hebat setelah mendengar sorakan dari penonton.

"Tiap tahunnya, ia selalu memberiku hadiah ulang tahun yang bermacam-macam. Tidak jarang juga hadiahnya aneh-aneh sampai aku heran dimana ia mendapatkannya." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memukul ringan lengan Daehyun karena malu.

"Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tidak menginginkan benda apapun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku darimu, tapi-" Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya keheranan. Lelaki itu kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun masih dengan satu tangan yang membawa michropone.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"Y..ya?" Jawab Baekyun gugup.

"_Marry me, will you?_" Suara Daehyun menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Beberapa gadis bahkan memekik karena tak sanggup menahan manisnya pasangan di tengah lapangan.

Baekhyun? Gadis itu bahkan sudah menumpahkan air matanya karena bahagia. Dengan senyuman di sela-sela tangisnya ia mengangguk berulang-ulang.

"I will! I will!" Jawabnya. Setelahnya langsung terdengar suara riuh dan tepuk tangan penonton. Bahkan dari lantai dua ada yang berteriak meminta mereka berciuman.

Daehyun memeluk Baekhyun erat lalu memutar-mutarnya. Pria itu tertawa lebar sambil berulang kali mengucap terimakasih entah pada siapa.

Sejak saat itulah, Hyun _couple_ dari klub paduan suara menjadi pasangan legendaris Dong-Ah Broadcasting College.

"Kyaaah! Untung kita ngga jadi pulang ya?! Astagaa! Mereka manis sekali Jongin!" Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sepunggung berteriak histeris sambil melompat-lompat di samping pria berkulit kecoklatan yang ia sebut dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum gemas melihat gadis di sampingnya. "Kamu juga manis kok Kyung." Gumam lelaki itu malu-malu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun lihat! Dia tersenyum padaku!" Daehyun berseru histeris. Baekhyun di dapur hanya memutar bola matanya. Suaminya selalu begitu sejak putra pertama mereka lahir 30 Desember tahun lalu. Bayi berusia 4 bulan itu mereka beri nama Jung Taehyung.

Daehyun menempelkan telunjuknya di pipi Taehyung yang sedang ia gendong. Si kecil dengan imutnya berusaha memakan jari sang ayah karena mengira itu adalah makanan untuknya.

"_Baby, warrior_ku sepertinya lapar." Kata Daehyun.

"Ohya?" Baekhyun keluar dari dapur lalu menghampiri dua pria tercintanya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Daehyun pada pipi Taehyung. Dan benar, bayi yang kulitnya sedikit gelap seperti sang ayah itu memang tengah kelaparan. Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dari pelukan sang ayah.

"Aduh, aduh, cepat sekali dia kalau berurusan dengan makanan!" Seru Daehyun takjub melihat Taehyung dengan lahapnya menyusu pada sang ibu.

"Sama seperti papanya kan?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ngga selahap itu kalau menyusu- Aw!" Ucapnya spontan sebelum Baekhyun menghadiahinya dengan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Papa mesum! Ayo tinggalkan dia Taetae!" Dengan segera Baekhyun beranjak ke kamar, meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Pa~ ba..ba, wussh" Taehyung yang baru bisa merangkak kini duduk di lantai dikelilingi beberapa mainan berbahan elastis.

"Wush? Pesawat? Taetae main pesawat hm?" Di depannya ada Daehyun tidur tengkurap menemani sang buah hati bermain. Ia baru pulang kerja dan langsung seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Huwaaa! _Baby_ lihat _babyyyy_!" Baekhyun berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari halaman belakang rumah saat mendengar teriakan suaminya. Ia pikir sesuatu terjadi pada Taehyung, tapi memang benar sih. Anak itu kini sudah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, dengan kedua tangan diangkat untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Astaga dia mau berjalan!" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan histeris.

"Sini, Taetae jalan ke papa sini!" Daehyun mundur dua langkah, namun itu sama saja dengan lima langkah bagi Taehyung kecil.

"Paa..paa.." Kaki-kaki kecilnya perlahan menapak dengan ragu-ragu.

"Iya, sini ke papa nak." Daehyun membuka lebar kedua tangannya menyambut Taehyung yang masih dua langkah di depannya. Bocah kecil itu tertawa lalu mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian jatuh ke pelukan Daehyun di langkah terakhirnya.

"HOREEEE! PUTRAKU BISA BERJALAAAN!" Daehyun mengangkat Taehyung tinggi-tinggi lalu menciuminya, membuat si kecil tertawa terbahak-bahak karena terlalu senang. Baekhyun ikut bertepuk tangan dan memuji Taehyung di samping suaminya.

.

.

.

"Mama.. Papa mana?" Tanya Taehyung yang kini sudah berusia 2 tahun. Ia sudah bisa berbicara walaupun kata-katanya kadang susah dimengerti. Kini ia sedang bersiap tidur ditemani sang ibu di sampingnya.

"Hmm, papa sedang pergi membeli mainan baru buat Taetae." Jawab Baekhyun lembut.

"Papa ngga.. bobo, cini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu memeluk Taehyung dari samping. "Taetae mau dinyanyikan lagu apa? _Twinkle twinkle little star_?"

"Winkel winkel!" Anak itu balas memeluk Baekhyun lalu terlelap diiringi nyanyian sang ibu. Merasakan putranya tidak banyak bergerak dan sudah bernapas teratur, Baekhyun mencium keningnya.

"Papa, akan kembali kalau kondisinya sudah membaik sayang." Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Ya, Daehyun ada di rumah sakit saat ini karena penyakit jantungnya kembali kambuh. Baekhyun sudah mengunjunginya di rumah sakit setelah menitipkan Taehyung ke penitipan anak karena ia tidak ingin Taehyung melihat kondisi ayahnya yang sedang buruk.

Ia terus berdoa sepanjang malam sampai merelakan tidurnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa dengan perkataan Dokter Wu bahwa usia Daehyun hanya akan sampai 25 tahun saja dan itu adalah tepat di tahun ini.

"Semanggi, semanggi, tolong kabulkan permohonan Daehyun." Ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela do'anya.

Di sisi lain di rumah sakit, Daehyun termenung menatap langit dari dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Tuhan, beri aku waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Papaaa!" Taehyung berlari memasuki kamar rawat Daehyun dengan ceria.

"Taetae jangan lari-lari di rumah sakit nak!" Di belakangnya, Baekhyun berjalan cepat mengejar Taehyung yang _over excited_ karena ingin segera memamerkan sesuatu pada sang ayah.

"Oh! Siapa ini?" Daehyun ikut berseru ceria saat melihat putra tunggalnya berlari lalu memanjat menaiki ranjangnya.

"_Warrior_ Jung, shel!" Ucapnya sedikit cadel.

"Wah! _Warrior_ Jung memakai apa ini?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ini selagam sekolah Taetae! Taetae tadi sekolah sama mama!" Ceritanya dengan aksen dan ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"Beneran? Huwaaa lihat warriornya papa sudah besar sekali sekarang, bahkan sudah sekolah!" Daehyun mengangkat Taehyung ke pangkuannya dengan susah payah.

"Papa, turunkan Taetae. Kamu masih sakit!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Ngga mau! Taetae punya papa!" Rajuknya sambil menciumi Taehyung.

"Taetae, turun sayang. Sepatu sama tasnya dilepas dulu."

"Ngga mauuu!" Dengan manja, bocah itu malah memeluk ayahnya erat. Mereka berdua terkikik kompak karena merasa telah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tapi pada akhirnya tersenyum juga. Wanita itu melepas sepatu dan tas sekolah Taehyung tanpa menurunkannya dari ranjang sang ayah. Malahan, mereka berdua terlibat obrolan seru tentang hari pertama Taehyung bersekolah.

.

Sementara kedua pria bermarga Jung itu menikmati _quality time_ mereka, Baekhyun berjalan mengunjungi ruangan Dokter Wu karena tadi dokter itu memintanya bertemu.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Dokter Wu saat Baekhyun ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana Dok? Belum ada donor untuknya?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Dokter Wu menatapnya penuh penyesalan dan Baekhyun sudah sangat paham artinya. Belum ada donor jantung yang cocok untuk Daehyun.

Dokter tampan itu melepas kacamatanya, lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, harus aku akui suamimu benar-benar memilik tekad hidup yang kuat. Aku memvonisnya di usia 25 tahun tapi kenyataannya dia masih bertahan sampai saat ini."

"Tiga tahun." Imbuh Baekhyun.

"Ya, usianya sudah 28 tahun sekarang." Dokter berusia lanjut itu menghela nafasnya. "Dia sudah mencapai batasnya."

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, bagi kita semua. Aku juga sudah menjadi dokternya saat kalian masih sangat kecil. Aku hanya ingin kamu mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Kami tim dokter selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya." Dokter Wu menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku belum siap, Paman. Dia satu-satunya yang selalu ada untukku. Hiks.. Taehyung.. juga masih sangat kecil.." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Dokter Wu tidak menjawab lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri mengingat wanita itu adalah putri tunggal mendiang sahabatnya.

"Kamu wanita yang kuat Baekhyun."

.

Malam itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah sakit karena Taehyung terus-terusan merengek tidak ingin berpisah dengan papanya. Mereka bertiga tidur di atas ranjang Daehyun setelah Baekhyun kalah dalam perdebatan membahas di mana ia akan tidur.

Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas di antara papa mamanya setelah Daehyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang saling berpandangan.

"_Baby_, kenapa kamu selalu menangis?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Huh?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Dari kecil kamu selalu menangis, bahkan di mana seharusnya aku yang menangis malah kamu duluan yang menangis." Jelasnya.

"Itu karena kamu ngga pernah menangis, jadi aku menggantikan posisimu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ngga suka lihat kamu menangis."

"Kalau begitu, menangislah untukku." Canda Baekhyun. Daehyun tertawa kecil lalu dengan lembut merapikan rambut Baekhyun.

"_Baby.._"

"Hmm?" Mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakan belaian dari sang suami.

"Jangan menangis lagi nanti. Kamu adalah seorang ibu, kamu harus kuat untuk Taetae."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Daehyun yang masih membelainya lalu meletakkan pipinya di atas tangan itu.

"Buka matamu ." Pinta Daehyun. Baekhyun dengan ragu membukanya. Memang ia sengaja memejamkan mata karena ingin menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah menumpuk sedari tadi.

"Berjanjilah padaku, hm?" Daehyun masih memandangnya dengan lembut sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi. Pandangan matanya sudah kabur tertutup oleh air mata. Walaupun sekuat tenaga ingin menjawab tidak, tapi Baekhyun tetap mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Siang itu sungguh cerah, berbeda sekali dengan suasana hati orang-orang yang berjalan rapi dalam barisan berpakaian hitam. Di antara mereka, Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Taehyung di belakang iring-iringan peti jenazah suaminya.

Jung Daehyun meninggal sehari setelah pria itu meminta pulang ke rumah kecil mereka.

Seperti janjinya, Baekhyun tidak lagi menangis di pemakaman Daehyun. Walaupun kemarin ia bahkan sempat berkali-kali pingsan saat Dokter Wu mengatakan suaminya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya, setidaknya ia harus tegar di depan sang putra, itulah janjinya pada Daehyun.

Hanya ayah mertuanya kerabat yang hadir di acara pemakaman ini, karena Nyonya Jung tidak cukup kuat melihat putra semata wayangnya dimakamkan. Kakak iparnya bahkan sudah pergi dari rumah dua tahun yang lalu. Daehyun dimakamkan di kota kelahirannya atas permintaan dari Nyonya Jung.

Peti mati Daehyun mulai diangkat untuk segera dimasukkan ke liang lahat. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Taehyung, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya.

Ada perumpamaan jika orang baik meninggal dan dikuburkan saat hujan turun, itu artinya langit ikut bersedih dan merasa kehilangan. Tapi menurut Baekhyun itu salah. Karena jika orang baik meninggal, maka langit akan bersinar cerah untuk menyambut kembali kedatangannya.

"Mama, kenapa mereka memasukkan papa ke dalam sana?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, karena Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti jika ayahnya sudah meninggal.

"Mama, jangan boleh mereka memasukkan papa! Nanti papa ngga bisa kerja! Hiks..hiks.." Taehyung menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke peti ayahnya yang sudah berada di dalam tanah. Seluruh warga yang ikut mengiringi pemakaman hanya memandang Taehyung dan Baekhyun dengan iba.

"Huweeee! Papaaa! Papa Taetae jangan ditutupi begitu.. hueee nanti siapa yang menyanyi buat Taetae sebelum tidur? Mamaa! Huweeeeeee!"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Wanita itu membawa Taehyung dalam pelukannya sambil terus terisak.

"Papa sudah pergi sayang, hiks..hiks.." Ucapnya di tengah isakan.

"Ngga mauu! Huhuhuhuu PAPAAA! Huweeeee!" Taehyung terus meronta sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, berharap sang ayah menggapai tangannya lalu menggendong dan bernyanyi untuknya.

.

.

.

"Mama? Mama?" Taehyung menggoyangkan lengannya, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan.

"Ya sayang?" Jawabnya.

"Bukannya setelah patung ini kita turun di halte selanjutnya?" Tanya si lelaki kecil.

"Wah, benar sekali! Kamu sudah hafal ya? Hebat sekali!" Taehyung mengangguk dengan bangga mendapat pujian dari ibunya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong tumben kita ke rumah nenek di hari Minggu begini? Ngga menginap ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kita menginap kok, mama sudah minta ijin ke kantor sampai hari Selasa." Baekhyun mengelus kepala Taehyung. Anak itu lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela, mengamati tiap aktifitas di luar sana.

Setelah kejadian ia menangis di depan Chanyeol dan menemukan foto album Daehyun untuk Taehyung, Baekhyun memutuskan pergi ke rumah mertuanya untuk menenangkan diri. Setidaknya ia ingin berpikir jernih sekaligus menghindari Chanyeol. Ia masih tidak punya muka untuk menghadapi lelaki baik hati itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tuan Bang, rumah yang sempat Baekhyun tinggali juga sampai sebelum ia menikah dan pindah ke pusat kota dengan Daehyun.

"Baekhyun? Taehyung?" Nyonya Jung memekik kaget saat melihat menantu dan cucunya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghambur ke pelukan ibu mertuanya.

"Astaga! Kenapa ngga bilang-bilang kalau mau ke sini? Kakek bisa menjemput kalian di stasiun!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Taehyung sedang liburan tengah semester, jadi aku mengambil cuti dan mengajaknya berlibur."

"Ayo masuk. Aduuuh cucuku! Nenek kangen sekali!" Nyonya Jung beralih memeluk dan menciumi pipi Taehyung.

"Nenek, kakek mana?" Tanya Taehyung setelah terbebas dari kungkungan sang nenek.

"Coba cari di taman belakang, tadi sepertinya kakek sedang berkebun."

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung melesat ke halaman belakang rumah. Dalam hitungan detik terdengar sudah semboyan militer dari dua lelaki berbeda usia itu. Baekhyun dan Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng maklum.

.

Baekhyun cemberut, karena Taehyung lebih memilih tidur bersama kakek neneknya daripada bersamanya. Kini ibu satu anak itu hanya berguling-guling di ranjang mendiang suaminya, yang dulu sempat juga menjadi ranjangnya.

Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya yang sedari tadi pagi ia acuhkan. Ia tahu Chanyeol akan menguhubunginya, dan benar, pria itu meninggalkan jejak di daftar panggilan masuk sekitar 40 kali. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah sebenarnya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, setidaknya belum.

Tidak hanya panggilan telpon, Chanyeol juga mengirim banyak pesan yang isinya semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi wanita paling jahat di dunia. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membalas pesan Chanyeol, walaupun berkali-kali harus menghapus-ketik-hapus lagi-ketik lagi.

**To : Park Chanyeol**

**Kami ngga apa-apa Chanyeol, maaf mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mengajak Taehyung ke rumah kakek neneknya. Dan, aku ngga sedang marah padamu. :)**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera menekan menu kirim di ponselnya, tidak perduli lagi apa kata-katanya akan membuat Chanyeol mengerti. Sudah 15 menit ia memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas Chanyeol dan ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas, Baekhyun segera memejamkan mata. Wajah Daehyun adalah yang pertama menyambutnya.

Sementara ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Park Chanyeol.

.

**_To be continued.._**

.

.

Apa ini bisa dibilang _fast update_? /TIDAAAAK/

Hahaha, satu lagi chapter galau, karena aku juga lagi galau. Galau mikirin BAP kapan _comeback _*nyesek

Chanyeolnya disimpen dulu ya di chap ini, karena aku mau nunjukin alasan kenapa Baekhyun susah ngelupain Daehyun dan kenapa dia ngga bisa langsung nerima Chanyeol. Konflik hati Mama Baek masih panjang kawan, yuk semangatin Chanyeol! Hohoho..

Terus beberapa adegan aku terinspirasi dari movie jepang dengan judul sama seperti sub judul chap ini, yaitu **I Give My First Love to You**. Tonton deh, nyesek juga itu hihihi. Lagunya **David Archuleta** juga _recommended_ banget buat baca bagian lamaran Daehyun loh, liriknya manis banget~

_Thanks as always_, seneng deh bisa bikin kalian mewek #plakk x'D

**baekyeolable | syn | acemino24 | Taman Coklat | exindira | byunyeolliexo | baeksounds | TheLightAndTheFire | mpiwkim3022 | pinkybubble | Lucky8894 | rikamaulina94 | Shun Akira | memomy | baekkiepyon | Ginnyeh | kimchichoco | AuliaPutri14 | hatakehanahungry | Lara | EXOLOVESTEPHI | Guest | jdcchan | byunnie | xxoohsehunxx | anoncikiciw | flameshine | loovyjojong | dhantieee | vivikim406 | BLUEFIRE0805 | Nenden Wu | Denwu | younlaycious88 | jongkyungxii | elswu | WifeCY | rizka0419 | Rnine21 | LUNA LULU | chenma | yiboo | RILAKKUCHAN | mufidz | bebekJail | Bitjgurl**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan dan typo. ^^a


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Promise**

Pemandangan taman penuh bunga-bunga liar lah yang pertama kali tertangkap saat Baekhyun membuka mata. Ia mengerjap, membiasakan cahaya matahari masuk ke retinanya. Baekhyun sedikit heran, bukankah kemarin ia masih ada di kamar mendiang suaminya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini? Di tempat yang terasa familiar ini?

"Sudah bangun, _baby?_" Sapaan sebuah suara yang sangat ia hapal berhasil mengejutkan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika ia tidur bersandar pada si pemilik suara. Baekhyun menoleh dengan kecepatan luar biasa pada pria di sampingnya.

Senyum itu. Masih dengan senyum yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu pria itu menatapnya.

"_Love.."_ Bibirnya berucap lirih, matanya membola, butiran-butiran air mata pun mulai menumpuk di sudut matanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk erat pria itu sambil terisak.

"Bukannya kamu sudah janji ngga akan nangis lagi, hm?" Tanya Daehyun lembut sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks..hiks." Ucap Baekhyun di sela tangisnya.

"Kamu selalu merindukanku." Imbuh Daehyun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipi wanita itu. "Senyum!" Perintahnya.

Namun bukannya tersenyum, Baekhyun malah semakin terisak. Ia sudah bergerak ingin memeluk Daehyun lagi tapi si pria menahan bahunya.

"_No smile, no hug._" Kata Daehyun sambil menggeleng. Baekhyun mengerang, ia merasa sungguh kekanakan merengek seperti ini. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum juga walaupun masih terisak. Dan Daehyun akhirnya kembali membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Mana ada wanita yang mempunyai anak berusia sepuluh tahun bersikap semanja ini?" Goda Daehyun. Baekhyun mengusapkan kepalanya ke dada Daehyun, mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan lelaki itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya lagi.

Daehyun menghela nafas lalu terkekeh. "Selama ini, sudah sangat berat untukmu ya kan? Maafkan aku." Pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum si pemilik menggeleng lucu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, menikmati kerinduan yang membuncah dalam satu pelukan hangat.

"Aku selalu melihatmu sepanjang waktu." Kata Daehyun lagi.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kamu membesarkan anak kita dengan sangaaat baik." Puji Daehyun lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik. "Ngga juga, terkadang aku masih membuat masalah."

"Benar juga ya." Daehyun ikut tertawa. "Tapi Taehyung tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Kamu ibu yang hebat." Imbuhnya lalu menggosokkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sekali. Ia baru sadar jika Daehyun meletakkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu karya seni asli buatan tangan seorang Jung Daehyun." Jelas pria di depannya.

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari atas kepalanya. "Mahkota bunga? Kamu ingat?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan benda yang aku gunakan untuk melamarmu pertama kali? Apa bentuknya lebih baik sekarang?" Daehyun menunjuk mahkota bunganya.

"Ngga berkembang sama sekali." Canda Bekhyun. "Tapi aku tetap suka." Imbuhnya.

Daehyun tertawa lagi. "Kamu ingat, di sini kita pernah mencari semanggi ajaib berdaun empat?"

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun perlahan pudar. "Iya. Tapi itu bukan semanggi ajaib.." Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. "..karena aku tetap kehilanganmu."

Daehyun mengambil mahkota di tangan Baekhyun lalu kembali meletakkannya di atas kepala wanita cantik di depannya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Daehyun lalu tekejut karena pria itu tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Sangat lembut dan penuh cinta hingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya.

Ia tidak juga membuka matanya saat Daehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Air matanya mengalir kembali. Tapi anehnya bukan rasa senang yang dirasakannya, melainkan rasa bersalah yang tak sanggup untuk diungkapkan.

Semilir angin membelai wajahnya, Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata. Namun Daehyun tidak ada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menghilang.

"Daehyun?" Baekhyun cepat-cepat berdiri, menoleh kesana kemari, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Daehyun.

"Daehyun? _Love?!_" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Ia berjalan menjauh dari pohon yang menaunginya agar bisa menemukan Daehyun.

"Daehyun jangan pergi, hiks.. Aku mohon.." Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi. "Jangan pergi.. _Love, please_?" Ia masih menoleh kesana kemari sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun segera membalik tubuh mendengar suara itu memanggilnya. Daehyun masih di sana, berdiri di bawah pohon mereka.

"_Love!_ Hiks.. Aku kira-" Ekpsresinya berubah lega."-kamu sudah pergi! Hiks.. Hiks.." Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku memang sudah pergi, Baekhyun." Jawaban itu seketika menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. "Bukalah matamu sayang." Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya.

"Cari kebahagiaanmu mulai sekarang." Kata Daehyun lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, air matanya semakin berjatuhan. Ia mencoba melangkah mendekati Daehyun, tapi lelaki itu menggeleng padanya.

"Daehyun aku-"

"Jangan terus terikat denganku jika itu melukaimu, kebahagiaanku adalah dengan melihatmu bahagia."

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, isakan tangis semakin jelas terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Karena itu buka matamu, kamu tertidur terlalu lama." Daehyun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengusap air matanya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan kelembutan sentuhan Daehyun. "Berhenti menangis dan sambut kebahagiaanmu dengan senyuman."

"Dae..hyun?" Panggil Baekhyun di sela isakannya.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih-"

"Karena telah hadir di hidupku?" Sahut Daehyun memotong perkataan Baekhyun, membuat si wanita mau tidak mau terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Daehyun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Daehyun terkejut, kemudian kembali tersenyum lembut. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun. Benar-benar terbangun sekarang karena yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamar Daehyun. Ia mengerjap lalu menoleh ke arah jendela yang sudah terang menandakan hari sudah pagi, lalu mengusap pipinya yang terasa basah. Sepertinya tanpa sadar ia juga menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Mimpi.." _Yang begitu nyata_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Namun kemudian ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Entah kenapa kini ia merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa. Lalu tak sengaja ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Astaga sudah siang!" Wanita itu bergegas merapikan pakaian lalu menguncir rapi rambutnya sebelum beranjak dari kamar. Sekali lagi ia melupakan keberadaan ponselnya yang kembali menunjukkan pemberitahuan panggilan tidak terjawab dari orang yang sama, yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Nyonya Jung saat melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dapur.

"Ini sudah siang, bu. Kenapa ngga ada yang bangunin aku?" Protes Baekhyun pada ibu mertua yang sudah seperti ibu kandungnya itu.

"Karena Taehyung melarang ibu membangunkanmu. Dia bilang biar mamanya istirahat saja." Nyonya Jung menjawab sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Baekhyun menghampirinya, ikut membantu mencuci piring. "Taetae kemana kok sepi?" Tanyanya sambil celingukan.

"Sudah jangan bantu ibu, kamu sarapan saja dulu." Nyonya Park menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari wastafel lalu menarik wanita itu ke meja makan. "Dia ikut kakeknya memancing pagi-pagi tadi." Imbuhnya.

"Memancing? Putraku?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Siapa lagi, hm?" Tanya ibunya balik sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun. "Kemarin malam ayahmu terus saja menghasutnya untuk pergi memancing. Ngga apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku cuma kaget saja bu tumben sekali anak itu mau ikut memancing, biasanya kan ngga pernah mau." Baekhyun menerima sepiring nasi kare yang diberikan ibunya.

"Karena ada sebuah alasan dibalik itu semua." Jawab Nyonya Jung misterius. Baekhyun memandangnya keheranan _plus_ penasaran.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, baru ibu akan menceritakannya, hm?" Nyonya Jung mencubit hidung Baekhyun sebelum kembali melenggang ke dapur, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin menatapnya heran.

Baekhyun adalah tipikal seorang yang makan dengan lamban, seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya. Oleh karena itu Nyonya Jung memilih menemaninya di meja makan setelah selesai dengan urusan mencuci piringnya.

"Ibu.." Panggil Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai menelan suapan terakhirnya.

"Hm?" Nyonya Jung yang tadinya fokus ke arah televisi menoleh padanya.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Daehyun." Ucapnya terus terang.

Mata Nyonya Jung membulat, tapi kemudia ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Daehyun. "Lalu?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Dia bilang dia selalu melihatku selama ini, memperhatikanku dari sana." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum juga. "Tapi dia jahat sekali bu, masa baru menemuiku setelah 5 tahun?" Rajuknya.

"Mungkin dia memilih menunggu saat yang tepat, sayang." Nyonya Jung mengusap lengan Baekhyun. "Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan hm? Ada yang membebani pikiranmu? Ceritakan sama ibu."

"It..itu.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu akan bercerita atau tidak pada ibu mertuanya ini.

"Apa itu tentang Paman Chanyeol yang diceritakan Taehyung?" Tanya Nyonya Jung lagi. Baekhyun yang tekejut sontak menolah sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Aah, sepertinya tebakan ibu benar." Nyonya Jung tersenyum.

"Ibu.. Darimana..? Kenapa..?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung karena pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ceritakan dulu masalahmu, baru ibu akan menjawab semua yang ingin kamu ketahui." Wanita berusia di akhir 50-an itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, uhm.." Baekhyun masih ragu-ragu menceritakannya. Ia mengambil gelas air mineralnya lalu menengguknya dengan kaku. Nyonya Jung masih setia menunggu dengan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri ia letakkan di depan dada sebagai penyangga tangan kanannya.

"Cha..Chanyeol, temanku." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Hanya teman?" Tanya Nyonya Jung.

Baekhyun berdehem lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Teman dekat." Baekhyun tidak berbohong, karena memang mereka hanya teman dekat. Teman dekat yang mesra sih~

Nyonya Jung mengangguk paham. "Kami bertemu sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Dia.. dia kakak dari juniorku di kampus dulu, juga bosnya Yixing tetanggaku."

"Uh hum?" Respon singkat Nyonya Jung, meminta Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia..dia banyak membantuku, kami, aku dan Taetae." Baekhyun gugup, sampai kata-katanya pun berantakan. Nyonya Jung tersenyum gemas.

"Beberapa waktu lalu dia membantu Taehyung memenangkan medali di pekan olahraga sekolah. Dia juga menemaninya belajar, lalu mengajaknya bersepeda saat aku lembur kerja. Dia menyukai anak-anak. Saat kami pertama bertemu, dia bahkan sedang mengajak keponakannya bermain di taman karena ibu anak itu, adiknya Chanyeol sedang melahirkan."

Melihat ekspresi ibunya yang sepertinya tidak keberatan, Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya dengan lebih lancar. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada sang ibu, sampai ke bagian Chanyeol si CEO muda sukses yang jadi penggemarnya di radio.

Nyonya Jung mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan baik, ia bahkan sesekali menanggapi antusiasme Baekhyun dalam bercerita. Melihat ekspresi bahagia dari wanita yang ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

"Dia lucu sekali! Pernah aku melihat Taetae tertawa sampai keluar air matanya karena lelucon Chanyeol. Aku rasa anak itu benar-benar menyukainya, ahahaha!" Baekhyun masih bercerita dengan serunya.

"Begitu juga denganmu sayang." Kata Nyonya Jung. Baekhyun memandang ibunya bertanya-tanya. "Kamu juga menyukainya kan?" Pertanyaan Nyonya Jung seketika membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Ia merapatkan bibirnya, lalu menunduk karena malu.

"Ngga apa-apa Baekhyun, katakan saja pada ibu. Kamu menyukai pria itu kan?" Nyonya Jung menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang dekat dengannya.

"Iya, bu." Jawabnya pelan. "Tapi-" Baekhyun kembali menatap ibunya. "-banyak pertimbangan." Ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa ini tentang Daehyun?"

"Daehyun memintaku membuka mata dan mengejar kebahagiaanku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa kebahagiaanmu?" Tanya Nyonya Jung dengan lembut.

"Taehyung. Kebahagiaan Taehyung adalah segalanya untukku, bu."

"Bukankah kamu bilang Taehyung menyukainya?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia lalu memainkan jemari ibunya.

"Chanyeol.. dia melamarku dua hari yang lalu." Baekhyun berkata semakin lirih. Nyonya Jung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak digenggam Baekhyun.

"Dia melamarmu?!" Ulang Nyonya Jung saking terkejutnya. Baekhyun menjawab dengan satu kali anggukan. "Ya Tuhan, astaga! Lalu apa jawabanmu nak?!"

Kini Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu melirik ibu mertuanya takut-takut. "Karena itulah aku membawa Taetae ke sini bu. Aku takut Taetae ngga bisa menerima Chanyeol lebih dari yang sekarang. Maafkan aku."

"Astaga, anakku.." Nyonya Jung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Satu-satunya yang harus ibu maafkan darimu adalah ketidak pekaanmu ini!"

Nyonya Jung menghela nafas besar. "Sekarang katakan, apa kamu ingin bersamanya?"

"Ibu, sudah aku bilang aku ngga bisa. Taetae-"

"Ibu menanyakan perasaanmu Baekhyun. Keinginanmu yang sebenarnya! Jangan jadikan Taehyung sebagai alasan. Sekarang jawab sejujur-jujurnya, hm? Apa kamu juga mencintai Chanyeol dan ingin bersamanya?"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan frontal ibu mertuanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, wajahnya memerah merona. "Aku.." Ia kembali menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Aku mencintainya, aku ingin bersama Chanyeol."

Nyonya Jung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. Wanita itu memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum lega padanya.

"Kamu tahu nak, semua ketakutanmu itu tidak terbukti. Inilah kenapa aku selalu memintamu untuk terbuka pada putramu. Kalian harus sering berbicara dari hati ke hati seperti yang sekarang sedang kita lakukan."

"Maksud ibu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Taehyung, ngga berhenti bercerita tentang Paman Chanyeolnya kemarin malam. Mulai dari Paman Chanyeol yang lucu, Paman Chanyeol yang menyenangkan, Paman Chanyeol yang pintar dan baik hati, semuanya. Sepanjang malam ia lebih banyak bercerita tentang Paman Chanyeol daripada dirinya sendiri." Nyonya Jung tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan yang paling lucu adalah saat Taehyung meminta ijin pada kami agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi ayahnya." Nyonya Jung tertawa, kontras sekali ekspresinya dengan Baekhyun yang melotot tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

_"__Kakek, nenek?" Panggil Taehyung_

_"__Ya?" Nyonya Jung meresponnya, sedangkan Tuan Bang hanya menoleh pada si kecil yang tidur di antara mereka._

_"__Apa Paman Chanyeol boleh menjadi ayahnya Taehyung?" Tanya anak itu sambil menoleh bergiliran pada kakek Jung terdiam saking terkejutnya, begitu pula dengan kakek._

_"__Taetae.. Ingin Paman Chanyeol jadi ayahnya Taetae?" Ulang Nyonya Jung dibalas anggukan Taehyung. "Kenapa?"_

_"__Taetae ingin bersama Paman Chanyeol. Berolahraga, belajar, bermain, semuanya! Paman juga sudah berjanji pada Taehyung, janji seorang lelaki!" Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya._

_Nyonya Jung menatap cucunya dengan iba karena Taehyung harus ditinggalkan Daehyun saat usianya masih sangat kecil. Sudah sewajarnya ia membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah di usianya sekarang. Wanita itu mengusap sayang kepala Taehyung._

_"__Kalau Taetae janji mau jadi anak yang baik buat mama, maka nenek mengijinkan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

_"__Benarkah?" Nyonya Jung mengangguk mantab. "Iya! Taetae mau jadi anak baik!" Ia lalu menoleh pada kakeknya meminta jawaban. Sebelumnya Tuan Bang sudah bertukar pandang dengan Nyonya Jung, memberikan kode. Nyonya Jung terkekeh, suaminya pasti sudah merencanakan satu keusilan untuk cucu pertamanya itu._

_"__Hmm... Gimana ya?" Tuan Bang pura-pura berpikir keras, mempertimbangkan permintaan Taehyung. "Taehyung bilang mau jadi anak baik? Tapi ngga pernah mau nemenin kakek pergi memancing buktinya."_

_"__Memancing membosankan, kakeeek!" Taehyung memprotes._

_"__Ya sudah kalau begitu." Tuan Bang membalikkan badan gembulnya membelakangi Taehyung. Pura-pura ngambek._

_"__Aaaa! Kakeeeek! Ayolah~~" Taehyung mulai merajuk, ia menindih kakeknya dari samping, berusaha mengintip wajah kakek yang pura-pura memejamkan mata. "Iya, iya Taehyung mau memancing sama kakek kok!" Rayunya._

_Tuan Bang tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu membalik lagi tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung. "Oh ngga semudah itu warrior muda!" Tuan Bang membawa Taehyung dalam pelukannya. "Kalau besok kamu bisa menangkap satu saja ikan di sungai, baru kakek memberi ijin. Dan ini misi rahasia loh! Mama Baekhyun ngga boleh tahu." Kakek Bang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung._

_"__Call!" Sahut Taehyung dengan semangat. Demi Paman Chanyeolnya._

Baekhyun tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata mendengar cerita Nyonya Jung, namun cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya. Ingat jika ia sudah berjanji pada Daehyun untuk tidak menangis lagi?

"Sekarang yang perlu kamu lakukan adalah segera perkenalkan Paman Chanyeol itu pada ayah dan ibu sebelum kami berubah pikiran." Goda Nyonya Jung sambil terus-terusan menyebut Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Paman Chanyeol'.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki ruangan CEOnya sambil menggandeng Jimin. Di sana, Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan Jungkook di pelukannya dan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa tampak begitu muram. Kenapa Kyungsoo juga ada di sana? Jawabannya adalah karena Chanyeol ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kyungsoo namun ini hari Senin, sungguh bukan contoh yang baik jika ia membolos di hari pertama kerja dalam satu minggu. Jadilah ia meminta Kyungsoo yang datang padanya, dijemput Jongin pastinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Jongin saat sudah mendudukkan diri di samping istrinya. Sungguh adegan ini seperti pernah ia alami, pikir Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin, si pria merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencapai Kyungsoo yang mungil.

"Galau karena cinta." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sibuk memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ah.." Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham setelahnya.

"Dia ngga jawab telponku." Gumam Chanyeol. "Pesan pun cuma dibalas sekali." Ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Sudahlah kak, Kak Baekhyun mungkin sedang butuh waktu." Kyungsoo memberikan Jungkook pada Jongin dan memberi kode agar meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk lalu beranjak setelah meminta Jimin mengikutinya. Kyungsoo pindah duduk de samping kakaknya, lalu mengusap lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil tetap fokus pada ponselnya. "Dia pasti membenciku. Dia menghindar karena ngga mau ketemu aku."

"Gimana bisa kakak berpikir seperti itu kalau Kak Baekhyun sudah menyatakan dia menyukai kakak?" Kata Kyungsoo. "Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, ya?"

"Aku cuma memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, Kyungsoo. Jadi kalau ini memang benar, mungkin nanti rasanya ngga akan sesakit ini." Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terluka.

"Aku memang yang salah. Aku yang memaksakan perasaanku padanya, padahal dia hanya berkata kalau dia menyukaiku. Menyukai bukan berarti mencintai kan? Dia masih mencintai suaminya. Ngga ada tempat untukku, Kyungsoo." Imbuhnya sebelum kembali menunduk.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu kembali menatapnya. "Kakakku yang pintar dan tampan, melakukan spekulasi itu memang baik tapi untuk hal-hal tertentu saja. Apa kamu pernah mendengar sendiri kalau Kak Baekhyun membencimu? Apa Kak Baekhyun pernah berkata dia ngga ngasih kamu kesempatan?"

"Tapi dari reaksinya malam itu-"

"Menangis memilik banyak arti, Tuan Park Chanyeol. Menangis bahagia, menangis terharu, menangis pilu, atau bisa saja menangis karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia mencoba menerka-nerka reaksi Baekhyun masuk dalam kategori menangis yang mana.

"Jangan mencoba berspekulasi lagi! Sekarang lebih baik kakak menunggu saja keputusan Kak Baekhyun." Kyungsoo bisa melihat kakaknya mengernyit, itu artinya Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. "Atau kamu bisa menyusulnya ke sana, mencari kepastian. Kalau berani sih." Tantang Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol segera berdiri, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak mundur lalu mendongak menatapnya. "Jongin tadi kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang mau ke taman di bawah sih." Jawab Kyungsoo. Gedung OBM memang memiliki taman terbuka di lantai 10. Sedangkan ruangan Chanyeol ada di lantai 22, di puncak gedung ini.

Setelah mendapat informasi dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera pergi mencari Jongin. Padahal kan apa fungsinya _handphone_? Biarlah, namanya orang bingung pasti tidak fokus. Kyungsoo mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Oh, dia bilang masih di divisi _news_." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melihat ponselnya saat _lift_ baru saja terbuka. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu memencet tombol 15.

"Memang kenapa tiba-tiba mencari Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia pintar mencari alamat." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Heh?" Sahut Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kamu bilang aku harus menyusul Baekhyun kan? Di sedang di rumah mertuanya." Kata Chanyeol

"Kakak benar-benar akan melakukannya? Whoa hebat!" Kyungsoo berseru memuji Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai di lantai 15, Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu.

"Eh tapi sejak kapan suamiku ganti profesi jadi detektif?" Gumam Kyungsoo terheran-heran.

Seluruh karyawan terdiam melihat sang CEO tiba-tiba muncul di lantai divisi news. Ada beberapa yang memekik tertahan, beberapa cepat-cepat kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

Di sana Jongin berdiri membelakanginya dikelilingi beberapa karyawan yang bergantian menyapa si kecil Jungkook, dan sesekali menoel-noel pipi Jimin. Kyungsoo masih berjalan santai di belakang Chanyeol.

"Mama!" Jimin cepat-cepat berlari lalu meminta Kyungsoo menggendongnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan tante-tante yang sedari tadi mencubiti pipi gembulnya.

Semua mata mengikuti Jimin, lalu terkejut saat mendapati CEO mereka berdiri dengan tegap menatap mereka.

"Saya rasa jam istirahat sudah berakhir 5 menit yang lalu." Ucapnya dingin. Karyawan-karyawan itu segera menundukkan badan takut-takut lalu berhamburan ke meja mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya melihat perubahan sikap sang kakak yang drastis.

"Aah, eeh.. CEO Park di sini, hehe.." Kata Jongin tergagap karena ketahuan menganggu kerja teman-temannya.

"Ada tugas untukmu Jongin." Kata Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Siap!" Katanya dengan mantab, takut dimarahi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tawanya dengan mencium pipi Jimin.

"Aku mau kamu mencari alamat-" Belum selesai Chanyeol mengucapkan perintah, ponselnya berbunyi.

Nama Byun Baekhyun tertera di sana.

Chanyeol membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi aneh antara terkejut dan tersenyum, lalu kembali menoleh pada Jongin.

"Ngga jadi!" Kemudian pria itu berjalan setengah berlari menuju lift dan menghilang di baliknya.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar beberapa karyawan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas sekarang.

"Kenapa kamu ngga bilang kalau dia mau ke sini sih?" Omel Jongin.

"Kalau aku bilang-bilang, mana bisa aku tahu kalau kamu genit huh?" Kyungsoo membalik badan lalu berjalan menjauhi Jongin sambil menggendong Jimin.

"Siapa yang genit? Hey! Sayang! Kyungsoo! Park Kyungsoo!" Jongin mengejar istrinya. Suasana divisi _news_ pun kembali santai ketika orang-orang itu pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar sebelum mengangkat telponnya. Ia bahkan sempat menata rambutnya sedikit, walaupun tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan tahu, dasar aneh.

"Ha, halo?" Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar suaranya yang gugup.

_"__Chanyeol?"_ Suara itu. Suara yang membuat Chanyeol gila hanya hanya karena tidak mendengarnya satu hari saja.

"Ya, Baekhyun." Ia senyum senyum sendiri di dalam lift.

_"__Sedang apa?"_ Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melompat kegirangan karena ia sedang sendirian di dalam lift. Tapi ia urungkan saat pintu lift terbuka dan ia sudah di disambut oleh tatapan heran Sekertaris Song di depan ruangannya.

"Ehm, aku.." _Sedang sibuk memikirkanmu sampai rasanya ingin segera menyusul dan membawamu pulang bersamaku._ Ucapnya dalam hati."..aku baru saja selesai istirahat." Dasar.

_"__Ooh.."_ Baekhyun juga sepertinya bingung mau berkata apa.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

_"__Bersantai, hehe."_ Jawab Baekhyun. _"Umm, maafin aku ya kemarin aku ngga angkat telponmu setelah membalas sms. A..aku ketiduran."_ Imbuhnya sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Benar kata Kyungsoo, dirinya memang terlalu banyak mengira-ngira. "Gimana liburannya di sana? Taehyung ngapain?"

_"__Menyenangkan. Taetae pergi memancing dengan kakeknya. Mereka belum pulang dari tadi, ini aku sedang menunggu mereka di teras."_

"Waah, memancing sepertinya seru sekali! Semoga Taehyung mendapat ikan yang banyak." Baekhyun terdiam, lalu tertawa. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa?" Chanyeol bertanya saking herannya.

_"__Rahasia."_ Kata Baekhyun sambil terkikik.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa coba?" Chanyeol yang penasaran kini mulai merajuk.

_"__Chanyeol?"_ Ooh, Chanyeol suka sekali saat Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

_"__Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_ Kata wanita itu.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar-debar, senyumannya semakin lebar. "Katakan di mana rumah mertuamu." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

_"__He? Kamu mau apa?"_ Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Kamu bilang ingin bertemu denganku kan?"

_"__No, no, no! Maksudku, iya, aku ingin bertemu, tapi bukan memintamu ke sini, ahaha!" _Wanita itu tertawa lagi.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu pulang kapan, hm?"

_"__Besok siang mungkin. Aku cuma ijin sampai besok saja soalnya."_ Jawab Baekhyun.

"Selasa ya? Baiklah, bukan hari pertama kerja dalam seminggu." Ucap Chanyeol penuh arti.

.

.

.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tertawa ceria seperti itu. Ya, dia mengintip Baekhyun dari jendela karena tadi wanita itu berpamitan padanya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia tahu Baekhyun akan menghubungi Chanyeol.

Nyonya Jung berjalan ke dekat perapian, di mana banyak foto-foto keluarga berjajar di bagian atasnya. Ia lalu mengambil satu pigora kecil dari sana lalu mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Byun Baekhyunmu sedang membuka hatinya, nak. Itu pasti karenamu." Kata Nyonya jung pada lelaki yang memeluknya dalam foto itu. Ia tersenyum keibuan lalu kembali meletakkan pigoranya saat mendengar teriakan Taehyung di luar.

"Mamaaaaa! Taehyung dapat ikaaaan!" Anak itu berlari menyongsong Baekhyun sesaat setelah Baekhyun menutup telponnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ohya? Mana sini mama pengen lihat." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ini!" Taehyung membuka kotak tempat menyimpan ikan yang dia bawa lalu dengan bangganya menunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

Ada dua ikan di sana dengan ukuran kecil-kecil. Baekhyun tertawa sendiri mengingat janji yang dibuat putranya dengan sang kakek.

"Waah ini beneran Taetae sendiri yang dapat?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Iya! Taehyung dengan sabar menunggu ikannya datang! Tanya sendiri sama kakek, ya kan kakek?" Bocah itu mencari dukungan kakeknya.

"Apanya, Taehyung tadi sampai mau menangis kok soalnya ngga dapat-dapat ikan." Goda kakek.

"Taehyung ngga nangis! Itu kelilipan!" Sangkalnya. "Tapi ini ikannya beneran Taehyung dapat sendiri kok.. dibantu kakek sih sedikit, ehehe." Taehyung menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Kakek Bang mencibir lalu mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas.

"Oh! Taehyung berhasil mendapat ikan? Hebat!" Nyonya jung yang baru ikut berkumpul langsung memuji cucunya.

"Dua loh nek!" Pamernya sambil mengangkat dua jari ke depan neneknya.

"Hmm, kalau gitu janji kakek sudah dipenuhi dong?" Tanya nenek dengan iseng. Taehyung terkejut lalu segera memberi kode agar neneknya diam saja.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sok polos.

Karena takut ketahuan, Taehyung segela melesat membawa ikannya kabur. "Nenek ayo ikannya cepat dimasak! Taetae lapaaaar!" Teriaknya dari dalam, membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa. Satu lagi, kalau sedang gugup Taehyung juga reflek menyebut dirinya dengan Taetae.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggosok-gosok perutnya karena kekenyangan. Ia baru saja makan malam dengan ikan hasil pancingannya dan kakek sebagai menu utama. Anak itu berjalan ke halaman belakang lalu duduk bersantai di ayunan di bawah pohon pinus papanya.

"Nanti pohonku bisa tumbuh sebesar ini, hwaaaah!" Ucapnya terkagum-kagum melihat pohon di sampingnya.

"Taetae ngapain?" Baekhyun memanggilnya dari dalam.

Belum sempat menjawab, wanita itu sudah menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa?" Ulang Baekhyun.

"Ngga ada, cuma duduk saja. Habis Taehyung kekenyangan, kalau duduk di sofa nanti ketiduran, hehehe."

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya. "Besok kita ke makam papa ya?" Taehyung menjawab dengan anggukan. "Anak pintar."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi sore Taetae janji apa sama kakek? Mama jadi penasaran." Walaupun sudah tahu, Baekhyun tetap ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Taehyung.

"Ng..ngga janji apa-apa kok!" Anak itu memainkan ujung celana pendeknya.

"Eey, mau main rahasia-rahasiaan sama mama hm? Mama cium nih!" Baekhyun menangkup pipi Taehyung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu.

Bukannya menolak, Taehyung malah memejamkan mata. Bukan berarti dia rela juga dicium Baekhyun, memejamkan mata saja dengan ekspresi seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan pipis.

"Oh? Mama jadi semakin curiga kalau Taetae ngga nolak kalau mama cium. Biasanya kamu pasti menolak mentah-mentah." Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya mencium Taehyung.

"It..itu.." Si kecil tergagap, Baekhyun tetap menunggu dengan sabar. Ah, ini persis sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Nyonya Jung padanya tadi siang.

"Iya, itu?" Desak Baekhyun.

"Tapi Taetae sudah janji sama kakek buat ngga bilang mama." Katanya sambil berbisik.

"Kalau begitu jangan bilang kakek biar ngga ketahuan. Kita bisik-bisik saja, oke?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil ikut berbisik.

"Uhm.. Kemarin.. Taehyung minta sesuatu sama kakek. Terus kakek kasih syarat, yaitu Taehyung harus ikut kakek memancing tapi harus dapat ikan, kalau ngga kakek ngga mau nurutin Taehyung." Jelasnya masih dengan berbisik-bisik.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya lalu memeluk Taehyung dari samping. "Memangnya, Taehyung minta apa sama kakek?"

Anak itu malah nyengir pada Baekhyun. "Mama jangan marah ya nanti kalau Taehyung bilang."

"Tergantung sama apa yang mau Taetae katakan." Kata Baekhyun jahil.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Heung~ Mama mau kasih Paman Chanyeol kesempatan ngga?"

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Anak itu menggaruk kepalanya lalu menggumam. "Iya ya, kesempatan apa ya Taehyung kok lupa."

Baekhyun tertawa lebar lalu menciumi pipi Taehyung. "Jangan imut-imut dong sayang! Kan mama jadi gemeees!"

"Iiih! Mamaaaaa! Taehyung ngga imut lagi! Taehyung itu laki-laki sejati!" Taehyung mengusap jejak ciuman Baekhyun di pipinya.

"Lelaki sejati juga ada kok yang imut." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Ish, mama! Taehyung sudah berjanji ala lelaki sejati sama Paman Chanyeol tahu!"

"Janji? Kamu banyak janji ya sayang? Janji apa lagi ini, yang tadi saja belum dijawab janjinya dengan kakek."

"Kalau janji sama kakek, itu janjinya supaya kakek ngebolehin Paman Chanyeol.. uhm, jadi papanya Taehyung." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun menatapnya lembut. "Taetae mau paman jadi papa?"

"Bukan, bukan gantiin papa. Tapi.. aduh gimana ya jelasinnya." Anak itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Mama tahu, Taetae ingin selalu bersama Paman Chanyeol kan? Melakukan banyak hal seperti yang Taetae lakukan dulu dengan papa?"

Taehyung mengangguk lucu. Baekhyun membawanya dalam pelukan lagi. "Mama juga ingin bersama Paman Chanyeol, gimana dong?" Ungkapnya.

Taehyung melepas pelukan Baekhyun lalu menatap ibunya dengan berbinar. "Beneran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Taehyung tersenyum cerah. "Itu artinya paman bisa jadi papanya Taehyung?" Baekhyun berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin, tapi kita ngga tahu apa Paman Chanyeol mau jadi papanya anak nakal seperti Taehyung." Godanya.

"Taehyung ngga nakal! Taehyung sudah janji sama kakek nenek bakal jadi anak baik kok. Paman Chanyeol juga sudah janji mau bersama Taehyung sama mama kalau diberi kesempatan itu tadi." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat walau tidak mengerti maksud dari kesempatan itu sendiri.

"Tapi Taetae melupakan satu hal." Kata Baekhyun. Taehyung memandangnya penasaran. "Apa Taetae sudah minta ijin sama papa Daehyun, hm?"

"Taehyung ngga lupa kok. Taehyung sudah memikirkannya untuk doa Taehyung besok- ups!" Taehyung menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan. Selama ini Baekhyun dan Taehyung selalu membuat perjanjian tidak akan menceritakan doa mereka saat pergi ke makan Daehyun pada siapapun, atau doanya tidak akan didengar oleh Daehyun.

"Gimana ini, Taetae keceplosan.. Gimana kalau papa ngga denger doa Taetae?" Ucapnya dengan sedikit merengek.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, lalu memeluk Taehyung lagi, dua hal yang tak pernah bosan ia lakukan pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Papa akan selalu mendengarkan Taetae, karena papa saaaangat mencintai kamu sayang." Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala putranya lalu mendongak menatap langit penuh bintang.

_"__Ya kan, Love?" _Imbuh Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji, Baekhyun dan Taehyung pergi ke makan Daehyun. Mereka berangkat jam sembilan dan baru kembali satu jam setelahnya, karena jaraknya cukup jauh dan mereka berjalan dengan santai. Taehyung bahkan sempat mengajaknya ke kedai jajanan tradisional, itu cukup menghentikan mereka selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

Taehyung membawa sebungkus jajanan tradisional untuk diberikan pada kakek neneknya. Baekhyun menggandeng satu tangannya yang lain yang tidak membawa apapun. Mereka berjalan berdua sambil bercerita tentang hal-hal kecil yang mereka temui di jalan.

Lima menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan rumah kakek dan nenek. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depannya. Jarang-jarang di kampung begini ada mobil sebagus itu, pikirnya.

"Apa Kak Yongguk datang?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Heung?" Tanya Taehyung yang tidak jelas mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Itu, sepertinya di rumah ada tamu. Mungkin Paman Yongguk datang." Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah sambil menerka-nerka siapa tamu yang datang.

Baekhyun kembali terheran karena melihat hanya ada sepasang sepatu pria setelah ia membuka itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, lalu mengedikkan bahunya karena tak mau ambil pusing.

Namun sepertinya sekarang ia tidak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Karena seseorang yang duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibu mertuanya adalah pria itu. Pria dengan senyuman cerah yang mampu mengacaukan hatinya.

"Paman Chanyeol!" Taehyung berseru senang lalu menghambur ke pelukan laki-laki itu.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

Aku kembali membawa harapan baru untuk Paman Chanyeol~~ Sudah-sudah, berhenti galaunya karena galau ngga baik buat kesehatan. Makasih yaa buat yang udah nangis di chap kemarin, aku juga nangis kok ngetiknya. Jadi maklumin ya kalau ada _typo_ itu karena mataku ketutup air mata terus kacamataku jadi berembun *alesan*

_By the way_, Taetae mau ke indo sama temen-temennya. Tapi aku, cuma bisa pundung di kamar kosan sambil mendoakannya dalam hati bersama papa Daehyun(?). Pengen banget dateng ke fanmeetnya BTS astagaaaaa! Pengen liat Dek Kuki hueeeee :'( oke abaikan.

_Chapter_ ini dikit ya? Karena ... sepertinya ... sudah mau tamat ... *tebar _flying kiss_ lalu melarikan diri*

_Thankyouuuuuuu!_

**baekkiepyon | | baekboo | xxoohsehunxx | Lucky8894 | Rnine21 | mpiwkim3022 | byunyeolliexo | RILAKKUCHAN | beng beng max | AuliaPutri14 | sweetink | ljissi | Ricini Kim | bebekJail | rikamaulina94 | jdcchan | anoncikiciw | Peanutchoco | flameshine | Lara | chenma | baeksounds | elswu | Bitjgurl | Myllexotic | exindira | Guest | Taman Coklat | vivikim406 | younlaycious88 | WifeCY | Shun Akira | Bel | rizka0419 | knj12 | memomy | loovyjojong | mejimihh | dhantieee | hatakehanahungry | baekyeolable | Nadhefuji | cymphii | jungkyungxini | nur991fah | park min seok | DenWu | kimchichoco | chankybaek | CB95line | greenteacreamventi | yiboo | ibyeoreul | leinalvin775 | Ririn Ayu |**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan dan typo. ^^a


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : ****For You**

"Jadi... Ehm, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi sebelum kami sampai di rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria di sampingnya. Chanyeol menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Itu.. Maksudku, ayah sama ibu mertuaku. Mereka bilang apa?" Jelasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Mereka membicarakanmu."

"Aku? Te..tentang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Yah, ini itu, macam-macam. Kamu mau tahu yang bagus-bagus atau yang memalukan dulu?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku serius!"

"Aku juga Baekhyun." Jawabnya enteng. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya karena merasa dipermainkan. Di jok belakang, Taehyung sibuk bermain dengan ipad milik Chanyeol –yang sebelumnya tidak ada gamesnya kalau bukan demi Taehyung.

_Dua jam yang lalu.._

_"__Paman Chanyeol!" Taehyung berseru senang lalu menerjang laki-laki yang sedang duduk itu dengan pelukan._

_"__Hei warrior! Paman kangen sama kamu." Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung. Baekhyun masih berdiri diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada di rumah mertuanya._

_"__Baekhyun.. Baekhyun?" Nyonya Jung memanggilnya dua kali karena Baekhyun tak juga merespon._

_"__A..ah, iya.." Akhirnya wanita itu sadar juga._

_"__Ya sudah, silahkan kalian bicara dulu." Nyonya Jung menarik tangan Tuan Bang untuk segera beranjak dari sana._

_"__I..ibu mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung._

_"__Kencan dong, memang cuma kamu yang bisa?" Goda Tuan Bang sambil berbisik pada Baekhyun, menghasilkan rona merah di pipi menantunya._

_"__Ayah, jangan jahil-jahil ah." Bela Nyonya Jung. "Nak Chanyeol kami tinggal dulu ngga apa-apa ya?" _

_Chanyeol berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan pada pasangan suami istri di depannya. "Iya, terimakasih banyak."_

_"__Ingat janjimu tadi anak muda!" Kata Tuan Bang tegas. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu lalu mengangguk mantab dengan senyum tampan._

_"__Tentu saja, Sir." Jawabnya. _

_Sementara Baekhyun hanya menoleh bergantian antara ayahnya dan Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya._

_Setelah kedua orangtua itu pergi, suasana jadi sedikit canggung. Baekhyun berdeham lalu menoleh dengan grogi kepada Chanyeol._

_"__Kamu.." Baekhyun mulai membuka suara._

_Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya lembut, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menundukkan kepala lalu membuat dehaman lagi. Entah kenapa dia jadi semakin grogi jika bertatapan dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian itu._

_"__Kamu, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya._

_"__Karena kamu bilang kamu merindukanku." Jawab Chanyeol._

_"__I'm not!" Baekhyun menyangkal lalu refleks mendongakkan kepala menatap Chanyeol, yang ujung-ujungnya kembali menunduk lagi. "Aku cuma bilang ingin bertemu."_

_"__Apa bedanya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil terkekeh._

_"__Beda lah." Gumam Baekhyun._

_"__Jadi kamu ngga kangen aku?" Tanya Chanyeol balik._

_Baekhyun mendongak, akhirnya berani menatap pria di depannya. "Bu..bukan begitu.."_

_"__Taehyung kangen paman kok!" _

_Oh, mereka melupakan satu orang yang sedari tadi ada di sana menonton drama kangen-tapi-malu-nya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!_

_ "__Taehyung memang yang terbaik!" Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada anak itu lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula._

_Anak itu balas mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Chanyeol sambil nyengir._

_"__Paman! Paman kok tahu rumah neneknya Taehyung?" Tanya si bocah yang sedari tadi penasaran. Baekhyun mengambil duduk di depan mereka, di tempat yang tadi diduduki Nyonya Jung. Ia tidak perlu repot menawarkan minuman untuk Chanyeol karena sudah ada secangkir teh di atas meja. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah cukup lama ada di rumah ini, pikir Baekhyun._

_"__Kamu tahu? Di kantor paman, ada ratusan wartawan. Mereka selalu mempunyai banyak relasi dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat. Jadi, mudah sekali menemukan rumah nenek." Jawab Chanyeol._

_"__Apa wartawan itu seperti detektif?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya._

_"__Oh bukan, pekerjaan wartawan berbeda dengan detektif. Tapi mereka ada kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama ingin tahu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti Taehyung. Anak itu mengangguk-angguk paham._

_Sebenarnya sih tidak perlu susah-susah mencari informasi melalui anak buahnya, kalau saja sinyal GPS di ponsel Baekhyun tidak dimatikan oleh si pemilik. Sekali lagi terimakasih pada Kim Jongin sang wartawan yang seperti detektif itu._

_"__Kenapa ngga bilang dulu kalau mau ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun._

_"__Ehm, kejutan?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum jahilnya._

_"__Tapi ini kan jauh, kamu pasti bolos kerja kan?" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol sambil memicingkan mata curiga._

_Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya lalu menggerakkan mata ke atas, kentara sekali sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Ngga kok, aku..cuti! Iya cuti! CEO kan juga butuh cuti!" _

_Padahal di kantor, sekertaris Song pusing setengah mati karena diserahi banyak tugas oleh Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun masih memandangnya curiga sambil bersedekap, persis seperti seorang istri yang mencurigai suaminya berselingkuh. Perumpamaan macam apa ini?_

_Chanyeol mengambil cangkirnya lalu meminum isinya dengan canggung. "Ehm, kalian jadi pulang hari ini kan?" Tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu melirik jam dinding di belakang Chanyeol. "Iya, mungkin setelah makan siang. Perjalanan cukup jauh, aku ngga mau tiba di rumah terlalu malam." Katanya lalu menoleh pada Taehyung._

_"__Ngga apa-apa kan ada aku sekarang." Chanyeol meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja lalu ikut-ikutan menoleh pada Taehyung. Si kecil kebingungan lalu menoleh bergantian pada kedua orang dewasa di depannya._

_"__Apa?"_

_._

_Kakek dan nenek kembali setengah jam kemudian. Entah mereka darimana, Baekhyun tidak bertanya. Kalaupun bertanya, toh ayahnya pasti menjawab dengan asal lagi._

_Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Taehyung di ruang tamu lalu membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan siang. Walaupun berkali-kali diminta menemani Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun tetap bersikeras membantu ibu mertuanya itu._

_"__Jadi, sudah kamu katakan pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Nyonya Jung._

_"__Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun balik._

_"__Soal perasaanmu." Jelas ibunya._

_"__Y..yang benar saja bu! Kami baru saja bertemu.." Baekhyun merona, ia cepat-cepat fokus mengiris wortel._

_"__Apa salahnya?" Goda Nyonya Jung._

_"__Apa salahnya? Anakku terus menempel pada Chanyeol bu, mana mungkin aku bilang terang-terangan di depannya." Baekhyun mengomel pelan, takut terdengar dari ruang tamu._

_Nyonya Jung tertawa lalu menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. "Bercanda, sayang. Begitu saja sudah merah wajahnya."_

_Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya. Heran juga sepertinya ibunya ini tertular penyakit jahil Tuan Bang._

_"__Sudah, sekarang lebih baik kamu temani Chanyeol saja, kan ngga enak masa tamu dibiarkan sendirian begitu."_

_"__Ada Taetae kok." Jawabnya._

_"__Temani saja, sebelum ayahmu melakukan hal aneh-aneh lho pada Chanyeol." Kata Nyonya Jung._

_"__A..aneh-aneh?" Pikiran Baekhyun langsung kemana-mana. Tahu sendiri kan, ayahnya itu aneh. Terhasut dengan kata-kata ibunya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu. _

_Terlambat, Chanyeol dan Taehyung sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia celingukan lalu memeriksa tiap kamar, siapa tahu Taehyung membawanya ke kamar Daehyun. Tapi tidak ada, mereka tidak ada di sana. Di kamar Yongguk yang dulu pun tidak ada, kamar orangtuanya apalagi._

_Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata Tuan Bang tadi sebelum pergi, tentang janji-janji dan Chanyeol mengiyakannya. Apa mereka mau bertanding sesuatu atau apa? Atau Chanyeol akan mendapat latihan militer atau apa? Siapa tahu Chanyeol mendapat tantangan berat dari ayahnya karena ingin menikahinya seperti di drama-drama. Aduh, kenapa pikirannya tidak jauh-jauh dari situ sih, pikir Baekhyun kegeeran._

_"__Haha! Pilihan yang salah anak muda!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang rumah. Sedikit berlari, Baekhyun menuju asal suara itu._

_"__Ayo! Ayo Paman! Jangan mau kalah sama kakek!" Suara cempreng Taehyung juga terdengar._

_"__Oho! Jadi warrior Bang lebih mendukung pasukan lawan?" Tanya Tuan Bang._

_"__Taehyung itu warrior Jung, kakek! Paman Chanyeol warrior Park!" Serunya ceria. "Oh, mama! Mama warrior Byun!" Imbuhnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun._

_Tuan Bang dan Chanyeol menoleh kompak ke arah Baekhyun yang melongo di dekat pintu._

_"__Ka..kalian ngapain?" Tanyanya sedikit tergagap._

_"__Main alkkagi." Jawab ayah mertuanya santai. Mereka duduk beralaskan karpet tipis yang diletakkan di atas rumput dengan meja alkkagi di tengahnya. Tuan Bang dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan sedangkan Taehyung ada samping mereka, menjadi juri sih katanya._

_"__A..alkkagi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia sedikit malu karena mengira mereka melakukan hal-hal berbahaya atau apapun itu, mengingat ayahnya mantan anggota militer._

_"__Iya, daripada cuma duduk diam di ruang tamu. Kan kasihan Chanyeol ngga kamu anggep." Ucap Tuan Bang ceplas ceplos. Chanyeol nyengir karena merasa merepotkan, Baekhyun menunduk karena malu._

_"__A..aah, ngga apa-apa kok. Main alkkagi juga seru." Kata Chanyeol karena merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun._

_"__Ayoo terusin lagii! Paman Chanyeol kapan menangnya?" Taehyung memecahkan suasana canggung itu dengan rengekannya. _

_"__Paman Chanyeol ngga akan menang dari kakek, weeek~" Goda Tuan Bang pada cucunya. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun, menunjukkan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja hanya karena ditinggal memasak. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu lalu kembali ke dapur masih dengan rona merah di pipinya._

_"__Adu, aduh.. Lihatlah wanita ini seperti gadis remaja saja." Goda Nyonya Jung saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki dapur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri._

_Baekhyun hanya membalas godaan ibunya dengan menggigit gigi bawah untuk menahan senyuman lalu kembali berkutat dengan wortel yang tadi sempat ia abaikan._

_Setengah jam setelah makan siang, Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Chanyeol akhirnya berpamitan pulang. Nyonya Jung memberi nasihat-nasihat pada satu per satu dari mereka -Chanyeol juga termasuk-, benar-benar ciri khas seorang Bang malah meminta Chanyeol sering-sering ke sana untuk bertanding alkkagi dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol cuma berhasil menang sekali melawan kakek itu. Taehyung mendesah kecewa, padahal dia bilang dia juri yang adil._

_"__Ibu, ayah, jaga kesehatan ya. Baekhyun sama Taehyung nanti bakal lebih sering berkunjung lagi." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Nyonya Jung lalu ganti memeluk ayah mertuanya._

_"__Chanyeol juga?" Tanya Tuang Bang iseng._

_"__Tentu, kalau saya diijinkan mampir." Sahut Chanyeol mantab._

_"__Rumah kami terbuka untukmu nak." Kata Nyonya Jung lembut lalu beralih menciumi Taehyung._

_"__Kakek, nenek dadaaaah!" Teriak Taehyung saat mobil Chanyeol mulai melaju meninggalkan rumah suami istri lanjut usia itu. Mereka refleks membalas lambaian tangan Taehyung sambil tersenyum._

_"__Kenapa ibu bisa menerima pemuda itu dengan mudah untuk Baekhyun?" Tanya Tuan Bang pada istrinya._

_Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut. "Karena aku menyayangi Baekhyun seperti putriku sendiri, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku. Bukan begitu?" Nyonya Jung berjalan kembali ke rumah. "Kalau ayah sendiri? Apa karena Taehyung menyukainya?"_

_Tuan Bang meregangkan otot-otot tuanya. "Aah, baru kali ini ada yang mengalahkanku bermain allkagi. Sepertinya dia harus segera menjadi menantuku." Ucapnya asal. Nyonya hanya Jung tertawa maklum dengan tingkah suaminya itu._

.

.

.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Seperti biasa, putranya sudah tertidur pulas sampai mulutnya menganga. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam namun mereka masih baru memasuki kota. Ini karena dalam perjalanan tadi ada kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kemacetan parah. Mereka baru bebas sekitar tiga jam setelahnya, dan Chanyeol malah mengajak mereka untuk makan malam sekalian.

"Kamu lelah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Hmm, ngga juga." Jawabnya.

"Seandainya aku bisa menyetir." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Seandainya kamu bisa menyetir?" Ulang Chanyeol dengan nada bertanya.

"Yaa, aku bisa menggantikanmu menyetir biar ngga capek."

"Kalaupun kamu bisa menyetir mobil, ngga ada jaminan aku bakal ngijinin kamu nyetir." Ucapnya iseng.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Nanti kamu jadi suka keluyuran. Aw! Hei aku sedang menyetir!" Omel Chanyeol yang baru saja mendapat cubitan di lengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun pelakunya.

"Aku lebih memilih mengurus anakku daripada menjadi ibu-ibu sosialita yang suka keluyuran tau!" Wanita itu protes lagi sambil berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Itu baru calon istri yang baik." Pujinya.

Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Dengan gugup ia merapikan posisi duduk lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan. Chanyeol yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya pun merutuk dalam hati.

"Ehem.." Chanyeol berdeham. "Ka..kalau kamu ngantuk, tidur saja. Kita masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum sampai rumahmu."

"Ah.. Ehm.. Aku temani kamu saja." Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan kegugupannya.

"Uhm, baiklah."

Bilangnya sih ingin menemani, tapi apa daya mata Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Wanita itu berkali-kali tertidur dan akan terbangun saat kepalanya terasa akan jatuh atau saat terantuk jendela mobil.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat betapa lucunya Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk tetap terjaga walau berkali-kali ketahuan sedang tertidur.

"Ouh, apa aku tertidur? Astaga.." Ucapnya sambil mengucek mata lalu mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dengan paksa.

"Rendahkan saja kursinya, biar tidurmu nyaman." Kata Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku temani kamu sampai kita sampai rumah."

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu perlahan menepikan mobilnya. Tanpa bicara, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

"A..Apa yang-" Baekhyun kaget, refleks memundurkan tubuhnya sampe menubruk pintu mobil. Wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat membuatnya benar-benar berhasil membuka mata.

Chanyeol menggapai bahu Baekhyun lalu menariknya agar tubuh wanita itu tak menyandar pada pintu mobil. Itu artinya kini posisi mereka semakin dekat.

_"__Oh Tuhan apa yang akan dia lakukan?!"_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati sambil sesekali melirik Taehyung -yang untungnya masih tertidur pulas- di belakang.

Namun kemudian Baekhyun merutuki otak liarnya, karena ternyata Chanyeol hanya berusaha menggapai tuas pengatur sandaran yang terletak di antara tempat duduk Baekhyun dan pintu mobil.

Karena masih dalam kondisi gugup, Baekhyun begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba kursi sandarannya bergerak cepat ke belakang. Chanyeol refleks menahan kepala Baekhyun agar tidak membentur sandaran. Ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyangga kepala Baekhyun, sedang tangan kirinya ada di pundak wanita itu.

"Astaga! Maaf-" Chanyeol yang baru sadar betapa dekatnya wajah mereka kini mulai berdebar-debar. Pria itu menatap lurus pada mata Baekhyun yang juga balas menatapnya. Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah wanita di depannya begitu merah walau hanya dengan penerangan lampu mobil.

Mengikuti suara debaran jantungnya yang menggila, Chanyeol tanpa sadar semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol ingin mengecupnya.

Tak kalah dengan Chanyeol, spot jantung juga sedang dialami oleh Baekhyun, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengalaminya. Apalagi dengan situasi yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat intim ini, ia rasa jantungnya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Baekhyun mematung, saat ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

"_Ngga! Ngga! Aku harus mendorongnya. Taehyung bisa terbangun kapan saja, ya kan? T..Tapi-" _Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menatap mata Chanyeol kini beralih pada bibir tebal lelaki itu, kemudian malah semakin merona.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Eungh.." Taehyung yang mendengar suara keras dari ipad Chanyeol yang sedang didekapnya, melenguh karena merasa terganggu. Tak hanya Taehyung saja yang terganggu sebenarnya, tapi dua orang dewasa yang dengan secepat kilat memisahkan diri dari adegan mesranya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya yang terganggu cuma satu sih, karena Baekhyun masih bingung mau menyatakan suara itu sebagai gangguan atau penyelamat.

"Maa.. Belom sampai yah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

" B..Be..Belum sayang. T..tunggu sebentar lagi yah, sudah dekat kok." Baekhyun dengan super gugup menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia kembali mencari posisi nyaman lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya tanpa ia sadari lalu kembali menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Ka..kamu tidur saja Baekhyun, nanti aku bangunkan." Pria tampan itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya.

"Y..ya, aku rasa aku..mau istirahat sebentar." Jawab Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas paham, dirinya bahkan tidak akan bisa tidur walaupun nanti kasur empuk sudah menjadi sandarannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian nyaris berciuman di dalam mobil!?" Kyungsoo berseru histeris sambil membelalakkan kedua mata besarnya. Chanyeol memberinya isyarat untuk tidak berteriak keras-keras dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Ini luar biasa! Eeey, tapi sayang sekali." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan keras-keras! Nanti didengar orang lain!" Protes Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meliriknya malas.

"Orang lain di rumah ini cuma kedua balitaku, _please_ deh." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk putra-putranya dengan dagu.

Chanyeol ikut memandang dua keponakannya itu. Oh iya, Jungkook sudah bisa memiringkan tubuhnya, bahkan kalau dia niat, anak itu bisa tengkurap dan mengangkat kepalanya. Seperti saat ini, bayi berusia hampir lima bulan itu sedang asyik berguling-guling di atas matras empuk yang memang disediakan khusus untuknya. Di sampingnya ada sang kakak yang juga ikut berguling-guling, membuat Jungkook semakin semangat latihan.

"Lucu sekali mereka." Gumam Chanyeol yang masih terfokus pada duo Kim kecil itu.

"Kalau nanti punya anak, kakak pilih perempuan apa laki-laki?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Yang manapun aku suka." Jawab Chanyeol refleks.

"Asal dengan Kak Baekhyun, semuanya suka." Imbuh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menoleh sambil melotot pada adik satu-satunya itu. "K..Kyungsoo!"

"Apa? Aku benar kan?" Goda Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu.

"Lalu? Kalian masih belum bertemu lagi sejak malam itu?" Tanya wanita yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Ya, ini sudah dua hari sejak adegan "nyaris berciuman di dalam mobil" antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan kedua orang tersebut tidak saling menghubungi setelahnya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol datang pada Kyungsoo untuk meminta nasihat. Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang jadi kakaknya?

"A..aku malu Kyung. Apa Baekhyun marah ya kira-kira?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja dia akan marah! Dasar kakak bodoh!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan kakakknya karena gemas.

"Kyungsoo kok jahat sih ngatain kakak bodoh." Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya. Namun aegyo Chanyeol gagal menghentikan pukulan kedua Kyungsoo di pahanya.

"Iyalah! Kalo kakak ngga bodoh, sekarang tuh kakak ngga ada di sini curhat sama aku! Harusnya, kakak langsung ke rumah Kak Baekhyun, minta maaf kek, ngajakin makan kek apa gitu yang gentleman! Pake acara malu-malu segala!" Omelan Kyungsoo yang panjang harus terhenti saat mendengar putra bungsunya menangis. Dengan segera, ibu dua anak itu berlari menghampiri Jungkook lalu membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat melihat Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menggendong Jungkook diikuti Jimin di belakangnya.

"Kookie tengkurap tapi ngga bisa balik. Dia capek, kakaknya ngga peka, akhirnya nangis deh." Jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook.

"Kim Jimin, kamu ngga jagain adek dengan benar heum?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Jimin yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kaki Jungkook untuk membantu sang ibu menenangkan si kecil.

"Kookie biasanya bisa balik badan sendiri kok! Jimin ngga tau kalau dia capek." Ucapnya imut.

"Udah deh, kakak kenapa masih di sini coba? Sana ke rumah Kak Baekhyun sana!" Omel Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jimin! Paman diusir mamaa!" Adunya pada Jimin yang hanya dibalas tatapan polos si kecil.

"Sana cepat! Atau aku suruh Kak Baekhyun cari lelaki lain nih!" Ancam Kyungsoo. Memang sekali-sekali ia harus keras pada kakaknya yang buta soal percintaan ini.

"Jangan! Iya, iya Park Chanyeol berangkat sekarang!" Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Namun setibanya di depan pintu, ia membalikkan badan lalu berjalan kembali menghampiri adiknya

"Tapi sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu Kyung." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Kak? Kak Baekhyun?" Youngjae menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Y..ya? Sampai di mana tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Yongjae menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Hh, ngga bisa nih, aku ngga bisa minta tolong ke kakak kalau seperti ini." Kata Youngjae.

"A..aku dengerin kok, coba ulang lagi deh. Dari pendengar dengan nama Song Ye Rin." Baekhyun berusaha membujuk Youngjae.

"Ini sudah pendengar kelima setelah Song Ye Rin! Astagaaa! Kakak kenapa sih?" Omel Youngjae.

"Aku ngga apa-apa kok, cuma.. cuma sedikit pusing, iya.." Sangkalnya.

"Pusing karena si pendengar tinggi, tampan dan berpakaian resmi huh? Park Chanyeol?" Pancing Youngjae. Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, pipi Baekhyun otomatis memerah.

"B..Bu..Bukan! A..aku cuma kurang tidur, sepertinya. Ah, leherku.." Baekhyun pura-pura memijit lehernya.

"Iih, sudah mengaku saja. Jelas-jelas daritadi kakak melamun. Kenapa? Apa dia berselingkuh? Atau dia hanya menjadikan kakak sebagai bahan taruhan?" Baekhyun dengan cepat memukul lengan Youngjae sampai gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Berhenti nonton drama!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Duh, kan cuma bercanda." Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terus, apa dong? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas besar. "Bertengkar? Ngga juga sih, tapi sepertinya dia sedang marah."

"Alasannya?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Dua hari ini dia ngga memberi kabar, pesan singkat pun ngga ada." Baekhyun menatap ponselnya sendu.

"Jangan seperti itu, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Kan kakak tahu sendiri profesinya sebagai apa." Hibur Youngjae.

"Kamu benar.." _Tapi seandainya ini terjadi bukan setelah kejadian itu mungkin aku akan lebih berpikir positif_, imbuh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Oh! Ada telpon kak!" Youngjae berseru saat melihat ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Secepat kilat sang pemilik menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Ha..halo?" Ucap Baekhyun gugup, Youngjae di depannya tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"O..oh, Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, karena ternyata seseorang yang menelponnya bukan Chanyeol.

_"__Kak Baekhyun sedang kerja?" _Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Uhm, iya. Tapi sedang istirahat kok."

_"__Taehyung, sedang di sekolah ya?"_

"Dia masih libur. Baru masuk minggu depan, kenapa?"

_"__Begini kak, hari ini kan Jongin mendapat tiket gratis ke taman bermain. Rencana sih mau kita kasih ke Kak Baekhyun saja, tapi Jimin sudah terlanjur tahu kalau papanya dapat tiket gratis.."_

"Lalu?"

_"__Kakak tahu sendiri kan, Jimin seperti apa. Jungkook masih belum aku ijinkan untuk pergi ke tempat ramai seperti itu, Jimin ngambek sekarang karena aku dan adiknya ngga bisa ikut. Jadi aku mau minta tolong ke Kak Baekhyun, Taehyung boleh kan kami ajak?"_

"Kalian mau mengajak Taetae?" Ulang Baekhyun.

_"__Iya, itu sih kalau boleh. Jimin kan suka banget samaTaehyung, mungkin dia bisa luluh kalau Taehyung ikut."_

"Hmm, gimana yah?" Baekhyun sedikit ragu menyerahkan putranya pada orang lain.

_"__Ayolah Kak, pleeeease! Jongin akan benar-benar jagain Taehyung dengan baik kok, dia papa yang hebat." _

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar Kyungsoo dengan bangganya memuji sang suami. "Tapi aku sedang kerja, ngga bisa keluar kantor buat jemput Taehyung."

_"__Oh ngga masalah, biar Jongin yang jemput. Itu artinya Taehyung diberi ijin?"_

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya? Alamatnya nanti aku kirim lewat sms."

_"__Makasih kakak iparku yang cantiiiiik! Aku sayang kamu!"_ Seru Kyungsoo dari seberang.

"A..apasih kamu itu!" Baekhyun tersipu mendengar panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

_"__Hahahahaha"_

"Ehm.. Kyung?"

_"__Haha.. Ya?"_

"Eum, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun terdiam lama.

_"__Kak Chanyeol kenapa?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Ah, ngga apa-apa. Ya sudah ya, aku telpon rumah dulu, mengabari Taehyung."

_"__Ooh, iya. Makasih ya Kak."_

"Iya, bye."

"Jadi?" Tanya Youngjae yang penasaran.

"Bukan, itu adiknya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Whoa! Kakak bahkan sudah dekat dengan adiknya?" Heboh Youngjae.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Youngjae, ia sibuk menghubungi Taehyung di rumah.

"Halo, Taetae? Ini mama.."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 5 sore, waktunya Baekhyun pulang setelah selesai siaran. Wanita itu keluar kantor sambil menelpon seseorang.

"Kenapa ngga diangkat sih?" Omelnya entah pada siapa. Baekhyun terus berjalan sambil berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama.

_Bruk!_

"Aduh, astaga maaf!" Baekhyun segera membungkuk sopan setelah tubuhnya terpental mundur karena menubruk seseorang. Ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memperhatikan pria di depannya.

"Hey?" Panggil pria itu. Baekhyun yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu seketika membalikkan badannya. "Apa sebegitu marahnya kamu sampai mengacuhkanku?"

"Chanyeol? K..kamu.. Kok bisa di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di depan kantornya.

"Menjemputmu." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kamu.. Masih marah?" Tanyanya gugup.

Baekhyun menatap pria di depannya heran. "Aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Marah karena apa? Bukannya.. bukannya kamu yang marah?" Karena gugup, Baekhyun sampai meremas tali tas selempangnya.

Mengerti bahwa ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, Chanyeol tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jadi, kamu ngga marah soal.. Yah, kamu tahu, di mobil.."

"Di mobil?" Youngjae tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka dengan wajah ingin tahunya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget sampai mundur selangkah, lalu menoleh pada Youngjae kemudian kembali pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang merona.

"Ah ya, Yoo Youngjae, teman kerja Kak Baekhyun." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Youngjae lalu tersenyum profesional, berbeda sekali dengan saat bersama Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol-"

"Pacarnya Kak Baekhyun, benar?" Kata Youngjae setelah melepas jabatan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Kak Baekhyun sering cerita kok." Imbuhnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Baekhyun.

"Oh benarkah? Apa saja yang dia ceritakan tentangku?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ah! Hei Hoeseok! Sini deh, dicari Youngjae nih!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba pada Hoeseok yang baru keluar dari gedung Eldorado.

"_What?_ Kapan aku nyari bocah itu?" Protes Youngjae.

"Ayo, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun segera menarik pria tinggi itu pergi secepat mungkin menjauh dari Youngjae.

"Loh?" Youngjae menatap dua sejoli itu keheranan.

"Bye Youngjae! Lain kali ceritakan ya!" Teriak Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menyeretnya memasuki mobil yang memang sudah terparkir di dekat mereka.

"Aah, iya." Youngjae tersenyum masih dengan pandangan herannya mengikuti kepergian mobil Chanyeol.

"Hei?" Tanya Hoeseok yang sudah ada di samping Youngjae.

"Apa!?" Youngjae menjawab pria itu dengan sewot lalu pergi meninggalkan Hoesoek begitu saja.

"A..apasih? Bukannya dia yang nyari aku? Gadis aneh! Aiish!" Omel Hoeseok sambil mengacak rambutnya, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Youngjae.

.

.

.

"Soal dua hari yang lalu, aku.. minta maaf." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan mereka setelah 5 menit meninggalkan Eldorado.

"Ah, itu.. Sudahlah." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih gugup. Suasana kembali canggung karena baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ehm Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ya?"

"Kamu, kemana saja dua hari ini? Kenapa, ngga kasih kabar?" Tanya Baekhyun karena penasaran, apalagi dengan candaan Youngjae yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya kepikiran.

"Aku.. Aku pikir kamu marah, jadi aku.." Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya karena tertahan lampu merah. Pria itu lalu menghadap Baekhyun dan menangkupkan kedua tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku ngga sopan waktu itu. Jadi aku ngga berani telpon kamu, maaf!" Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memelas ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terkejut, malah tertawa. Ia menggapai tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakkan keduanya kembali ke kemudi. Chanyeol menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Lampunya sudah hijau." Kata Baekhyun masih sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, iya." Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Park Chanyeol dimaafkan kok." Imbuh Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum manis. "Oh ya, tadi Kyungsoo bilang ingin mengajak Taehyung ke taman bermain. Tapi dari tadi aku telpon Jongin kenapa ngga diangkat ya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo? Jam berapa mereka berangkat? Aku baru saja dari rumah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo ada di rumah kok." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Iya, Kyungsoo ngga bisa ikut karena Jungkook masih terlalu kecil. Cuma Jongin dan Jimin yang berangkat, tadi mereka minta ijin mengajak Taehyung."

"Ohya? Waah asyik sekali! Kenapa aku ngga diajak?" Protes Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang bingung menghubungi adik iparmu karena daritadi telponnya ngga diangkat tapi sekarang cuma itu yang kamu pikirkan Tuan CEO?" Omel Baekhyun.

"A..aku bercanda, Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol ragu-ragu, takut benar-benar membuat Baekhyun marah. "Mungkin mereka masih asyik bermain?"

"Tapi ini kan sudah sore. Harusnya aku tadi tanya mereka pulang jam berapa." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, ada Jongin bersamanya. Begitu-begitu dia bisa dipercaya kok. Taehyung pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Hibur Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu menyimpan ponselnya dalam tas.

"Kita mau ke mana? Ini kan bukan jalan pulang." Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari jalanan yang dilewatinya berbeda dari biasanya.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang diam sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Apa ini? Kenapa aku harus di _make up_ juga?" Tanya Baekhyun keheranan. Wanita cantik itu kini sudah duduk manis di depan salah satu meja rias di salon ternama rekomendasi Kyungsoo. Tak hanya itu, kini ia juga telah berganti kostum dari kemeja dan celana kerja menjadi dress merah muda lembut yang panjangnya mencapai lutut.

"Nyonya, tolong menghadap ke depan." Seorang penata rias merapikan posisi duduk Baekhyun yang sebelumnya miring karena menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya." Walaupun sedang dilanda kebingungan, Baekhyun refleks mengikuti perintah sang penata rias. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol mengamati sambil tersenyum kagum.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun telah selesai dirias. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sambil menggeleng-geleng kagum pada wanita di depannya yang tampak begitu cantik.

"Uhm.. jadi, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Kita akan pergi kencan malam ini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan lembut tangannya menyisihkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga wanita itu.

"Kamu cantik." Pujinya tulus.

Baekhyun hanya mampu merona diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi mereka belum beranjak dari salon, jadi adegan mereka pun jadi tontonan gratis para pekerja dan pelanggan di sana.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah restoran yang sengaja ia pesan khusus hanya untuk mereka. Jadi tidak ada pelanggan lain di sana saat ini. Restoran bergaya eropa itu juga telah dihias seromantis mungkin. Hanya ada satu meja dengan dua kursi diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan lilin-lilin kecil di sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata lebar-lebar, ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain masih berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kamu suka?" Ia menuntun Baekhyun menuju kursinya. Musik klasik mengalun dari panggung saat mereka memasuki ruangan.

"Ini apa?" Akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara setelah terkagum-kagum dengan suasana manis yang begitu mendadak ini.

"Hmm, makan malam?" Jawab Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Tapi, kenapa harus sampai seperti ini?"

"Karena ini malam spesial." Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. "Kenapa? Apa kamu kurang suka?" Tanya Chanyeol sedih.

Baekhyun secepat mungkin melambaikan kedua tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini cantik sekali malahan! Aku, cuma.. Kaget sih, aku kira kita akan makan malam seperti biasa." Wanita itu tersenyum cerah, masih dengan matanya yang berbinar bahagia.

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya lalu balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Memang rencananku membuat malam ini sangat berkesan untuk kita." Gumamnya sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua yang sudah ia siapkan sejak ia memantabkan diri untuk menikahi wanita di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan makan malamnya lebih dulu dari Baekhyun. Mereka makan malam dengan tenang, sesekali mereka berbincang, lalu tertawa bersama. Benar-benar suasana makan malam yang manis.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menegakkan badannya. Tangannya sudah siap di bawah meja, menggenggam sesuatu.

"Ya?" Tanpa prasangka apapun, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang entah kenapa menurutnya jadi gugup.

"Aku.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." Katanya. Baekhyun hanya diam, tapi wanita itu tersenyum yang secara verbal mempersilahkan Chanyeol melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Kamu ingat? Di malam aku melamarmu di belakang rumahmu, aku berkata kalau aku pasti akan mengungkapkannya lagi di tempat yang lebih indah.." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

Tak kalah gugup, Baekhyun pun menelan suapan terakhirnya dengan perlahan agar tidak tersedak saat mendengar ungkapan dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi, sekarang maukah kamu-"

_Drrrrt__!_ _Drrrrt__!_ _The answer is You~ My answer is you~_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun refleks mengalihkan atensinya pada suara ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi keras dari dalam tas. Sang pemilik hanya memandang tasnya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Berusaha mengabaikan bunyi ponsel karena begitu menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Angkat dulu Baekhyun." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanyeol, maaf.." Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih mengangkat telponnya yang sedari tadi tak juga berhenti berdering.

_"__Jongin?"_ Gumamnya setelah membaca nama sang penelpon.

"Halo?" Sapa Baekhyun.

_"__K..Kak Baekhyun.. Maafin aku, aku benar-benar sudah mengawasinya dengan baik."_ Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Jongin yang bergetar dan panik.

_"__Dia bilang cuma pergi sebentar mencari gantungan tas Jimin, tapi dia belum kembali!" _Imbuh Jongin dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara tangis Jimin di samping suara Jongin.

"Jongin, pelan-pelan." Baekhyun akhirnya ikut panik karena nada bicara Jongin yang tergesa-gesa. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Jelaskan pelan-pelan, ada apa?" Walaupun meminta Jongin untuk pelan-pelan, tapi Baekhyun sendiri sudah mulai gelisah. Tanpa sadar ia meremas ujung roknya.

_"__Taehyung.. Taehyung hilang Kak. Dia belum kembali dari taman bermain sejak ditutup satu jam yang lalu!"_

Bagaikan tercekik, Baekhyun tiba-tiba lupa bagaiman caranya bernafas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Matanya mulai berair, genggamannya pada ponsel mulai merenggang. Ponsel itu akan terjatuh jika Chanyeol tidak sigap mengambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

_"__Kak Baekhyun? Kak?"_ Suara Jongin masih samar-samar terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Baekhyun ada apa? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kini sudah berjongkok di samping Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyang bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bernafas dengan berat, kepalanya mulai pening. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Tak ia hiraukan Chanyeol yang memanggil dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

Taehyungnya hilang. Taehyung, putra tunggalnya hilang.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

Selamat siang, halo semuanya! Aku kembali, masih utuh, syukurlah. Hehe, maaf yaa hiatusnya lama. Ya gitu deh banyak alasannya, ngga usah aku jabarin deh yang penting udah update ya kan? xD

Makasih loh, makasiiih banyak buat yang setia nungguin fanfic yang makin lama makin ga jelas ini. Apalagi yang sampe ngirim PM ke aku di ffn, komen di instagram, ngingetin biar cepet update.

Ngga, aku ngga terganggu kok. Malah seneng banget, masih banyak yang inget sama ff ini hiks /lah. Sumpah ngga nyangka aja kisah cogan jomblo sama janda cantik ini banyak yang suka *tebar fly kiss*

Chapter depan udah chapter terakhir yaa, pas kan di chapter 17. Pas banget lah sama umur aku (5 tahun lalu). Yaudah segitu aja. Iya aku juga kangen kalian kok huhuhu :* /plakk

Thankyouuuu as always :*

**Nadhefuji | younlaycious88 | RILAKKUCHAN | Shun Akira | wuziper | baeksounds | bunnybanana | Lucky8894 | Ririn Ayu | memomy | Taman Coklat | chankybaek | Luminal Kim | TheLightAndTheFire | EXO12LOVE | rikamaulina94 | elswu | byunnie | Bitjgurl | Guest | AuliaPutri14 | flameshine | 95 | jdcchan | hatakehanahungry | anoncikiciw | guest | Lara | Rnine21 | The byun baek | bebekJail | | flamebaek | skyeinnight | chanbaekins | WifeCT | Baekkiepyon | rizka0419 | chenma | loovyjojong | dhantieee | Peanutchoco | vivikim406 | Guest | nengsofiahlatifah | exindira | knj12 | Denwu | nur991fah | ibyeoreul | EXOLOVESTEPHI | YuliaaFajriani | yiboo | greenteacreamventi | VampireDPS | BLUEFIRE0805 | hunyeolips | doremifaseul | skyeinnight | alybee92 | Naernaya | allikaazallika | yyaswda | Lulu | erry-shi | ruixi1 | chintyaat4 | CB95line | cb potato | sleepypark61 | lilzy | Guest | rachel suliss | Baekkiechuu | Guest | carlyjay |**

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan, typo juga maklumin yah. xD


	17. Chapter 17

_ "__Saya mencintai Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol di hadapan Tuan Bang dan Nyonya Jung. Kedua orang tua itu terdiam beberapa saat karena terkejut. _

_Tentu saja mereka kaget. Seorang pria tampan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol itu tiba-tiba datang dan berkata bila ia mencintai menantu mereka._

_Tuan Bang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tenang yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Chanyeol dengan berani menatap balik mantan anggota militer itu. Nyonya Jung yang merasakan suasana begitu tegang pun memilih membuka suara._

_"__Nak Chanyeol mau minum apa? Teh mau?" Tawarnya dengan lembut._

_"__Ah, anda tidak perlu repot-repot.." Jawab Chanyeol._

_"__Tidak sama sekali, bibi buatkan teh dulu kalau begitu." Kemudian Nyonya Jung meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Ia sempat mengusap lengan Tuan Bang sebelumnya._

_Suasana semakin tegang saat Nyonya Jung pergi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol gugup setengah mati saat ini, apalagi sejak tadi pria di depannya tidak berkata apapun dan hanya memandanginya penuh penilaian. Untung saja ia sanggup menyembunyikan kegugupan itu di balik wajah seriusnya._

_"__Kenapa kamu mencintai anakku?" Akhirnya Tuan Bang bertanya._

_Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun dipotong oleh Tuan Bang._

_"__Apa yang membuatku harus mempercayaimu?"_

_Melihat Tuan Bang yang sepertinya tidak akan bertanya lagi, Chanyeol memberanikan diri bersuara._

_"__Karena putri anda memiliki semua yang selama ini saya cari dari seorang wanita. Sopan santun, kemandirian, pintar, lembut, sederhana tapi begitu mempesona. Belum lagi caranya mencintai Taehyung sangat berhasil memikat saya. Saya merasa nyaman jika bersamanya, dan gelisah saat dia pergi begitu jauh dari saya.."_

_Tuan Bang meraih dagunya yang ditumbuhi jenggot beruban lalu mengusap-usapnya perlahan._

_"__Karena itulah saya datang kemari, untuk membuktikan betapa saya ingin bersamanya." Imbuh Chanyeol._

_"__Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kami tidak memberimu kesempatan?" Tanya Tuan Bang dengan senyum sinisnya._

_"__Saya akan terus membuktikan bahwa saya layak mendapat kesempatan." Jawab Chanyeol._

_"__Apa kamu bisa menjamin kamu bisa memperlakukan Taehyung seperti putramu sendiri? Ini bukan hal sepele anak muda. Orang yang kamu cintai sudah pernah berkeluarga dan bahkan memiliki putra."_

_"__Saya bisa. Saya telah mencintai Baekhyun dan saya mencintai semua yang dimilikinya. Taehyung adalah putranya, anak hebat yang pantas untuk dicintai."_

_Tuan Bang bungkam, ditatapnya pria muda di depannya lalu ia tersenyum tipis._

_"__Sudah sudah, ayah jangan jahil begitu sama orang yang baru dikenal." Nyonya Jung datang membawa nampan dengan dua gelas di atasnya. Ia duduk di samping Tuan Bang setelah meletakkan gelas teh di depan Chanyeol dan suaminya._

_Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Jahil? Apa maksudnya?_

_"__Hahahahha! Jangan tegang begitu, santai saja." Tuan Bang tertawa lalu meminum tehnya._

_"__Silahkan diminum tehnya." Nyonya Jung tersenyum lebar sambil menahan geli. "Maaf ya, kakeknya Taehyung ini memang orangnya jahil. Apa ada perkataannya yang menyinggungmu?"_

_"__Ah..eh... tidak, tidak sama sekali. Jadi, pertanyaan tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih cangkirnya._

_"__Anggap saja itu salam perkenalan kita. Kami cuma ingin tahu seperti apa Paman Chanyeol yang begitu dibanggakan oleh cucu kami." Tuan Bang tersenyum pada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Ia balas tersenyum pada sepasang suami istri di depannya._

_"__Kami memberimu kesempatan, Nak. Kami juga ingin melihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung bahagia." Kata Nyonya Jung._

_"__Tapi kalau sampai kamu membuat salah satu dari mereka bersedih, bersiaplah untuk tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi." WalaupunTuan Bang mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tekadnya pun menjawab._

_"__Saya tidak akan melakukannya, tidak akan pernah. Saya berjanji."_

.

.

**My Answer is You**

**Final Chapter**

**By Neoppuniya**

.

.

"Kita akan menemukannya, tenang ya." Chanyeol mengemudi dengan satu tangan, karena tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Ini semua salahku, harusnya sejak awal aku ngga ngijinin Taetae ikut ke taman bermain. Hiks..hiks.." Sepanjang perjalanan wanita itu terus menyalahkan dirinya.

Ya, setelah Jongin memberi kabar buruk itu Baekhyun langsung kalang kabut. Sambil menangis ia mencoba menjelaskan pada Chanyeol perihal hilangnya Taehyung di taman bermain. Berkali-kali Chanyeol memintanya untuk tenang namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Baekhyun bahkan sempat menelepon polisi dan marah-marah karena proses pencarian tidak akan dilakukan jika belum 24 jam Taehyung menghilang. Ingin sekali ia memarahi Jongin yang tidak menjaga putranya dengan benar, tapi mendengar suara tangis Jimin di telepon membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya. Alhasil sekarang ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Taetae hafal hiks.. dengan nomor ponselku, dia anak yang pintar. Huhuhu.. Harusnya dia bisa mengabariku dengan meminjam ponsel siapapun. Chanyeol, hiks.. gimana kalau Taetae kenapa-kenapa?" Ucapnya lagi dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Berhenti berpikir begitu. Taehyung pasti baik-baik saja. Tenang ya, aku di sini." Ia mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Padahal dalam hati Chanyeol juga marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak menepati janji pada Tuan Bang untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun bersedih.

Perjalanan menuju taman bermain terasa sangat lama bagi Baekhyun. Karena itu saat mobil Chanyeol tiba di sana, dengan cepat Baekhyun melepas _seatbelt _kemudian melompat keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kelabakan mengejarnya.

Jongin melihat Baekhyun berlari sambil menyincing gaunnya. Jika sedang dalam situasi baik, mungkin Jongin akan menertawakan Baekhyun, tapi saat ini ia tidak berani macam-macam. Apalagi setelah dari dekat ia bisa melihat kedua mata puppy Baekhyun yang sembab dan ujung hidungnya yang memerah, ia jadi semakin merasa berdosa.

"Kak.. Aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku.." Ucap Jongin terbata-bata saat Baekhyun sudah sampai di depannya. Jongin berdiri sambil menggendong Jimin yang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tapi tidak memandang Jongin. Wanita itu celingukan ke dalam taman bermain. "Aku mau masuk." Ucapnya.

"Petugas keamanan sudah masuk untuk mencari Taehyung." Kata Jongin.

Mengacuhkan Jongin, Baekhyun bersiap untuk berlari lagi sebelum Chanyeol menggapai tangannya.

"Tunggu di sini ya? Biar aku dan Jongin yang mencari. Duduklah di sini bersama Jimin." Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, matanya mulai berair lagi. "Aku ingin mencari putraku." Ucapnya serak.

"Iya, biar kami yang mencarinya-"

"Chanyeol aku mohon.." Potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menoleh pada Jongin. "Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa." Jongin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin yang menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya memasuki taman bermain yang sudah gelap.

.

Taman bermain ini sangat luas, sudah hampir 30 menit Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkeliling tapi bahkan baru setengah area mereka lewati. Mereka terus berjalan sambil memanggil-manggil nama Taehyung tapi hasilnya nihil. Jangankan Taehyung, petugas keamanan yang Jongin bilang sedang mencari juga tidak terlihat di manapun.

Chanyeol sudah melepas jasnya dari tadi, sekarang jas itu sudah terpasang di badan mungil Baekhyun. Tangan mereka masih bertautan erat.

"Sudah semakin gelap." Baekhyun berucap lirih dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Penerangan juga sangat minim. Chanyeol sempat menelpon Jongin untuk meminta petugas taman bermain menyalakan lampu-lampu wahana. Namun sayangnya tidak bisa, semua pengaturan wahana telah tersistem dan jika ada perubahan mendadak membutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu hari.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, berniat menggunakan benda pintar itu sebagai sumber cahaya mereka.

"Ah sial!" Chanyeol menekan-nekan ponselnya frustasi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ponselku mati." Ia menunjukkan ponselnya yang tidak menyala pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lelah. Ia bahkan baru ingat jika tidak membawa ponsel. Tasnya ia tinggal di mobil Chanyeol, karena terburu-buru ia lupa membawanya.

"Ngga apa-apa, masih ada penerangan dari lampu jalan utama."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Chanyeol. Namun baru lima langkah, tubuh wanita itu terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya sebelum wanita itu terjatuh ke tanah yang keras.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun kamu ngga apa-apa?!" Tanyanya panik.

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar, berkata dengan lirih. "Aku, hh.. Taetae.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat duduk untuk Baekhyun. Ia menemukannya sekitar 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dengan sigap pria itu menggendong Baekhyun yang lemas lalu membawanya ke bangku tersebut.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menyentuh kening dan pipi Baekhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu. Baekhyun tidak demam, tubuhnya tidak panas. Dia kelelahan dan syok, pikir Chanyeol.

_"__Apa aku keterlaluan?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Eh?

Apa?

.

.

.

**Berjam-jam sebelum Kyungsoo menelpon Baekhyun di kantornya..**

_"__Taehyung?" Chanyeol menelepon Taehyung di rumahnya._

_"__Paman Chanyeol!" Bocah itu langsung ha__f__al hanya dengan mendengar suara Chanyeol menyebut namanya._

_"__Kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Chanyeol._

_"__Nonton TV." Jawabnya jujur._

_"__Eey, masa liburan dipakai nonton TV terus?"_

_"__Habisnya mau ngapain lagi. Paman sama Bibi Zhang pulang ke Cina. Jongup juga ke rumah neneknya." Ucapnya sedih._

_"__Main sama paman mau?"_

_"__Mauuuuuuuu!" Seru Taehyung penuh semangat._

_"__Hahahahaa semangat sekali! Ya sudah, paman jemput ya." Chanyeol tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban Taehyung._

_"__Tapi sudah bilang mama? Taehyung telpon mama dulu ya?" Ucap bocah manis itu._

_"__Jangan! Jangan! Kita mau bikin kejutan buat mama nanti." Hasut Chanyeol._

_"__Kejutan apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya._

_"__Taehyung tunggu di rumah, sekarang paman ke sana. Nanti paman ceritakan semuanya, tapi jangan bilang-bilang mama, mengerti?"_

_"__Yes, sir!" Jawabnya mantab._

_Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Chanyeol tiba di rumah Baekhyun. Taehyung menyambutnya dengan riang. Kemudian Chanyeol menjelaskan rencana yang ia maksud dengan memberi kejutan untuk Baekhyun pada Taehyung. _

_"__Paman mau melamar mamaku?" Suara cempreng Taehyun akhirnya terdengar setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar padanya. "Ehm, melamar itu apa?" Taehyung menggaruk pipinya._

_Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Taehyung. "Melamar itu, meminta mama untuk menikah dengan paman. Gimana? Taehyung setuju?"_

_"__Mama sama paman mau menikah?" Tanyanya lagi penuh semangat._

_"__Kalau mama menerima lamaran paman, baru bisa menikah." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sabar._

_"__Paman nanti jadi papanya Taehyung?" Tanya Taehyung lagi begitu ingin tahunya._

_Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kalem dan senyum lebarnya. "Kamu suka?"_

_Taehyung mengangguk berulang kali dengan cepat. "Tentu saja!"_

_"__Kalau begitu ayo, kita harus segera ke restoran yang paman pesan untuk menyiapkan semuanya." Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari duduknya._

_"__Kenapa di restoran? Ngga di taman bermain?" _

_"__Taman bermain? Apa menurut Taehyung taman bermain lebih baik dari restoran?" Tanya Chanyeol._

_"__Iya dong! Di sana banyak wahana permainannya. Nanti kita bisa naik roller coaster, terus viking, ada __drop zone, speed flip terus.. banyaaak!__" __Taehyung pikir, tempat yang paling bagus untuk membuat memori bersama keluarga adalah taman bermain. Namanya juga anak-anak._

_Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan selera wahana permainan Taehyung yang semuanya ekstrim. Tapi ia justru mendapat ide baru melalui usulan Taehyung._

_"__Boleh juga. Baiklah, sekarang Taehyung siap-siap dulu, paman harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu." Perintah Chanyeol._

_"__Aye aye captain!"_

_Setelahnya Chanyeol mulai menghubungi pemilik salah satu taman bermain yang kebetulan ia kenal, lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk membantunya._

_Setelah semua beres, ia memberi arahan untuk Taehyung yaitu jika mamanya menelpon dan memintanya untuk ikut Paman Jongn dan Jimin ke taman bermain, ia harus mengiyakan. Karena itu adalah bagian dari rencana._

_Setelah menyerahkan Taehyung pada Jongin, Chanyeol pergi menjemput Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pergi ke restoran. Ia berpura-pura akan melamar Baekhyun di sana, padahal di bawah meja, tangannya sibuk mengirim pesan pada Jongin. Sekitar beberapa detik pesannya terkirim, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun yang sudah Chanyeol pastikan adalah dari adik iparnya itu._

_"Selamat datang dalam permainan, Nyonya Byun." Batin Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya rencananya berjalan berlebihan, karena bukan hanya berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun, ia bahkan hampir membuat wanita itu pingsan karena kelelahan. Tidak ada cara lain, ia harus melaksanakan plan B, yaitu mempercepat proses kejutan. Karena jujur, Chanyeol tidak mempersiapkan plan B.

"Baekhyun kamu bisa dengar aku?" Chanyeol menepuk lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Chan.." Sahutnya lirih.

"Aku akan kembali ke pos informasi untuk meminta bantuan, kamu tunggu di sini oke? Aku akan berlari secepat mungkin."

Kalau saja ponselnya tidak mati, Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Ia bisa langsung memberi kode pada Jongin untuk menyalakan semua wahana di sana. Soal lampu wahana yang tidak bisa dinyalakan tadi hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol saja sebenarnya. Ia juga tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh ke pos, tapi menuju petugas keamanan yang menjaga Taehyung di dekat sana.

"Taetae.. Aku harus cari anakku.." Baekhyun tetap bersikeras mencari Taehyung.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membawanya untukmu, ya?" Chanyeol merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan lalu mencium kening wanita itu.

Karena terlalu lelah, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat menelaah perkataan Chanyeol yang ganjil. Ia mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata. Setelahnya ia bisa mendengar suara langkah Chanyeol yang pergi menjauh.

"Taetae, kamu di mana sayang?" Baekhyun bermonolog sebelum air matanya kembali tumpah.

_"__Berjanjilah jangan pernah menangis lagi." _Suara Daehyun terngiang di telinga Baekhyun di antara suara gemerisik pohon yang tertiup angin.

"Aku melakukannya lagi, Daehyun." Baekhyun menyatukan kedua tangan lalu menumpukan keningnya di sana.

_"__Aku selalu melihat kalian sepanjang waktu."_

"Tolong lindungi Taehyung.." Wanita itu masih terpejam sambil terisak.

_"__Buka matamu, Baekhyun."_

Merasakan suasana di sekelilingnya mendadak terang benderang, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Tepat di depannya, sebuah bianglala berputar-putar diiringi musik ceria.

Baekhyun berdiri lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Semua wahana menyala, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas banner yang meluncur vertikal di samping komidi putar.

**TAEHYUNG'S MOM, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, lalu semakin terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang daritadi ia cari ada di atas salah satu kuda yang berputar-putar itu.

"Mamaaaaaa!" Taehyung melambai-lambai ceria pada Baekhyun.

"Taetae.." Pusing di kepalanya tiba-tiba hilang saat melihat sang buah hati di sana dalam keadaan yang sangat baik dan sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan rapi ke dalam celana hitam ditambah dasi kupu-kupu.

Komidi putar berhenti, Taehyung turun lalu menghampiri ibunya sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Baekhyun menerjang putranya dengan pelukan, membuat si kecil terhuyung ke belakang. Wanita itu menangis lagi.

"Kamu baik-baik saja sayang.. Oh Tuhan, anakku.." Baekhyun berkali-kali menciumi kepala Taehyung.

"Ehm, mama kok nangis?" Tanyanya polos. Taehyung memang tidak tahu jika mamanya dikerjai, yang ia tahu ia hanya perlu muncul di bianglala lalu memberikan bunga untuk ibunya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. "Mama terharu dengan kejutan Taehyung." Jawabnya.

"Ini idenya Paman Chanyeol kok, Taehyung yang usulin tempatnya, hihi. Ini, buat mama." Bocah itu memberikan buket bunga pada ibunya.

"Ehem.." Chanyeol berdeham di belakang mereka. Baekhyun menoleh dengan bibir terkatup dan dagu dinaikkan, marah ceritanya.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah nyengir.

"Puas ngerjainnya huh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menundukkan kepala, menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya ia.

"Kamu pikir ini pantas untuk dijadikan lelucon?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku bersalah, aku minta maaf." Ia menatap Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibunya.

"Kamu pikir aku tersentuh dengan semua ini?!"

Chanyeol menunduk lagi, ia bahkan sudah menyatukan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia lebih mirip pegawai yang dimarahi atasannya. Ia rasa acara lamarannya benar-benar gagal total.

"Selamat kalau begitu! Kamu benar-benar berhasil." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit keras-keras perut Chanyeol.

"AAAAW! Baekhyun sakit! A..Aw! Ampun!" Rintihan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin semangat mencubitnya.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Aku sebel! Kamu jahat!" Baekhyun masih terus menyerangnya. Taehyung terbelalak lalu tertawa melihat mama dan calon papanya yang tersiksa.

Chanyeol berusaha menangkis semua serangan Baekhyun, tapi karena tangan ramping itu begitu gesit, ia hanya bisa mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun hanya menggunakan satu tangan, satunya kan memegang bunga dari Taehyung.

"Baekhyun ampuun, sudah dong. Sakit semua nih." Rengek Chanyeol.

"Biarin! Salah sendiri kamu nyebelin! Iseng! Ga tau apa aku khawatir setengah mati tadi! Kalau aku punya penyakit jantung gimana? Kamu jahiiil! Tapi kenapa aku cinta huh!?" Baekhyun mengaku di sela-sela omelan dan cubitannya.

Mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun seolah meningkatkan segala fungsi panca indera Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia bisa menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menghentikan aksi brutal wanita itu.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh!" Baekhyun mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain dengan dibuat-buat.

"Kamu bilang kamu cinta aku?" Senyum lebar Chanyeol kembali muncul.

"Aku bilang kamu jahat, aku sebel sama kamu." Bilangnya begitu, tapi pipi Baekhyun sudah merona.

"Aku juga cinta kamu. Kita jodoh ya? Kalau begitu kita harus menikah!"

"Lamaran macam ap-?" Belum selesai Baekhyun memprotes Chanyeol, pria itu sudah membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang berangsur rileks. Pria itu tersenyum dalam ciuman pertama mereka.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat saat ia merasakan tangan jahat Baekhyun yang tadi sempat mencubitinya sudah menggantung manja di lehernya. Ia menggapai tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu memasangkan cincin cantik di jari manis wanita itu tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Suara degup jantung mereka bersahutan. Ciuman ini begitu manis, semanis senyuman pertama Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hanya dalam waktu tiga detik.

Saat dua insan sedang jatuh cinta, dunia serasa milik berdua. Iya, milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja. Mereka bahkan lupa jika sedari tadi ada seorang anak di bawah umur di sana.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Duh keselek angin nih." Itu suara fals Jongin.

Menyadari jika dunia tak lagi milik mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan diri lalu menoleh pada sumber suara yang berdiri di samping Taehyung. Jongin masih menggendong Jimin dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Taehyung.

Terimakasih Kim Jongin, kamu telah menyelamatkan satu generasi muda bangsa dari tontonan dewasa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan masing-masing di depan dada. Sebelumnya Baekhyun telah meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makam Daehyun. Baekhyun selesai berdoa terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata sampai sekitar satu menit kemudian.

"Apa yang kamu katakan padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku meminta restunya, berjanji akan terus menjagamu dan Taehyung, juga berterimakasih karena pernah menjadi _warrior_ kalian." Jawab Chanyeol dibalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Kalau kamu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Ra-ha-si-a! Karena pesanku ngga akan didengar Daehyun kalau aku beritahukan pada orang lain." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Kamu curang! Pesanku ngga didengar dong nanti?" Protes Chanyeol yang kemudian mengejar Baekhyun.

Meninggalkan sesosok pria berpakaian serba putih yang berdiri di samping makam Daehyun. Pria itu tersenyum menatap dua orang yang baru saja berdoa di depan makamnya. Sosok itupun menghilang, saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan semakin jauh dan akhirnya tak nampak lagi.

_"__Daehyun, aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku sekarang. Dia ada di sampingku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang mau menerima dan mencintaiku apa adanya, sepertimu. Bahkan ia sangat menyayangi putra kita._

_Daehyun, aku ngga akan nangis lagi. Jadi tenanglah di sana. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibu, katakan aku baik-baik saja dan sangat mencintai mereka._

_Daehyun, terimakasih karena pernah hadir di hidupku. Mengajariku bagaimana bahagianya dicintai dan bagaimana berjuang untuk bangkit setelah terjatuh berkali-kali._

_Daehyun, aku ngga akan pernah lupain kamu, cinta pertamaku."_

.

.

.

**Enam bulan kemudian.**

Suasana halaman belakang rumah Kakek Bang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya hanya ada berderet-deret tanaman herbal kakek, sekarang penuh dengan manusia yang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Si pemilik rumah sedang asyik berbincang dengan Tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah teman lama Kakek Bang di militer. Sebenarnya mereka berbeda divisi, tapi masih dalam satu kesatuan yang sama. Jadilah kedua kakek itu berbincang seru bernostalgia tentang masa muda mereka.

Nyonya Jung sibuk di dapur, dibantu Himchan dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan masakan untuk pesta mereka hari ini. Mereka dengan penuh semangatnya mempersiapkan perayaan ulang tahun untuk Kakek Bang yang ke 65. Keluarga besar ini sungguh manis bukan?

Di sisi lain halaman belakang, ada Yongguk dan Jongin sibuk mempersiapkan pemanggang _barbeque_ sambil sesekali keduanya mengomeli bocah-bocah kecil yang berlarian di sekitar mereka. Kedua ayah itu hanya takut jika putra mereka terjatuh dan terluka, maka mereka yang akan disalahkan oleh istri mereka.

Bocah-bocah kecil yang dimaksud siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung, Jimin, Junhong dan Jungkook? Mereka berlarian seperti kereta, dengan Taehyung sebagai gerbong kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Kemanapun Taehyung berjalan, Jimin akan mengekor di belakangnya, sedangkan Junhong akan mengikuti Jimin. Jungkook yang baru bisa berjalan pun tak mau ketinggalan, ia mengikuti kemana saja ketiga kakaknya pergi.

"Bibi?" Jin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluk bibinya yang sedang menata balon di dekat ayunan.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Dedeknya Taehyung, cewe apa cowo?" Tanya Jin sambil mengusap perut Baekhyun yang mulai membesar.

"Hmm, cewe apa cowo ya? Entahlah biar nanti jadi kejutan waktu sudah lahir." Baekhyun tertawa sumringah, berbanding terbalik dengan Jin yang cemberut. "Kenapa?"

"Semoga dedeknya cewe. Biar Jin ada temennya. Liat deh, masa Jin cewe sendiri?" Protesnya sambil menunjuk empat sekawan yang sekarang sibuk lempar-lemparan balon.

"Hahaha, jadi itu alasannya?" Jin mengangguk imut. "Semoga saja nanti dedeknya cewe ya." Baekhyun merapikan poni Jin.

"Oh! Kookie!" Jin berlari menghampiri empat gerbong yang terlibat tabrakan beruntun di dua gerbong paling belakang. Jungkook tersandung lalu menubruk Junhong di depannya. Kedua balita itu pun jatuh bertumpukan, lucu sekali sebenarnya kalau saja Jungkook tidak menangis dan mengakibatkan Bibi Kyungsoo yang tak kalah cerewet dengan bundanya mengomel dari arah dapur.

"Baekby~" Suara bass Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari keributan dua balita di tengah halaman.

_Klik_

"Dibilang berapa kali jangan panggil pakai sebutan itu." Baekhyun memprotes suaminya.

"Biarin, Baekby lucu kok. Senyum dong." Chanyeol membidik kameranya ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung tersenyum.

_Klik_

"Aduh istri siapa ini cantik sekali! Beruntung sekali suaminya, ckckck!" Chanyeol mengagumi hasil jepretannya sendiri.

"Gombal!" Sahut Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu merendahkan wajahnya tepat di depan perut sang istri.

"Muah muah anak papa lagi ngapain di sana? Lagi nonton TV kah?" Goda Chanyeol sambil mengelus dan mencium perut Baekhyun.

"Memangnya perutku apa, sampai ada TV nya?"

"Teletubbies perutnya ada TV nya. Lihat sekarang kamu juga kaya teletubbies." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Berarti aku gendut bantet dong?!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya, kalau liat kamu tuh bawaannya pengen berpelukaaaan" Kata Chanyeol sambil menirukan nada teletubbies lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang tertawa geli dengan candaan suaminya.

"Papa! Taehyung difoto dong!" Tertua di antara empat sekawan itu memanggil ayahnya karena melihat Chanyeol memegang kamera.

"Jimin jugaa!" Si bantet yang lebih mirip teletubbies mengangkat kedua tangannya, minta difoto juga.

"Unoong ugaa!" Yang paling putih di antara mereka ikut-ikutan angkat tangan dan berteriak dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Waa waaa!" Tidak mau kalah, sang magnae bergigi kelinci juga angkat tangan walau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang penting ikut-ikutan kakak, begitu mungkin pikirnya.

"Aduh, laku sekali aku hari ini jadi tukang foto keliling. Ayo semua duduk merapat, semua berpose yaa..." Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun lalu sibuk memotret F4 mini itu. Jin ikut foto di samping Junhong adiknya. Kemudian Jongin ikut-ikutan berdiri di belakang mereka, Yongguk menyusul di sampingnya. Tak mau kalah, Kakek Bang dan Kakek Park juga ikut memenuhi frame. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengatur posisi mereka, benar-benar mirip tukang foto keliling.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan di depannya. Keluarga kecilnya kini bertambah, menjadi keluarga besar yang akan selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa

_"__Aku bahagia memiliki kalian di hidupku."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

**END**

.

Apa iniiiiiii? Aku ngebut satu malem bikinnya. Aneh ya? Huhu, yang penting happy ending deh. Paman Chanyeol ga jomblo lagi, ga bakal gangguin Kyungsoo lagi kaya pengennya Jongin :p Mommy Baekhyun udah bukan single parent lagi, Taehyung udah punya papa. Yuhuuu!

Semoga pembaca semuanya suka dengan ending ini. Sengaja detail pernikahan ngga aku jelasin karena yah adegan pernikahan ya cuma gitu-gitu aja menurut aku. Jadi aku bermaksud melatih imajinasi pembaca sekalian untuk menciptakan momen sakral itu. /ngeles/

Udah nih, jangan minta sekuel ato apa. Ini udah tamat mat mat pokoknya. Makasih buat semua yang mau baca fanfic ini, apalagi yang review aduuh kalian emang penyemangat kok! Maaf yaa aku sering ngaret apdetnya pas chapter-chapter terakhir. Tapi kalian sabar menanti, sungguh menghangatkan hati /apasih/

Aku juga minta maaf kalau ceritanya asal, aneh, bahasanya ngga baku dan sebagainya. Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi aku mau coba sesuatu yang baru aja. Maaf juga kalau sering typo, banyak malah hehehe. Tapi kebesaran hati kalian menerima segala kekurangan cerita ini benar-benar patut diacungi jempol deehhh! XD

Makasih banyaaaak! Sampai jumpa di karya-karya selanjutnyaa!

I LOVE YOU :* :* :*

**RILAKKUCHAN | Ririn Ayu | EVIL88ALIEN95 | nengsofiahlatifah | firechanlightbaek | baeksounds | anoncikiciw | vivikim406 | rikamaulina94 | TheLightAndTheFire | memomy | Taman Coklat | AYUTIARAPCY | Naernaya | Lucky8894 | AllSoo | hatakehanahungry | baekchu | binyoung | | Laranolara | GtReginaAC |rizka0419 | younlaycious88 | ibyeoreul | Nadhefuji | Chanshin08 | AuliaPutri14 | Shun Akira | ByunBparkC | flameshine | Aya | YuliaaFajriani | chenma | VampireDPS | CB95line | nur991fah | fvirliani | yiboo | Denwu | joohyvn | greenteacreamventi | 1004baekie | bunnybanana | pinzame | Baekkiechuu | EXOLOVESTEPHI | Justmine Rewolf | Guest | WifeCY | LittleJasmine2 | chankybaek |** **dan semua yang pernah review atopun sebagai sider.  
**


End file.
